To Catch A Snitch
by fueledbyglitter
Summary: Before Voldemort and The Chosen One and that fateful night in Godric's Hollow, there was just a boy and the girl he loved. Her name was Lily and his was James. This is their story.
1. Prologue, Part I: The Snitch

Prologue

or

_Us - Regina Spektor._

There's something you should know, first hand. This _is_ a love story, but it's no fairytale. It has no happy ending. It just has a rocky beginning and a very happy middle, but I'm not going to tell you about the sad ending. That story has been told too many times. I'd much rather tell the story of two people who, despite the circumstances, managed to make each other very happy.

This is a story about a boy and a girl. He loved her for a long time, almost from the beginning; she was his friend, fond of him but didn't learn to love him until much later. He was arrogant, cocky and a bit of a git; she was sweet and kind, but never to be mistaken for a "damsel in distress" sort of girl. Many people thought she hated him, but she didn't. His name was James and hers was Lily, and somewhere along the road, between all their bickering, their arguments, his failed attempts at asking her out and her blatant rejection, they fell in love. But it was complicated, for he was stubborn and she had a temper, and had it been easy, well, frankly, it would have never been as interesting.

* * *

All is a matter of circumstance. One might define 'circumstance' as a condition or fact that determines a course of action. Had Lily Evans not lost her best friend in the search for an empty compartment on September 1st, 1971, she would not have gone along to the last car on the train. Had she not gone to the very last car on the Hogwarts Express, she would not have found a compartment with only one occupant. But, as she opened the door to that compartment, Lily could not have known that the words she was about to speak would not only gain her a new friend, but mark the beginning of the gradual separation from Severus Snape.

Or it might have only been coincidence.

"Excuse me, er… Do you mind if I sit here?"

The girl looked up, rather startled, and shook her head. "Not at all," she said, smiling.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief and took the seat opposite the girl. She was pretty, with large eyes, tan skin and wild, dark, curly hair past her shoulders.

"I'm Charlotte Turner," she said, extending her hand. "But everyone calls me Charlie."

Lily smiled back and they shook hands. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lily, Lily Evans."

* * *

Lily stood next to Charlie as Professor McGonagall called the first years up to the stool. She could just make out Severus at the back of the queue, and gave him a small smile as _"Abbott, Renee" _was sorted into Hufflepuff. A boy was called, also to Hufflepuff, and then McGonagall called _"Black, Sirius"_ and she saw one of the boys who had argued with Severus in the first compartment they were in that afternoon.

He was the one who had said his entire family had been in Slytherin. He sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. Sirius sat there for a couple of minutes, until the Hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" and there were polite cheers and claps from the Gryffindor table, though you could see it in all their faces that this was a first. Lily watched as eight more kids were called and _"Dillow, Miranda" _was deemed a Ravenclaw, and then suddenly:

"Evans, Lily."

Lily gulped as she stepped forward, feeling every eye in the Great Hall poised on her. She sat on the stool and Charlie shot her a smile as McGonagall placed the hat on her head, it slipped past her eyes and she saw nothing but the worn leather inside.

"_Hmmmm…" _said a voice in her ear. _"Clever, brave, loyal… I know just what to do with you…"_

A second later the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and got down from the stool, handed McGonagall the hat and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Sirius. He smiled at her tentatively, as though apologizing for what happened on the train, and Lily smiled back. After a while, they were joined by _Hart, Elizabeth_, and later _Langdon, Adam_, _Lupin, Remus_, and _MacDonald, Mary. _A blonde girl named Marlene joined them next, and after a few more, a small boy named Peter and _Potter, James, _the other boy from the train, with messy, jet black hair and bright, hazel eyes, partially hidden behind the spectacles he wore. He smiled faintly at Lily, recognizing her from the train, before taking the seat in front of her.

It went on until it was Severus' turn. He stepped up to the stool and Lily could see he was nervous. Barely a few seconds after the Hat touched his black hair, it called "SLYTHERIN!" and Lily couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He made his way over to the Slytherin table, where a tall boy with blonde hair and a bagde on his chest congratulated him.

Then, a couple more kids were Sorted and McGonagall called _Turner, Charlotte_. She sat on the stool and as with Severus, the Hat made its decision barely a second after touching her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" it cried, and Lily cheered as her new friend took her seat beside Marlene McKinnon. Then, _Yaxley, Nicole_ was sorted into Slytherin and it was over.

As Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool away, an old, thin man with a long beard and hair rose from his golden chair in the middle of the staff table.

"That's Dumbledore!" the boy named Sirius said. "He's the headmaster."

The man cleared his throat softly and immediately silence fell.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," he said, "to the new students, I hope Hogwarts becomes a home of sorts to you as it has to all of us. To the old, I hope you find that it has not changed much in all its years. And now, to the important part, the feast."

At his words, food magically— there was no other word for it— appeared on the platters before them. The first years all looked at each other in awe as they began eating. Lily reached for a turkey leg on the platter between her and James, and their hands met as he did the exact same thing.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he said, gesturing for her to take it. "Evans, right?"

"Right," she replied as they both loaded their plates. "Potter, is it?"

"Yeah," he said. "Listen, about what happened on the train…"

"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling at him before digging in.


	2. Dancing with the Enemy

Dancing with the Enemy

or

_We Are Young – FUN. featuring Janelle Monáe_

Half of 1977 was gone, and another year was coming to an end at Hogwarts. One of the good things that came out of the year ending was the end of term ball that was held for the students. Everyone was busy getting ready, and as expected, so were the most famous mischief-makers the school had to offer: the Marauders.

"I don't even know why we're going to this bloody thing," muttered a cranky Remus Lupin as he fastened his pants.

"Come on, Moony, it's tradition," James Potter replied as he straightened his tie.

"There are some things in life you can count on, Moony," Sirius Black chimed in, absent-mindedly running a comb through his long hair, which reached the collar of his midnight blue dress robes, worn over a black shirt and trousers.

"Like the house-elves giving us mountains of food everytime we sneak down to the kitchens!" Peter Pettigrew called from the bathroom.

"Or Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup," James smiled dreamily.

"Or Lily saying 'no' when James asks her to the ball… Or anyplace for that matter." Sirius ducked as James threw a pillow at his head, causing Remus and Peter to laugh loudly. Their other roommate, Adam Langdon, had dropped out during fifth year to work at his father's company, so it was just the four Marauders in the dormitory.

"_You've asked me every year since first year, Potter," _Sirius jokingly mimicked Lily's voice. "_What in the name of Merlin's wand made you think I'd say yes this time?"_

"Ha, ha," James scowled at his best mate. "Who are you going with then?" Sirius smiled smugly.

"Charlie Turner."

James and Remus' jaws dropped open. Peter fell of his bed, where he'd been tying his shoe. Charlotte Turner was Lily's best friend, the Gryffindor Seeker. She was what Sirius and James liked to call a triple-T: tall, toned and tan. She had large honey-colored eyes, wild curly hair past her shoulders, full pink lips and "the finest arse I have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on", as Sirius so eloquently put it. She was easily one of the most desired girls at Hogwarts.

"No way," Remus was shocked.

"No pun intended, but are you bloody serious?" Peter got to his feet.

"I hate you," James spat as he put on his black robes. Sirius chuckled.

* * *

"Charlotte Adriana Turner! You've been in the bloody bathroom for a half an hour and I need to take a leak!" Lily banged on the door of the girls' bathroom in their dormitory. The other roommates, Marlene McKinnon, Mary MacDonald and Elizabeth Hart had already gone down to meet their dates and, though Lily didn't have one, she still didn't want to be late as she had prefect duty during the ball. She banged on the door again.

"Charlie, if you don't come out of there right now I swear I will hex you into a puddle of—"

Just then, the bathroom door opened and out came Charlie, her dressing gown open exposing her black undergarments.

"Do you have any idea how much time and effort is required for my hair to look like this?" she asked as Lily snarled and closed the bathroom door.

Her hair was tamed; her usual wild, erratic curls charmed into sleek waves that framed her face nicely. She crossed over to her bed and tossed the robe aside as she put on her dress. Lily popped out of the bathroom in less than a minute, her hair and makeup having been ready a while ago. Her red locks were hanging down her back in lose waves, a few strands held back from her face.

"Christ, Lils, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a date you don't want to keep waiting," Charlie eyed Lily as the other stripped of her own dressing gown and slipped into an emerald green dress that matched her eyes exactly.

"Oh, shut up, I don't have a date, you know that."

Charlie gestured for Lily to zip up her dress. "James seemed willing—"

"Don't," Lily snapped. "For the umpteenth time, I am_ not_ going out with James Potter."

"Why not?"

"Because, I am not some prize that Potter can win to inflate his ego even more."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I can't wait until you give the bloke a chance and I get to say _I told you so_." She stepped in front of the full length mirror the girls had to check her dress. It was red and strapless, showing just the right amount of cleavage, hugging her curvy figure to her hips and then falling loosely, with a black waistband that tied into a bow at the back.

"You look great, Charlie," Lily smiled. "Sirius won't know what hit him."

Charlie winked at her. "That's the whole point. Now come here so I can do your zipper."

Lily stepped over to her friend and then turned to the mirror to inspect herself. Her emerald dress was a birthday gift from her mother, one-shouldered, the top half of it covered in a dainty black lace, down to her hips where it stopped hugging her body and panned out into a slightly full skirt.

"You look gorgeous, Lils," Charlie remarked as they slipped into their heels. "I wish I could pull off green like that."

"At least you can wear red without looking like you're on fire," Lily joked.

"Ah yes," Charlie said as they exited the dormitory. "The curse of the ginger."

* * *

The four Marauders stood near the bar, sipping butterbeers as the ball started up around them. Sirius and James scanned the dance floor for Charlie and Lily, until they caught Remus staring over at one of the other Gryffindor girls: Elizabeth Hart, a tall brunette with pale skin and blue eyes, wearing a pale pink gown and talking to Mary MacDonald.

"Well, well," James teased. "Looks like little Remus has a crush." Peter and Sirius chuckled softly.

"Don't be a prat, Prongs," Remus replied calmly as he took another sip of butterbeer.

"Go talk to her, mate," Peter elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

Remus sighed. "Later."

"Oh, look Sirius, your date is here."

At that moment, Lily and Charlie entered the hall. James jaw dropped slightly as he watched Lily greet the other Gryffindor girls. She was wearing a green dress with black lace that hugged her petite yet curvy figure nicely, and contrasted perfectly with her red hair. Charlie was wearing a red dress with a black band that accentuated her curves and her Quidditch-toned body. Every teenage male in the hall was watching them, not that they'd notice.

"Bloody hell," said Nathan Davies, a Ravenclaw in their year, who was standing nearby talking to Jonathan Smith, another Ravenclaw. "Look at Turner, I had no idea she had that kind of body."

"Oh, I knew," Smith replied, eyeing Lily. "Get a look at Evans, damn. Now _that_ is something you don't see every day."

James felt his temper rising. "Come on," he said to Sirius. "Let's go say hi to your date."

They walked over to the table where the girls were greeting Alice Walker, the Head Girl. As Alice continued to speak to Lily, Sirius stepped up to Charlie, took her hand and kissed it.

"Evening," he said, and Charlie chuckled. "Hello, Sirius."

"Fancy a drink?" he grinned and she nodded. Sirius offered her arm to her and they walked over to where Remus and Peter were at the bar.

Alice Walker left Lily at their table and James seized the opportunity to speak to Lily before the latter ran off. He sat in the chair next to her but she paid no attention to him, as she was looking around the hall.

"Alright there, Evans?" he grinned.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied as her eyes scanned the hall.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"What? No, I'm on prefect duty," she looked at him for the first time. Lily had to admit, he looked rather handsome with his black robes, white shirt, matching black vest and tie, his hair as messy as ever. Not that she'd ever say it aloud.

"Right…" he followed her gaze to the spot where Charlie and Sirius were now dancing.

"He really likes her, you know," he said to Lily and she looked at him again, raising an eyebrow.

"I should hope so," she said, smiling slightly. "Charlie's fancied him since fourth year."

"Really?" James raised his eyebrows. "I mean, I know Sirius since first year, and I've played Quidditch with Charlie since third, but I never would have noticed if he hadn't kept making puppy-dog eyes at her."

Lily laughed. "And where's your date, Potter?"

"I don't have one," he answered honestly, smiling slightly. "The only girl I've ever wanted to ask said 'no'."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Potter. We both know you can do a lot better than me."

"Sure, Evans, you keep telling yourself that…"

They stayed silent for a few minutes until he spoke again. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Potter, I'm not your date," she said, though her eyes revealed she was struggling not to smile. "Besides, I'm on duty."

"Come on, one drink can't hurt," he grinned at her and finally she sighed.

"Oh, alright, one butterbeer, please."

"You wait here," he said, standing up and walking over to the bar, leaving his robes draped on the chair.

Lily continued to watch the hall for anything irregular until she heard a voice behind her.

"So, you're dating Potter now?" Severus' voice was tainted with loathing.

"No," Lily answered dryly, not turning to look at him. "Although if I was, I don't see how that would be any of your business."

"Come on, Lily, it's been a year already. You really can't forgive me? After all we've been through?" Lily stood up and turned to face him, her green eyes suddenly flashing with anger.

"How could you even dare ask me that? _After all we've been through_?" Severus cowered under her sudden rage. At the bar, James noticed her arguing with him and made his way for the table, butterbeers in hand.

"Lily, I care about you—"

She raised her hand, cutting him off. "You _care _about me? Oh Severus, don't make me laugh. You never cared about me. So I suggest you get out of here before someone sees you talking to a mudblood." She nodded over to where Ignatius Mulciber and a gang of other Slytherins were eyeing them curiously.

Something resembling actual hurt flashed in Severus' black eyes, but before he could say anything, James appeared.

"What seems to be the problem here?" he said, setting down the two butterbeers.

"Nothing, James," Lily said, still not removing her cold glare from Severus. "Severus here was just… leaving."

"Well in that case," James smirked at Snape, "would you care to dance?" he said, extending his hand to Lily, hiding his surprise when she actually took it.

"As a matter of fact, I would," she said, ignoring the look of shock on Severus' face as she walked over to the dance floor with James. They danced for a minute and out of the corner of her eye Lily could see Severus leaving the hall.

James was completely overwhelmed by her. He softly pressed her to his chest as a slow song came on and inhaled. Her hair smelled wonderfully like flowers, quite fitting. He was also startled by the fact that she didn't push him away.

"Are you alright?" he asked when he finally regained his senses.

"I'm fine, just tired of fighting him," she sighed. "I'm sick of him pressing the issue, it's like he has no idea that what he did is unforgivable in my book."

"Don't listen to him," he said. "He's got to take a hint eventually."

Lily chuckled. "I don't see you 'taking a hint'," she said, looking up at him. "You keep asking me out even though I've said 'no' more times than I can count."

"I'm a persistent kind of bloke, what can I say."

"But why?" she asked as they kept dancing. "Why go through all that just to go out with me?"

"Because," James said, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "I like you, I have since third year, and I think you're worth it."

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. She turned her head and suddenly gasped, laughing. "Oh, my god."

"What?" James turned to follow her gaze and saw Charlie and Sirius dancing at the other end of the floor, kissing passionately. He laughed. "Come on," he said to Lily and swiftly guided her over to their two friends.

"Get a room," he said, and they broke the kiss, Charlie blushing furiously and Sirius smirking.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sirius smiled at Lily. "Did our James finally get lucky?"

"No," she replied, though she still had her arms around James neck and his were firmly holding her waist. "We're just dancing."

"Right," he said. "Well, if you'll excuse us…" He took a giggling Charlie by the hand and led her out of the hall with a wink at James and Lily.

"Incorrigible," James said with a laugh.

"Absolutely," Lily agreed.

"Look, Evans," he said, and she glanced at him, raising her eyebrows in question.

"I know you're not exactly fond of me. I've been a git and a bully, arrogant and immature, but I'm willing to change if you give me a chance. Do you… Do you think we could be friends?"

Lily stared at him, at his hazel eyes, as though trying to read him. It was true, that he hadn't been behaving as James-like as he had before. He didn't hex people just for fun; he didn't start fights (though, to be quite honest, he never ran from them either). Maturity seemed to stroll in and something in him changed.

"Fine," Lily said finally. "Friends will be just fine." She smiled.

James sighed in relief and smiled back, but it was a fresh kind of smile, less of an arrogant smirk and more of a boyish grin.

"I'm still not going out with you," she added as they moved over to the table.

"I'll wait," he laughed. "I'll wait as long as it takes."

* * *

A/N: and there you have it! just a little something I've had cooking up for a few days, I hope you like it! Reviews are peanut butter cookies. x


	3. Revelations

Revelations

or

_That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) – Panic! At The Disco._

Lily wandered along the Hogwarts Express the following morning, searching for an empty compartment. She'd stumbled upon Charlie and Sirius in one, but as they were a bit _preoccupied_ she'd gone straight past, blushing furiously without looking back. Just then, a hand reached out and pulled her into the compartment on her left.

"What the bloody—" she yelled, then she saw it was James. "James, what do you think you're—"

"Shhh!" he said, covering her mouth with his hand as he looked out the door of the compartment. "I'm hiding from Moony and Wormtail."

"Moony and Wormtail?" she echoed, freeing herself from his grasp.

"Remus and Peter," he said.

"Right… And might I ask why—"

"Hold on, they're coming," he said, pulling her farther inside. "Quick, get under here," he said, ducking under a silvery cloak. She obliged and just at that moment, Remus opened the door to the compartment. Lily's eyes went wide, then she realized he couldn't see them.

"He's not in this one, mate," Remus called to Wormtail.

"Ah, we'll find him, he's probably somewhere with Lily," Lily glared at James, who shrugged apologetically, then stifled a light laugh as Remus shut the compartment door. Once she was sure Remus was out of earshot, she got out from under the cloak and stared at it in awe.

"Is this an invisibility cloak?" she asked James as she ran her fingers along the fabric.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"Where did you get it? They're supposed to be extremely rare."

"It was a gift from my dad, and he got it from his dad and so on. It's been in the family for centuries." He sat down on one of the benches.

"Well, this explains a lot," she said, handing the cloak back to him. "No wonder you always get around undetected after curfew."

James laughed. "Don't rat me out, Freckles."

"Why are you hiding from Peter and Remus?" she asked as she took the seat on the other end of the same bench.

"We made a bet, that they couldn't find me before we got off the train." Lily rolled her eyes. "Padfoot—er, Sirius, is supposed to be helping them find me."

"Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about him. He's a bit busy snogging my best friend about two cars over." They laughed.

"What's with you four and the nicknames? Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail… I've noticed Sirius calling you Prongs." she asked him. This took James by surprise. He hesitated, looking at the carpet before answering.

"I know you know about Remus'… condition," he began. She nodded.

"I figured it out last year and he confirmed it," she said, "but what does that have to do with—_Oh. _Moony." James nodded, a smile brightening up his face. "That's clever."

"I forget how smart you are sometimes," he told her, and she blushed slightly.

"But what about the others?" she pressed, her expression filled with curiosity.

"Well," he said, running a hand through his hair. "After we figured it out, we wanted to help him, make his transformation a little easier, and last year we finally figured out a way to do just that. We became Animagi."

Lily's eyes went wide. "That's—that's extraordinary magic." Then her gaze narrowed. "You're not registered, are you?"

James smirked, an eyebrow raised. "Of course not... You're not going to tell me to do it are you?"

"No," she snorted. "I'm not your mum, I'm just… Curious, I guess. So, if Peter is Wormtail he's… a rat?"

James nodded. "Sirius is Padfoot, he's this giant shaggy dog," he said with a laugh.

"And you're Prongs so…"

"I'm a stag."

"That's rather proud, don't you think?"

James nodded. "A bit, but I like it."

"It suits you," Lily agreed.

"My turn," James said, smiling as he leaned back along the bench, resting his back against the window.

"Oh, are we playing a game?" Lily challenged, though she smiled.

"Come on, Freckles, if we're supposed to be friends, I have to know more about you. Besides, do you have anything better to do?" Lily thought about it for a minute. She really didn't, unless she wanted to go back and watch Charlie and Sirius snog.

"Fine," she said.

James smiled triumphantly. "Favorite food?"

"Lasagna," she said smiling. "Or Nutella. Yours?"

He thought about it. "Probably spaghetti, in any way, shape or form. Favorite memory?"

"Easy," Lily said, stretching her legs on the bench and resting against the inside window to face James. "The last day of summer before fourth year, I had this huge fight with Petunia—my sister. We haven't gotten along since I found out I was a witch. She called me a freak, said I didn't belong with _normal people_ and that she no longer told her friends she had a sister because she couldn't stand the shame. I called her a jealous bitch and a hypocrite and walked straight out of the house."

"That's your favorite memory?" James asked incredulously.

"Don't be a prat, James, let me finish." Lily scowled at him.

"After I left," she went on. "I went to this lake near my house and I just sat on the grass and cried. After a while, my dad came out and sat with me. He waited until I was done crying and then he talked. He said that Petunia didn't hate me, that she just didn't understand me and that I'd meet a lot of people in life that just wouldn't get who I am or what I am but that I had no reason to be ashamed or to try to be different. He said 'you wouldn't be my Lily if you weren't a witch. You are incredibly smart, and brilliant at everything to try. And don't ever let anyone tell you differently'. Then he took me home. That was the last time we actually had a conversation, I left the next day and he died before Christmas… Though you probably already knew that."

"I—er… Yeah, I did. How did he die?"

"He was in a car accident."

"I'm sorry," James said.

"It's fine, James."

There was a moment of silence. James had to suppress the urge to lean over and grab her hand, to hug her, anything, just to show her he was there. It was her voice that brought him back to reality.

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" she asked.

A smile crept onto his face. "Everyone who knows my family, they expect me to get a fine job at the Ministry… But I'd love to play Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons."

Lily laughed. "Figures."

"If you could have one thing, what would you have?"

"An owl," Lily said. "I've never had one, Petunia hates birds." James made a mental note of it.

They carried on with the game until the lady with the sweets trolley passed by their compartment.

"Anything you'd like, dears?" she smiled at them.

"I'll have a box of Bertie Bott's, please," Lily said.

"And I'll have a Chocolate Frog," James added. Lily took a few coins from her pocket to pay but James closed her hand.

"My treat," he said as he payed the lady and she left.

"Thanks," Lily smiled, looking pleasantly surprised.

"No problem."

They sat in the compartment, eating the sweets, continuing the game they had started earlier.

"Alright," Lily said, taking a bright pink bean from the box and chewing happily once she found it was bubblegum-flavored. "First kiss."

"Julia Cradley, fourth year," said James as he took a bean from the box. "Hmm, apples, nice." He swallowed. "Same question."

Lily blushed an alarming shade of red before answering. "Gregory Falke, fourth year."

"Really?" Falke was a blonde Hufflepuff in their year that played Keeper for his House team.

"I had the biggest crush on him back then."

"I snogged Julia because she was fit and I was bored," James admitted matter-of-factly. Lily slapped his arm.

"Ow! What? It's true!"

"You are incorrigible," she laughed.

* * *

The train pulled into King's Cross Station at around four o'clock. James and Lily got off and immediately ran into Sirius and Charlie.

"Lils, where were you?" Charlie asked as they got their trunks from the train while the boys got trolleys to put them in.

"_I _was chatting with James, he's not that bad, to be honest," Lily answered. "What, or might I ask, _who_ were you doing all afternoon?"

The blush on Charlie's face was evident despite her skin tone. "I was… You know, Sirius…" Lily raised an eyebrow at her.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend," Charlie blurted out. Lily's mouth dropped open and they began to jump up and down, screaming like preteens, all dignity forgotten.

"Everything alright, ladies?" Sirius asked while James laughed.

"Yes," they said at the same time, Charlie fixing a few curls that had gone astray on her head. They put the trunks in the trolleys and were about to exit through the barrier when a voice called out.

"James!"

They turned as a thin woman with blonde hair and blue eyes embraced James. Behind her, a tall man with graying hair had his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"Er… Hey mum," James choked out. When she finally let him go, he hugged the man, who could only be his father. "Hi, dad."

"Hello, Sirius," Mrs. Potter hugged him as James let go of his father. "And who do we have here?"

"Mum, this is Charlotte Turner," James said, gesturing to Charlie, who shook Mrs. Potter's hand. "And this is Lily Evans."

There was a flash of recognition in Mrs. Potter's eyes, but she hid it very well.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Potter," Lily smiled as she shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, girls, but please call me Dorea," she said. "This is my husband, Charlus." They shook hands with James' father and Lily noticed his eyes were exactly like James'. They began chatting with the Potters until Lily noticed the clock, it was nearly 4:20.

"Oh, I really have to go, I'm sorry, but Petunia is probably waiting outside the barrier for me." She said goodbye to the Potters, made Charlie promise to call her that night and said goodbye to Sirius, then hugged James.

"You'll write, won't you?" he asked once they'd let go.

"You'll have to write me first, I don't have an owl, remember?" she said and he nodded as she began to walk away.

"Right, then, I'll see you later, Freckles," he smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"Bye, James," she said, then she walked towards the barrier and was gone.

* * *

Lily found her sister just outside the barrier, as she expected. Petunia Evans was two years older than her sister, tall, blonde and willowy, with cold grey eyes and pale skin. She was angular, sharp and had a no-nonsense type of look.

"Took you long enough," she snapped as Lily walked over to her with her trunk. "Come on, the car's parked outside."

Lily put her trunk in the family car, a 1969 Buick Sport Wagon, and got into the front seat as Petunia started to drive. The Evans' house was about an hour outside of London.

"I've got a new boyfriend," Petunia chirped.

"Great," Lily said, though her sister failed to notice the sarcasm. The only thing worse than Petunia's attitude was her taste in men.

"His name is Vernon, his family is _very_ wealthy and he works at that company that makes drills." Petunia went on and on about _Vernon_ for about forty minutes, but Lily really wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until Petunia said something that really irritated her that she spoke.

"—he doesn't know about your _condition_, so I don't want any funny business when he comes to dinner this weekend. I don't want Vernon thinking my sister's some sort of _freak_."

"Well, Petunia," Lily spoke, working hard to keep her tone in check. "If he's as serious as you say, you'll have to tell him eventually. It would be easier if I just… _dropped him a hint_." Her bright green eyes sparkled with mischief as Petunia's face went pale and they pulled into the driveway.

"Lily… Don't you dare."

"Try me," she spat as she got out of the car and slammed the door.

* * *

A/N: Alright, there you have it. I cannot even begin to describe how fun Petunia/Lily spats are to write, and the next chapter has a lot of that!

Reviews and faves are hot chocolate in december. xo


	4. Surprises

Surprises

or

_Please, Please, Please - The Smiths._

_Lily,_

_I hope you're not too startled by the owl, but personally I thought the bow was nice. She's yours to keep; I didn't name her because I thought that's something you'd like to do. I know right now you're shaking your head, probably calling me a prat and babbling on about how it's too much and what have you, but I'm not taking her back, so you'd better give her a name and get used to her. _

_Ha. I just bossed you around. First time that's ever happened, though to be quite honest I think it's due to the fact that you're not physically present to sass-mouth me or punch my shoulder. _

_Anyway, I hope your summer's going alright and your sister isn't giving you hell. And if she is, just say you'll hex her. Hey, being seventeen at last does have its perks._

_Moony and Wormtail are coming over tomorrow but I haven't seen Padfoot at all and that has me worried, as he's not one to disappear like that. If you or Charlie hear anything, I'd appreciate it if you let me know. _

_Anyway, I just wanted to see how you are and give you your present. If you don't mind my asking, where exactly do you live? I might drop by and visit._

—_James. _

_P.S: I forgot to ask on the train, what's your middle name?_

* * *

Lily read the letter again, laughing slightly. It was Wednesday, the third week of summer holiday, and she'd been sitting in her room reading _To Kill A Mockingbird_ in the dusk light that flooded the room when a snow-white owl perched itself on her window sill, wearing a pink bow around its neck and a letter tied to one of her legs. Her initial shock died down as she read James' letter.

"Mum!" she called. "Come look!"

A minute later, Daisy Evans opened the door to her youngest daughter's bedroom, looking as though she'd sprinted up the stairs.

"What is it?" she asked, and then she saw the owl.

"_Oh_," she said, her green eyes, so much like Lily's, widened with surprise. "Where did it come from?"

"She's a gift… From a friend," Lily replied, still petting the owl.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know yet," she admitted. "What should we name her?"

"How about Nivis?" her mother suggested. "It's latin for 'of the snow'."

"I like it," Lily smiled. "It suits her." Lily's mother picked up the letter from James and read it.

"And who is this James and why haven't I met him?" she teased. Lily blushed bright pink and moved to find parchment and a quill to write her reply.

"He's a friend from school mum," she said casually, sitting at the desk.

"Uh-huh," she said, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, Petunia's bringing Vernon to dinner again on Friday, why don't you tell him to come too?"

"Eh… Sure," Lily agreed.

"Wonderful," her mother turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

_James,_

_Thank you so much for the owl, I've named her Nivis and incidentally, yes, you are a prat, a huge one at that, so remind me to punch you when I see you. But anyway, thank you. It really means a lot. And the bow was actually quite a nice touch. _

_Things have been reasonably quiet around here; Petunia brought another awful boyfriend over for dinner the weekend after we got back. She hasn't been too horrible to me because she knows I can just hex her in front of him and that would embarrass her too much to risk it happening. So all in all, apart from a few letters from Charlie, things have been very quiet around here. _

_I haven't heard from Sirius at all but I'll ask Charlie anyways. The last I heard they were still talking, even though they haven't been able to see each other because Sirius is downright terrified that his family will do something to her if they find out she's a half-blood. _

_My mum read your letter, by the way, and she got it in her head that she wants to meet you. In other words, you have been cordially invited to have dinner with us (and Vernon, Petunia's ghastly boyfriend) this Friday at seven. I live in Surrey, about three kilometers from Spinnet's End, five minutes from Lake Ivory. _

_I really hope you can come (don't you dare read into it, you git). See you soon._

—_Lily._

_P.S: My middle name is Sophia. What's yours? I have a feeling it's incredibly pompous and serious._

* * *

"Take this to James Potter, alright?" Lily whispered as she tied the letter to Nivis' leg. The owl took off and Lily watched until she heard Petunia calling her. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door.

"_Lily!_"

"What?" she snapped.

"_What is that horrid creature doing here?" _Lily huffed, walking down the hall and stairs to the kitchen.

"_She_ is my owl, Petunia," she answered with as much calm and sweetness as she could muster. "She's delivering a letter at the moment and when she comes back, she's staying here, whether you like it or not."

Petunia's face was red with rage as she turned to their mother, who was making sandwiches for dinner. "Mum! Do something!"

"I find the bird quite charming, Petunia," her mother said. "I have no problem with it. Besides, it was a gift from one of Lily's friends, so yes, she can keep it."

"A gift?" Petunia's voice was an octave higher than usual. "A gift from who?"

Lily crossed her arms and smiled smugly. "A friend from school."

She then watched Petunia's eyes widen in horror as she spoke. "And he's coming to dinner on Friday so I suggest you and _Vernon_ behave," she mocked the way Petunia said Vernon's name. "I wouldn't want him thinking my sister is —and I quote— _some sort of freak_."

Ignoring the stunned look of shock on her sister's face, she turned to her mother, and the tone in her voice was miles away from the hiss with which she'd addressed Petunia. "I'll go wash up for dinner."

After dinner, she walked up to her room feeling satisfied and the smile that crept on her face once she saw that Nivis had returned with a small scroll of parchment tied to her leg was by no means forced.

_Of course I'll come. See you Friday. _

—_James._

_P.S: My middle name is Archibald. Pompous and overly-serious indeed._

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that James sodding Potter is coming over to your house for dinner with your mum, your half-mad sister and the snotty tub of lard she has for a boyfriend?"

Friday night came, and Lily was lying in her room after her shower, talking on the phone with Charlie.

"Yes," she replied. "And I don't want to hear an 'I told you so'."

"Killjoy," Charlie said. "You guys will make some pretty damn cute babies, though."

"Charlie! Stop it, I am not going out with James. We've agreed to be friends, that's all."

"My mother has a saying for that." Charlie's mom was a latin witch who went to a magic school in Brasil before moving to England and marrying Charlie's dad, a muggle.

"It's something like 'friend was the mice to the cheese… But he still ate it'," Charlie went on in a business-like tone. "Which, in short words, means you'll eventually give in, go out with him, one thing will lead to another, and bada-bing, bada-boom, hot sex with James Potter's finely Quidditch-toned arse."

"Oh my god," Lily laughed. "You are impossible."

"And you, my dear friend, are stubborn beyond belief."

"That doesn't make you any less impossible, you're a bad influence, too."

"Bloody hell, Lils."

"And you swear too much."

"Okay now _that_ is true. Sirius finds it comical."

"Speaking of Sirius, how are things between the two of you?" Lily asked.

"Peachy, lovely, marvelous, fantastic, cloud nine and the like," Charlie answered dreamily. "I've only seen him once since we came back though; his parents have been giving him kind of a rough time."

"Yeah… James told me he was worried about him. Why are they giving him a rough time?"

Charlie sighed audibly, and when she spoke, her tone of voice was completely different from the joking one with which she usually spoke. "Well, you know… They've never liked the fact he was sorted into Gryffindor, they hate that he's different from them. Although if you ask me, he's perfect, the whole lot of them are evil."

"It'll be fine," Lily said. "Sirius likes you, he's not going to let his family separate you two."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Charlie said. "I'm worried that they'll do something to him… You know some of his relatives are with… You-Know-Who."

"It's not too much of a secret, Charlie," Lily said matter-of-factly. "The Blacks are an extremely wealthy, extremely radical and extremely powerful family."

"Exactly," said Charlie. "I'm worried they might do something to him since he doesn't share the same beliefs that they have. You know how Sirius is. Loudmouthed, reckless and he doesn't really give a damn what his family thinks of him."

"Yes, but Charlie, Sirius is smart. He won't do anything to provoke them, you know that. Although how he can bear it is beyond me…"

"I don't know either…" Charlie said, but she trailed off and Lily heard Mrs. Turner speaking in the background. "Er, Lils, I have to go, I'm going out to eat with my parents."

Lily looked at the clock on her bedside table, which said 6:34pm. Her eyes widened and she sat up. "Oh! Yes, go, I have to get ready for dinner."

"Say hi to James for me," Charlie replied, and Lily could hear the smile in her voice.

"Prat," she said, and hung up.

Lily hopped out of bed and opened her closet to find something to wear. She chose a sleeveless dress, pale blue with white polka dots, that reached a bit past mid-thigh and buttoned up at the front and paired it with some sand-colored flats.

After dressing she took a look in the mirror. Her hair was alright, so she just tied a white ribbon to hold the shorter strands back from her face. She put on a bit of make-up, not too much, but just enough to hide the flaws. She then checked the lock on the cage she had bought Nivis the day before.

"I know you don't like being locked up and I'm sorry," she said. "But I don't want Petunia to turn you into a stuffed animal."

Looking at the clock (6:54pm), she was undecided as to wait upstairs until it was seven o'clock or help her mother in the kitchen until James and Vernon arrived. Looking out her window, Lily saw Vernon's car pull up in front of their house and rolled her eyes as she watched Petunia run out to meet him.

Vernon Dursley was a short man, about three or four inches shorter than Petunia in fact, with strawberry blonde hair that he combed back slickly, not a hair out of place, and a rather large mustache. He was robust in the way that made it easy for you to picture him with a large belly twenty years from now and in Lily's eyes, was the most insufferable person she had ever met. She watched them go inside the house, and a second later there was a shout of "Lily!" in a shrill voice that could only come from Petunia.

Pausing to check herself in the mirror once more, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, where she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Inside she found Vernon chatting with her mother and Petunia finishing up the salad.

"Yes, fortunately," Vernon was saying to her mother. "Everything at the company is going perfect; I'm expecting a promotion anytime now." Then he saw Lily.

"Oh," he said, the smile wiped clean off his face. "Hello." Lily's mother looked at her in a way that clearly said _be nice_.

"Hello Vernon," she said, forcing her voice to be polite. "How is everything?"

"Fine," Vernon replied, clearing his throat. "Perfect, really. And yourself?"

"Fantastic," Lily smiled weakly at him before being —quite literally— saved by the bell.

"Lily, dear, could you please see who it is?" her mother asked, checking the roast chicken in the oven.

"Er… Yes, mum," she said, ignoring the fact that her heart was now currently relocated to her throat. "I'll be right back."

Rushing to check her reflection in the large mirror that was on the wall in the sitting room, she walked to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. She felt a smile stretching her face at the sight of him.

"Hey, Freckles."


	5. Magic Tricks

Magic Tricks

or

_There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet – Panic! At The Disco_

James Apparated to about a block away from the address Lily had given him and walked the rest of the way, trying very, very hard not to be nervous. He'd dressed up, wearing a navy blue shirt, dark trousers and a matching blazer, with his wand tucked in the pocket of his pants. His hair, however, was as untidy as ever, giving off the impression that he'd been on a broom not five minutes prior. His mum had suggested he use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on it, but James let it be. It wouldn't lay flat anyways.

As he approached the house, he ran a hand through his hair, tucked it back in his pocket and did his best to relax his face into a casual smirk. He rang the doorbell and waited.

A minute later, Lily opened the door, and once she saw it was him, she smiled so that her whole face lit up. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, Freckles."

"James!" she said, and she hugged him. "I'm so glad you came."

His arms immediately surrounded her, though the voice inside his head was pleasantly shocked by the sudden proximity. Her hair smelled as lovely as the day of the ball, like flowers. Suddenly, Lily pulled away and blushed, leaving him in a daze and he ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to do that a lot around her.

"Er… Do you want to come in?" she asked, blushing even redder.

"Of course," he said, exuding confidence even though inside he was shaking like a leaf.

Lily lead James inside to the sitting room, where Petunia was waiting, fixing some flowers on the coffee table. She tried very hard not to lose her temper with Petunia, for the latter had looked up and glared at James as though he was something foul that she'd stepped on. If the whole situation hadn't been so serious, she might have laughed.

"James, this is my sister Petunia," she said, and James smiled politely, taking Petunia's hand and kissing it, amused by the look of terror on her face.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said as he released it.

"Er… Yes… Pleasure," Petunia said, blushing an incredibly bright pink before excusing herself.

The minute Petunia left the room they burst out into silent laughter, and Lily slapped James' shoulder.

"Oi!" he said, though he was still laughing. "What was that for?"

"The owl," Lily said, carefully wiping her eyes of the tears that were about to overflow from laughing. "And on behalf of Petunia. Though, I must say, the look on her face was the most hilarious thing I've seen in ages." This, of course, brought on a new fit of laughter. Lily gestured for James to sit and they sat side by side on the Evans' couch.

"I'm not overdressed?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Lily answered. "You look great." James felt his heart leap inside his chest at her words.

"And you look beautiful," James said, smiling that boyish grin that only seemed appear on his face when he was around Lily.

"Thanks," Lily blushed, hoping desperately that the makeup wouldn't let it show.

"Although personally, I prefer when you don't wear any makeup."

Lily cocked her head to the side, confused. "Why?"

"Because I can see your freckles," James said, looking her in the eye. "They're lovely." Lily felt herself blush darker under his gaze.

_Damn it, Evans, _she thought. _Get a grip on yourself. You __**do not **__fancy James Potter, so stop acting like some pre-pubescent slag._

Just at that moment, her mother entered the sitting room, and they both stood up abruptly. Mrs. Evans was fourty-four years old, though she didn't look a day over fourty. She had the same green eyes as Lily, though her hair was a dark, chocolate brown. She was shorter than Petunia but taller than Lily, had a slender frame and a warm smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, dear," her mother said.

"Oh, it's fine," James smiled at her. "I'm James Potter, it's very nice meeting you." He took her hand and kissed it, as he had done with Petunia, but Mrs. Evans only smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said. "It's always nice to meet a friend of Lily's."

* * *

Lily Evans had lived through many embarrasing situations and awkward moments. She thought she had a knack for running into them, and it was by a stroke of genetic misfortune that she had been stuck with a complection that never failed to show her embarrassment. But through all her experience dealing with these types of situations, she had grown used to it.

Sadly, the same cannot be said for Petunia.

After introducing Vernon and James, which in and of itself was an uncomfortable situation, they sat in the dining room to have dinner. Vernon sat by Petunia, and opposite them, James and Lily. Mrs. Evans took the seat at the head of the table, and once conversation began, anyone could tell she was having trouble keeping a straight face. They ate course after course of Mrs. Evans' food, but trouble (at least for Petunia) arrived once they had eaten dessert and retired to the sitting room to chat.

"So, James," Vernon began, in an attempt to actually strike up polite conversation. "Petunia tells me you go to school with Lily at Saint Adelaide's, is it?" Since none of the extended family or friends new about Lily being a witch, the Evans had concocted the story that Lily was attending a catholic boarding school in Somerset.

"Oh, yes," James replied, a dashing smile on his face. "We've gone to school together since we were eleven."

"Hmm and how is it there?" Vernon's tone clearly stated that he did not approve of a catholic boarding school, much less of James Potter.

"It's lovely," James said, and Lily caught the flash of mischief in his eyes. "The place has a certain _charm _about it, it's almost _magical_." He finished the sentence looking Petunia straight in the eye.

Lily, who had been drinking from a glass of wine at the moment, choked when she saw the look on Petunia's face, something between shock, anger and confusion. She put the glass down and coughed, and Mrs. Evans was clearly holding back a laugh as well.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked Lily, and the latter nodded, a bit pink in the face.

"Just perfect," Lily said, clearing her throat.

Vernon noticed absolutely nothing strange.

"Oh, yes, I can imagine," he continued, wiping his mustache. "Though I find it strange, a co-educational catholic boarding school. Rather irresponsible, I should say."

James chuckled. "Oh, Vernon, please."

He put an arm around Lily and she shot her mother a look that clearly said that whatever was about to come out of James' mouth was not to be taken seriously.

"We like to, shall we say, _play safely_. Right, Lily?"

Lily placed her hand on James' chest adoringly and played along, and she was quite proud of herself for keeping a straight face, though James wore his casually mischievous grin.

"Oh, yes, of course we do," Lily said, quite serious despite the provocation to laugh at the looks of terror on Petunia and Vernon's faces. "We wouldn't want any accidents, now, would we?" She quirked an eyebrow and could almost hear the _snap_ of the flipped switch in Petunia's brain as she understood the innuendo.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lily could make out her mother chuckling silently, but Vernon and Petunia were too horrified to notice.

"Oh, dear, it's getting late," James said, glancing at his watch. "I really should get going."

"I'll walk you to your er… Car," Lily said, getting up as well. He nodded, smiling slightly. He shook hands with Vernon. But when he walked over to Petunia, he tucked his hand in his pocket, waved his wand slightly and pulled out a single flower— a lily. She took it and stared at it in shock, as though the thing might spontaneously combust.

"How did you do that?" Vernon asked.

"Just a little magic trick I learned," James chuckled.

This seemed to send Petunia over some sort of edge. Her face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and her hands began to shake as she stared at the flower. She looked at James furiously and he winked at her, turning to say good-bye to her mother.

Mrs. Evans stood up from her seat to give James a hug.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner, Mrs. Evans," he said.

"Call me Daisy, James. And it was nothing; I hope you come around again soon."

"That I will," James smiled. "I sure will."

He was sure that the look of terror and rage on Petunia's face and the one of confusion on Vernon's was not a figment of his imagination.

* * *

"Oh, my god," Lily said the second they were out of the house and on the front porch. "I can't believe what just happened." James was laughing, struggling to catch his breath.

"_That_, Freckles," he pointed back to the front door. "Is the most fun I've had in a long, long time."

"Not that I'm complaining, at all, but why did you do that?" Lily asked as they walked to the Apparition spot.

"I just wanted a little pay-back," James said as they walked. "Though I can guarantee one thing, she sure won't be giving you hell anymore."

"Nah, she will," Lily said. "Just wait until she gets her pride back."

"Well, when she does, just invite me over," James grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I told you not to read into it, Potter," she said.

"I'm not reading into it," he shrugged. "I already know you're madly in love with me."

"I am not!" Lily said loudly. "I'm actually a bit annoyed by you at the moment."

James gripped his heart and feigned an expression of intense pain.

"Careful there, Freckles," he said. "That hurt."

"You're incorrigible," she said, but she smiled.

"I told you," he tucked his hands in his pockets. "I'm willing to wait for you as long as it take. I'll wait a thousand years for you if I have to, Lily. You're worth it."

Lily was silent for a minute as they approached the spot. "I never know what to say when you tell me those things."

"You don't have to say anything," he replied, standing in front of her and taking her hands in his. "I know you'll come around eventually."

"But James," she said. "What if—what if I don't? You'll seriously put yourself through that? I don't want to hurt you."

"Lily, I'm the kind of bloke who fights for what he wants," he said, his voice serious. "I'm also a bit of a spoiled brat so I almost always get what I want."

She laughed a bit at that. "Except for me."

"Right," he said, but he smiled. "That's why I'm telling you, it's only a matter of time."

He hugged her, and she inhaled, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smelled quite nice, like perfume and cinnamon and… Manly. Lily closed her eyes, just beginning to really enjoy the smell when he let go, kissing her forehead softly.

"See you later, Freckles."

"See you later, James."

Then the air shifted and when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I laughed my arse off writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! I want to thank my beta-reader, Dani, because she kicks ass and has the best ideas. On a sadder note, this weekend will be a bit hectic and I probably won't be able to update until Monday at least, sorry! x


	6. Correspondance

Correspondance

or

_A Drop In The Ocean – Ron Pope. _

A couple weeks after having dinner at Lily's, James was in his room, coincidentally answering one of her letters. He was not alone, however, for Sirius and Remus had come to visit for the day and they were also answering letters.

Now, anyone who knew the Marauders would have found that type of behavior odd, startling even, but when Peter entered James room and found his three best friends writing letters, with nothing breaking the silence except for the sound of their quills scratching against the parchment, he was in complete and utter disbelief.

"Hello, Wormtail," Sirius said casually, without looking up from his work.

James and Remus waved, but Peter just stared at them from the doorway, his eyebrows traveling farther up his forehead.

"Alright," he said finally. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my best mates?"

"Honestly, Wormtail," James said. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Remus had taken the desk, James was stretched out on his bed and Sirius had taken the rug, so Peter sat in the dark blue armchair James had in a corner.

"Come on, don't be gits. Spit it out," he said. "Who are you writing?"

"Charlie."

"Lily."

Peter rolled his eyes. "And you, Moony?"

Remus didn't answer, but a faint blush appeared on his slightly scarred face and gave him away.

"Er… No one," he muttered.

Sirius and James looked up, suddenly interested. "Probably Lizzy Hart," Sirius sniggered. Remus shook his head and the other three looked at each other, perplexed.

"Well, if it's not her, then who?" James asked.

Remus turned to look at them, his blush darkening by the second.

"I'm not writing Lizzy Hart!" he blurted.

"We've figured that much, mate," Peter said.

"Although personally, I can't understand why you wouldn't be. She is _fit_. And quite eligible, I've heard, since she stopped stalking Prongs," Sirius added matter-of-factly.

James shuddered. "I'm glad you're not writing her, Moony. That bird is off her rocker. She tried to slip me a love potion once."

"Oh yeah," Sirius laughed. "I remember that."

Remus spoke up, a bit tired of their chat. "If you lot of prats must know, it's Madeline Bailey."

This threw them all off.

"Madeline Bailey?" Peter asked.

"The Ravenclaw?" Sirius looked stunned. "And so, the plot thickens…"

"Yes," Remus said, and his blush had not yet receded.

"Well, I'll be damned," James said, as Remus returned to writing his letter in complete silence.

Madeline Bailey was one of the Ravenclaw prefects in their year and she also played Seeker for her House's Quidditch Team. True to that, she was slender, with a thick mane of wavy dark hair, large brown eyes and slightly Arab facial features. She was Muggleborn, not that anyone would've ever guessed it, as she was tied for Remus to be the top third in every class, after James and Lily. She was smart, sweet but not a pushover, confident but not arrogant, and that was what Remus liked about her.

They sent their letters out with Nivis, Sirius' eagle owl Apollo and Remus' tawny owl Regulus. Afterwards, James went down to the kitchen to eat something and heard his mother talking on the phone rather angrily. The Potters had installed a telephone the summer before when the Death Eaters attacks had begun, because no one would bother with tapping muggle phone lines. James stood outside of the kitchen and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"It's the third time this week you've had to stay late, Charlus," his mother was saying. She was quiet for a minute and James heard his father's voice on the other end, he sounded angry too.

"Yes, I am fully aware that you are the Head of Magical bloody Law-Enforcement, Charlus, but you aren't going to bring those people down single handedly," she said.

James' father began to protest, but she cut him off.

"You know what? Do whatever you want. Don't bother waking me when you get in." Then, she hung up.

James sighed. His parents fought quite a lot these days. His dad had taken up the job as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after James had finished 5th year, but the pressure he was under because of Voldemort's slow rise had his mother extremely worried. This worry turned to anger at the fact that Mr. Potter refused to quit his job and he was barely around as it was. The whole situation had the family under a lot of strain and when his dad was around, all they did was fight.

James took a deep breath and tried to look as casual as possible when he walked into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the polished wood table, drinking a cup of tea.

Dorea Potter was almost sixty years old, three years younger than her husband, but like Mrs. Evans, she did not appear her age. She had begun working at the Ministry of Magic almost as soon as she left Hogwarts and had retired from the Auror Office at the age of 42, when James was born. She'd then taken on the complicated task of raising him and she also wrote an advice column for witches for the Daily Prophet.

She looked up when James entered the kitchen, shooting him a small smile.

"Is everything alright, Jamie?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling slightly at the nickname. His mother was the only person he allowed to call him Jamie. "The boys and I were just answering some mail."

She smiled knowingly as she took another sip of her tea. "And you wouldn't happen to be writing a certain charming young ginger witch who lives down by Lake Ivory, or am I mistaken?"

James smiled more broadly as he opened the refrigerator and took out four bottles of butterbeer. "Yeah," he said, opening one for himself.

"She seems like a lovely girl, James."

"She is mum," he said, taking a swig of his butterbeer as he sat down at the table across from his mother. "She's incredibly smart, and she's nice to everyone —and I mean _everyone—_" he added, thinking of Severus for a moment. "She's gorgeous, and her eyes are beautiful, like these big green windows to her soul. She has the most adorable freckles. And her laugh… Blimey," he ran a hand through his hair. "When she laughs it's like the world stops." He took another sip of butterbeer.

"She finally gave me a chance, to be her friend. And even though I wish we could be more than that, I'm willing to wait for her. She's the most amazing girl I've ever met, mum." Mrs. Potter looked at her son, a warm smile on her face.

"And here I was, old as I am," she said. "Thinking I'd never see my Jamie fall in love."

"Oh, are we talking about Lily?" James looked around and just at that moment, Sirius, Remus and Peter entered the kitchen.

"Shut up, you prat," James said, his ears turning pink.

"He loves her," Sirius told Mrs. Potter, his expression slightly smug as he opened up a butterbeer for himself. "He really _loves_ her."

"Who would've thought," Remus said, smirking as he drunk his own butterbeer.

"Certainly not us," Peter said, sarcasm tinting his voice. "It wasn't obvious at all."

Mrs. Potter laughed as James drank again, thinking it over. He was in love with Lily Sophia Evans. It wasn't really a surprise, but it felt all the more real to find that other people had noticed it, too. He loved her. He loved her more than he even thought was possible.

And the more he thought about it, it became more real and she became even more ingrained in his heart.

* * *

A/N: It's here! I thought since we had a chapter in Lily's point of view, one in James' was in order. Fun fun fun. x


	7. Visitors

A/N: Aaaaaand I finally finished it! This chapter has loads of Jily as does the next one, I hope you enjoy it! xo — Sam.

* * *

Visitors

or

_Where We Land – Ed Sheeran._

James lay in bed staring at the ceiling, crushed by the weight of his state of overwhelming boredom. It was almost sunset, a dreary Sunday afternoon in early august, with too much sunlight and absolutely nothing to do. His parents were working, Remus and Peter were busy and Sirius hadn't answered his last owl. He pulled his wand from his pocket, waved it and wordlessly summoned the Golden Snitch he had on top of his dresser.

It zoomed towards him and he caught it, stared at it for a moment and then released it, letting it hover above him for about a minute before he caught it again. He repeated this game until it got dark outside and he absentmindedly waved his wand, turning on the lights in his room and throughout the house.

He went back to his game, thinking about maybe writing Lily or Sirius when a sudden loud knock on the front door interrupted his train of thought.

He sat up, wondering who it could be, until another loud banging sound made him get up, grab his wand and rush downstairs. Once he reached the door, he hesitated.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Prongs… Prongs, it's me."

He opened the door and gasped as he lay eyes on the battered, bruised body of Sirius Black on his front porch.

* * *

Lily lay in bed staring at the ceiling, as if by glaring at it she could force it to talk to her and entertain her in some way. It was almost seven thirty on a Sunday night and she was completely alone. Her mother was gone for the week, gone with Vernon and Petunia to the coast. She had been tempted to go, but even a nice tan and some days by the sea weren't compensation enough for being with Vernon and Petunia 24 hours a day for two weeks. They'd left that morning, and though she had enjoyed the peace and quiet at first, Lily was starting to get bored out of her mind.

She couldn't call Charlie, as the latter was also gone on holiday, with her parents to Italy. She was due home the next day though, so she was coming to keep Lily company while Mrs. Evans was away. But Charlie wouldn't be home for another twenty four hours… and Lily was already —to use a common phrase— bored shitless. She'd made two dozen chocolate chip cookies, which were still cooling in the kitchen and which she'd probably eat on her own in the next few hours, and could not think of anything else to do.

She thought about maybe writing James, or maybe Sirius or Remus, to pass the time when a sudden loud knock on the front door startled her out of her thoughts.

She sat up, listened and the banging resumed, louder, more urgent. Instinctively, Lily grabbed her wand from the bedside table and walked downstairs, silently thanking the gods and all her lucky stars that she could use magic legally.

"Who is it?" she said as she approached the door, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Lily, it's me!" came the reply.

"James?" she asked, completely thrown off. Lowering her wand, she opened the door and sure enough, there he was, supporting a seemingly unconcious Sirius, who looked as though someone had given him the beating of his life.

"Oh my god! Come in, come in!" She closed the door behind them. "Set him down on the couch."

James half-dragged, half-carried Sirius inside the Evans' sitting room and set him down on the couch. The latter was unconcious, his clothes torn in places and blood-stained in others. His arm seemed to be broken, a few bruises grazed the left side of his face and he had a nasty gash on one knee that was still bleeding, as well as a black eye.

"What happened to him?" she asked, just now looking at James. He was shaking, his eyes glazed over with tears.

"He uh, he fought with his parents," he said, his usually smooth voice broke, and Lily had never seen him like this. "He— he left, for good."

Lily turned to look at Sirius, and was suddenly filled with a mixture of rage and admiration. "They did this to him?" she asked.

James only nodded. "He showed up at my place about a half-hour ago. He's got a broken arm, a couple broken ribs, Merlin knows what else and I'm no Healer. I didn't know where else to take him, they're bound to check St. Mungo's and I couldn't just—"

"It's fine, James," she said, reaching out and squeezing his hand. "Come on, let's get him fixed."

She approached Sirius, wordlessly fixing his broken bones and healing the wounds on his arms and head. She sensed that James was tense, and wanted desperately to give him something to so he would have a distraction.

"Er… James?" she said, not taking her eyes off Sirius or stopping.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Could you go up to my room and get my cauldron and potions kit, please?" she asked, and the eagerness in his expression only made her sadder. "My room's the first door on the right, the cauldron is next to the desk and the kit's on the top shelf. And if you could bring me _Advanced Potion Making_, too, that'd be great." He nodded and turned to go upstairs.

"And James," she said.

"Yeah?"

"He's going to be fine, you know."

He looked at her, and there was such a tenderness in her expression that he felt himself relax, and wanting nothing more at that moment than to kiss her. For helping him, for helping Sirius, hell, for just bloody being there.

"Yeah, I know, Lily."

* * *

James walked up to the second floor and immediately found the door Lily had pointed out. It stood ajar with the light inside turned on, the way she had left it in her haste to answer the door. It was an average sized room, much smaller than his own, but cozy all the same. The walls were a light lavender color, the curtains were violet and the bedspread, pillows and sheets were different shades of both colors.

There was the bed, a nightstand, a dresser with Nivis' cage on top, the owl asleep inside it; the desk, and a large bookcase with books double stacked on its shelves. He quickly found the book she'd asked for. He walked over to the desk, where an assortment of letters were piled up neatly, along with some quills, a few bottles of ink and that day's _Daily Prophet_.

There were a bunch of pictures on the dresser and walls. There was one of Lily and Charlie that moved, and James guessed it to be taken during third or fourth year. There was one of Hogwarts, covered in a white blanket of snow. There were a few of Lily and her mother, one of all the Gryffindor girls in their year and one of Lily, who looked to be about eight years old at the time, with a tall, blonde man who looked a lot like her. He smiled a bit, thinking of what Lily had told him on the train about her father. There was a Beatles poster on the wall above the bed, and a record-player on a small table in the corner, next to a pile of records. They were mostly muggle bands, like Queen, The Sex Pistols and The Rolling Stones, but he could make out four albums by an all-witch band called _Heather & The Hippogriffs_.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance, remembering that his best mate was unconscious downstairs. Quickly remembering what he was supposed to be doing, he grabbed the cauldron and potions kit and left the room.

* * *

Lily mended Sirius' clothes, put him in her mother's room and gave him some Dreamless Sleep potion she had stored. She then gestured to James to leave the room with her. She closed the door behind them and spoke softly.

"James, I think Sirius should stay here for a few days. At least until he's got his strength back and we can make sure his family has stopped looking for him."

James nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"And…" she went on, a bit hesitant. "I think you should stay, too."

He raised his eyebrows, slightly surprised. Then he flashed a cocky smile.

"What? You don't think you can handle Sirius on your own?"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned towards the stairs. "Don't be a prat, James."

He smiled even wider and followed her. "Right," he said. "I know it's because you can't stand to be away from me. You're madly in love with me, of course."

"James…" Lily warned. "Don't push your luck."

"Alright, alright. I'm only joking," he said.

They reached the kitchen and Lily checked the potion she had begun brewing a while back.

"I should probably go and get his things from my house… I left my parents a note, but it would be better to explain everything to them."

"Yes, you go," she said as she bustled about the kitchen, focusing on the potion. "I'll finish this potion for the pain, which will be a lot once he wakes. You can just Apparate directly into the living room."

James nodded. "Thanks again for doing this. I don't know what I would've done without you."

She looked at him and smiled a bit. "It's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

About an hour later, Lily was making tea in the kitchen, the potion for Sirius ready and set in a bottle on the counter. She'd cleaned up everything and was anxious; she had already called her mother and informed her of the situation, and Mrs. Evans had (luckily) had no problem with the arrangements, though she could hear Petunia protesting in the background. She'd then called Charlie and told her everything, assuring her that Sirius was fine and that she didn't need to return early from Italy. She had just taken the kettle off the stove when she heard the faint _pop_ in the living room that signaled James' return. She heard him set down the trunk containing his and Sirius' things and walk to the kitchen, running a hand through his dark locks.

"Mum says hello," he said. "And she wanted me to thank you for doing this."

She waved him off as she got two mugs from the kitchen cabinet. "It's nothing, James. Really. Tea?"

"Yes, please," he nodded and Lily poured the water and added the teabags. They sat at the table and Lily played with the string on her teabag.

"You can take my room," she said. "I'll sleep on the couch; I won't risk Petunia's room."

"No way," he replied. "I'll take the couch; you stay in your room."

"No," she said, looking him in the eye. "You're the guest and you're taking my room."

"You're extremely stubborn," he said, staring back at her with determination.

"So I've been told."

There was a minute of silence. It was evident, that neither Lily nor James was going to let the other sleep on the couch, and neither one was brave enough to take Petunia's room. They stared each other down for a few more seconds, and then Lily sipped some tea and spoke calmly.

"Fine. We'll both stay in my room. I'll duplicate the bed and we'll each have one."

"Perfect," James agreed, drinking his tea.

Lily stood and grabbed the jar full of cookies she'd made that afternoon. Taking one, she offered the jar to James.

"Isn't it a little late to be eating those, Freckles?" he teased.

"Rubbish, it's never a bad time for a cookie."

He laughed lightly, took the jar, and took a bite of one of the cookies.

"Hmm…" he said as he chewed. "There's are actually pretty good."

"I'll have you know I'm a witch of many talents," she said, taking another.

They ate in silence for a while, until it was Lily who spoke again.

"I called Charlie after you left," she said. "She was in a right state, but I told her Sirius is going to be fine and that there was no need for her to come back tonight. She'll be here tomorrow evening."

"The more the merrier, huh?" he said, and Lily laughed lightly.

"I should go check on Sirius," she said, and James nodded.

She left the kitchen, taking the potion for Sirius with her. As she entered her mother's room, she heard James taking the trunk upstairs into her own. She left the potion on the bedside table and gently closed the door behind her. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and was thoroughly surprised by how relaxed she was about the whole situation. She was home alone with the two most disastrous boys she knew, one of them unconscious, the other, about to sleep in a bed next to hers— in her room. And yet she was completely unnerved as she quietly walked over to her door.

But all prior illusion of calm that might have had Lily fooled was gone when she entered her room and found James, shirtless, his back to her and wearing dark pajama bottoms. Charlie had not been lying, he was fit. His lean body was muscled from playing Quidditch and his back was covered in freckles. As he turned, she got a glimpse of his abs and chest. _Merlin's beard,_ she thought, before quickly coming to her senses.

"Oh, sorry," she said, blushing and turning to leave the room.

James chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Freckles," he said as pulled on a red _Gryffindor Quidditch _t-shirt over his head.

"Freckles yourself," she snorted. "You've got quite a few on your back there."

He shot her a cheeky smirk. "I knew you were checking me out."

She laughed and walked over to her closet. "I'm going to change so… Get out," she said, and he laughed. "Bathroom's at the end of the hall."

He left the room and she shook her head, taking a faded, oversized _Heather & The Hippogriffs _t-shirt and some shorts. She took her wand, waved it and her bed separated itself into two. Satisfied, she grabbed her hairbrush from the dresser and began to brush the knots out of her ginger hair.

It was then when James walked back into the room and it was his turn to be surprised. He stood in the doorway for a minute, his eyebrows raised and his lips parted slightly as he looked at her long, smooth-looking legs. When she turned, raising her arms as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, he was granted a glimpse of her lower back and stomach, also sprinkled with freckles.

"James, don't stare. It's rude," she teased, but she was blushing all the same. She climbed into her bed as James closed the door, also blushing, and did the same. Waving his wand, he turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Sweet dreams, James."

She looked up at the ceiling and eventually she heard James' breathing even out. She looked to her right and saw him in the moonlight, his face relaxed and fully visible without his glasses. He honestly looked adorable, his mop of black hair as messy as ever. Lily sighed and closed her eyes.

It was going to be a long two weeks.


	8. Accidents Happen

A/N: Alright this is the longest chapter yet! More than 4,200 words, twice as long as most my chapters, but I couldn't cut it off sooner than I did. Enjoy it!

* * *

Accidents Happen

or

_I Should've Known Better – The Beatles._

When James woke the next morning, Lily's bed was empty and made, and she wasn't in the room. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, pausing by the door to Mrs. Evans' room. Sirius' snores could clearly be heard from the ourside, and he chuckled. He brushed his teeth and went downstairs, where he found Lily in the kitchen, wearing a robe over her pajamas but no slippers, making coffee.

"Morning," he said, running a hand through his already messy bedhead.

She turned and shot him a smile. "Morning."

"Sirius' snores woke you?" he asked.

"Nope, yours did," she replied nonchalantly and laughed when he scowled at her.

"I do not snore, Evans."

"Not as loud as Sirius, you don't." He stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed.

"Yes, Potter, that's very mature."

"I thought we'd gotten past calling each other by our surnames," he said, taking a couple mugs as Lily got cream and sugar for the coffee.

"You started it," she said. "Sirius should be up any minute, the potion should have worn off by now."

"Right," he said. "I'll make breakfast."

"Alright," she said, adding cream and sugar to her coffee. "Just promise you won't set the kitchen on fire?"

"Your lack of faith in me is astounding," he replied, faux innocence etched on his face.

"I'm serious," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No you're not, he's upstairs, snoring his head off."

"Potter…"

"Relax, Lily. I promise not to burn your house down."

"Thank you," she said, before shooting him another warning look and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Sirius slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a peach colored room he didn't recognize (peach wasn't really a color the Most-Ancient-And-Noble-House-Of-Black was very fond of, to say the least). He felt groggy and for a moment wasn't sure about which part of his body ached the most. He was just in a general wave of pain. It was truly ironic how much the sensation resembled a hangover. Groaning a bit, he raised his arms (which seemed to weigh about a thousand kilograms each), rubbed his eyes and took a moment before taking in his surroundings. It was then that he noticed the ginger standing by his bed, wearing a lavender robe and a _Heather & The Hippogriffs_ t-shirt.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Lily chuckled. "You look pretty confused. You're in my house. I've healed all your broken bones and bruises, though you're probably still sore. Here," she handed him a glass of a thick, pale blue liquid. "That's for the pain."

He took it, sitting up with some degree of difficulty and swallowed. It tasted like sour milk. He choked a bit.

"Blimey," he said, coughing.

"Yeah, it doesn't taste pretty, does it?" Sirius shook his head but drank the rest all the same, grimacing once he was done. "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

Setting the glass down on the bedside table, the pain noticeably alleviated, Sirius answered.

"I have two questions, Flower. How did I get in your house and who in the bloody hell is Sleeping Beauty?"

Lily laughed loudly at that. "James brought you here. And you're staying here until you're better. It's an order, not a question."

Sirius looked a bit surprised. "Well," he shrugged. "Thanks then. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Sure you do," James entered the room just then, carrying a tray with plates of pancakes with syrup and more coffee for the three of them. "You're staying at my place. But until we're sure none of your family is searching for you, we're staying here."

"But Prongs—" Sirius began to protest, but James interrupted him, setting down the tray in the middle of the bed.

"But nothing, Padfoot. You're staying with me and that's final."

"I swear," Lily said, sitting near the tray and beginning to eat. "You two quarrel like an old married couple."

Sirius and James laughed at that, and each took their plate.

"Don't worry Lily," Sirius said. "I would never get between you two."

"Shut up," they both replied, blushing as they focused on the food.

Sirius chuckled and for a while, they ate quietly.

"Padfoot, mate…" James began, as though unsure of how to pose the question on his mind tactfully. "What—What happened last night?"

Sirius sighed. He'd seen it coming. There was no way James or Lily was going to just let that slide with no further explanation.

"I—I mean—It—" he took a deep breath, looking down at the comforter. "It was in the afternoon, and I was in the sitting room with my mum —if I can even call her that still— and Regulus. And she was reading the paper and there was some news about Vol—You-Know-Who… I don't know if you read it. He murdered a family of muggles in Liverpool. Their daughter works for the Ministry." Lily nodded, her expression solemn. James just stared at him.

"And she started talking about how he was a _great man _and _the rightful order of things_ was going to be reestablished." The words rolled off Sirius' tongue as though he was disgusted by their taste. "It was sick, all of it… And then Regulus comes along and says something about Lucius… You know, my cousin Narcissa's fiancé. He said Lucius was very _well__ conected with the Dark Lord _or some rubbish like that, and that he had told Regulus he was willing to help him get in with their lot." Lily and James looked at him, and then at each other, their mouths gaping open in horror.

"And I just lost it. I screamed at him, told him he was a twisted little freak if he wanted that and that no brother of mine would be a Death Eater. And mum got into it, told me to shut up and that I should follow Regulus' example. And I don't even know how, but I ended up dueling them both, at once. It wasn't hard at first, mum's rubbish at duels, and it's a wonder Regulus isn't a Squib, but I got distracted trying to run upstairs. I managed to lock myself inside my room just long enough to grab everything and Dissapparate. And I went to your place," he nodded at James. "Because I was all banged up and I couldn't think of anywhere else."

"You did the right thing, mate," James said, reaching out to pat Sirius' shoulder.

"Yeah… I know. She probably blasted me off that tapestry of the family tree the second I was out of the house… Oh well, another disowned Black, it's not like I'm the first to have no one."

"That's not true, Sirius," Lily said, taking his hand. "You have us. And Charlie, and Remus and Peter. You're not alone."

"Thanks Flower," Sirius replied, a small smile creeping onto his face. "It means a lot."

She smiled weakly at him, unsure of what else to say, so they all eventually went back to eating.

"Damn, Prongs, I didn't know you could cook like this," Sirius said, his mouth full of food, partially to lighten the mood a bit. "I should have Lily around more often," he added, winking at Lily.

James rolled his eyes. "Please, we both know I could talk you into eating rocks if you were hungry enough."

"This is true," Sirius said, taking a sip of coffee while Lily laughed.

"You two are much better company than Petunia," she said.

"I should hope so!" James said, offended, but then he shot her a cocky smile.

"You could stay the two weeks my mum is away, if you want," she offered. They looked at her, surprise and intrigue engraved on their faces.

"Or not," she added innocently, with a glance a Sirius. "Charlie gets back from Italy this afternoon and she'll keep me company anyways—"

"No, we'll stay!" Sirius blurted out and they laughed.

They finished eating and Lily and James took the dishes downstairs while Sirius took a shower. After they'd cleaned up everything, Sirius bounded downstairs.

"Christ, Black," Lily shouted. "Are you _trying_ to make as much noise as humanly possible? Or do you simply relish in leaving a path of bloody destruction at your pass?"

"Relax, Flower, there's no need for profanity," he said, ruffling her already messy hair with his hand. James laughed.

"Stop that," she said, but her efforts to maintain a serious tone of voice were thwarted by a small smile creeping on her face.

"Ahh, we've got her mate," Sirius winked James, and before Lily could do anything more than look around questioningly, she felt James hands grip her waist firmly as he and Sirius began tickling her.

"No—Stop—_Potter—_I'm serious—Stop it—Sirius! No!" she squealed between laughs, desperately attempting to free herself, but James' hold was surprisingly strong and she was getting nowhere. After a few seconds, Sirius had to sit at the coffee table, gripping his side, his face contorted with laughter. James, however, continued tickling Lily until she couldn't breathe.

"James—Bloody—_Hell_—Stop—_James!_" she screamed, and he finally released her. She stomped away from him, feigning anger as she straightened her robe.

"You know, Potter, if you wanted to hear me scream your name _that_ bad, you could've just asked," she said. "I'm going up for a shower," she added, and with that, she turned on her heel and left both boys in the kitchen, an amused smirk on Sirius' face and a stunned James to boot.

* * *

"Pass the popcorn, Prongs."

About six hours later, Lily sat between James and Sirius on the couch in the sitting room, watching Citizen Smith, as Lily had explained to Sirius and James exactly what a television _was_, and they'd been quite eager to see for themselves.

"I like this Wolfie bloke," Sirius said, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Please, Sirius," Lily rolled her eyes. "He's a narcissist, he's lazy and he just expects everything to fall into his lap… Although," she paused thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, he bears a striking resemblance to you."

Sirius scowled. "I swear, Flower, the only reason my wand isn't out is because: 1, you just brought me back from the dead, and 2, Prongs would castrate me and play ping-pong with my balls should I ever lay a hand on you, and I'll have you know I'm quite fond of my balls, thank you very much."

Lily roared with laughter as James helped himself to popcorn, watching the telly, his face smug and his hazel eyes dancing with laughter.

"Come off it, Padfoot," he said. "I'd never do that to you, at least not in a permanent way. I want godchildren, you know."

"Oh, like hell he would," Sirius muttered to Lily, who suppressed a laugh.

At that moment, they heard the front door close, and instantly jumped to their feet, wands drawn in a heartbeat.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" came a shout from the entry.

"Charlie? Is that you?" she asked, leaning out to the hallway to get a good look. Sure enough, her best friend was standing by the door, her curly hair wild as ever, keys in one hand and a heavy-looking suitcase in the other.

"No, moron, it's Mother Teresa. Of course it's me you tart, now get over here and help me with my bag!"

But Lily didn't quite make it. Just then, Sirius lunged forward and ran towards Charlie, picking her up off her feet, spinning her in a circle and kissing her, promptly stopping the squeal fighting to escape her lips. Charlie dropped everything she was holding and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

James and Lily went out after them and after a minute, James cleared his throat loudly. Charlie and Sirius payed them no mind and Lily quickly lost her patience.

"Oi! Could you stop sucking on my best friend's face for ten seconds so I can say hello?" she shouted, startling Charlie and Sirius out of their kiss as James laughed on. Lily took a deep breath and huffed.

"Sirius," she said calmly. "Put Charlotte down before you re-break one of your recently mended bones— or break a new one, for that matter."

James chuckled softly as Sirius blushed and put Charlie down. The brunette witch approached her friend with her arms opened, and the scowl on Lily's face softened into a smile as they hugged.

"Hello to you too, mother," Charlie said and Lily laughed.

"Shut up, you tart," she said. "I missed you."

"Yeah, me too. Italy's not half as fun if you have no one but your parents to keep you company while you quadruple your calorie intake. I swear, I must weigh as much as Tanith by now." Medea Tanith was a Slytherin girl in their year who weighed about as much as Lily and Charlie combined, giving her an odd, ironic resemblance to Vernon Dursley.

"You're horrible," Lily said, but Charlie waved her off.

"All right there, Captain?" she said to James.

"As charming as ever, Turner. What's that I hear about you gaining weight over holiday?"

"Oh just rumors, you know. It's not like 5 kilos will slow me down much. Merlin's wand, Potter, you could at least wait until we begin training before you start barking down my throat like that."

Lily and Sirius sniggered but James just looked at Charlie, hands in his pockets and one eyebrow travelling far up his forehead.

"All right, fine," she sighed. "I'll turn it down a notch… Just don't get your thong all up in a bunch." Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oi!" James said, a sudden blush rising to his cheeks. "That was _one_ time and I'd lost a bet to this prat," he pointed at Sirius. "And you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

At this point, Lily and Sirius had to leave the room because they were laughing too loudly. Charlie shrugged apologetically at James, who looked furious.

* * *

The next few days transpired smoothly. Charlie and Lily were sleeping in her mother's room, and James and Sirius had moved to Lily's (after Lily made Sirius swear he wouldn't go picking around her things), mostly to keep them from going at it in her own house. They played Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snap most of the time, or watched the telly, but by the time Sunday night rolled around, they were bored stiff and had already exhausted every source of entertainment in a two-block radius.

"All right, that's it," James said finally, sitting up from one of the beds. It was about nine thirty at night, and they had all been lying around in Lily's room. Lily, Charlie and Sirius looked up, confused.

"Padfoot, it's time." Sirius, who had been resting his head on Charlie's lap, raised an eyebrow questioningly at James.

"Which one?" he said simply.

"I do believe Fountain of Youth would be in order," James said, and Lily and Charlie stared at the two boys, completely out of the loop. A mischievous grin spread on Sirius' face.

"Desperate times do call for desperate measures," James shrugged.

"Fine by me."

"Er… Excuse me," Charlie said.

"Care to fill us in?" Lily finished for her.

James smiled. "Ladies, this level of boredom calls for one of our Marauder schemes. Don't worry, no one will get hurt, it's nothing illegal… I don't think."

Lily scowled. "Potter…"

"Relax, you'll have fun. Both of you. Marauder's honor." He and Sirius both raised their right hands and the gesture looked so comical that the girls eventually gave in.

"Fine, what are we doing?" Charlie asked.

"Prongs and I are going to er… Secure some supplies, so to speak," Sirius said, as he and James got up and grabbed their wands.

"We'll meet you at the dock by the lake in fifteen minutes," James said, grinning. "Don't keep us waiting."

"We won't," both girls agreed, their curiosity getting the better of them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lily and Charlie sat on the grass by the lake, about four meters from the dock where they had agreed to meet James and Sirius. It was warm out and it was almost full moon, so there was enough light for them to be at ease.

"You fancy him," Charlie blurted out suddenly, and Lily felt her stomach do a somersault even though Charlie had not mentioned a name.

"I do not," she replied firmly.

"Sure you do," Charlie said nonchalantly. "I know you better than you know yourself, Lils. _You_ might not have noticed that you do in fact fancy James Potter, but I have, believe me."

"I don't, Charlie. Really. Besides, even if I did, it could never work. There's too much going on, Voldemort and all that and it's our last year at Hogwarts and it's just too complicated. There are too many things happening at once for me to even _think_ about possibly fancying Potter."

Charlie opened her mouth to answer but a _pop _sound interrupted her and James and Sirius appeared. James had a paper bag in his hand and they both were wearing triumphant smirks.

"What's that?" she asked as James sat beside her on the grass and Sirius sat behind Charlie, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This, my dear Lily," he said, pulling a bottle from the bag. "Is what I like to call water of the Fountain of Youth."

He offered her the bottle and she took it. It was a long, slightly square bottle of liquor. Upon closer inspection, Lily saw that it was in fact a bottle of _Saint James Golden Ambre _rum. Her eyes widened.

"How did— Oh, nevermind," she said, passing the bottle to Charlie.

"Saint James?" Charlie asked incredulously. "That's clever, Potter." James beamed.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Sirius said.

"I'm game," Charlie said. "Lils?"

Lily looked from James to Charlie to Sirius, then back to James.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he said to her. He was grinning at her and before she knew it, the words had tumbled out of her mouth.

"Oh, give it here," she heard herself say.

Taking the bottle from Charlie's hands, she unscrewed the top and drank, one, two, three full swigs before separating the bottle from her lips. She felt the liquor burn her lips and then her throat as it went down and coughed, handing the bottle to Sirius' outstretched hand as James clapped her on the back.

"Bloody hell," she choked out. James and Charlie were laughing and Sirius was already taking a drink.

"You alright there, Evans?" James asked her. She rolled her eyes.

Sirius passed the bottle to Charlie, who passed it to James, who passed it back to Lily. She hesitated, looking down at the bottle.

"Oh, what the hell," she muttered, taking another swig. _What's the worst that could happen? _she thought.

* * *

A few hours later, or well, it could have been thirty minutes for all any of them knew, the bottle was two-thirds gone and they were lying face up on the grass, staring at the stars.

"I wish your house had a—a…" Charlie struggled to find the word for a moment. "A pool, Lils."

"Yeah…" Lily replied dreamily. "That would be _amazing_." She started giggling, though she really didn't know what was that funny.

"I could go for a swim right now," Sirius said.

"Me… Too…" James added.

Without warning, Sirius suddenly stood up. He took off his shirt, then kicked off his shoes and finally took off his jeans. Wearing nothing but his boxers, he drank some more rum and ran towards the dock, jumping off the edge and into the lake.

"Get in here!" he shouted at them, laughing.

James laughed too, and taking off his glasses, he stripped until he, like Sirius, wore nothing but his boxers. Lily tried desperately not to stare, but the alcohol wasn't letting her think straight. She and Charlie watched as James drank, ran off after Sirius and jumped in the water.

Charlie stood up next, taking off her sandals, then her tank top and shorts. She hesitated for a moment, standing there in the grass in her black bra and dark green knickers, but grabbed the bottle drank some more and followed the boys.

And then Lily was left alone on the grass. She sat up and stared at them.

"Lils, come on!"

"The water's great, Flower!"

"Come on, Evans, get in here!"

In years to come, Lily would never recall exactly what compelled her at that moment to get up, drink the remainder of the bottle of rum and begin to strip.

* * *

James, in his alcohol-muddled state, could curiously see just fine, despite the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. And at that very moment, he could not believe what he was watching. Lily got up, hesitated for a minute, then grabbed the bottle of rum and downed the rest of its content. Tossing it aside, she kicked off her shoes and pulled her summer dress off over her head. She let her hair down from it's previous ponytail, the flowing red waves spilling over her shoulders and partially covering her navy blue bra. Her knickers matched, and the logical part of James' brain that still retained his use of reason chuckled at the fact that she _would_ be one to wear a matching set. This slight moment of thought cost him, though, because before he even knew it, Lily had jumped in the water and come up beside him, waist deep in the water.

"Evening, young ones," she laughed.

The water seemed to be washing the effects of the alcohol away from everyone, but about a minute later, Sirius began tickling Charlie and the latter attempted to run away, roaring with laughter. They eventually left the water and disappeared behind some trees, leaving James and Lily very much alone.

"Fancy meeting you here, Evans."

"I'll say," she snorted.

"And _what_ is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, only that the very last place I ever expected to be on a Sunday night was—" she thought of the word for a moment, "swimming, in a lake in my underwear with James _sodding_ Potter."

James laughed. "You didn't think you could be this lucky did you?"

"Come off it Potter, we both know you were checking me out."

"See, Evans, now _that_ hurt. I'm only human."

"Oh, please," she said, whipping her head around to find the movement made her extremely dizzy. She almost toppled over in the water, but James caught her, his hands gripping her waist.

"What," she made to complete her thought though he did not let her go. "_What _would the great James Archibald Potter possibly want with _me_?

"What _wouldn't _I want with you is more like it," he said, staring her down, her green eyes wide with curiosity. He leaned closer, their faces barely an inch from each other, and Lily held his gaze. He expected her to push him away, to react, but the alcohol was doing all the thinking for them and allowing them to do what neither would have dared to do had they been sober.

Lily felt herself move in response to James. Sliding her hands up his arms, she wrapped them securely around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. She didn't think, for once in her life Lily Evans did not think. And for one second, relishing the anticipation, the frantic dances of the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of his lips barely a half-inch from hers, Lily decided that not thinking sometimes was nice. They were almost there, so close she could feel his breath tickling her upper lip, so close she could hear his heart speed up just as hers did…

But just then, James left hand slid down to the small of her back, pulling her closer just as their lips brushed. And that moment, that small contact between their lips popped the bubble of drunken bliss in Lily's mind. Her eyes, which had fluttered closed at some point, popped open and she gasped, releasing James and pulling back.

"Oh my— I— James, I—" she backed away, her hands over her mouth as she tried to read his expression, which was something between surprise and confusion.

"I can't, I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned around and got out of the water, hurriedly slipped her dress back on, grabbed her shoes and ran. Just before she reached the sidewalk, she turned to look at him. James was still in the water, and despite the distance, she could see that another emotion now flooded his face. Hurt.

* * *

A/N: *ducks as readers begin to fling their laptops at my head*

I AM SO BLOODY SORRY. I WANTED TO MAKE THEM KISS. I REALLY DID. But I can't. Not yet.

I'm sorry and I love you guys. Don't kill me, it will get better for them, I promise.

xo, Sam.


	9. Hungover

A/N: Thank you guys for all your reviews and feedback! It means a lot that you all are as into this as I am since I love this story and where it's headed, but enough of me, here's the chapter:

* * *

Hungover

or

_Drunk – Ed Sheeran._

When Lily woke the following morning, she was only aware of one thing: her head was throbbing violently, as though her brain had swelled to twice its size and was currently attempting to free itself from her skull.

The sun was streaming in through the open window, and she desperately attempted to go back to sleep by covering her head with her pillow, and acomplished nothing. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was nearly eleven and noticed that she was alone in her mother's room.

Groaning, she managed to sit up and swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Placing her feet on the floor, she waited a few seconds for the world to stop spinning.

_I am never drinking that much ever again_, she thought. _Damn you, Saint James_.

She slowly stood up and made her way to the door, carefull not to make any sudden movements which might aggravate her headache. She inched her way to her room, relieved to find it empty, and rummaging in one of her dresser drawers before pulling out what she was looking for: two bottles of potion. One was a Pepper-Up she'd brewed just in case she ever needed it and the other was the leftovers of the pain potion she'd made for Sirius. She took a drink of each, first the Pepper-Up, because the other would counteract the side-effect of the smoking ears.

While she waited for the potions to work, she grabbed that day's issue of the Daily Prophet which was on Sirius' bed and began to read, instantly regretting her decision once she read the first headline:

_**MUGGLE-BORN WITCH AND HER PUREBLOOD HUSBAND SLAUGHTERED IN LONDON**_

Lily felt a pang in her stomach as she read the article. Lydia Habersham and her husband Milo worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes at the Ministry. They had been found dead in their home, bearing evidence of torture and the Dark Mark had been set over the place. The attacks were getting worse and worse with every passing day, and Lily couldn't help the feelings of terror, anger and helplessness that struck her. Eventually she felt the potions kicking in and tossed the newspaper aside, not wanting to hear about any more deaths. She stood up carefully, but noted that she didn't get dizzy like she had when she'd first gotten up from her bed.

Her hangover didn't go away completely, but at least the headache had subdued to where it was just a discomfort. Feeling relieved, she grabbed a t-shirt, some old jeans, and clean underwear and walked down the hall into the bathroom.

Lily studied her reflexion in the mirror. She looked the same as always and yet, hangover aside, she felt awful.

"Its amazing how you can feel like every cell in your body is screaming in protest and yet look perfectly normal," she said to no one in particular.

She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, feeling relief at the contact of the warm water on her skin. She showered as quickly as her stiff limbs would allow, the events of the previous night slowly coming back to her.

Drinking…

_What's the worst that could happen?_

Swimming…

_"The water's great, Flower!"_

_"Come on, Evans, get in here!"_

She had almost kissed James.

_"What would the great James Archibald Potter possibly want with me?"_

Or he had almost kissed her.

_"What wouldn't I want with you is more like it." _

Either way, the fact was that they had almost kissed. And she'd rejected him at the last second. Lily groaned in frustration as she rinsed the conditioner out of her hair.

She did not fancy James.

She couldn't.

It would complicate things way too much.

Though it had felt good when he pulled her close to him like that…

But no.

She wasn't going to do that. To either of them.

She could list, off the top of her head, five reasons why fancying James was a bad idea. They had just started to get along, any sort of false move could ruin their friendship.

And she was _not_ going to let that happen.

* * *

She very slowly walked into the kitchen about ten minutes later to find Charlie at the table, a glass of some plum-colored liquid before her, playing with her wand and making bubbles appear in the air before her.

"Where are the boys?" she said.

"They went to buy food for lunch, we didn't want to wake you," Charlie replied, looking over towards Lily, then stiffling a laugh. "Hungover are we?"

Lily rubbed her temples as she took a seat across from her friend. "Remind me to never, ever, ever drink rum again. It disagrees with me."

"I'll say," Charlie replied. "Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better." She slid the glass over to Lily, who obliged, though it tasted a bit like prunes.

"What is it?" she asked, grimacing as she put down the glass.

"My mum's infamous hangover cure," Charlie replied. "Works everytime. You should start feeling better in about twenty minutes."

"You are my savior."

"I know, dear, you'd be lost without me."

"What did I do last night, Charlie?" she groaned.

"Honestly, Lils, I have no idea," her friend replied. "This would be a perfect time to say _I told you so_ but given the circumstances, I think I'll spare you."

"Thanks," Lily said. There was a moment of silence. "I can't do this to James. I can't fancy him."

"Why not? The bloke is mad for you, Lily."

"Because," she said stubbornly. "It would ruin everything, Charlie. Say it doesn't work out. It would ruin our friendship, and we've just begun to actually be friends! And even if it did work out, I'm muggleborn. Do you know how high the chances are that we could go the same way that couple from Magical Accidents and Catastrophes? Charlie, I don't want to do that to him. All the complications it could bring… I could be made Head Girl this year, I still have no clue what I'm going to do after we leave Hogwarts, it would be too much of a distraction…"

"Lily," Charlie said, her tone serious. "Listen to me. If you are honestly denying yourself the chance to even like the bloke, you're doing a nasty job at finding excuses for it. You like him Lily," she said, pointing her forefinger at her best friend. "You like him and the fact that you almost kissed last night—" Lily opened her mouth to interrupt, but Charlie held up her hand to stop her.

"Drunk or not, you almost kissed. That, the way you act around each other and the simple fact that you are sitting here, trying to come up with reasons why _not_ to fancy Potter, proves that you do, you fancy him. Now, I'm not going to tell you that you have to throw yourself at him or anything like that," she said, and Lily's eyes momentarily flashed with relief. "_But_," she went on, "you did run away last night. You have to talk to him, Lils."

"I—What am I supposed to say?" she said.

Charlie shrugged. "Tell him the truth."

"The truth? Charlie, I'm not even completely sure of _why_ or how we almost kissed, how am I supposed to explain it to him?"

And before Charlie could even open her mouth to respond, they heard the noise of the front door opening and closing, followed by the boys' bounding footsteps towards the kitchen.

"We're back!" Sirius voiced boombed out.

"And that's your cue," Charlie whispered to Lily, just as James and Sirius entered the kitchen, carrying brown grocery bags.

"Morning, Flower," Sirius nodded to Lily before briefly kissing Charlie. "How's that hangover treating you?"

"Just wonderful, Sirius. Thanks," she laughed at the cheeky grin on Sirius' face in spite of herself.

Lily stole a glance at James, who was wordlessly putting away the groceries and bit her lip nervously. Unfortunately for her, Charlie saw and spoke up.

"Sirius love, do you think you could help me with some stuff upstairs?"

"Of course, m'lady," he replied and they both left the kitchen, once again leaving James and Lily very much alone. Taking a deep breath, she rose from her chair and began helping him put away what was in the bags.

"James…" she began, nervously. He was quiet for a few seconds before replying.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk? About… About last night?"

James sighed audibly, setting down the coffee can he was about to put away onto the counter. He turned to face her, his expression unreadable.

"I supposed we _do_ have to talk about it," he said, running a hand through his hair. Lily could tell from his voice that he was, in fact, angry at her for being such a coward. "I just have one question, Freckles."

She raised her eyebrows expectantly, waiting for him to go on.

"Before… Before you snapped out of it and ran away… Did you want to kiss me?"

Lily stared into his hazel eyes, sure that her own had probably betrayed her by now, that he had read her thoughts and seen that she _had _wanted to kiss him, but her own pathetic fears had stopped her.

"I—er—I—I did," she stammered.

As soon as her words reached him, something shifted in James' eyes. It was a combination of smug triumph, confusion and just plain shock.

"Well," he said finally, the edge from before not quite gone from his voice, "if you don't mind my asking, why didn't you?"

"Because," she said, color suddenly flooding her cheeks, "we can't do this, James. We can't kiss or— or _be_ anything."

"Why the hell not?" he answered, his voice rising. "Lily, you can deny it to yourself all you want but you can't lie to me. You felt something last night, you feel something now and you're too damn arrogant and proud to admit it!"

"Don't you dare tell me about arrogance or pride, James," she snapped, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Don't you even dare go there."

"Then why are you so stubborn?" he said, slowly losing control of his temper. "What is it you're so bloody afraid of?"

"Everything!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "James, do you realize that we've only just begun to actually be friends after nearly seven years knowing each other? You'd risk ruining that?"

"For a chance at being with you, yeah, I fucking would!" he retorted.

"And then we'd be happy and everything would be peachy until you decide you've had enough of me and ditch me, is that it?"

"No!" James shouted, but to Lily's credit, she did not cower under his frustration and rage. "How can you be that thick, Evans? Haven't I told you enough times that I am not going to just run away? You're not just a game to me Lily, and I am sick of telling you that!"

"Then don't fucking do it, James!" she said, and he was stunned silent for a minute. "Stop and think for once in your bloody life and realize it could never work between us! This whole world we live in will constantly throw fireballs at us just because of what I am, James, and they'll never let us rest! Do you think I want to end up like that couple that was killed in London, splattering the pages of the Prophet with another sad story? Well, I don't!"

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes by now, and she made no effort to stop them as James rounded on her again.

"Lily, how about _you _stop and think for a minute that I don't care about that! _I love you_, Lily. I honestly do and I'd go to any lengths to protect you if I had to!" Lily was shocked, silent as the tears streamed down her face and James went on. "But you just keep making excuses because you're too damn scared to let yourself feel anything!"

"And I'm right to!" she found her voice again. "I've had to watch almost every person who's ever mattered to me leave or get taken away from me, James! My dad, Severus, Petunia, they're all gone, physically or not." Her voice cracked again, tears falling freely from her emerald eyes. James watched her, his anger fading away, but he only felt more frustrated. "People leave and when they do it hurts like hell and they don't come back. So forgive me if I don't want to go through that again."

"I would never leave you." James' voice was soft. "Not unless you wanted me to."

"At the moment," she spoke through her tears, "it doesn't sound like a bad offer." And with that, she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, and when James heard the door slam it was like something in him had left the room with her.

* * *

A/N: Don't kill me. It hurts my shipper heart when they're like this. But it's necessary and it will get better... Eventually. xo


	10. Explaining Things

A/N: Another one! I've been on a roll these past few days. I got a PM asking how many chapters I'm planning to write, but I accidentally deleted it and I didn't see who sent it. So if you did, I've got about thirty or so chapters completely mapped out, and once I get there I'll decide if I want to keep this story going or if I'll split it and write a sequel. Alright, this chapter is split into four parts, each with a different song rec and a general song for the whole chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Explaining Things

or

_Lego House – Ed Sheeran._

* * *

PART I

_Lonely Hearts Club – Marina and the Diamonds_

Now, one thing about Lily Evans that any person could know from just meeting her was that she was not a hateful person. Sure, she had a temper, but she did her best to keep it in check and when she didn't, her outbursts were alarming but short-lived. She could hold a grudge, of course, Snape was proof of that. Nevertheless, to say that Lily hated anyone or anything was a strong statement.

But the one thing Lily really hated was crying.

It was not the act of crying in and of itself that angered her, but how crying in front of others led to them thinking she was weak or that she should be pitied. She hated that. She hated crying in front of people because in her eyes, it was not only acknowledging and admitting that they had hurt her, but also letting them know they had, that they had that power over her.

And at the moment, she was lying on her mother's bed, sobbing, because of James Potter. So by extension, she kind of hated him, too. Except that she didn't, and that made her angrier than she already was.

Lily cried into the pillow, too angry to even care if anyone heard. Charlie had already tried to get in the room but Lily had ignored her. She didn't want to see anyone at the moment. She sat up in bed, releasing some of her frustration and anger by throwing a pillow against the wall. She cried some more, covering her face in her hands and completely infuriated by the fact that all of it was affecting her that much.

James was arrogant, infuriating, volatile, selfish and stubborn. He annoyed her to no end, he constantly shocked her with what came out of his mouth and he wore out her patience more times than she could count. He was obnoxiously persistent and apparently, he loved her.

How she could have possibly been so blind so as not to see it, was beyond her. It was quite obvious, now she thought of it. But it was unfair. By loving her, he put himself at risk. No person in their right mind would want to expose themselves to the hatred towards muggleborns in the current climate. It was truly enraging how bullheaded he was being. She was so incredibly angry at him, for yelling at her, for calling her out on her cowardice and pride. And she was angry at herself, for admitting to him and to herself that she had wanted to kiss him, knowing full well it meant that she did feel something for him.

But there were two things that angered her more than anything else.

1. He was right. About everything.

2. She had never fancied him more.

* * *

PART II

_Absolutely – Nine Days._

James stayed in the kitchen after he heard Lily lock herself in. He vaguely overheard Charlie attempting to enter Lily's room but paid no attention. He slumped to the kitchen floor against the counter, sighing and running a hand through his hair. He'd lost his temper with her, and she with him, and now he'd completely ruined it. She didn't want to see him, let alone would she ever want to be with him.

Despite everything he couldn't help but be angry, too. He was angry with Lily, angry that she was so proud and stubborn so as to refuse to admit she felt something for him even when they both knew it to be true. He was angry that she could be his friend, but not trust him enough to know that he wasn't going to leave her. He was angry at Snape, because he had left her too, further influencing her distrust of people. He was angry at himself, for pressuring her and for acting selfishly, because he had. He was angry at the whole bloody world they lived in, because it provided her with an array of excuses to why they shouldn't —and in her eyes, couldn't— be together.

James rested his head against the drawers behind him, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a while, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and approaching.

"I don't want to talk, Padfoot," he said without opening his eyes.

"Good, because I'm not Padfoot and you're not going to talk, I am."

He opened his eyes and Charlie stood before him, her arms crossed and her expression defiant. He attempted to stare her down for a few seconds before sighing and gesturing for her to join him on the floor. For a few minutes, she didn't speak but rather stared at him, one eyebrow raised, much in the same way he stared at her when she messed something up in Quidditch practice.

"You're a pair of bloody gits, both of you, you know that, right?" she said finally, and James nodded.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he admitted. Charlie sighed.

"Look, Potter," she said. "I know you have feelings for her. And I know she has feelings for you, too. I've only told her so about a million and one times, but you know Lily. She's stubborn as a mule and she won't admit to anything she's scared until there is irrefutable evidence supporting it. She's headstrong and has one of the worst tempers I've ever seen, but if she wasn't like that, would you still love her the same way? If Lily had given you a shot from the get go, would you feel the same as you do now?"

James shook his head.

"Exactly. Because if she wasn't like that she wouldn't be Lily."

"But why is she so damn scared that I'm going hurt her?" he said, exasperated.

"Potter, there is one thing you need to know about Lily that I don't think you've grasped just yet."

"What?"

"She doesn't cry in front of people. She doesn't cry at all, in fact, if she can help it. She hates being perceived as weak. So the fact that she just broke down and cried in front of you, and because of you, means a lot," Charlie said all of this very casually. "The reason she hates it is because she feels it gives the other person power over her. And that if they know she cares they'll use it against her. That's how it was with Snape."

James inhaled sharply, holding back a snarl.

"I hate him," he said. "Well, I sort of did already, but for what he did to her… I really hate him."

"I know the feeling," Charlie nodded. "I was never fond of him either. After the incident with Mary…" she trailed off, looking at the kitchen around her. "Just thinking that that could've been Lily… He's a creep, all those blokes are. Mulciber scares the shit out of me, to be honest."

James looked at her, listening to every word she was saying. Despite being teammates for more than four years, he had never realized that they had, in a way, become friends. She was really trying to help him with Lily.

"Anyway," she went on. "I know Lily better than almost anyone. She fancies you. And if you give her time, that will grow, but you have to be patient. She'll be stubborn about it, and she'll deny it until she's blue in the face, but if it's meant to be, she'll come around."

James nodded. "Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie stood up and ruffled his hair. "You're quite welcome. You should go talk to her."

"I will," he said. "Just give it a minute."

* * *

PART III

_Hiding My Heart - Adele._

Lily didn't know how much time had gone by, all she was aware of was the fact that she was slowly calming down. The rage she had felt a while ago was fading, and she was gaining enough control to stop crying. She sat in the middle of the bed, her legs crossed, clutching a pillow to her chest as she stared off into space.

She hadn't even noticed the door had opened until she heard Sirius' voice.

"Flower… Can I come in?"

He had his head in the doorway, peaking in at her with a look of worry on his face. She nodded slowly, as she hadn't regained full use of her voice just yet. Sirius walked inside, closing the door behind him and sitting on the bed in front of her.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice a bit hoarse.

"A bit after two," he replied.

She nodded, still hugging the pillow.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a minute.

Lily cleared her throat. "I guess."

Sirius nodded. There was another moment of silence before Lily spoke again.

"He told me he loves me," she said softly, feeling tears prickling in her eyes again. She blinked rapidly and they went away, but the hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach was as present as it had been ten minutes ago.

Sirius nodded. "He does, you know."

She looked at him, and then set aside the pillow she'd been holding. "You think so?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "I know him better than anyone, Lily. I know so."

She nodded and he went on. "We used to think, up until fifth year, that you were just another one of Prongs' crushes… That he'd get over you eventually. But then we realized it was a lot deeper than that. Though he didn't actually admit he loved you until about two weeks ago. But he didn't have to, we already knew."

"When—How did you know?"

"In fifth year, when he saved Snape from going into the Whomping Willow after Moony… When we asked him why he did it, he said he couldn't stand to see you suffer because of Snape. That even with Snape being who he is, he wasn't going to do that to you, no matter how much he hated him."

Lily fell silent, surprised. "Oh," was all she could manage.

"I know you're scared of getting hurt," Sirius went on. "But James isn't going to do that, Lily. Hurting you would just hurt him, too. I'm not saying you have to go out with him, or snog him, but just keep that in mind."

And with that, he stood up and left the room.

* * *

PART IV

_Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls._

Lily waited a long while before leaving the room. By the time she did, it was almost half-past four, and Charlie and Sirius were not in the house. She found James on the couch in the sitting room, watching the telly, though Lily could tell from the vacant look in his eyes that he wasn't really paying attention. He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed she'd entered the room.

"James?" she said softly, tentatively.

He looked up, his hazel eyes surprised to actually see her there. She couldn't blame him for being startled, seeing as the last thing she'd said to him was basically her asking him to leave her alone, for good. She had come down with the resolution to apologize, but not cry, and to fix this. She wasn't going to let their fight come in between the friendship it had taken them so long to put together.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. James could tell she'd cried for a lot longer than she'd let on. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were stained and her voice cracked at strange places in her sentences.

"Er… Yeah, of course," he said, moving over on the couch to make room for her. She sat and they were quiet for a few minutes, both pretending to watch the television.

"I'm sorry," she said eventually. She was determined not to cry.

"I'm sorry, too," he said.

"I—I didn't mean what I said, about wanting you to leave me."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for calling you—well, for everything I said."

"It's fine. I don't blame you, I deserved it. Still do."

"I get why you're afraid. And I don't hold that against you."

He looked at her, and Lily saw his eyes were a bit puffy too. He'd been crying.

"I can wait as long as it takes, Lily," he said.

"I'm sorry, for everything," she said, feeling her voice crack. She was not going to let herself break down again. "I'm sorry I'm not what you want me to be."

"Lily, you're everything I want you to be."

"But…"

"No, listen," he said. "If you weren't… Stubborn, proud… If you weren't all those things, you wouldn't be you. They make up everything I love about you."

Lily looked at him. "I don't want us to stop being friends."

"We won't, I promise."

She smiled at him and he took her hand as he stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"You must be hungry," he said.

"Starving, now that you mention it."

"Well, we don't want you wasting away now, do we?" he said, a smile beginning to graze his features.

"Not at all," she said.

"Come on," he said. "I made you cookies. Chocolate chip."

"My favorite," she smiled again, blushing. "But I haven't eaten anything, shouldn't I eat lunch and then wait a while?"

"Rubbish, Freckles," he said, leading her to the kitchen. "It's never a bad time for a cookie."

* * *

A/N: See, after two rubbish chapters we finally got one with a happy ending (: chapter 11 might take a while to be up, as I'll be extremely busy from here up until next wednesday, but I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. xo —Sam.


	11. Dumbledore's Sense of Humor

A/N: Alright this chapter is going up without being proof-read more than once, it's late and I'm tired, so if there are any mistakes, my apologies and I'll fix them up tomorrow c:

* * *

Dumbledore's Sense of Humor

or

_Lolita – Lana del Rey._

Flash-forward two and a half weeks and we'll find ourselves in a very pink, very girly room belonging to one Elizabeth Hart, better known as Lizzy, who happened to be doing some last minute packing a couple hours before the Hogwarts Express was due to leave.

Lizzy Hart was what some people would call "classically beautiful", not drop dead gorgeous but more in the way one would expect a lovechild between Judy Garland and some Disney princess to be. She was tall, slender, with delicate hands and creamy skin. Her hair was waist-length, chocolate brown and always perfectly styled into waves. She was graceful, her voice melodious and her cheeks always flushed. Her eyes were sky-blue and her nail polish was always perfect. But anyone who really knew her, particularly her best friends, Mary MacDonald and Marlene McKinnon, could tell you three basic things about her:

1. She had a massive crush on James Potter, which she had never hidden and had resulted in numerous embarrassing situations (for him, at least). One of them included a love potion, another had resulted in a poker game with a goblin in the Three Broomsticks, and another in a bet, a Quidditch game and James wearing thong underwear for a week.

2. She was cunning, sly and witty. This lead to constant jeers (particularly on behalf of Marlene) about how she should've been a Slytherin. And indeed, she should have.

3. Her prim and proper, perfect exterior was only a mask. Anyone who really knew Lizzy Hart could tell you that she was a full-fledged bitch on wheels with a chip on her shoulder the size of the entire bloody U.K.

Lizzy of course, was no stranger to admirers. On the contrary, very few of the older male students in Hogwarts had not yet succumbed to her charm, having earned her quite the reputation.

But, curiously, one of the few who hadn't was James. Even Sirius had at one point (granted, they were drunk and incoherent, but _still_). It confused and frustrated her that James had not yet fallen for her like countless other boys at Hogwarts had. Although of course, that was _her_ fault.

"Lily," Lizzy spat as she threw a couple extra quills in her trunk. Bloody Lily Evans. James fancied her. She was a ginger, with freckles splattered all over her, bright green eyes, a nasty temper and a weakness for chocolate chip cookies. Sure, she was pretty, but Lizzy never understood what exactly James saw in her. After living in the same dormitory as Lily for almost seven years, Lizzy knew her fairly well but could not bring herself to feel anything other than blatant jealousy and rage whenever she was mentioned.

Lizzy lived with her father, and her name was basically synonymous with "daddy's girl". Her father owned the company that made Self-Correcting Ink, so they'd never been short on money. She was spoiled rotten, to the point where with a well enunciated "but_ Daddy_" and a bat of her lashes, she could get almost anything she wanted. A pony. A summer house for herself on the coast. A ferris wheel. You name it, she had somehow extorted her father into buying it for her.

It really was a wonder the bird wasn't a Slytherin.

The affection of James Potter was the only —quite literally, the _only— _thing that Lizzy had ever wanted and not gotten. But this year she had a plan. She had lain low since before term ended, not writing James once, giving him time to think that maybe she'd gotten over him.

_Fat chance_, she thought as she closed her trunk.

She was going to slowly cozy up to James, grab him when Lily wasn't around. Maybe invite him to one of Slughorn's parties. The trick was not to pester him as she usually did. To act completely nonchalant about it.

It was a brilliant plan, she thought to herself, as she levitated her trunk out of her room and downstairs, where her father's driver was waiting to take her to the station.

* * *

"Damn it!"

Lily cursed her lack of exercise as she attempted to hoist her trunk into the luggage car. Around her, parents and students were hurrying to say goodbye as the clock read 10:49am. She swore and tried again, almost falling backwards with the weight of it.

"Hey, Evans! Need some help with that?"

She turned just in time to see James Potter making his way towards her, hands in the pockets of his jeans, grin on his face.

"No, thank you," she said, blowing a strand of red hair out of her face as she tried to mount the trunk onto the luggage already inside the car. "I'm fine." James rolled his eyes and took the trunk from her with ease, setting it down gently inside.

"James, I said I was fine," she persisted, crossing her arms, though an amused smirk was taking up residence on her face.

"You're welcome," he grinned at her. "Have a nice couple of weeks without me?"

"Lovely, actually," she said, the sarcasm palpable in her voice. "Petunia only called me a freak about a thousand times, which is about a hundred less than usual. But she was at Vernon's a lot so it wasn't all bad. How about you?"

"Alright," James shrugged. "I heard you made Head Girl," he added, nodding to the badge pinned to her jumper. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," she smiled at him. "I wonder who the Head Boy is… I was hoping it'd be Remus, but that seems like a long shot on account of his er… furry little problem." James grinned.

"I really hope it isn't Severus… Which is wrong, I know, he should have as much a chance as anyone, but I'd much rather it was someone else…"

"Lily, I think there's something I should tell you," James began, as they entered the train. He ran his fingers through his black locks nervously.

Lily turned to face him, her hands clapped on her mouth. "You're pregnant!"

"Funny, really," he looked at her, eyebrows raised. Lily stopped laughing.

"What?"

He lowered his gaze and that's when Lily noticed the gold badge pinned to his chest. Her green eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"Merlin's… Wand. How…?"

"I have no idea," James laughed.

"Dumbledore has the sickest sense of humor I've ever seen," she laughed in spite of herself. Just then, the train lurched as the engine started and she found herself pressed between the wall and James' chest, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Er… Sorry," he said, regaining his balance and stepping back, both of them blushing brightly.

"Oi!" a voice made them turn and suddenly someone was tackle-hugging Lily with surprising strength. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Hello to you too, Charlie," Lily chocked out, for her best friend had her strong Quidditch-formed arms wrapped around her neck like a vice.

"Whoops, sorry," she let go of Lily and hugged James. "How's it going, Captain?"

"Very well, Turner, yourself?"

"Fine and dandy, and I'll be even better once you two get your hindquarters moving over there," she pointed over her shoulder towards a compartment at the back of the car, where Lily could make out Sirius pressed up against the glass, grinning.

"He was practically tripping over his own feet to get you," Charlie smirked. "You should be happy I came instead, or he'd be yelling to the whole damn train about how you too almost got a snog in."

She winked and skipped off, leaving a stunned-looking James and Lily behind. James glanced at Lily, who seemed to be getting redder by the millisecond and laughed.

"Come on, Freckles," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Don't be a prat, James," she shrugged him off.

"Sorry, that's just the effect you have on me." He clutched his heart in mock-pain.

"You're impossible," she retorted, rolling her eyes as she walked ahead of him and into the compartment.

Inside, they found Sirius and Remus Lupin.

"Well," Sirius taunted as they entered. "If it isn't the happy couple."

James answered with a slap to the back of his best mate's head, to which the others laughed.

"Oi, relax, Prongs," Sirius said, wrapping his arm around Charlie's shoulders when she took the seat next to him as James and Lily sat down. "I'm just playing around."

"It's a wonder Charlie doesn't have you on a leash, Sirius, really," Lily joked and the smile on Sirius' face only grew wider as he gave his girlfriend a squeeze.

"There isn't a strong enough leash in the world for this beast, Flower," he answered with a wink.

"Oh really?" Lily's eyebrows rose. "Because I remember this one time I happened to walk in on you changing and Sirius dear… I certainly hope you've grown since then."

The smirk on Sirius' face disappeared entirely as the others began to laugh.

"I—I—I was twelve!" Sirius was turning bright red. "And I'd just come out of the shower and it—it was cold that day!"

At this point, Remus began to shed tears from laughing and James was rolling around on the floor.

Just at that moment, Peter Pettigrew opened the door and they stopped. "Finally, it's about time I found you, I've only checked every bloody compartment on the train— what's so funny?"

James, Remus, Lily and Charlie looked at each other, then at Peter, then at Sirius and burst out laughing.

"Nothing, Wormtail," Sirius huffed. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the lady pushing the trolley knocked on the compartment door a while later and immediately all four marauders jumped to their feet, nearly stepping over each other to get to her.

"Boys," Charlie rolled her eyes as they began to by six of everything the lady had.

"How much is it?" Sirius asked, and the lady looked over everything they took.

"It'll be… Let's see, fifteen Galleons, twelve sickles and three knuts."

"I'll get it," James said, holding up his hand before any of the others had any chance to protest. "You take the lot inside."

"Prongs, you don't have to—"

"Moony," he said simply. "I want to." Remus nodded and went inside with the others, and they began eating. James payed the trolley lady and thanked her, then walked inside to take his seat between Lily and the window.

"Oh, great," Lily smiled as she opened her Chocolate Frog. "Leopoldina Smethwyck. I've been looking for this one for a while."

"You know who she was?" James asked.

"First woman to ever referee a Quidditch match, right?"

James could have kissed her. He could have picked her up and snogged her senseless right then and there. But he didn't.

"Right you are, Freckles," he smiled. She, predictably, rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you liked Quidditch," Remus said.

"Oh, I like Quidditch," she said. "I just don't _worship_ it." she added, with a glance at James, who crossed his arms.

"I do not _worship_ Quidditch."

"James," Charlie looked up from her Every-Flavor Beans box. "Be serious. You're the bloke who had us play a match in the rain because he couldn't bear to forfeit."

"That's perfectly normal behavior. Any Captain would—"

"You had a broken arm and a sprained ankle," Peter cut him off, and James silently ate his licorice wand, defeated.

The afternoon passed, and after eating their fill of the sweets, the occupants of the compartment began to slowly succumb to sleep. First Remus, who seemed to have the amazing ability to fall asleep at will, then Peter, then Charlie against the Sirius' chest, then Sirius, and finally James was reduced to looking around or out the window as Lily slept in a full upright position next to him. James however, decided to take up the opportunity to shamelessly stare at Lily without her glaring back at him after a few seconds.

He chuckled a bit to himself and wondered how someone could be so beautiful, both awake and asleep. Awake she was fierce, firm and witty, though at the same time gentle and kinder than anyone he'd ever met. Asleep, she was peaceful, innocent, with her slender frame and heart-shaped face, framed by her wavy orange-red locks. Her eyes, his favorite thing about her, were the only thing he couldn't see when she was asleep and this was the sole reason why he preferred awake-Lily. Her eyes were enormous green orbs with flecks of gold, shaped like almonds and framed by long, dark lashes.

He stared at her for quite a while, until she stirred and rested her head on his shoulder and her breathing grew soft and even. He rested his head against hers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Prongs," a voice whispered. "Prongs, wake up." A finger tapped his arm. "Bloody hell, James, wake up."

"Alright," he said, slowly opening his eyes. "I'm up, Moony, I'm up— What's wrong?"

"It's half past three and you haven't changed. We have a meeting in the Heads' compartment, remember?"

"Right, right…" James rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. The compartment was completely empty except for himself, Remus and Lily, who was still asleep, laying on the seat beside him. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to find another compartment; we er… Didn't want to wake you two."

He nodded. "Right… You go ahead, I'll wake Lily."

Remus nodded, smiling slightly. "Will do… Don't take too long or I might start thinking something's going on."

"Don't be a prat, Moony," James answered, but he smiled.

Remus chuckled. "Just give it time." Then he left.

James sighed and slowly shook Lily's shoulder.

"Evans… Oi, Evans, wake up."

* * *

A/N: Hey there! Thank you all so much for reviewing. Just to clarify, **AKToad** and **DontFeedTheDragon** the change in rating is because of some mildly violent scenes coming up in a couple chapters, just to be safe. I'm not planning on writing smut for this story but you never know. xo


	12. Duties

Duties

or

_It's Time - Flying Dragons._

"Evans… Oi, Evans, wake up. Lily, come on."

Lily stirred slowly, the sound of that voice saying her surname pulling her from the clutches of sleep. Her eyes fluttered open, and James came into focus, sitting on the bench beside her. She rubbed her eyes, a light groan forming in the bottom of her throat. James watched her stretch and suddenly had to suppress a surge of desire in the pit of his stomach.

_Watch it, Potter,_ he thought. _Behave yourself._

Lily slowly sat up, becoming more alert with every passing second.

"Where is everybody? What time is it?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleep and lack of use in the past few hours.

"About half-past three, they went to find another compartment," he said. "The meeting's starting in a while and I figured you'd like some time to change."

"Oh, right, the meeting! I completely forgot!" Lily slapped her hand to her forehead, cursing herself for completely overlooking the _one _obligation the Heads had before arriving at Hogwarts. "I—I didn't prepare anything or…"

"Hey," James said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Relax. I got it covered. You change, I'll be back in five minutes. I just need to get something from the luggage car."

Lily ran a hand through her bright red hair in a very James-like manner. She realized this mid-gesture and froze, causing him to smirk. Taking her hand, he looked her in the eye.

"Lily, it'll be fine. Trust me." She looked at his hand in hers, at his hazel eyes and believed him.

"I trust you," she said, feeling herself relax just a bit.

"I'll be right back," James replied, leaving the compartment.

Lily breathed a heavy sigh, before rummaging in the bag she'd brought on board for her robes. She closed all the compartment's drapes and changed, stuffing her muggle clothes into the bag.

"Come on, Evans," she told herself. "You got this."

She pinned the Head Girl badge to her chest with shaking fingers, and stowed her wand in the pocket of her robes. Just as she was picking up her bag, the compartment door opened and James walked in, also wearing his robes, carrying a roll of parchment.

"What's that?" she asked.

James shrugged. "List of all the prefects, patrol schedules, that type of thing." Lily took the parchment from him and unraveled it, exposing the chart James had devised for the patrol shifts, which ensured a pair of prefects would be patrolling on any given night, Monday through Friday. The schedule was two weeks long, meaning any prefect would only patrol every other week.

Her eyebrows raised slowly. "You did this?" she said, trying to hide her impressed tone as best as she could.

James ran a hand through his hair. "Remus helped, I really didn't know what I was doing at first…"

"It's great," she said proudly, as she rolled up the parchment. Grabbing her bag, she ruffled his hair before exiting the compartment. When he hung back a bit, a dazed look on his face, she poked her head in the door.

"Are you coming or not?" she smirked.

* * *

They arrived at the Head's compartment at the front of the train about five minutes later. It was about three or four times the size of a regular compartment, given the amount of students that were supposed to be inside. When they arrived, they found a handful of students, including Remus, who was talking with a Ravenclaw girl Lily recognized as Madeline Bailey.

As more students began filling the compartment and taking their seats, Lily felt her palms begin to sweat. She scanned the room and found that almost all the students were there, except one Slytherin boy, the seventh year prefect. When Severus entered the room, she felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She turned to James, carefully so the students occupying the compartment wouldn't see her panicked expression.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Bollocks, of course you can. It'll be fine. I'm right here with you."

She gulped and nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before turning to address the prefects.

"Alright then," she cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Lily Evans and I will be Head Girl for this term. As for the Head Boy, I trust you all know James Potter," she nodded towards James, who stepped forward and took over.

"Right," he said, ignoring the shocked looks of some to see him, of all people, wearing a Head Boy badge. "Now before we start, I'm guessing we should do a quick roll-call to make sure everyone is present."

He glanced quickly at Remus, who nodded encouragingly.

"Gryffindors first," he smirked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Remus Lupin," Remus raised his hand.

"Cassandra Cradley." A short girl with strawberry blonde hair raised her hand. She was a year younger than her sister Julia and the resemblance was evident, and Lily was momentarily reminded of James telling her on the train to London about Julia being his first kiss, and suppressed a surge of momentary… Was it jealousy?

"Thomas Fernsby." Another sixth year raised his hand.

"Anabelle Barnett. Nick Cantrell." The pair were the new Gryffindor prefects, fifth years.

"On with the Ravenclaws," James said. "Madeline Bailey."

The witch raised her hand and James smirked at Remus, who scowled at him.

"Nathan Davies. Sabrina Toulson. Adrian Reese. Venia Harris. Ryland Phillips."

"Hufflepuffs," James went on. "Kurt Thomas," a dark skinned boy with black hair raised his hand. "Amelia Bones," the blonde nodded. Her brother Edgar had left Hogwarts the previous year and was working at the Ministry.

"Rodd and Rebecca Perry," brother and sister, twins in fact, with red hair and blue eyes._ They must be related to the Weasleys_, Lily thought to herself, smiling a bit.

"Eddie Macmillan," a blonde boy raised his hand. "Olivia Preese."

"Slytherins," James smiled. "You lot are always such a fun crowd." The entire room sniggered, and Lily had to suppress a laugh.

"Victoria Flint." She was a tall, pale skinned witch, with black hair and sea green eyes, who was currently giving James the death stare.

"Severus Snape," Lily sensed the venom in James' tone and glanced at Snape, who nonchalantly raised his hand, though the look in his eyes gave away the fact that he all he wanted at the moment was to beat James to a pulp.

"Lenora Greengrass. Gerald Blishwich." Both sixth years raised their hands.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." A thin boy with blonde hair, son of a Ministry official, raised his hand.

"Roxanne Malfoy," a slender girl with pointed features and platinum blonde hair raised her hand. She was so like her brother that Lily was taken aback for a second.

"Alright then. That's all of us. Lily," he nodded for her to continue.

"For those of you who are new, prefect duties include patrolling to make sure no one is breaking curfew, escorting the first years to the House common rooms after the Welcoming Feast and helping to maintain order in the castle at all times, as well as assisting in decorating the castle for special occasions. In addition, you gain access to the prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor. Any questions?"

The boy whose surname was Crouch was the only one to raise his hand.

"Yeah?" James said.

"Can we deduct points?"

"No," Lily said, pleased with herself for maintaining a stern yet kind tone. "Prefects are not, under any circumstance, allowed to deduct points. If there are no further questions, we'll get on with choosing the prefects who will escort the first years to the House common rooms."

As the prefects began to chat amongst themselves, James turned to Lily with such a no-nonsense look on his face that she let out a light laugh.

"I've never seen you look at anyone who wasn't on your Quidditch team like that," she said.

"Oh, these brats should think themselves lucky they aren't on my team. I'd have beaten some of them with my Nimbus by now," he added. "No, scratch that. I wouldn't do that do my Nimbus."

"James, business," she reminded him when he shot a scowl towards Snape. "Who do we pick? It's one from each house."

"Hmm… Have Fernsby get the Gryffindors, he's smart and he won't let them wreak havoc."

"Alright… How about that Sabrina, from Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, she is _fit_."

"James, focus," Lily scowled. No, it was most definitely _not_ jealousy that struck her when she saw the dark haired girl, who was talking to the Hufflepuff twins. She was insufferable as it was, whether James found her attractive or not.

"Oh, er, I mean… Yeah, she sounds about right."

"Yes," she said, trying to be as patient as possible. "I think Eddie Macmillan would do a good job, he's a sixth year so he'll know how to handle them."

"I think so too. What about the Slytherins?"

Lily eyed the group, unsure. "I don't like that Crouch kid, he seems sneaky."

"Me neither… How about the Greengrass girl?"

"Seems right to me."

"Alright then, let's tell them."

James cleared his throat, and immediately all the eyes in the room turned towards them once more.

"Damn, Potter," Lily whispered. "I'm impressed."

James smirked at her before addressing the room.

"Alright, the prefects we've chosen are: Fernsby, Touslon, Macmillan and Greengrass. We'll find you before the feast is over and tell you the passwords, which you will then relay to your fellow House prefects. Clear?"

They nodded. "Perfect," he said.

Lily took over. "Now the last thing to cover is the patrols. For the time being, we've decided to leave the fifth years out of it, as most of you are still new at this. You will be grouped in pairs, to patrol for three hours after the 7:30 curfew. The schedule will remain the same until Christmas, and you will alternate every other week. Meaning, for the first week, on Mondays we have Remus and Madeline," Remus scowled at James, who winked. Madeline, who noticed the exchange, blushed furiously.

"And for the second week," Lily went on, "Amelia and Kurt. For Tuesdays, Cassandra and Thomas and Lenora and Gerald. Wednesdays, Sabrina and Adrian and Victoria and Severus," she said his name fast, and it rolled off her tongue like poison.

"Thursdays, James and I and Eddie and Olivia, and on Fridays, James and I will cover the castle every week, and Nathan will patrol with one of the fifth years every other Friday, so they get the hang of things. Alright?"

They all nodded in unison and James dismissed the lot. Lily tried very hard not to meet Severus' eye as he left the room, but failed miserably. His gaze was unforgiving, and she stared him down just as coldly until he left the compartment. Taking a deep breath, she approached James and Remus, who were chatting.

"… can't believe you did that, Prongs."

"What? I gave you a chance to patrol with the bird every other Monday, you can take her out for a stroll or something."

"You are such a prat," Remus said, but he smiled hopefully.

"I didn't know you were dating Madeline, Remus," Lily said.

"He's not," James cut in before Remus could answer. "_Yet._"

"James is abusing his power to get me extra time with her," Remus said to Lily matter-of-factly.

"Good for him!" Lily said and James smiled smugly at Remus, crossing his arms. "You two would be adorable together."

"_Lily_," Remus pleaded. "You can't be serious. I _can't_, you know why I can't."

"Remus, there is no reason why you should let your furry little problem interfere." Lily said firmly and James nodded.

"She's right, mate."

Remus huffed and turned to leave. "You are impossible."

"I try, Moony," James said.

"You too, Lily," Remus turned to her, his expression clearly saying _you should know better_.

"What can I say?" she shrugged, smiling. "I learned from the best." She nodded at James, who laughed as Remus rolled his eyes at them and left the compartment.

* * *

James and Lily took their seats across from Charlie and Sirius just as McGonagall marched into the Hall, first years in tow. The looks of wonder on the new students' faces reminded Lily of the first time she laid eyes on the hall. The Sorting Hat sang it's song, about unity and strength in times of approaching war, and McGonagall began to call up students to be Sorted.

They enthusiastically joined the cheering as "_Ahern_, _Francine_" became that years' first Gryffindor. The Sorting continued but after a while Charlie noticed something was off with her boyfriend.

Sirius' expression was of furious disbelief and his posture was rigid. Following his gaze, she saw none other than Regulus Black, sitting between Snape and Mulciber at the Slytherin table. She slid her hand under the table to where Sirius was gripping the bench, softened his grip and took his hand in hers. When he turned to look at her, she half-smiled, hoping he would understand what she meant, relieved to find he did, when he squeezed her hand. They turned their attention back to the Sorting just in time to see "_Lockhart, Gilderoy_" become a Ravenclaw.

After the Sorting was over and Dumbledore called the feast to begin, they struck up conversation with the other Gryffindors. When desert was served, Lily looked up from her plate to find McGonagall standing at the end of the table, gesturing her to grab James and go talk to her.

"Oi, James," she nudged him in the ribs. "McGonagall is calling us."

"But I just got started on dessert!" James' mouth was full of treacle tart and his lips were covered in filling.

"You might have already finished if you hadn't spread it all across your face like a child," she said, taking her napkin and cleaning him up. James licked his lips and for a moment she froze, remembering the moment they'd had at the lake and the feel of his lips brushing up against hers…

"Come on," she said, snapping out of it and walking over to where McGonagall stood waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans," she greeted them.

"Hello Professor," Lily said with a smile.

"Evening, Minnie, how is everything?" James smirked and Lily glared at him. He cleared his throat as McGonagall's left eyebrow travelled farther and farther up her forehead. "Oh er.. I mean, good evening, Professor."

"Mmm," she said, her lips pursed as she looked at James. "I trust your meeting with the prefects went smoothly," she added, her expression softening.

"Yes m'am," Lily said. "We've already set up patrolling schedules and assigned the prefects that will lead the first years to their dorms."

"Perfect," McGonagall said, then she lowered her voice. "The passwords are: _Coniuratio_ for Gryffindor, _Supero Omnis_ for Slytherin, _Ad Infinitum _for Hufflepuff and the question for the Ravenclaws is _Name the first female Minister of Magic_. Something simple for their first night. Right then, off you go."

James and Lily nodded, and just as they turned, McGonagall spoke again.

"And Potter…" she said, and he turned back to her, interest lining his features. "Dumbledore said you'd do a good job. Don't let us down." He saw something in her face vaguely resembling fondness, but it disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

"I won't," he said, smiling as he followed Lily to find their prefects.

* * *

A/N: Evening young ones (: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to review if you did. Love and Quaffles, xo.


	13. Small Talk

OH MY GOD, you guys I am so so so bloody sorry for taking almost two weeks to update. I've been completely swamped, my graduation was on the 28th and on top of that, my laptop charger broke and my other laptop has major issues with connecting to the internet. Anyway, I'm sorry, for that and the brevity of this chapter and also because I have no idea when I'll be able to update again, but I'll try and make it as soon as possible! xo - Sam.

* * *

Small Talk

Or

_Drops of Jupiter – Train_

The last week of their fifth year at Hogwarts, the students in Lily's year had discussed career options with their Head of House, McGonagall. After her own interview, Lily had already decided what she wanted to do with her life —however cliché that may sound. After taking into consideration her marks, her aptitudes and her interests, there was really only one obvious choice. Also, the fact that she'd achieved an O on every O.W.L. except for Transfiguration (an E), helped her decision.

She wanted to be a Healer.

All of this leads to why, on her first day of seventh year, Lily found herself yet again waiting to enter Professor Slughorn's potions classroom in the dungeons. Charlie was running late from Muggle Studies, and Lily was desperately trying to avoid conversation while she stood at the front of the queue of seventh years waiting to enter Slughorn's class.

And, because most unwanted conversations occur just when you least expect them, it was then that Severus decided was a fine time to try to talk to her.

"Hello Lily," he walked up to her casually, ignoring the murmurs of the students he had cut in front of.

"Hello Severus," she said coldly, staring straight ahead.

"Have a nice holiday?"

"Oh yes, just marvelous."

"I was meaning to write you but…" He trailed off, looking apologetic, but Lily paid as little attention to him as possible.

"You would've wasted your time," she replied nonchalantly. "I was quite busy."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Busy with Potter?" he asked, and Lily finally turned to look at him, her expression smug and her eyes shining with contempt.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," she said, thoroughly enjoying the expression of shock, jealousy and anger spreading across Severus' face. "He and Sirius spent a couple of weeks at my place. Though of course, that's none of your business."

"I can't believe you would run around with _them_," Severus spat, and Lily's eyebrows travelled far up her forehead.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Snape," she said, and he flinched slightly at her use of his surname. "And don't even get me started on the people _you _run around with."

"I'm just looking out for you, that's what fr—"

"Don't you even dare finish that sentence," she cut him off, holding up her hand. "We are not friends, Snape, not for a long time now. So act like it."

"But Lily—"

"Good morning, Flower!" Sirius bounded into the corridor, James not far behind him, and ran up to Lily, effectively ending her conversation with Snape.

"Good morning, Sirius," she said, a smile replacing the scowl that had been on her face mere seconds before. "Alright there, James?"

"Just perfect, Freckles," James replied, and nodded to Severus. "Snivellus."

Severus scowled at James. Turning to Lily, he tried to resume their conversation.

"Just… Be careful," he said, and her gaze narrowed as she studied him.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"I'm just saying," he took a step closer to her.

"Oi, back off," James tried to step between them, but Lily placed her hand on his chest, holding him back.

"I've got this James, thanks," she said, turning to Snape, who was staring blatantly at her hand on James' chest. "Well? What exactly should I be careful with?"

Another interruption came in the form of Charlie, who just then walked up to them with a scowl on her face. The scene seemed to attract the attention of some Slytherins, who stepped closer to watch.

"What's going on here?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think anyone invited you, Turner." One of the Slytherins stepped forward, and they saw it was Mulciber.

"Hey," Sirius said, suddenly angered. " Have you got a problem with my girlfriend?"

"Not at all, Black," he said. "I'm just thinking that she and Evans ought to keep an eye open… Look out for themselves." He smirked and suddenly everyone except Lily had their wand out. She had to hold James wrist to keep him in check before he started a fight right there.

"You stay away from them, Mulciber," he snarled.

"What if I don't?" Mulciber taunted him, taking another step towards James.

Just then, the door to the dungeon opened and Slughorn stepped out, the welcoming smile on his face fading when he saw the confrontation.

"What's going on here?" he said. "Potter?"

"Nothing Professor," he said, wrapping his arm around Lily and leading them all into the dungeon.

* * *

The first week of class carried on uneventfully, much to Lily's relief. By Friday, everyone had almost forgotten the altercation outside the Potions dungeon and Mulciber's threat. Almost.

But when Friday evening came, James was running late. He'd fallen asleep after their last class and had not only missed dinner, but he had woken up to find he had only five minutes before he had to meet Lily for patrolling duties.

"Shit," he rolled around in bed, checking the clock, almost begging it to lie. "Shit, shit, _shit_."

He got up hurriedly and straightened his robes, not even bothering to do anything to fix his messy bedhead. Grabbing his wand, he made to exit the dormitory before he had what he considered to be an absolutely brilliant idea. Opening his trunk, he took out the Marauder's Map and stowed it in his robes' pocket before leaving his Head Boy dormitory. One glance at the closed door across the hall told him Lily had already gone down to the Heads' office on the sixth floor. Swearing again, he ran down to the common room, which was pretty much deserted except for Sirius, Remus and Peter lounging on the armchairs.

"Whoa there," Peter chuckled at the sight of him.

"Going anywhere?" Remus asked, not looking up from the essay he was working on.

"I'm late for patrols," James called, not bothering to stop. "I'll see you later!"

"Don't go Prongs!" Sirius teased. "I'm a much better snog than Evans is!"

James had barely made it to the portrait hole before Lizzy Hart materialized in front of him.

"Evening James," she smiled at him.

"Er… Hullo Lizzy. Alright there?"

"Oh yes," she said innocently. "I'm just about to start working on that Charms essay… D'you think you could help me out?"

James glanced at his watch and groaned internally. It was almost seven thirty and it would take him another few minutes to get to the office.

"It'll have to be some other time, Lizzy, I've got patrol duty, Lily'll have my head if I'm late," he stammered, ducking around her to exit through the portrait hole, so relieved when he got away that he failed to notice the jealous scowl on Lizzy's face.

* * *

He arrived at the Heads' office a couple minutes later, out of breath and slightly pink in the face. Lily looked up the minute he walked through the door, and laughed once she saw the condition he was in.

"Is everything alright?" she said.

"I just— fell asleep— ran over—" he gasped, choking for breath.

Lily laughed even louder. "Sit down before you keel over," she said, and James took the seat across the desk from her. "Just give me a minute and we'll leave."

Once his breathing was back to normal, he noticed she was working on the Transfiguration essay McGonagall had sent: three and a half feet on human/animal transfiguration. Lily's essay looked only about half-done and the ink on her last sentence had long since dried.

"Need some help with that?" he said and she sighed, dropping her head to the parchment in front of her in a gesture of defeat.

"I've been at it since this afternoon and it's not getting any easier," she said. "I even missed dinner."

"That's completely unacceptable, Freckles," he said and she looked up. "I'm kind of hungry myself, what do you say we do something about that?"

Lily quirked an eyebrow at him. "We're supposed to be patrolling, James."

"Come on, Lily. Any self-respecting Marauder knows a way around any and _every_ rule." He smirked at her and she looked even more perplexed.

"I have no idea if I'm more appalled or intrigued," she said finally, and he smiled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and one well-executed excursion to the kitchens later, James was leading Lily down one of the upper corridors, Marauder's Map in one hand and a bag of the Hogwarts house-elves finest delicacies slung on one shoulder.

"So let me get this straight," Lily said, pointing at the map. "That thing shows the exact position of anyone on the grounds or in the castle at any given time?"

"Yes," James replied casually.

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face, Potter," she said, biting back a smile.

"Oh, come off it," he said. "I've got just as stellar marks as you do, if not more."

"Only in Transfiguration," she said. "And I'm better at Potions."

"Only because old Sluggy's got a soft spot for you," he retorted, and she slapped his arm. "It's true!"

"No it isn't, you prat," James turned a corner and lead her up a spiral staircase. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The Astronomy Tower."

"Er… Okay… May I ask why?" Lily looked confused and James didn't answer until they reached a landing and he opened the door for her.

"Does this view answer your question?" he asked.

To give James some credit, the view from the Astronomy Tower at 8 o'clock in the evening was stunning. Every star in the sky was visible and the moon, though not full, was shining.

"Pretty much," Lily said, her eyes wide. "I haven't been up here in ages."

James led her over to sit by the wall, where they could watch the sky and the map at the same time.

"Not bad, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"This is _not _a date, James," she said calmly, taking a sandwich from the food bag.

"Whatever you say, Freckles."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Lily spoke again.

"How are your parents doing?" she asked, and once she saw the look on James' face she regretted bringing up the subject.

"They're alright," James said, looking down at the sandwich in his hand and turning it over and over. "Still fighting though."

Lily didn't know what to say. When her dad was alive, her parents didn't fight much, which had made it that much harder when he had died and she and Petunia had to watch their mother cope with losing him. She didn't know how to relate to his situation or what to tell him, so she took his free hand in her own and gave it a squeeze.

"It will get better, James."

"I hope so," he said, glancing down at their entwined fingers. "The worst part is I can see it from both sides and both of them have a point. Mum's worried because my dad's job is getting more and more dangerous with every passing day. He's hardly ever around anymore. Dad is under so much pressure to stop the killings and catch the bastards doing You-Know-Who's bidding, but there's only so much he can do… It's just a really shitty situation, to be honest."

"Well, you're right about that," she said. "But either way, you should be proud of your dad. It takes a lot of guts to do the job he's doing."

"Yeah," a small smile, a hint of something vaguely resembling pride, began to creep on James' face. "I just worry about him, you know?"

"He'll be fine, James," Lily reassured him, taking a pack of cookies from the bag. James fell silent as she made to open it, but suddenly snatched the open pack from her hands and stuffed three cookies into his mouth.

Lily tried to reach for the cookies but he held them out of her reach, keeping her back with his other hand.

"James! Give me the cookies!"

"No," he managed to say with his mouth still full.

"James, _give me the bloody cookies._"

He swallowed. "Not unless I get a kiss."

"You manipulating little— Give me!"

They wrestled for a few moments, and finally Lily had enough. Leaning very close to James' face, she kissed him on the cheek, barely a half-inch from his lips. The contact distracted James for a few seconds, giving Lily just enough time to reach out and grab the cookies, eating one with a triumphant look on her face to match the shocked one on James'.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Lizzy said finally, throwing down her quill. "It's almost eleven, why the hell isn't James back yet?"

"Relax," Marlene didn't even bother looking up from her Divination homework. "He'll be here eventually. Oh, Merlin, Charlie and Black are going at it _again_."

Glancing over her shoulder, Lizzy saw Sirius and Charlie snogging on one of the couches by the fireplace. Remus spotted them too, and scowled.

"Not in front of the first years!" he shouted, just loud enough to break them apart.

Sirius smirked. "Oi, you lot," he said to the giggling first year girls nearby. "Off to bed with you."

They left the common room in a fit of laughter and Remus rolled his eyes. Lizzy turned back to her Charms essay. About five minutes later, her concentration was yet again interrupted, this time by James and Lily strolling into the common room and taking seats together near Remus and Peter.

"Oh look, Lizzy," Marlene teased. "Your boyfriend's here."

"Just you wait, Marlene," she said, scowling at the back of the ginger's head. "He won't be prancing around with Evans much longer, you'll see."

"Whatever you say, dear," Marlene replied, still not looking up from her work.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Love and Quaffles, x.


	14. Brilliant Ideas

A/N: Hi guys! I managed to get my other laptop to connect to wifi, so here you (finally) have another chapter. This story reached 100 follows since the last time I updated so thank you very very much for reviewing and for all your support, you're amazing. xo

* * *

Brilliant Ideas

Or

_Into Your Arms – The Maine._

* * *

"Aren't you two a bit late?" Peter asked as Lily and James took seats on the couch by the armchairs he and Remus were occupying, having just arrived from their patrol shift.

"Not at all, Wormtail," James replied without blinking an eye and Lily was proud of being able to keep a straight face. "I'll have you know it's quite a long walk from the office, Moony can testify to that."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…" He looked from James to Lily, who had taken out her Transfiguration essay and was in the process of unrolling it.

"Alright," she said. "I need your help with this animal/human transfiguration thing or I'm never going to finish."

"Our help?" Peter stammered. "Wh-why would you need _our_ help?"

Remus looked from James to Lily and back to James. He groaned, propping his elbow on the armrest of his chair and resting his head against his hand.

"Please, Prongs," he said. "Tell me you didn't."

James smiled apologetically and shrugged. Lily looked at Remus, then at the panicked —and incredibly rodent-like— look on Peter's face and rushed to James rescue.

"I made him tell me," she said. He turned to look at her and something in her eyes made him go with it.

"She had me at wand-point, it was bloody terrifying," James said, looking as though the memory still scared him. The boys didn't seem to believe them.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear," Lily spoke up. "Come on, you can trust me."

Remus and Peter looked at each other for a minute and then nodded. "Alright then," Peter said, finally calming down. "What do you need to know?"

Lily smiled and whipped out her quill, rapidly taking notes on everything the Marauders could tell her.

* * *

"Oi Snape, there's an owl here for you."

Severus looked up from his book and over to the door of his dormitory, where Victoria Flint had her head poked in. Rising to his bed, walked over to her and took the letter she held out.

"Thanks, Vic," he said and she nodded before closing the door.

He walked slowly back to his bed, examining the envelope. It read _Severus Snape_ on one side in green ink and it was sealed with what he recognized to be the Malfoy family crest. Intrigued, he opened it to find a letter written in the same sloping, elegant handwriting as the address on the envelope.

He read slowly, his black eyes roaming across the parchment, taking in every word. When he reached the end, there was only an elaborate signature: _Lucius Malfoy._

He slowly read the letter again, though there was not much more meaning to gather. It was simple.

The Dark Lord wanted him to join.

Severus considered his reply before remembering how Potter had stepped between him and Lily outside the Potions dungeon earlier that week. How she had placed her hand on his chest protectively and how it was _Potter_'s arm that wrapped around her as they entered class.

And his choice was obvious when he began to compose his answer.

* * *

The following Monday, Lily and Charlie took their seats at the front of the class for Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Sirius and James taking the table to their left and Remus and Peter the one behind the two boys. They had not had this class yet since arriving back at Hogwarts and therefore had not been able to meet their new teacher, who had not attended the Welcoming Feast.

Once everyone had taken their seats, a thin witch with short, dark hair walked into the classroom and stood at the front of the room, eyeing them all carefully. She looked to be about twenty five. She was wearing dark purple robes and had large eyes the color of storm clouds.

"Good morning, class," she said. "My name is Thalia Tremlett and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Formerly a Ravenclaw, I've been working with the Auror Office since graduation, though I've taken this year off to come teach per Dumbledore's request."

"I like her," Sirius whispered to James, who nodded. "She's fit."

Unfortunately, he said it just loud enough for Charlie to hear and she shot him a glare that suggested she could spit fire. Sirius looked away from Professor Tremlett pointedly and proceded to examine the birds currently flying outside the classroom window with great interest. Lily, who noticed the exchange, bit back a smile.

Professor Tremlett split them all into pairs, and Lily had to work with Nathan Davies, the Ravenclaw prefect. James was stuck with a Hufflepuff by the name of Taylor Fischer, and tried hard not to look jealous when he saw Davies talking to Lily, leaning close to her and her smiling back.

They were supposed to be practicing deflecting minor hexes and jinxes non-verbally, but Lily was distracted when she saw Lizzy Hart call James towards her for a minute and engage him in conversation. They spoke too quietly for her to hear, but it was enough to distract her from Nathan's first spell and she felt her wand zoom out of her hand. Nathan caught it and chuckled a bit to himself.

"You alright there, Lily?" he said, stepping over and handing Lily her wand back. "You looked a bit lost for a minute there."

"I'm fine," she smiled, and half-glanced over at Lizzy to see that she had stopped talking to James and was sniggering at how easily Nathan had Disarmed Lily.

"Try again, Nathan," she said and he nodded, but this time Lily was ready. He waved his wand just as she gave hers a flick and a massive Shield Charm erupted between them, sending Nathan staggering back a few steps, straight into Richard Leon from Slytherin. Her spell was spotted by Professor Tremlett, who congratulated her.

"Excelent, Miss er…" she trailed off.

"Evans," Lily said. "Lily Evans."

"Nice job, Miss Evans," the brunette nodded. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

Lily smiled smugly and looked over to see James staring at her in awe and Lizzy glaring at her so intensely, it was almost comical.

It was Lily's turn to hex Nathan, but she also chose to Disarm him. His feeble Shield Charm cracked under Lily's charm and his wand flew into her outstretched hand.

"Sorry about that," she said, handing him his wand back.

"Not to worry," Nathan replied with a smile. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know when the next Hogsmeade outing is?"

"It's this Saturday, actually," Lily said, unsure of where Nathan was taking their conversation.

"Oh, that's great," he said, smiling again. "Because you know, if you're not doing anything, maybe we could—"

Barely five minutes had passed since the beginning of the exercise, but Professor Tremlett called for them to swap partners and before Lily could blink, James had materialized out of nowhere by her and Nathan.

"Hello, Davies," he smirked at Nathan, who looked rather disturbed at the sudden interruption.

"Potter," he nodded stiffly before walking over to work with Taylor Fischer.

"Where you going to ask me something, Nathan?" Lily called after him.

"No, it's nothing," he said, turning his back to both of them.

Lily rounded on James. "You are awful."

"The prat was going to ask you out!" James said defensively.

"So?" Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you can do a lot better than a git like Davies," James said, taking his position as Lily raised her wand.

He waved his wand, but Lily was quicker. Her Jelly-Legs Curse hit him just before the Shield Charm took effect and James' legs began to quiver under him, making it hard for him to stand. Lily laughed at the sight of him.

"Come off it, Evans," James said, struggling to remain on his feet. "Stop it."

Lily waved her wand and whispered the countercurse, still laughing. James steadied himself and glared at her. They took defensive positions again, but this time, Lily wasn't quite fast enough and though she cast a Shield Charm, James still managed to disarm her wordlessly and she stared furiously at him when he held up her wand.

"Wonderful, Mr…" Tremlett noticed his effort.

"James Potter," he said, shooting her his best grin.

"Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor," she said. "And Miss Evans, don't lose focus."

"I won't, Professor," she said, glaring at James.

"Revenge is best served cold, Freckles," James said as soon as the elder witch had walked away. He walked over to her and handed her her wand back. Just over his shoulder, Lily could make out Lizzy scowling at her again and decided to make the most of the opportunity on her hands.

"Why didn't you want Nathan to ask me out to Hogsmeade?" she asked James.

"Oh— I— er… I just thought maybe Charlie and the boys might want to… Er, yeah," he ran a hand through his hair and Lily looked up at him skeptically.

"Right," she said. "Well, I wasn't planning on saying yes anyway."

"Oh," James brightened up considerably. "Alright then. Ready for round two?" he asked, assuming a defensive stance about ten feet in front of her.

"Scared, Potter?" Lily said, holding her wand steady.

"You wish, Evans."

* * *

Lily was in the girls bathroom on the first floor, making a quick stop before heading down to lunch when Charlie found her.

"Christ, finally," the brunette said in a rather exasperated tone, and proceeded to check the stalls to make sure they were alone. Lily, who had been examining her face in the mirror, turned to look at Charlie, confused.

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing, you just might want to watch your back," Charlie said casually, leaning against the sink next to Lily and examining her nails. "Lizzy's about two steps away from hexing you and three from bringing back the official _I Love James Potter_ club."

"Oh, Merlin," Lily groaned sarcastically. "Tell me you're lying, I'm begging you."

"I'm serious, Lils," Charlie said. "She's gone mad, you should have heard her and Mary talking behind me in Muggle Studies."

"Charlie, please," Lily said, undoing the plait in her hair. "Lizzy must have better things to do than pine after James and plot my demise."

"Apparently she doesn't," Charlie insisted. "Her words were something along the lines of '_if that bitch doesn't get her claws away from my Jamesy, there'll be hell to pay'_."

Lily laughed. "Please," she said as they left the bathroom and headed down to the Great Hall. "You're being extremely overdramatic."

"You can say whatever you want Lily but don't say I didn't warn you."

They walked into the Great Hall and found James and Sirius eating together, scanning that day's Daily Prophet. Lily took the seat next to James and Charlie the one next to Sirius so they could have a look at the paper.

"What happened now?" Lily asked half-heartedly as she grabbed a plate of food, not really wanting to hear about any more attacks or disappearances.

"A muggle-friendly shopkeeper in London was found dead," Sirius said. "The Dark Mark was set over the place and—oh it's so sick… They wrote _'you'll be next, Mudbloods'_ on the wall in his blood."

There was a moment of piercing silence at the table which none of them knew exactly how to break.

"This is getting out of control," Lily said finally. "The Ministry must know You-Know-Who is behind all this."

"The problem is, Lily, that without any real evidence they can't make any arrests," James said. "They are extremely well organized, they wear masks and they never show themselves in broad daylight. Half of what Dad does is try and put a face to the bastards doing this, but it's not easy."

They all fell silent again. Lily reached under the table, taking James hand in hers and giving it a squeeze just as she had up on the Astronomy Tower. He gripped her hand firmly and edged a bit closer to her. Charlie looked over Sirius and James to catch Lily's eye and nodded towards where Lizzy, Marlene and Mary were sitting, at the other end of the table. Lizzy was glaring at Lily with such intensity that she half-expected daggers to shoot from her eyes any minute. Lily released James' hand and continued to eat, remembering what Lizzy had said.

_There'll be hell to pay._

The last thing she needed was to have her House-mates against her, right?

* * *

At half past ten that evening, Remus was walking with Madeline back to Ravenclaw Tower. They had just completed their three hour patrol and he was even _more_ nervous than he had been when he'd met her earlier.

"I heard you got Quidditch Captain this year," he said, trying hard not to stammer.

"Yeah," Madeline smiled at him. She was about three inches shorter than him, the top of her head level with his eyebrows.

"Well, just as long as you aren't as much of a dictator as James is to our team, I think you'll do fine," he said, surprising himself when he laughed.

"Merlin forbid," she laughed as well. "I think _one _dictatorial Quidditch Captain is quite enough for the whole school, don't you? Plus the bloke's had the job for three years now, it'll be hard to top that."

"You're not too scary, but I think you'll do fine," he teased.

"I am scary," she said, making an angry face at him.

"Oh yes, I'm shaking with fear," Remus scoffed.

"Oh shut up," Madeline slapped his arm softly. They arrived at the staircase that lead up to Ravenclaw Tower and faced each other, hands in their pockets.

"Er… Goodnight, Madeline," he said, blushing scarlet. "I had a nice time… You know, as far as patrols go."

"I did too," Madeline ran a hand through her hair. "'Night, Remus." She turned to mount the staircase.

"Wait!"

She turned to look at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Er… You know this Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was planning on going down with the boys and Charlie and Lily, but Peter got detention for bad-mouthing Professor Kettleburn about feeding live rats to the hippogriff he's got down there and no he can't come so I was wondering if maybe… I mean, if you're not doing anything…" he spoke very fast and it was a wonder Madeline managed to keep up. "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Madeline smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Remus allowed himself a sigh of relief and nodded as well. "Alright then… Goodnight."

Madeline suddenly stepped over to him and quickly kissed his cheek. "Goodnight," she said softly, turning rapidly and running back up the stairs. Remus watched her go, and once she was out of sight, he touched the spot where she'd kissed his cheek with his fingertips.

* * *

Though he would dedicate quite a lot of thought to the matter later on, Remus could not, for the life of him, remember how exactly he managed to navigate his way back to Gryffindor Tower, sit at the table where Sirius and James were playing chess and blurt out the following words:

"I just asked Madeline Bailey out to Hogsmeade."

James and Sirius immediately looked up from their game, shock mirrored on their faces. Eventually they laughed, Sirius clapping and James patting Remus on the back.

"Well done, old boy," Sirius teased.

"Finally, Remus got his Gryffindor on," James laughed.

"Could you three keep it down?" Lily yelled from the couch. "I'm trying to solve some Arithmancy problems that demand more quiet than you're offering at the moment."

"Sorry Flower," Sirius said. "We're just excited because our little Remus finally made his move and asked young Miss Bailey to be his date to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Lily turned to look at them faster than they thought possible, her ponytail whipping around and smacking Charlie in the face in the process.

"Oi!"

"You asked her out?" Lily said, her eyes on Remus, who was still as shocked as when he'd walked through the portrait hole.

"Er… Yes," he said, exhaling sharply and then laughing a bit.

"She said yes, I'm assuming," Charlie said.

Remus nodded slowly. The two girls leapt up from the couch and hugged him, screaming hysterically.

"Oh, Remus, you'll be so cute together," Lily said.

"I hope this doesn't mean you'll be rooting for Ravenclaw when we play against them," Charlie said seriously.

"He wouldn't," Sirius said. "Would you?" he asked Remus, an edge of doubt in his voice. Remus just shook his head.

"I can't believe she said yes," he said finally.

"I can't believe you wanted me to change the patrol schedules," James laughed along with the rest of them.

* * *

A/N: That last scene was so fun to right, you have no idea.


	15. Monster

A/N: This chapter is rather short, as it's one half of another and I've decided to split it up into two. (The other half is still in revision so no, it probably won't be up for another couple days). I do believe we have reached the point in this story where I can no longer keep up with every detail without checking my notes every ten seconds, so evidently there is no way I can expect you lot to do so. In short, it's recap time!

**Recap: **Lily is aware of both Remus' lycanthropy and the Marauders being unregistered Animagi, Charlie is not. During holiday at her house, James and Lily nearly kissed, triggering an argument that revealed not only Lily's insecurities but the fact that she does in fact, fancy James. Charlie tells James that Mulciber scares her, but does not tell him why. Snape approaches Lily and warns her to keep an eye out for herself, resulting in an almost-fight during which Mulciber threatens both Charlie and Lily. Lizzy is attempting to steal James' affection and does not mind stepping over Lily to get it. Charlie finds out and relays the information to Lily, giving her yet another excuse as to why she and James cannot (in her eyes) be together.

And that's what you missed on Glee.

* * *

Monster

or

_Kristy, Are You Doing Okay? – The Offspring._

James was dedicated. Yes, that was the word. Despite his friends teasing and the rumors that ran around Hogwarts, he was not as much of a tyrannical madman when it came to Quidditch as everyone made him out to be. He was dedicated. Because honestly, there was absolutely nothing wrong with having Quidditch practice at six o' clock on a Friday night. There was a reason the Gryffindor team was the best, after all. The team was a well-oiled machine, and James couldn't be prouder of them, honestly.

* * *

"Listen up you sods. I'm not having Slytherin or Ravenclaw snatch another Quidditch Cup from us on my last year, so you lot had better step it up. We are going to train harder and longer and we are going to do whatever it takes to win this year because I'm not having it."

"Christ, James," Charlie said, strapping on her equipment for practice. Mickey Pacquin, the fifth year who played Chaser, nodded.

"You look like you could use a drink," he joked, but James scowled.

"Really Potter, it's our first practice, relax a bit," Emmeline Vance said while putting her hair in a plait. She was a year below the Marauders and had the strong, lean build consistent with playing Chaser for two years.

"I'm not going to relax," James said, his voice intense. "We haven't won a Quidditch Cup in the three years since I've been Captain and I'm sure as hell not watching the Ravenclaws flaunt their triumphant arses again this year."

"And I'm sure the fact that there are bound to be scouts from different professional teams coming to every match has nothing to do with it," Caleb Grant, who played Beater though he was only thirteen, looked over at James skeptically. James sighed.

His father _had _told him that several teams, including the Holyhead Harpies, Puddlemere United and the Manchester Manticores, had expressed interest in the Hogwarts Quidditch teams and were planning on sending people to watch the matches and possibly draft one of them —Charlie or Sirius or himself —after graduation.

"Just step it up, alright?" he said. Looking around the room, he did a quick head count and found only his Keeper was missing. "And where the fuck is Neal?"

Almost as if on cue, Neal Fulton ran into the locker room, already dressed and his brand-new Cleansweep Five slung over his shoulder.

"Sorry Potter —" he gasped for breath. "Got held up at —dinner."

"Blimey, Neal," Emmeline choked back a laugh. "I had no idea you had a death wish."

"On the pitch in five," James snapped, grabbing his Nimbus 1700 and walking out of the locker room.

* * *

Three hours and one excruciating practice later, Charlie was putting away the team's brooms after drawing the short straw. James had bailed, already being an hour and a half late to patrol with Lily. Sirius had offered to help but she waved him off and sent him to bed. Wanting nothing more than a hot shower and sleep, she put the brooms away and went to the locker room to change out of her sweaty Quidditch robes.

She took a quick shower and changed back into her uniform skirt, stockings, shoes and tie. She donned her cloak, sticking her wand in the inside pocket of it, before closing the door to the locker room and heading up the moonlit grounds to the castle.

* * *

James ran into the Heads office and found Lily sitting at the desk, doing what appeared to be the essay on the effects of Amortentia that Slughorn had assigned.

"You know you could just turn that in half-done and Sluggy would still give you full credit," he teased her.

"Yes, I am aware and yes, I plan on doing the whole thing," she said without looking up. "Though I'm already done," she added, stuffing the essay in her bag and setting it down on the desk."

"I'm sorry I'm so late," James attempted an apology. "Practice—"

"Ran late," Lily finished for him. "It's fine, you gave me time to finish my homework so no damage done. Let's get going."

They took to simply walking around the castle aimlessly, though they had the Marauder's Map out just in case. They'd been at it for about forty minutes were walking around the fourth floor when Lily spotted something odd on the Map.

"Look," she said, stopping, and James leaned closer to her to see what she was pointing at. "There's Charlie, shouldn't she be in the dormitory by now?"

"We drew straws and she stayed behind to put away the brooms…" James explained, watching the dot labeled _Charlotte Turner_ moving across the grounds and entering the castle. "But wait, how could she possibly be moving so quickly… It's like she's running…"

They spotted the other dot almost at exactly the same time, fear mirrored on both their faces as they watched it approach Charlie's dot and corner her.

"Shit," James said.

And then they ran like hell.

* * *

Charlie was walking up the lawn, perfectly unaware that anyone was watching her. She was still a long distance from the castle doors but the solitude didn't bother her in the slightest.

At least until she noticed she wasn't alone.

"Evening, Turner."

That voice, like a hungry snarl just a few feet behind her, stopped her dead in her tracks. She felt her heartbeat race and her breathing falter, and for a moment she was twelve years old again. But Charlotte Turner was no coward. She was a Gryffindor, and lucky she was, or else she might not have mustered the courage to turn and face the person the voice belonged to. Gripping her wand inside her cloak, she swallowed, evening her breathing out in a heartbeat, and turned, a defiant expression etched on her face.

"Evening, Mulciber."

Despite the darkness, they could see each other clearly, and he smirked at the look on her face, his cold dark eyes looking over her as he stepped closer. Charlie held her ground, vaguely remembering Marlene saying once that if Mulciber wasn't such a sick, loathsome, slimy excuse for a person, he wouldn't be half-bad in the looks department. And he wasn't, not with his dark hair just long enough to fall in his eyes and his carved, statuesque features. But at the moment, with the hungry look in his eyes as he took her appearance in, Charlie thought that he couldn't be more disgusting if he rolled around in Flobberworm mucus.

"What do you want, Mulciber," she asked, her tone firm despite her desperation to get away from him.

"Nothing much, Turner," he said, his voice sending sick, terrified shivers down her spine. "Just wondering what you were doing down here at this hour… All alone."

He smiled and Charlie swallowed, trying her best not to inhale his scent now that he was so close to her.

"What's the matter, Turner? Scared?"

She stared him down, determined not to show her fear. "I'm not scared of you," she said, and it almost sounded convincing. Mulciber chuckled.

"Oh, come on, we both know that's not true," he said, leaning closer to her and she involuntarily backed up a step. Mulciber looked confused for just a moment, enough for her to whip out her wand. Without thinking, she ran, firing a hex behind her as she did and made her way to the castle doors.

"_Fuck!_" Mulciber swore. Managing to dodge the hex she sent at him, he ran after her and into the castle. She turned a corner and he slammed her against the wall, waving his wand almost lazily to silence her before she even had a chance to scream. She glared angrily at him through her tears, and he laughed a bit. It was a sickening sound that sent fear trickling down to the very depths of her soul.

"Feisty, aren't you, Turner?" he said, pining her arms against the wall so she couldn't move. "I've always liked that about you."

He stuck both hands into her cloak and roamed them over her figure while his body kept her firmly held to the wall behind her. She was smaller than he was, Seeker built, but he was still stronger and she couldn't move an inch despite her struggles. Charlie was sick, sick and terrified and helpless and silently forced to do nothing except stare him down, tears streaming freely down her face.

"You know, that little bloodtraitor Black shouldn't keep you all to himself," he said, gripping her hips firmly with both hands. "You've filled out quite a bit since we were twelve."

The memory that came flooding back to her at his words only made her struggle all the more, and he laughed again. That revolting, evil laugh that she had tried so many times to forget, that still taunted her nightmares despite the years and the changes his voice had experienced.

Mulciber tore her cloak from her and discarded it. In one swift move, he ripped open her shirt and gripped her chin to force her to look at him. She struggled silently, trying to bite his fingers and he slapped her, hard. Charlie felt the sting of his hand along with the trickle of blood from her lip.

"Tut tut," he mocked, and Charlie could feel his breath on her face. "You always could put up a fight, am I right?"

* * *

Lily and James ran as fast as their legs could carry them, almost as if a demon sent from the very depths of hell was on their tails. They were still far from the entrance hall and Lily felt the sting in her lungs and the lack of breath get to her, but James' hand and the thought of Mulciber cornering her best friend kept her running. They reached the staircase and both of them drew their wands, turning a corner and almost running over a small blonde Gryffindor second year.

They skidded to a halt and she looked at both of them, evidently terrified that she'd been caught out after hours.

"Who are you?" James breathed.

"Mafalda Hopkirk," she said, looking wide eyed from James to Lily, who just then noticed the figure at the end of the hallway.

"Am I in trouble?" Mafalda stammered, and Lily took off. That's when James looked off the top of the younger girl's head and saw the direction in which Lily had ran.

"Wait here," he said firmly, running after the ginger.

* * *

"GET YOUR _FUCKING_ HANDS _OFF HER!_" Lily yelled, pointing her wand at Mulciber and he was blasted off Charlie with a bang, flying ten feet in the air and landing on the stone floor with a sickening crunch. Charlie crumpled to the ground, still crying and watched as Lily rounded on Mulciber, Disarmed him and pointed her wand straight at his head.

"You sick, filthy _monster_!" Lily was enraged, her face contorted and merciless and her wand trained on Mulciber's face. Sparks flew out of the end and he cowered under her rage.

James appeared out of nowhere, stepping in front of Lily and gripping Mulciber by the neck of his robes. He dragged the Slytherin off the floor with surprising ease and shoved him against the wall.

"What the bloody _fuck_ do you think you are doing?" he yelled, not caring if his voice woke half the castle.

"I—I just —" he stammered, and James only felt more rage coming on.

"You're a coward," he spat. "An animal and a bloody coward, Mulciber."

Mulciber was slowly turning purple under James grip.

"You will stay away from them," James snarled. "You won't come near either of them, you will not talk to them, you won't even think of them, or you'll have me to answer to, and I will rip you limb from limb, I won't even need my wand."

"James!"

Lily's voice brought him back to focus. Charlie was beaten, bloody and bruises were already starting to form on her exposed skin. Lily shed her own cloak, wrapping her friend in it and James released Mulciber, who fell to the floor gasping for breath. James waved his wand and ropes flew out of the end, binding Mulciber from neck to ankle. He stepped over to Charlie, who was still crying and shaking and gesturing to Lily that she couldn't speak. Lily waved her wand and undid the Silencing Charm. Charlie sobbed into her friends shoulder.

"Come on, Charlie," James said softly, picking her up. "You need to get to the Hospital Wing."

They turned, leaving Mulciber bound on the floor by the wall behind them. Lily stowed his wand in the pocket of her skirt. Pomona Sprout was standing a few feet looking at them with wide eyes, utterly terrified.

"I need you to do me a favor," Lily told Mafalda in as calm a voice as she could muster, and the girl nodded. "Go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him Charlotte Turner's been … Attacked— by Ignatius Mulciber," she paused and took a deep breath. "Tell him we've taken her to Madam Pomfrey and that Mulciber is here, bound and that we've taken his wand."

"Sirius," Charlie managed to get out. Lily looked at James, silently asking him if it was a good idea and he nodded.

"Dumbledore will most likely send you to bed," Lily said. "Go to the seventh year boy's dormitory and get Sirius Black. Tell him the same thing and tell him to meet us at the Hospital Wing."

Mafalda nodded, still visibly shaken and sped off to the Headmaster's study as the other three quickly made their way to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry to leave this on such a cliffhanger, but it'll be worth it, I promise! xo


	16. Ad Pondus Omnium

A/N: Alright, here's the other half as promised. These last couple of chapters were hard to write to be honest, I love Charlie's character so much. Also, a big shout out to **Eldar-Melda** for being the 100th reviewer! Thank you guys so much for all your support, I can't tell you how happy it makes me. x

* * *

Ad Pondus Omnium

Or

_Let It Be – The Beatles_

In seventeen years of her life, Lily had never felt quite so disgusted, enraged and utterly helpless as she did when she watched Madam Pomfrey attend to Charlie's wounds. She vaguely answered the witch's questions while holding her still-weeping friend's hand until Madam Pomfrey shooed her out of the curtain-enclosed area where Charlie was held. She barely noticed walking over to another cot and sitting down, though she was aware of James' hand on her shoulder. The only thing that she could focus on at the moment was the brief bit of conversation she had managed to have with her best friend just seconds after James set her down on the bed.

"Charlie," she had said, her voice a calm and firm whisper. "Did he…?"

The brunette managed to focus her gaze on Lily and understood the question in her eyes. However, her tears, along with her wounds and the traumatizing ordeal she had just gone through would not allow her to answer verbally. She nodded, and in that moment Lily felt herself freeze and the world itself seemed to stop. She was only brought back by the returning presence of Madam Pomfrey and the pressure of James' hand on her shoulder.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the entrance of both Dumbledore and McGonagall to the Hospital Wing, and while the Headmaster walked straight over to where Madam Pomfrey was treating Charlie, McGonagall approached her and James, her face stony.

"Potter, Evans," she acknowledged them and they nodded briefly. "I know this is difficult but I need you to tell me _exactly_ what happened."

Lily looked over her shoulder at James, silently gesturing for him to speak, and at the same time wondering how he could recount their story without revealing to Professor McGonagall the existence of the Map.

"We were patrolling around the first floor, and we heard a noise coming from the corridor that leads off the entrance hall..." James began and Lily —finally— found her voice.

"We went over there," she said, "and we ran into Mafalda… She said something about sneaking over to the kitchens…" McGonagall nodded, gesturing for her to go on.

"And at the end of the corridor I saw him and he had her pinned against the wall… Her cloak was on the floor and she was struggling—" the words spilled out of Lily's mouth like vomit and she couldn't stop them. "I didn't— I didn't think, I just wanted him to get off of her and that—"

Her voice cracked and she couldn't go on, but McGonagall nodded and patted her shoulder. The elder witch took a deep breath and turned to James.

"I understand you have Mr. Mulciber's wand?" she asked and James nodded, pulling the aforementioned from his pocket. It was short and dark, and felt wrong, unfamiliar; like having someone else's hand sewn to his wrist. He handed it to McGonagall and she tucked it into a pocket of her robes.

"And Ms. Turner's wand?"

"I have it here."

Lily pulled Charlie's wand from her pocket, vaguely remembering picking it up from the floor a few feet from where James was near-strangling Mulciber. Professor McGonagall didn't take it though, gesturing for Lily to keep it. She turned to leave before thinking of one more thing she had to say.

"I guess we'll have to wait for Ms. Turner to fully make a statement to decide what his punishment will be. In the meantime, he will be held in the Headmaster's study. It's lucky you found her or I don't know what might've happened," she said finally and Lily snapped, frantically looking from James to her Head of House, certain that the look of shock and disbelief on his face was identical to her own.

"Wh—What d'you mean?" she stammered. "Professor, no disrespect intended but I think it's pretty obvious what happened. He _raped_ her. At the very least he should be kicked out with his wand snapped in half!"

McGonagall's face seemed to turn slightly paler. She took a deep breath and looked down, covering her eyes for a moment as though she wished that what she had just heard was not true. Taking another breath, she looked at Lily.

"You are absolutely sure of that, Ms. Evans?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Potter?"

"Positive."

"Very well."

McGonagall was just turning to follow Dumbledore when another person entered— or rather, barged into— the Hospital Wing, looking thoroughly disheveled, frantic and wearing a faded Weird Sisters t-shirt: Sirius Black.

"Where is she?" he said. "Is—is she alright? Bloody second year wouldn't tell me anything, she only said Charlie was hurt and I had to get down here…"

He looked from James to Lily, and neither of them really knew how to tell him.

"Well?" he said, his voice rising slightly. "What happened?"

"Er… Padfoot, mate," James began, unsure. He looked to Lily and she nodded. Sirius needed to know.

"Sirius…" he went on, running a hand through his hair. "Mulciber… He… He raped Charlie."

Something in Sirius' expression seemed to freeze. He sank down onto the cot next to the one Lily occupied and buried his face in his hands, his long hair hiding his face from view completely. He remained stone still for a few minutes, in which neither Lily nor James knew how to break the silence that was only disrupted by the faint noises coming from the other end of the Hospital Wing.

Then Sirius rose abruptly, and it was all James could do to restrain him from running back out of the Hospital Wing. Lily just stared, watching Sirius' reaction.

"That sick fucking— bastard! Bloody little prick, I'll kill him— _Let go James!_ I'll kill him with my bare hands!"

"Sirius," James held his friend back, wrapping his arms around him like a vice, and despite his thrashing and struggling Sirius was getting nowhere. "Stop it."

"I said let go, James!"

"No, I won't."

"_James_. I have—"

Professor Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere, clearing his throat softly to signal his presence. Lily stood up from the cot and Sirius immediately stopped struggling against James' grip, and the latter released him. Dumbledore looked over each of them, a sad and concerned look on his wrinkled face.

"Professor, is she… How is she?" Sirius said, his voice shaking.

"Ms. Turner will make a full recovery," Dumbledore said simply. "She will have to spend the night, I'm afraid. I'll let Madam Pomfrey explain the full extent of her injuries, but for now, she has asked to see you three."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said and he nodded, watching as they made their way to Charlie. Or they did, at least, until Madam Pomfrey approached them.

"She has a few broken fingers and three cracked ribs," the witch explained, and Sirius held back a groan. "As well as minor bruising, a split lip and a sprained wrist. I've mended all her bones, but she'll have to remain here until at least tomorrow afternoon…" She paused, as if unsure of whether or not she should continue, but eventually spoke again. "A quick examination proved you two right," she said to Lily and James. "She was indeed assaulted by Mr. Mulciber."

Though she already knew this information to be true, Lily still felt nauseous when she heard Madam Pomfrey explain it. When the elder witch left them, she glanced to either side at James and Sirius, confirming her suspicion that they both felt the same way: sickened and harboring the desire to curse Ignatius Mulciber into a puddle of muck. Taking a deep breath, she gave Sirius' hand a squeeze before leading the way past the curtains.

* * *

Charlie was propped up on pillows, wrapped in a clean white robe of Madam Pomfrey's. Her disheveled hair was gathered into a bun at the nape of her neck, with a few short curls framing her face. She looked swollen, with a bruise along one side of her face, a black eye and her lower lip was also swelled and had a small cut along one side. She had stopped crying and was fiddling with her recently mended fingers, but looked up the instant they walked in.

"Hi," she said, giving her best attempt at a week smile. Sirius immediately sat on one of the chairs by her bed, taking her hand but saying nothing. Lily smiled sadly at her, taking a seat on the bed by her legs. James took the chair on the other side of the bed, near Lily.

It was Lily who found her voice first. "How are you feeling?"

Charlie took a deep breath, taking Sirius hand in both of hers. "Well, to be honest, I feel like shit. My ribs are killing me, I've got a headache that could rival just about every other one I've ever had and I could _really_ use a shower. But I'll be alright."

Lily nodded. Remembering that she had Charlie's wand, she pulled it from her pocket and handed it to her. Charlie took it, turning it over in her fingers before setting it down on the small bedside table next to her.

"I can't believe I let him wrestle it out of my hand," she said, an edge to her voice.

She smiled sadly at the end of her sentence, taking their silence as her cue to continue. "Listen, I haven't been entirely honest with you… All of you."

The other three looked at each other, completely taken aback by her statement.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"James," Charlie said and he looked at her. "Do you remember when you and Lily fought and we talked and I told you…" she took a deep breath, "I told you Mulciber scared the shit out of me?"

James nodded. The three of them looked at Charlie, who was staring at hers and Sirius' hands intertwined on the blanket. "I never did tell you why," she said, her voice soft.

"Lily," she said, "Remember the summer after first year, I had that phase where we would study up on healing charms just for the fun of it?" Lily nodded.

"Remember I went on holiday with my mum to the coast that year because Dad was away?" Lily nodded again, looking at the pained look in her friend's eyes.

"Well, Mulciber's family rented out the house next to the one mum rented that year," she said. "It was fun at first, we were just kids and he wasn't that bad— at first. We would play on the beach together and he'd come eat at our place and I even went over to dinner with his parents once or twice. Like I said, we were just kids and they were nice enough, even his dad."

Lily looked at James. Charlie had never spoken of any of it, it was evident from the tone of voice she used. Sirius looked at her wide-eyed.

"It was fun for a few weeks, having another friend," Charlie went on. "And then the last day before Mum and I were supposed to come back, he came over to ask me to dinner…" Charlie was rushing her words and looked as though any minute she would start crying again. "But when I got there, his parents weren't even home. I didn't have my wand. We were just kids and he… He—" tears began to leak from her eyes again. Sirius and James looked as though they might be sick. Lily was just shocked.

After a few moments, Charlie composed herself enough to finish her story. "Afterwards he just went outside and left me there. Mum wasn't home so I snuck back and fixed myself up… And when she came back I told her I wasn't feeling well and asked her if we could go home."

Lily looked her in the eye. "Charlie, you should've said something."

"We were twelve, Lily," was the latter's response. "Who was going to believe me? And tonight, he crept up on me and he— he mentioned_ that_ and I just panicked."

Charlie started crying again and Sirius sat next to her, wrapping her in his arms while she sobbed into his chest. Lily felt like crying again, but she held back the tears, and before she could tell, James was holding her hand and she held onto it like a lifeline.

"It's alright," Sirius was saying to Charlie. "He won't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm around."

* * *

By the following morning, news of Charlie's attack and subsequently, rumors that Mulciber was to be expelled come monday, were spreading like wildfire. Nearly everyone knew to some extent what had happened the previous night and Charlie was grateful that she could stay hidden in the Hospital Wing with Sirius, away from all the gossip.

And while Madam Pomfrey had allowed young Sirius to stay, no amount of begging had prevented Lily and James from getting kicked out as soon as Charlie's sleeping potion took effect. Lily was awake at an annoyingly early hour the next morning, infinitely grateful for her solitary dormitory.

It was a cozy room. The walls were paneled in honey-colored wood and everything seemed to be a shade of cream, scarlet or gold, including the bedding, the armchairs, the window seat, and the cushions. She had a large desk, a bookcase, an armoire and a vanity, as well as her own private bathroom.

She took a shower and wrapped her dressing gown on over her undergarments, contemplating simply going back to bed, when her door opened suddenly and she whirled around, pointing her wand at the door until she noticed that it wasn't her wand, but her hairbrush.

James chuckled, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Careful, you might hurt yourself with that."

Lily stuck her tongue out. "What do you want? Or more importantly, how'd you get in here?"

"I guessed your password."

"_Damn it_."

"You should've made it something harder to guess than 'chocolate chip', Freckles."

Lily smiled and resumed brushing her hair. "You still haven't answered my other question."

"Well," he began innocently. "I was wondering what your plans are for today."

"I was going to stay in here until Madam Pomfrey let me in to visit Charlie," she answered, setting down the brush. "Why?"

"I was thinking, seeing as there's little to no chance Madam Pomfrey will let you in with all the gossip that's running around out there, that you might like to come with me to Hogsmeade."

"James…" she warned, crossing her arms.

"It's not a date," he said defensively. "Come on, Remus has his date and Peter's got detention." He made a mock pout, which Lily had to admit was rather funny.

"Fine," she said finally. "Now get out so I can get dressed."

"I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes or I'm coming back."

"Get out."

"Although, you know, I could help you get dressed, I'm just friendly like that."

"_Potter…_"

"Got it, going."

James closed the door behind him and Lily chuckled. "Prat," she said.

"I heard that!" came James' muffled voice from behind the door.

"James!" she scolded and he heard him bounding down the stairs to the common room, laughing as he went.

* * *

A/N: So relieved to end the chapter on a happier note, all these cliffhanger, rubbish endings were really getting to me. Also, the chapter's title, Ad Pondus Omnium, is latin for 'to the weight of all things' in case you were wondering.

Reviews are better than iced tea on a hot day.

xo - Sam.


	17. Gossip

A/N: Hi guys! I've literally just finished writing this chapter and it's dedicated to **Ainsley Jean**, for nagging me enough to get off my procastinating arse and finish it and for reviewing nearly every chapter, you rock. Anyway, I was reading back a few days ago and noticed some mistakes, which I'm taking time to go back and edit, just in case you notice, nothing major though; just some slight grammar/spelling errors that got past my eyes as well as my beta's. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! xo

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, the Marauders, etc. I wish.

Recap: Remus asked Madeline out to Hogsmeade, she accepts. Charlie is raped by Mulciber, saved by James and Lily and resulting in Mulciber's most likely expulsion. Yup, that's pretty much all you need to know for this one.

* * *

Gossip

Or

_Sparks – Coldplay_

Most people would argue that Hogsmeade was most beautiful during the winter, covered in a snowy white blanket. Some would dare to say that it was beautiful in springtime, when there were flowers in bloom. But for Lily, Hogsmeade was just as pretty, if not more, in the middle of September. It was just charming that way.

She was taking it all in as she walked into the village with James, leaving her cloak behind was the weather was still warm. The throng of students making their way to the village was small, as it was still early and most Hogwarts students made it a point of not getting up before noon on a Saturday unless there was a good reason.

"Look," James said, pointing as they walked by a group of Ravenclaw third years giggling at his presence. "It's Remus and Madeline."

"Don't point, James," Lily scolded, taking James' wrist to lower his hand. "Merlin, they do look cute together, don't they?"

Remus and Madeline were entering the Three Broomsticks just then, and Lily could tell even from the distance that Madeline smiled up at Remus when he held the door open for her. James started for the pub, but Lily once again held him back.

"Oi—"

"Let them be for a while," Lily said, leading him in the opposite direction. "Let's go to Zonko's."

The joke shop was usually crowded, but they found it manageable. They took to playing with some trick wands, until Lily waved hers at James and it turned into a rubber duck. James did the same and his simply sprouted a small flag from the end that read _BANG_. Lily laughed at look of defeat on his face and turned, just then noticing the wizards tending to the shop. They were identical, with red hair, bright brown eyes and merry faces. James recognized them instantly; they had been fifth years when the Marauders had begun at Hogwarts, and their sister Molly had had a baby the year before that. They spotted James and Lily at the same time and also recognized them immediately.

"James Potter? Lily Evans?" they said at the same time. James and Lily laughed.

"Gideon, Fabian," Lily said.

"What brings you here?" James asked.

"Zonko's has always been good for a laugh," Fabian said with a shrug. Lily honestly couldn't tell the difference, she only knew which twin was which because they each wore the shop nametags. Other than that, they were identical, even dressing alike.

"And how is your sister?" Lily asked the twins and they sighed, again in unison. "I heard she had a baby last year."

"Her third. Bill is six, Charlie is almost five and Percy just turned one," Gideon answered. "And we just found out she's got two more on the way. All boys."

"Merlin," Lily said.

"And all redheads," Fabian grinned. "Weasley blood after all."

"Is there some sort of ginger take-over I'm not aware of?" James asked and the other three laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Potter," Gideon grinned.

"Although if our sister has anything to do with it, there may be hundreds of tiny gingers wreaking havoc across England in no time," Fabian said with a shake of his head, though he smiled.

They bid the Prewett twins goodbye after a few more minutes of small talk, though not before James bought some Dungbombs.

"What?" he said defensively as they exited the shop under Lily's disapproving look. "Just in case, you never know when a dungbomb might come in handy."

"I can't believe Molly and Arthur are almost at five kids," Lily said, shaking her head. "Mad, isn't it?"

"Not so mad," James said. "I expect entertainment must be scarce, though."

Lily laughed. "Yeah. Though I wouldn't mind having a few gingers of my own, in a few years."

"Nor would I," James said. "A few boys to play Quidditch, maybe a little girl…" he trailed off, looking at the dreamy expression on Lily's face and instantly picturing a little girl with black hair and green eyes, and a boy with red, unruly locks and hazel eyes.

"If I ever have a daughter, I'd name her Violet," Lily said, not sure why she was bringing it up at all. "There's this tradition in my family about naming the girls after flowers."

"I've noticed," James said with a smile. "Violet Potter… Has a nice ring to it, don't you think."

"Don't be a prat, James," Lily rolled her eyes.

"We'd make some pretty adorable kids, Freckles."

"Shut up," she said, blushing.

"Oh, come off it, you know it's true."

"Well, we'll never know, will we?" she said as they entered the Three Broomsticks.

"We might," James teased, wagging his eyebrows.

"I'll just act as though that wasn't some sort of innuendo on how bad you want to shag me," she said, and James looked stunned for a moment.

"I'm kidding," she laughed and he shook his head.

"Ah Freckles, you never cease to amaze me."

They took seats at the bar from which they could surreptitiously spy on Remus and Madeline, who were sitting in one of the booths talking and drinking butterbeers.

"Afternoon, young ones," Madam Rosemerta walked over to greet them on sparkling blue high heels.

"Hello, Rosemerta," Lily smiled at her.

"I trust you're doing well, Rosie?" James grinned cheekily at the older witch.

"Fine as ever, James," she replied rather dryly and Lily laughed. "What'll you be having?"

"I'll have some firewhisky," James said, and Rosemerta raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm seventeen Rosie, can't say no, can you?"

"Try me," Rosemerta said, but she smiled just the same. "And you, Lily?"

"I'll just have a butterbeer."

"Oh, come on Freckles, it's Saturday, lighten up a bit," James smiled at her tentatively and she eventually gave in.

"Oh all right. Firewhisky for me too, Rosemerta."

Rosemerta walked away to serve their drinks and returned a minute later, two glasses of firewhisky in her hands. She set them down in front of Lily and James and left to take the order of a warlock who had just sat down at the bar a few feet away.

"You know," Lily said, eyeing her glass. "I've never actually had firewhisky."

"You're kidding," James looked at her, his eyebrows blending into his hairline.

"I'm serious," she answered with a shrug. "I had the flu when I turned seventeen so I very well couldn't pop down here for a drink could I? It would've looked awful."

"Oh, come off it, I've seen you angry enough times to know you don't _really_ care what people think. I've also seen you drunk, Lily," James reminded her. "It's actually quite amusing."

"Don't remind me," she said chuckling. "All right then, I guess it's bottoms up."

She took the glass as James did the same.

"To your first taste of firewhisky," he said and they downed their drinks in one go. Lily felt the liquor burn her throat and down her chest once she swallowed, putting down the glass and was left with a faint tingling sensation in her mouth. She coughed once.

"Not that bad, I guess," she said finally and James chuckled at the look on her face. "Though one shot is enough, I'm _not_ getting pissed."

"What do you say we pop over and see how Moony's task of wooing Madeline is going?" James suggested.

"Only if you promise not to embarrass him."

James looked at her pleadingly for a minute and finally agreed, ordering two butterbeers from Rosemerta. They took their drinks over to Remus and Madeline's booth. The pair looked a bit surprised when they sat down but relaxed and eased them both into the conversation.

"Thanks a lot for booking the pitch so much, Potter," Madeline said sarcastically. "It's been so easy to get practice time."

"You're quite welcome, Bailey," James answered, taking a sip of his drink. "I like to run a tight ship."

"So I've heard," she remarked dryly and the others laughed.

"It's amazing how every conversation James is involved in always comes back to Quidditch," Lily said and Remus nodded.

"I'm prepared to bet he was born with a Quaffle under his arm," he said, to which Madeline and Lily laughed loudly and James scowled. "I could write to your mum and ask," he added.

"Don't you dare."

After a while, the conversation shifted to Charlie and the events of the previous night. Madeline, it appeared, was one of the few people who had actually heard the true version of what had happened.

"And how is she?" the Ravenclaw asked.

"She was better last night before we left," Lily answered. "Sirius managed to get Madam Pomfrey's permission and stayed with her. But she was still asleep when we stopped by before heading down this morning."

"I can't believe it," Madeline said, staring at her drink a stony look on her face. "And the fact that it was her makes it even worse. I mean, Charlie's such a sweet girl, it's hard to imagine anyone would want to purposely do that to her…" She trailed off and Lily and James glanced at each other for a mere second, thinking of the other half of Charlie's story about Mulciber. Madeline didn't notice the exchange, and neither did Remus, though if he did, he said nothing.

* * *

On the other side of the pub, however a very different group of students were having precisely the same conversation.

"I really can't believe Dumbledore is seriously considering expelling Nate," Sicily Crabbe said, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you still call him 'Nate'," Julian Avery replied with a snigger as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, 'Ignatius' is a mouthful. Besides, I'm not the only one," Sicily replied defensively, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "In fact, the only Slytherins I know that _don't_ call him Nate are you lot," she added, pointing to Avery, Snape and Derrick Nott, who sat beside them.

"The point is," Nicole Yaxley intervened. "That there is a very good chance that Nate— oh, sod off, Avery— could be expelled by Monday."

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Avery said casually. "He was just having a laugh."

"Are you serious?" Severus finally spoke up. "He beat and raped that Turner girl, hardly 'having a laugh' if you ask me."

"Oh, going soft are we, Snape?" Nott laughed. "I heard it was that mudblood Evans and Potter that caught him."

Avery scowled. "If Mulciber really is expelled, they're as good as dead."

"Keep your voice down," Severus warned in a hissing whisper, looking around at the people surrounding them. Avery waved him off.

"He's just mad you threatened his girlfriend," Sicily teased Snape as she pulled out a tube of red lipstick. The others laughed and Snape glared at her.

"Of course, _Sicily_, it has nothing to do with the fact that Avery is openly threatening them in the middle of the Three sodding Broomsticks where anyone could hear!" he hissed.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Severus," Nicole said, calmly sipping butterbeer. "Oh, look, speak of the devil."

She pointed toward the door to the pub, where James and Lily were leaving along with Remus Lupin who was walking hand in hand with that Ravenclaw girl who played Seeker. Avery made a motion to rise and follow them, but Nott gripped his arm.

"Leave it," Nott said. "One of us under threat of expulsion is enough for one term, don't you agree?"

Avery sat, a scowl slapped across his face as he watched the three Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw leave.

* * *

When Monday morning came, Charlie was finally let out of the Hospital Wing. Lily had brought down her uniform and books and she'd had to practically kick Sirius out so he could get ready for class, agreeing to meet him at breakfast. She dressed slowly, as her ribs still ached somewhat. She then uncharacteristically pulled her dark locks back into a French braid, grabbed her bag and exited the Hospital Wing with Lily. Fortunately, they encountered no one on the way down to the Great Hall, but there was absolutely no way she was going to avoid the countless stares that locked on her once they walked inside.

Lily, noticing how she tensed up before they entered the Hall, turned to her friend.

"I don't think I can do this, Lils," Charlie said softly.

"Of course you can," Lily reassured her. "It takes a lot more than a few stares to disturb the Charlotte Turner I know."

Charlie smiled gratefully at the ginger and took a deep breath as they entered the Hall. Needless to say, the second they passed the doors, eyes began to turn towards Charlie and the expected whispers started up. Charlie breathed calmly, watching out of the corner of her eye as Taylor Fischer prodded Renée Abbott's shoulder over at the Hufflepuff table and nodded in her direction. She and Lily took their seats with the Marauders, Sirius planting a firm kiss on her cheek.

"Morning everyone," she said, helping herself to a large breakfast.

The others bid her good morning, but their attention was diverted to the figure passing the entrance to the Great Hall, dragging his trunk behind him, closely followed by Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn. The latter had a thoroughly ashamed look on his face as he watched Nate Mulciber stop before the doors and glance over to the Gryffindor table. Charlie stared back at him defiantly and she felt Sirius grip her hand under the table. After a few moments and a stern glare from Dumbledore, Mulciber went on his way and Charlie turned back to her breakfast.

She handled herself quite well until an accidental glance to the Slytherin table proved that Avery and Nott were staring at the whole lot of them— James, Lily, Sirius, herself; even Remus and Peter— with murderous looks. Avery noticed Charlie looking at them and raised his hand to his throat, dragging it across in a very obvious gesture that no one else seemed to notice.

Charlie looked back at her plate and attempted to finish her meal. It was a very obvious threat; it wasn't a question of if, rather a matter of when. Because it was evident that Mulciber, and Avery and Nott along with him, would get his revenge.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I wanted to add a bit of the Slytherins in there, hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are better than vodka.

- Sam.


	18. Trademark Temper

Recap: James admits to Lily that he loves her during their big fight over the summer. During the first DADA lesson of the year, Nathan Davies attempts to ask her out but James interrupts them (PRAISE THE GODS) and he doesn't get a chance to. Lily is in the Slug Club, Charlie doesn't know about Remus being a werewolf or where the Marauders sneak off to every month. Lizzy Hart has a crush on James and intends to make Lily's life hell if she doesn't get away from him, something Charlie warns Lily about.

* * *

Trademark Temper

Or

_Some Nights – FUN._

September wore on at Hogwarts uneventfully, to everyone's relief. Classes went on as per usual and the seventh years found themselves loaded with complicated coursework. And despite Slughorn's blatant favoritism and Lily's talent, Potions was no exception. It was just her rotten luck that Wednesday morning was Hogwarts jargon for double Potions, allowing Slughorn the time to give them more complicated and demanding tasks to brew.

After being paired with Alia Price from Ravenclaw, they had been able to successfully brew the potion they'd been assigned: a Blood-Replenishing Potion. Lily bottled the potion and took it over to Slughorn's desk.

"Ah, perfect as usual Lily!" he praised her, taking the vial from her hands.

"Thank you, Professor," she smiled, ignoring the look she saw James giving her out of the corner of her eye as she turned to leave.

"Wait just a minute, Lily," Slughorn called and she turned, walking back to the desk. "I'm holding a little soirée this Saturday, some old friends are coming and of course, my Slug Club and you of all people are welcome," he smiled at her under his thick mustache. Lily swore she could hear the effort James was making not to laugh. "And you may bring a guest, if you like."

"Of course, Professor," she said, as she always did. "I'll be there."

"Wonderful!" Slughorn beamed and she turned to make her way back to her worktable.

"Don't be surprised if he pops the question any day now," James whispered at her as she passed.

"Oh shut up," she said, rolling her eyes and he winked at her. She put away her cauldron and the rest of her things, and was just picking up her bag when she found herself face to face with Nathan Davies.

"All right there, Lily?" he grinned at her and she smiled back politely, though he was a bit too close for comfort.

"I'm doing well, Nathan," she answered as everyone else began to leave the classroom. "Yourself?"

"I'm fine," he answered with a shrug. "I heard Slughorn told you about his little get-together this Saturday."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure I'll go," she said, hoping and praying desperately that the conversation wasn't headed where she thought it might be.

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know," he said, smirking before heading out of the dungeon.

Lily breathed a deep sigh of relief and leaned back against a desk. Charlie approached her a few seconds later, a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"Someone doesn't want to go out with Davies," she said and they left the dungeon together. "I wonder why that is."

"Don't start," Lily said. "He's just too eager, it gets on my nerves."

"I don't see you being bothered by a certain Quidditch Captain's eagerness," Charlie said casually, inspecting her nailpolish.

"Charlotte," Lily cut her off. "Don't."

"I'm not saying anything!" Charlie said defensively. "Come on, you even went out with the bloke, and don't give me any of that '_it was __**not **__a date, we're just friends, I don't fancy him'_ bullshit because we both know none of that is true."

"I am not having this conversation again, Charlie," Lily said. "And much less without lunch, so just don't, all right?"

"Fine," Charlie huffed and they took seats by themselves at the end of the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later, they were joined by an unexpected face: Marlene McKinnon.

"Er… Hi," she said, twirling a lock of blonde hair awkwardly in her fingers. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys?"

Lily glanced at Charlie and back at Marlene and nodded. "Sure," she said, and Marlene took the seat beside her, loading a plate of food.

"It's just Lizzy and Mary—well, just Lizzy really… She got mad at me for some reason and refuses to speak to me."

"Why is that?" Charlie said, taking seconds of whatever she had just eaten.

"The same reason as every other crazy thing Lizzy does," the blonde answered with a roll of her eyes. "It's all _'James this'_ and _'James that'_, all day long."

"Lizzy is starting to sound quite a bit like Sirius," Charlie joked and they laughed.

"Really," Marlene went on. "The only time she _isn't_ talking about James is when she's glaring at you, Lily."

"I really don't get what that's all about," Lily said, trying to keep her tone casual as she ate the raviolis the house-elves had made, ignoring the _I-bloody-told-you-so-but-you're-Lily-and-you're-extremely-fucking-stubborn _look Charlie was shooting her.

"She's delirious," Marlene said with a sigh. "I've told her hundreds of times that James isn't interested but she refuses to listen."

"Yeah, dealing with stubborn friends is just a pain in the arse, isn't it?" Charlie said and Lily glared at her.

* * *

"I really don't understand why you still insist on coming up here instead of patrolling, James.

Another Friday night of patrolling had lead James and Lily back to the Astronomy Tower, along with the Marauder's Map and a bag of Chocolate Cauldrons, which, after almost two hours, was half-gone.

"I like it here," James said simply, taking another sweet from the bag. "It's quiet. It's nice to come up here and think from time to time."

"I suppose so," Lily nodded, looking around them at the view of the grounds. "It's lovely up here, and the moon's almost full."

"It's tomorrow actually," James looked down, avoiding Lily's eyes.

"You'll be going out, I guess," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Of course."

She nodded. "I think it's great, that you would do that for Remus."

James smiled, but changed the subject. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Nathan hinted that he wanted to go with me though." James flinched a little, the feeling of jealousy settling in his stomach.

"You should go," he said, but it came out harsher than he meant it to. "Have a nice time with Davies."

Lily caught the tone he used. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," he said. "Excuse me for thinking after everything that's happened you might want to go with _me_, even if I'm not in Slughorn's little club."

"I can't believe this," she said, throwing up her hands. "I just said that I wasn't planning on going, James. I would have asked you, but as you pointed out less than a minute ago, it's the full moon tomorrow. I assumed you'd rather be with your friends."

"I would but I'd like to go with you too, Davies is a prick and I don't want him going with you."

"You don't _own me_, James, you can't tell me what to do or who to go out with."

"Well then I'm sorry for caring that the girl I'm in love with is planning to go out with the biggest moron in this bloody school. Oh, wait, sorry, that's Snape so Davies would be second."

Lily glared at him, just about ready to whip out her wand and hex him.

"I knew it would just be a matter of time before you brought that up, and I'm not even going into the Snape thing, James. Do you think I like to be constantly reminded of how in love with me you are? Do you think I like doing that to you?" she pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Well sometimes yeah, it seems like you do!" he yelled back.

Lily laughed bitterly at that. "Yes James, because dealing with the guilt because I don't love you the same way or the fact that one of my former roommates hates me because we're friends is just fan-fucking-tastic!"

James stared at her for a minute or two, and when he spoke his voice was softer.

"You could have asked, Lily. I could stay, go down later—"

Lily cut him off. "You can't actually believe I'd ask you to go with me after the little tantrum you just threw."

They glared at each other for a minute. James half-expected her to back off, but he knew better and Lily held her ground.

"Fine. Have fun with Davies, Evans," he spat.

"Oh, I'll do just that, Potter."

And with that, she turned on her heel and left him very much alone and frustrated, atop the Astronomy Tower, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lily walked back into Gryffindor Tower, desperately hoping that Charlie wasn't yet asleep. There were still people in the common room, including Sirius and Peter. Remus was in the Hospital Wing, as he usually began to feel sick a couple of days before the full moon. After glancing around for her best friend without luck, she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Oi, you lot," she snapped to some third years gossiping by the fire. "Off to bed, it's late."

They stared at her for a few seconds before finally getting up and rushing off to their dormitories. Lily made to follow, vaguely hearing Sirius call after her.

"Everything all right, Flower?"

She didn't stop until she reached the seventh year girls' dormitory. Knocking twice, she opened the door to find Mary and Lizzy sitting together talking on one of the beds, and Marlene on her own, reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked haughtily, not bothering to keep up the act and be nice to Lily.

"Where's Charlie?" Lily asked the other two.

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Lizzy went on, walking up to Lily with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Lizzy, really," Lily snapped. "Not now. I am really not in the mood to deal with your petty drama and your insane jealousy, so _back _the hell _off_."

At this point, Mary also stood. Lizzy just stared back at Lily, amazed that the ginger had actually acknowledged the issue and that she had talked back to her like that.

Mary attempted to speak. "Lily, I really don't think—"

But Lily was really not in the mood to take orders from anyone.

"I don't care if you want to slip some Amortentia in his morning pumpkin juice, you can bloody Imperius him for all I care, just leave me out of it. And I really do hope that one day you realize that James," Lizzy flinched slightly at the mention of his name, growing redder by the millisecond, "has absolutely no interest in you and he never will. He's too put off by self-absorbed spoiled brats who have no amount of concern for anyone but themselves and whose brains could barely fill a teaspoon."

She didn't even realize she had been near-shouting until she finished. The other three girls stared at her in awe. No one, absolutely _no one_ had ever spoken to Lizzy Hart like that.

"I think she went up to wait for you in your dorm," Marlene said finally, and Lily could tell even through her annoyance that Marlene was trying hard not to laugh.

"Thank you," she said to the blonde and left, again, turning on her heel without another word and closing the door behind her.

* * *

She went further up the staircase to the final level, muttering her new password (_Shakespeare_, because she bloody loved the bloke) and found Charlie, sitting on _her _bed in _her_ private dormitory. She was wearing a Quidditch t-shirt and some shorts, reading the same issue of Witch Weekly that Marlene had and sucking on a Sugar Quill. Lily slammed the door as soon as she entered, causing the brunette to look up, a questioning look on her face.

"Well, you're back early," she said.

Lily let out a near scream of frustration and flopped down on the bed beside her friend, positively fuming.

"I'll take it patrols didn't go well," Charlie said, putting her magazine aside. "All right, spill."

"James Potter is a fucking git."

"Thought so. Care to elaborate?"

Lily stood up from her bed and began to change out of her robes and uniform as she filled Charlie in on the events of the past twenty minutes, leaving out the part about the Marauder's going out the following evening because of the full moon, and instead modifying it to fit the story the Marauders themselves had concocted, that they were going down to Hogsmeade for a few drinks to celebrate the start of the year or some rubbish like that, and then Remus would go home to visit his mum for the rest of the weekend. After changing into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a tank top, she got to the part about mouthing off to Lizzy and Charlie nearly choked on her Sugar Quill.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"She was getting on my nerves," Lily said defensively, finally having calmed down a bit. "I didn't mean to, I just… I don't know, I should go apologize."

"What the hell for?" Charlie asked and Lily looked at her to see the look of pride on her friend's face. "What you did was bloody brilliant, it's about time someone put that she-beast in her place."

"What am I going to do about James?" she asked, crossing her legs Indian style.

"Go with Davies," Charlie replied. "Try and have some fun. But you'll have to apologize to James eventually, and he will too. Just give it time."

Lily nodded and lay back on her bed, positively exhausted. "All right. Now get out so I can sleep."

Charlie laughed, putting on her dressing gown. "I would have paid good money to see the look on Lizzy's face when you yelled at her. Maybe Marlene got a picture."

"Charlie, out," Lily laughed. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Lils."

She pulled down the covers of her bed as soon as Charlie was gone. Waving her wand, she turned off the lights before tucking it under her pillow and falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The following morning, Lily donned a pair of jeans and a white tank top, as the weather in the castle was still quite warm for the end of September. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she went down to breakfast and fortunately encountered no one, until she reached the Great Hall and spotted James sitting with Peter across from Charlie and Sirius. Their eyes met for a second and Lily looked away, making her way instead to the Ravenclaw table. Slipping her hands inside her pockets, she walked over to where the boy with chestnut hair was just serving his breakfast.

"Er… Nathan?"

"Lily!" he looked surprised to see her and rose from her seat, leaving his friends, Jonathan Smith and Samuel Cox, seated at the table with intrigued looks on their faces. Nathan walked over to Lily who stood a few feet away, her hands still in her pockets.

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you're still planning on going to Slughorn's party tonight?" Lily asked and Nathan nodded, a smile creeping on his face, granting Lily a flash of dimples.

"Would you like to go with me?" she asked cautiously.

"Or course," Nathan flashed her his best grin and she smiled back. _His teeth are really nice_, Lily thought. "He's holding it in his office, I'll meet you there?"

Lily nodded. "Eight o' clock?"

"Perfect, see you then."

Nathan sat back down, a look of triumph on his face and Lily made her way over to the Gryffindor table, taking the seat beside Peter and acting as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"How do I look?"

Charlie looked up from her History of Magic essay (if Quidditch didn't work out, a career in Magical Law was her next choice and she needed an O in her History of Magic N.E.W.T to get in the program) to look at her friend, standing in front of the mirror.

"You look amazing," she smiled. Lily was wearing a sapphire blue dress. The top half of it was fitted, with sleeves down to her wrists, and the skirt draped down to her knees. The neckline didn't show much except for her clavicle, but the back was open, exposing pale, freckled skin half-way down to her waist.

"You think so?" Lily asked, biting her lip. Her hair was its usual wavy self, draping down in a glossy red curtain and pulled back from her face on one side by a hairclip shaped like a butterfly.

"Davies might drop dead, be careful."

Lily laughed and grabbed her wand, tucking it into the narrow pocket concealed in the dress. "Do me a favor and don't shag Sirius on my bed after I'm gone."

Charlie threw one of Lily's own pillows at her head while the latter put on her silver shoes. "You don't have to worry about that, I think they left for Hogsmeade already. Do _me_ a favor and shag Davies in one of Sluggy's storage closets."

"You tart!" Lily said as she opened the door and left the room. Walking down to the common room, she prayed that James wasn't down there and that he and the other Marauders had already left.

Unfortunately, she didn't pray hard enough, because the second she entered the common room, the very first person she ran into was the very last she wanted to see.

"Potter, watch where you're going!" she yelled, a tad louder than intended.

"Sorry, Evans," he said. "I didn't see you."

"Well, that much is obvious."

She made to circle him, avoiding having to look at his face as she went but he grabbed her wrist and she turned, finally meeting his gaze. His hazel eyes were full of regret and his expression pleading.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry about what I said last night, I was out of line. I was angry and jealous and I know you didn't deserve it. I was a complete git and I understand if your still mad at me but please, don't go. Don't go with Davies. Stay here."

Lily looked at him. She really didn't want to go. But she couldn't just leave Nathan waiting. It wasn't right.

"I'm sorry James, I can't," she stammered, watching as the hopeful look on his face fell. "I can't leave Nathan waiting and you need to go," she dropped her voice. "Remus needs you."

"But Lily—"

"I'm sorry."

James let go of her wrist and watched her go. Just before exiting the portrait hole, she looked back.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

She nodded slightly and disappeared, worried that if she waited one more second she might do as he asked.

* * *

A/N: And on _that_ cheery note...

Well, thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter, this one was a bit on the longer side and I hate making Lily and James fight, it hurts my shipper heart.

**MauraudersMischief**: thank you so much! I'm flattered and I'm sorry I make you scare your cat lol, I love cats but I'm allergic so I can't have one :( boo.

**Ainsley Jean**: once again, thank you for your support :3 I read your review for my other Jily oneshot (which all of you should go read, it's on my profile, it's called _Midnight Chat_ and other than one minor detail or two it's a good prequel to this fic) and I absolutely adore you right now. Just thought you should know3

**DarkDramaLady** and **Lauren**: thank you both for reviewing every chapter, I'm glad you're enjoying the story3

**Eldar-Melda**: I love connecting everything even though sometimes I get a bit mixed up within my own story but oh well, it keeps things interesting. I always felt that Slughorn was a bit saddened by being the Head of the House where so many students went wrong and I wanted to capture that.

**ihatemakingupusernames**: reviews are totally better than vodka. I had a really bad hangover this past weekend and vodka and I aren't very good friends at the moment.

**infalliblesnaps**: it broke my heart, the Violet Potter business. But then again, that's the life of a Jily shipper. And in regards to a hole opening and swallowing all the Slytherins, OH HOW I WISH I COULD. REALLY.

Reviews are better than cinnamon rolls. Which I'm craving right now by the way.

xo, Sam.


	19. With A Knack For Potions

A/N: All right! I've been on a roll the past few days and I woke up mega-early today to finish writing this one. The reason I'm updating so often is because I'll most likely be going on vacation in a week or two and I don't know how long I'll be gone for, so I want to get in as many chapters as possible just in case. And in case you haven't logged in in a while, this is my third update this week so you might want to check back to chapters 17 and 18 if you haven't read them because this one'll just be too confusing if you haven't. Also, almost 160 reviews! You guys are insane. I love you so much right now. Okay, I'll stop yapping and let you get on with your reading now. xo

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, I wish. Boo.

Recap: Remus is a dun dun dunnnnn... Werewolf! Though really, if you didn't know that, shut your laptop right this second and go pick up Prisoner of Azkaban. Shame on you. Charlie doesn't know. Lizzy fancies James, James fancies Lily, Davies fancies Lily, Lily (no matter how hard she denies it) fancies James. Davies hints to Lily he wants to take her to Slughorn's party, she mentions it to James and they have a major row about it. Lily in a fit of anger blows out at Lizzy and tells her James will never be interested. She ends up asking Davies to Slughorn's party, without making up with James and before she leaves he stops her and asks her to stay with him. She goes anyway. Damn it, Lily.

* * *

With A Knack For Potions

Or

_Liquid Confidence – You Me At Six._

Lily walked briskly to Slughorn's office, thinking about James' offer and the look on his face when she said she had to go. She didn't want to, she really didn't and had she done what she really wanted, she would have stayed back at the Gryffindor common room with James.

Hell, had she done _exactly_ what came to mind at the moment, she might have even jumped on him and snogged him senseless right there. But Lily was nothing if not noble, and she wasn't about to just dump Nathan like that. It wasn't right. So, as the Head Girl approached Slughorn's office, she stopped, took a deep breath to calm herself and closed her eyes for just a second. She would begin to sweat off her makeup if she didn't relax and that just wouldn't do. She noticed her palms were also sweaty and tried to wipe them off on her dress, but the shimmery blue material did next to nothing.

"Okay, relax," she said.

She continued on her way and after a few seconds she arrived at the spot where Nathan was waiting for her. He looked handsome, wearing dark navy robes that brought out his eyes. He walked over to her once he saw her, Lily once again wishing she had something to get the sweat off her hands.

"Wow," Nathan said, looking at her up and down. "You look… You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," Lily said, blushing. Nathan held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we?"

"Of course," Lily said with a smile, still trying and failing to put her encounter with James behind her.

* * *

(Barely twenty-four hours earlier)

James walked into the Gryffindor common room a little while after Lily, the look on his face frustrated and angry. He stomped over to where Sirius and Peter were starting a game of chess and threw himself down on an armchair. The other two looked at him, then up the stairs leading to the dormitories through which Lily had disappeared a few minutes before.

"Care to fill us in?" Sirius asked finally. James took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, finally covering his face with his hands.

"I'm a fucking git."

"Well, from the way Lily looked when she walked in here not fifteen minutes ago, we guessed it was something along those lines," Peter said dryly. "What happened?"

"We were talking and it was fine until I brought up Slughorn's party," James answered, leaning forward in his chair and resting his elbows on his knees.

"I heard from Smith that Davies has been meaning to ask her out," Sirius said.

James nodded. "And he's in the Slug Club as well. Lily wasn't even planning on going with him; she just mentioned Davies and I snapped. And she said she wanted to ask me but she didn't because tomorrow's the full moon and she knew I'd be with you lot. And then I brought up the fact that I love her and I think I even mentioned Snape… Oh, and I hinted that she likes putting me through all this shit knowing how I feel about her."

Sirius and Peter looked at each other. "Mate," said the former. "Tell me you didn't."

"I'm an idiot," James replied, covering his face with his hands. "She hates me."

"Nah, she doesn't," Sirius said. "She was just yelling at Hart about you, actually. We overheard when we went up to get the chess set."

James looked up again. "Really? What did she say?"

"Basically," Peter said, "she told Lizzy to lay off her and that no matter what she tried you would never be interested in her."

"If we're being exact, she called her a self-absorbed spoiled brat and insulted her intelligence. '_Brains could barely fill a teaspoon_'… something or other," Sirius chuckled. James smiled at that. "And then I believe she went upstairs and is currently having this very conversation with my girlfriend."

"What should I do?" James asked.

"Give her time to cool off," was Sirius' reply. "Then apologize. Hell, if you grab her before she goes to that party tomorrow, ask her to stay with you."

"But what about you lot? I can't leave Remus like that."

"We can handle him," Peter said. "Just fix things with Lily. It's taken you too long to get her to trust you and actually want to be in the same vicinity as you for it to just go to hell like that."

James nodded. "Thanks."

"Anytime mate," Peter said.

"Just don't fuck it up again, you were doing really well," came a voice behind them. Charlie, wearing her dressing gown and carrying a copy of Witch Weekly, approached them. Catching the question in James' eyes, she sat down next to Sirius on the couch.

"She's asleep," the witch answered.

"Is she still planning on…?"

"Asking Davies? Yeah. Though I don't know how well that'll turn out, he's a prick. But she told Slughorn she'd go and he kind of already asked her, it'd be rude if she showed up without a date and he's there."

James groaned, sinking back in the armchair. "I told you, she hates me."

"She doesn't," Charlie said. "She's just mad, that's all. It didn't really help that you brought up the whole '_I love you_' business."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just let her calm down and apologize. I said the same thing to her. She's just frustrated, Potter, she doesn't hate you."

James nodded, staring back at the flames in the fireplace and wishing he could just take it all back.

* * *

(Present)

Scarcely an hour after arriving, Lily really was wishing she had stayed at Gryffindor Tower. After a few glasses of elf-made wine, Nathan had already tried to dance with her (a bit too aggressively) twice and she had taken refuge behind some drapes, knowing well that he was out there looking for her.

"Oh, bugger all," she said to no one in particular. She stood there, contemplating ways to sneak out and go back to her dormitory unnoticed when someone unexpectedly joined her behind the curtain. She panicked for a moment until she noticed that it wasn't Nathan at all, but in fact a sixth year— Cassandra Cradley, of all people.

"Lily!" she said, and Lily covered Cassandra's mouth with her hand, gesturing for her to be quiet before releasing her.

"Oh, sorry," the younger witch whispered. "Who are you hiding from?"

"Nathan Davies. You?"

"Adrian Reese. Those Ravenclaws are so… _Touchy. _I had to practically pry his hands away, said I needed to use the loo."

"I just said my feet hurt," Lily replied. "He probably didn't even notice I'm wearing flats."

Cassandra laughed at that. They talked for a while and Lily realized she was pretty nice. Nicer than her sister, anyway. Julia was too much of a gossip.

"I probably should go," Lily said once she saw that Nathan was nowhere to be seen.

"Good luck," Cassandra said. "I think I'll wait it out a little longer, then I'm out."

"Good luck with that," Lily said, before sneaking out from behind the curtain. She made her way through the guests and thankfully no one spotted her, she was almost out, just three feet from the door until…

"Lily!"

_Bloody buggering sodding hell,_ she thought before rearranging her face and turning.

* * *

(That morning)

The three non-werewolf Marauders and Charlie took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Lily, they assumed, was still sleeping up in her dormitory.

"Where's Remus?" Charlie asked, loading French toast onto her plate.

"He er… Wasn't feeling well this morning," Sirius lied. "Went to go see Madam Pomfrey so he'll be good to go tonight."

Charlie nodded, completely oblivious to the '_you'll have to tell her eventually'_ look James was giving his best mate. They ate quietly until Lily entered the hall. It was evident that she and James were trying not to look at each other but failed terribly. Their eyes met for just a second and James tried to convey to her in one look that he was sorry. Then she looked away and walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

James' heart sank as he watched Lily walk over to Nathan Davies and engage him in conversation. They spoke for a few seconds and finally Lily smiled, nodded and walked away. Charlie gave James an apologetic look and he shrugged, attacking the pieces of bacon and eggs on his plate.

Lily walked over to them and instead of taking her usual seat beside James, she sat on Peter's other side.

"Morning, everyone," she said, in a nonchalant tone as if nothing had happened.

* * *

(Back at the present)

"Professor Slughorn!" she greeted as nicely as she could muster.

"Going so soon?"

"Oh yes sir, I'm getting a bit tired and I thought—"

"Oh nonsense, come," Slughorn waved her off, leading her away from the door. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"But sir—"

"It'll just be a minute," Slughorn insisted, leading her over to a short, bald wizard with an impressive handlebar mustache that could rival even Slughorn's.

"Lily, this is Damocles Belby. Damocles, this is Lily Evans, the student I was raving to you about."

There was a flash of recognition in Belby's eyes as he shook Lily's hand.

"Pleasure," she stammered, still unsure of why Slughorn was putting her through this.

"All mine, Ms. Evans, all mine," Belby replied, letting go of her hand. "Horace here tells me you have a knack for potions."

"Well, yes sir, I'd like to be a Healer," she replied.

"Oh, marvelous," Belby said, taking a sip of champagne. "I've been a potioneer all my life. I'm currently working on a potion to help minimize the symptoms of lycanthropy."

At this Lily perked up, all of her attention focused on the wizard before her.

"How so sir?" she asked.

"I assume you've studied werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lily nodded. "All right, then you know that one of the main problems that lycanthropy presents is that the subject is unable to retain his use of reason during the transformation, therefore endangering himself as well as others."

Lily listened carefully as Damocles Belby explained the effects of the potion he had invented: taken in doses the entire week before the full moon, it should allow the werewolf in question to stay himself: to remain conscious during the entire time he or she was transformed. Lily was almost shaking with excitement. A potion like that would be exactly the solution Remus needed.

"I see you're very interested, Ms. Evans," Belby said.

"Yes sir, well, you see, I have a friend who is currently struggling with being a werewolf. Your potion would help him tremendously."

"Oh, I see. Well, it's still on trial, but another test subject would be helpful. It's taking a lot to convince the Ministry that the potion is perfectly safe, I'm afraid."

"I could talk to my friend, if you like, and ask him if he's willing to participate."

"That would be marvelous, Ms. Evans. Here is my card, owl me as soon as possible, please. If your friend agrees and you're up to making it, I'll send you the exact instructions for making the potion, as well as some of the ingredients which, well, aren't exactly common."

"Will do sir, and thank you," Lily said, tucking the card in her other pocket as Damocles Belby walked away to greet someone else, a broad smile on her face.

She was just making her way to the door when again she was torn away from it. Or, to be more exact, she was quite literally swept away to the dance floor by Nathan.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to," he murmured in her ear, holding her a bit too close for her liking.

"I was talking to some friends of Slughorn," she said. Well, it wasn't _entirely_ a lie.

Lily really wanted to leave now. Nathan reeked of wine and he was holding her way too roughly. She couldn't really help thinking James never held her like that, not when they had danced during the End of Term Ball in June or any of the other times he'd ever held her.

"I like you, Lily," Nathan said, his face inches from her own and even then it was due to the height difference between them. "I like you a lot."

Lily swallowed. Nathan leaned in and she shoved him off her, sending him toppling into some guests.

"What are you _doing_?" she said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Nathan asked, anger tainting his usually smooth, relaxed voice.

"I'll rephrase that," Lily said, trying to stay calm. Nathan was really aggravating her. "What made you think I wanted you to kiss me?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" He looked at her and she remained silent. "Is it because of Potter?"

"No, of course not, I just… I don't—"

"I knew it," Nathan said, his eyes shining with contempt. "Little Lily Evans, you think you're too good for anyone, even Potter. I don't know why he keeps pining after you, you're not worth it."

And that basically did it. One would think that a smart lad like Nathan Davies would know that Lily Evans was not the type of person you'd like to see angry. But he seemed to have forgotten the ginger's reputation for having an explosive temper when he said that, so nothing could have really prepared him for what Lily did next.

"You arrogant prat!" she said, ignoring the fact that some of the guests were now watching the scene. Taking a glass of wine from one of the servers who happened to be passing by, she tipped it onto Nathan's head, showering him in the dark drink and staining his robes. "You're right. I am too good for you."

And with that, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past two days, she spun on her heel and left without stopping to talk to anyone.

* * *

Lily didn't know why she was doing it, it was dangerous and reckless, but it seemed like the right thing to do. She really didn't even care if she was caught. She rushed out of the castle and out to the grounds, her shoes slipping in the dewy grass. Making her way along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, right towards where she knew was the entrance to the tunnel, she stopped just short of the Whomping Willow's savage branches.

"James!" she called, hoping he could hear her. "James!"

A sudden howl in the forest behind her made her turn. It was Remus, she knew it. Taking her wand from its pocket, she followed the sound straight into the trees.

"James, where are you?" she called, holding out her wand just in case.

This was insane. She was alone in the Forbidden Forest, virtually undefended while a werewolf ran around the place with three Animagi. It was insane.

She'd been walking around aimlessly, calling out James' name for a few minutes before she spotted them in a clearing. A large, black, shaggy dog she assumed was Sirius fighting with a huge werewolf, its silvery skin shining in the light of the full moon. Looking closer, she saw a tiny brown rat, Peter, scurrying about the dog's legs, crawling up his back and landing on the werewolf's face. She was about to come closer when the dog and rat managed to drive the werewolf away from the clearing and another animal distracted her, just a few feet from where she was.

A giant stag, with shiny brown fur and magnificent antlers was heading straight for her. She stood there, paralyzed as the animal approached her, alarm in its hazel eyes. It was a bit taller than Lily if you didn't take the antlers (which towered another two feet above its head) into account. Lily stepped closer to it, petting its muzzle softly, and she noticed it had markings around its eyes that closely resembled James' glasses.

"Prongs?" she asked, a small smile creeping onto her face. The stag nodded and allowed her to pet its face a few more seconds, transforming back into James before her very eyes.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, leading her away from the clearing in the opposite direction to the one the others had headed in. "Are you mental?"

"I had to come, I just—You were right, Nathan is an idiot, I should have listened to you, I should have stayed, I wanted to. It only took a while before he started acting like a git and I poured a drink on his head—"

"You poured a drink on Nathan Davies' head?" James asked, his eyebrows raised alarmingly, though Lily could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Elf-made wine, but that's not the point. He tried to kiss me and I shoved him away—"

"That sounds familiar."

"_Potter_…"

"Sorry, continue."

"I shoved him away and I realized you were right, I shouldn't be going out with guys like that, and I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday, I was just mad and I—"

Apparently, James was never going to let Lily finish a full sentence, because this time, he pulled her into a close embrace, pressing her against his chest. Lily's arms immediately wrapped around his waist as soon as she felt his around her shoulders. She took a deep breath. He still smelled like cinnamon, like his cologne and something else that Lily had never been able to pinpoint, it was just manly and woodsy and now that they were in the forest, she finally knew what it was. It was him, plain and simple.

James pressed his lips to Lily's forehead, smelling the soft flowery scent that always seemed to come from her hair. He felt her tighten her grip on him and they stayed there for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment.

"I love you, Lily."

Lily sighed. She couldn't. She just couldn't. They remained silent for a few minutes until Lily remembered her other reason for sneaking out of the castle to find him.

"I know how to help Remus," she said. James was so surprised by her statement that he released her.

"What?"

"I know how to help Remus," she repeated and explained her talk with Damocles Belby.

"Oh, my Merlin," James said finally. Another one of those moments when he felt the urge to pick her up off her feet and snog her senseless.

"Do you think he'll want to?" Lily asked, unsure.

"We'll ask him tomorrow," James said.

Lily nodded. "I should go back to the castle."

"Come on," James took her hand. "I'll go with you." She nodded again, smiling at him. "Thanks," she said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"I'm really sorry I didn't stay," she said instead.

"I know," he replied, a cheeky grin on his face. "I was surprised you could resist, being madly in love with me and all."

"You are such a prat, James Archibald."

"I'm your favorite prat, Lily Sophia."

* * *

A/N: Lily and James aren't fighting and all is right with the world. Yay!

**Rose Jean Black: **I think it'll take Lily a little while longer, she's just too damn stubborn. Poor James indeed.

**ihatemakingupusernames****:** I'm really weak with alcohol, it's sad. Everytime I get a review I get all smiley and giddish, it's ridiculous really. Thank you very much and writing the Lily/Lizzy blowout was just plain fun lol.

**Elizabeth:** first, you were the 150th reviewer so THANK YOU *insert screams and hugs here*. I'm really flattered that you thought of 500 Days of Summer because that's actually what I was inspired by to write the prologue the way I did, song included. Thanks again (:

**DarkDramaLady:** Nathan is a total douchebag. For real.

**Lizaluvsdoggies:** I hate it when they fight, it just breaks my heart, I even cry sometimes. I just have too many Jily feelings like that. And thank you (:

**Anonymous:** I didn't explain it completely on purpose in the last chapter, hopefully it's clear enough in the flashback when Charlie talks to James in the common room. In case it isn't, Lily felt obligated to go because she told Slughorn she would, but she didn't want to just turn Nathan down and then show up without a date because that would be rude, apparently. I hope I cleared that up for you!

**Eldar-Melda: **first thank you, and comparing what I did to what JK did was just the biggest compliment I've gotten in a while. It was kind of inspired by the little spat they had in Half-Blood Prince involving McLaggen, which is why Lily also hides behind the drapes in Slughorn's office to get away from her date. It's just funny to make those little parallels.

**Nikatsu:** writing that part hurt like you have no idea. Just, ugh.

**twilightstargazer:** thanks! I do the exact same thing, no shame. I'm just like, "Lily, snog him already, we all no you're going to get married after you graduate and have tons of awesome sex and produce the child that saves the world... like seven bloody times. Just get it over with."

**Tina95: **welcome and thank you :3 I really hope you've enjoyed the story so far and continue to do so.

Reviews are better than pizza. I could go for pizza right now.

xo, Sam.


	20. Don't Tell

A/N: All right guys! This one is long, and I hope you enjoy it (and I know you will, tee hee). You might have noticed the change in title for the Prologue. The reason for that is that I revised my plot and decided to make this a three part story, hence _Part I: The Snitch._ This chapter has only been proof-read once and I'll be sure to come back and edit it later, as well as add my answers to your reviews, so don't despair. xo

Disclaimer: JK is the Queen and she owns everything.

Recap: Remus is a werewolf (funny how that keeps popping up in recaps, isn't it?), Madeline doesn't know. They went out on a date to Hosmeade, as did James and Lily, though to the latter pair it's "totally not a date". Severus attempts numerous times to speak to Lily but she wants nothing to do with him. Lily knows of the existance of the Marauders Map. Lily goes to Slughorn's party with Nathan Davies, where she meets Damocles Belby and discusses the Wolfsbane Potion with him, promising to ask Remus if he's willing to participate as a test subject. She ends up emptying a glass of wine on Nathan's head because he's a git. James is Quidditch Captain as well as Chaser and he's quite the dictator when it comes to his job. The team consists of; Sirius and Caleb Grant (Beaters), Charlie (Seeker), Neal Fulton (Keeper), Emmeline Vance and Mickey Pacquin (the other two Chasers). Now this chapter really is ridiculously long. You'll thank me later.

* * *

Don't Tell

Or

_Champagne's For Celebrating (I'll Have A Martini) - Mayday Parade_

Remus was awake, but he really wasn't planning on opening his eyes anytime soon, if it could be helped. If he didn't know better, he'd say he had just been hit by a train, or possibly a herd of stampeding elephants and been left on the side of a road in the middle of nowhere to die a slow and gruesome death. But he did know better, and he knew _exactly _where he was. And he could only hope he had been run over by a herd of stampeding elephants.

But it was the Hospital Wing, not bloody Kilimanjaro.

He groaned, willing himself to open his eyes. Slowly but surely, he managed it and two faces came into focus.

"Hey there Moony," the blurry mass of messy hair and glasses also known as James Potter was sitting by his bed.

"How're you feeling, Remus?" beside James, there was an orange-red curtain of hair that he recognized as Lily. He blinked twice and their faces came into full focus, James' hazel eyes showing that unmistakable mirth in spite of his obvious concern.

He groaned again. "That bad huh?" Lily asked.

"Please tell me I got trampled by elephants."

"Sorry, mate, same old furry little problem," James laughed just as Madam Pomfrey rushed over to check on Remus. The latter sat up in his bed, wrapped in the familiar white hospital robe, a low groan escaping his throat as he did so.

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. Lupin," Madam Pomfrey noted after examining him. "Here," she handed him a potion. "This should clear up your nausea as well as the soreness."

"Thank you," Remus replied and the witch nodded, leaving the three of them alone again.

"Where are Pete and Sirius?" Remus asked the other two.

"Still asleep," James replied, nodding to the beds on the far side of the room. "Rather odd that you'd be the first to wake, but there you go."

Remus nodded, slowly remembering everything that happened the previous night. His eyes slowly went wide, looking from James to Lily and back.

"You—You were out there last night, weren't you Lily?" Remus asked, panic in his voice. Lily nodded. "Oh, Merlin. I hurt you, didn't I?"

Lily shook her head, taking Remus' hand. "Remus, you didn't. I didn't even know you saw me."

"He did," Sirius' voice made them turn. He was fully clothed, though his face showed he'd just woken up. "That's why we got him away from the clearing, before he could head for you."

"Oh, Merlin," Remus buried his face in his hands. "I could've— I—"

"You didn't do anything, Remus," Lily insisted. "That's actually why I'm here… I have some news for you."

She looked to James for reassurance and he nodded for her to go on. "What if I told you I could help you with your... Well, for lack of a better term, furry little problem?"

Remus looked at her, confused, as did Sirius and a surfacing Peter. "What?" they chorused.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," James smirked.

"I met this potioneer last night at Slughorn's," Lily explained. "His name is Damocles Belby and he's running a trial on a potion designed to help you maintain control of your mind during transformation." The three Marauders looked at each other and something considerably resembling hope was noticeable in Remus' brown eyes.

"I didn't tell him who you are, of course," Lily went on. "But I did tell him I have a friend who could use it. He's perfectly willing to give me everything I would need to make it for you if you wanted to participate. It's called the Wolfsbane Potion, I think."

Remus stared at her. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course. You're my friend, Remus, I want to help you."

"And is it safe?"

Lily nodded. "I spent all night researching it, according to sources it's perfectly safe, but the Ministry still wants more proof before making it fully legal." Remus pondered her offer for a few moments, thinking hard and staring at his hands in his lap, scarred as the rest of him. Finally, he looked up.

"All right," he said. "I'll do it."

The others smiled at him, Lily positively beaming. "Perfect," she said, standing up. "I'll go send an owl to Belby."

"And Lily," Remus called after her, making her turn. "Thank you."

She nodded, smiling sadly at him. "That's what friends are for."

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Remus made his way out of the Great Hall, meaning to go up to his dormitory and crash onto his four-poster, with no intentions of moving again until the following morning. He walked alone, deep in thought as he went over the conversation he had had with Lily that morning. Would the potion work? If it did it would be a miracle, really. He felt strangely optimistic, though he had learned long ago not to get his hopes up regarding his condition.

He continued wandering through the corridors in the general direction of Gryffindor Tower, so deeply submerged in his own train of thought that he failed to notice the voice calling his name until its owner caught up to him.

"Remus!"

"Madeline," he turned to face her, startled and surprised by her presence. She seemed out of breath and slightly flushed, obviously having followed him for a while.

"I've been running after you— Merlin, you walk fast," she panted, and he smiled a bit.

"I guess," he shrugged. "Is anything wrong?"

"I could ask you the same question," she said, and now that she had caught her breath she glared at him. Remus looked— and in all honesty, was— perfectly confused as he stared at her, and Madeline took her cue to continue.

"We went out two weeks ago, Remus," she said. "And you haven't said more than a few words to me the night we had patrols and even then… Are you angry at me or something?"

Remus shook his head, even more confused. "No, why would—"

"Because I thought I might have done something wrong, or maybe you just didn't want to see me anymore or something, and I thought about talking to Lily or Potter to change the patrol schedules but—"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_," Remus held up his hands, effectively bringing her rant to a halt. "Change the patrol schedules? Aren't you overthinking this?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Lupin. Overthinking is our thing."

"Fair point," he said dryly. "Look, I'm not mad at you, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just—"

"Just what?" Madeline crossed her arms, looking up at him with an expression somewhere between annoyance and confusion.

"I'm not—I'm not good for you," Remus said. "We shouldn't—You shouldn't—"

"Why?" she asked. "I really like you, Remus. Why _shouldn't_ we?"

"I like you too, a lot," Remus said, a sad chuckle barely escaping his lips. "Believe me, I do. I just can't—I can't tell you."

The look on Madeline's face hardened and Remus thought for a moment he saw tears glistening in her eyes, but she blinked and whatever might have been there was gone, replaced by a stony look of defiance.

"Fine," she said coldly. "You don't trust me, it's fine."

"Madeline, it's not that, it's just—"

"Just leave it, Remus," she said, holding up her hand before turning and heading in the opposite direction in which she had come.

* * *

With the first Quidditch match of the year (Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw) less than two weeks away, the Gryffindor Team was training brutally, nearly every day of the week that James didn't have Head duties. The team was (fortunately) used to the relentless routine by now, as even the newest member of the team, Caleb Grant, had been playing for a year already. James was absolutely determined to win, and made them run drills and practice new plays until their muscles were begging for mercy. They were ready to go and prepared to deal with anything and everything the Ravenclaws could possibly throw at them. Their movements were precise and calculated to a T.

But what the Gryffindor Team was in no way equipped to handle was their Captain cancelling practice all of a sudden on a Friday night, with barely a week before the match. James was M.I.A, and no one knew where he'd gotten to or what could have possibly compelled _James Potter_ to cancel a Quidditch practice with barely five more to go before the match.

And while the Head Boy was basically missing, the Head Girl's whereabouts were perfectly predictable up until she entered the Gryffindor common room. Lily had been in the library working on a particularly challenging Herbology essay. And because Lily was Lily and she _could_ be perfectly predictable at times, this was where Severus found her, before he attempted yet again to speak to her.

"Hello Lily," he stood by the table where she sat alone, a pile of books next to her. She didn't look up, but rather kept her eyes on the almost-finished essay before her.

"Hello Snape," she answered nonchalantly, and he tried not to flinch at her use of his surname.

"Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

Lily kept writing. "My minding has never stopped you before has it?" When he didn't answer, she sighed. "All right," she said, putting down her quill and finally looking at him. "I'm listening."

Severus allowed himself a small, almost imperceptible sigh of relief before sitting down across the table from her.

"I know you're tired of hearing how sorry I am—"

Lily snorted. "That's an understatement."

Severus looked down at his hands, folded atop the table. "I am, you know. I never meant for it to end up like this, and I didn't mean to call you a…"

"Mudblood?" Lily spat the word like it tasted sour on her tongue. "Really, Snape, you're trying for _that_ excuse again? I know it slipped out, I know you didn't mean to, but it was only a matter of time, really. You've changed, Sev." He remained silent, not daring to counteract her statement because he knew it to be true.

"You've changed," she said again. "You picked your friends, I picked mine. We're not kids anymore. We're not the same people we were when we met on that playground, or when we got to Hogwarts, or even that last day of O.W.L.s. Things have changed, and it's time you realized it too. We picked different sides in this." She had been stowing away the books she needed along with her essay in her bag as she spoke, and stood up at this point.

"I should be going, it's past curfew," she said softly. "Goodbye, Sev."

And with that, she turned and exited the library, leaving him with the same unsaid words as every other time she had. Lily left the library and headed towards the seventh floor, with the full intention of taking a well-deserved nap and then continuing with the rest of her homework, as this was regrettably becoming habit for most of the N.E.W.T students. She wasn't angry, as she usually was after her chats with Snape, and she wasn't sad either. She had accepted everything she had just told him, and whereas she used to feel angry, disappointed or hurt when she looked into his black eyes, she now felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. And it was, in a sense, liberating.

"_Jentacular_," she said to the Fat Lady before the painting could attempt to strike up conversation with her as well. She expected the common room to be crowded as it usually was at almost nine in the evening, but she wasn't expecting to walk past the portrait hole and find six of the seven players of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, plus two Marauders, looking frantic and worried.

"What are you lot doing here?" she asked, looking from Charlie to Sirius to Remus. It was Emmeline who answered, twirling a lock of her blonde hair in her fingers nervously.

"James is missing— He just sent us all notes cancelling practice two hours ago and no one's seen or heard from him since."

"He _what_?" Lily was wide-eyed. James cancelling practice was something unheard of. He had _never_ canceled any one of the team's practices willingly, much less with the first match of the year barely a week away. It was something that James Potter simply didn't do.

"Yeah," Charlie confirmed. She was sitting on the couch next to Emmeline, jiggling both her legs wildly in an attempt to calm her nerves. Mickey, Caleb and Neal were sitting around in various armchairs, looking blankly into space or their hands and Sirius was pacing the room frantically. The Gryffindor team was a well-oiled machine, yes, but a machine is basically dead if you have nothing to power it with. And at that moment, they were missing their battery, their power, their drive, everything that James embodied as their Captain. So yes, it's safe to say the team felt lost. Very lost.

"And you have no idea where he is?" Lily asked, looking to Sirius. He shook his head, and she walked over to Remus and whispered the question that had evidently come to mind and that she wondered how none of the remaining three Marauders had thought of.

"What about the Map?"

"How do you know about the—" Remus stopped mid-whisper when Lily cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well of course you _would_ know about it…"

"Why haven't you used it to find him?"

"We don't have it, either he has it or it's in his room and we have no idea what his password is. We tried everything."

Lily groaned internally. Shooting another glance at the room full of Gryffindors and the distraught team, she had another idea.

"I'll get it," she said. "I can guess his password. How do I make the Map work?"

"Tap it once with your wand and say '_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good'_, and when you're done, tap it again and say '_Mischief Managed_'."

"That's a bit overly dramatic, don't you think?"

"Lily, it's _James_ we're talking about. Who d'you think came up with the name _Marauders_, anyway?"

"Fair point," she granted. "All right, I'll be right back."

She rushed out of the common room and after discarding her bag, robes and tie in her own dormitory, she left it and headed for the door on the other side of the hall, identical to hers except for the gold plaque stuck to the dark wood door that read _Head Boy_ where hers said _Head Girl_.

"Er… Potter," she told the door, but it didn't budge. "Quidditch. Treacle tart. Nimbus 1700. Bertie Botts. Chocolate Frogs. Licorice Wands." Still nothing.

"Prongs. Padfoot. Moony. Wormtail. Marauders." The door was locked as ever.

"Lily. Evans. Freckles. Lily Sophia Evans." Natta.

Lily rested her forehead against the door. _Think, Evans, think._

"Firewhisky. Butterbeer. Saint James Golden Ambre Rum."

She thought back to every conversation she had had with James that she could remember. Details. Small, playful banter that could possibly mean something. After nearly ten minutes of babbling random words they had exchanged at one point or another, she had just about given up.

"Arrogant toerag. Snivellus. No, that's just stupid, Evans. Violet. Violet Potter."

At the last phrase, the lock clicked and Lily's eyes widened hopefully. Had that really been his password? She felt a sudden surge of affection for James along with a bright, heated blush in her cheeks. Remembering her purpose, she pushed the door open into his dormitory.

It was basically identical to hers, except for the fact that it was distinctly more manly, less organized and his intoxicating smell lingered everywhere. She began to search frantically around the room, searching the parchment on his desk and dresser before finally coming up with the blank one she recognized as the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Inmediately, swirls and lines of ink began to appear on the parchment and the dots that corresponded to the staff and students began to place themselves appropriately. It took her a few minutes but she located him, up on the Astronomy Tower. Obvious, she had no idea why she hadn't thought of that.

"Mischief managed," she muttered, dropping the map and practically running out of James' room, not even bothering to grab her cloak before leaving through the portrait hole, and no one dared try to stop her.

* * *

James stood quite still beside the door up on the top of the Astronomy Tower, absentmindedly smoking a cigarette. The letter that had triggered the meltdown he was now going through now lay on the floor beside him, the open parchment staring mockingly up him as he exhaled swirls of gray smoke.

"I thought you'd quit that."

Lily's voice came from a few feet beside him. The slight wind that was picking up had drowned the sound of her opening the door.

"I had," he said, twirling the fag between his slender fingers, "but I confiscated a pack from Benjy Fenwick a couple days ago and I needed to take the edge off."

She nodded, walking closer until they stood side by side. "Would it be too nosy of me to ask what happened?"

"What makes you think anything happened?"

"You're standing on the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts, smoking for the first time after what? A year?"

"Ten months. And this could be perfectly normal behavior, Evans."

"You cancelled Quidditch practice."

He paused for just a second. _Damn_. "All right, you got me."

"What happened?"

"I got an owl from my mum earlier," he said, a grim smirk toying with his face's even features. "They're er… They're getting a divorce."

Lily's heart sank. James put out the now finished cigarette and stared off into space, exhaling the final traces of smoke.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"It's all right, it… It's for the best, I guess," he turned to face her and saw in the moonlight that her bottle green eyes were concerned. "How did you find me?"

"I stole your map."

"You stole my map?" he echoed incredulously. "But how did you get into my room?"

Lily blushed and began playing with a lock of her hair. She muttered something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I guessed your password," she repeated, just a tad louder.

"Oh," he said, now looking a bit blushed. "Well, that's embarrassing."

"Don't be," Lily replied. "It was sweet."

They fell into a silence that was neither uncomfortable nor unwanted, in which both seemed to enjoy the other's company without the necessity of words.

"I talked to Snape today," was what Lily said after a few minutes. James looked at her surprised, but said nothing. "I told him I was tired of having the same discussion over and over again. He made his choices, I made mine. We're different people now." She echoed the words she had said to her former best friend earlier.

"He's a persistent bloke, Snivellus," James said finally and Lily shot him a glare. "What?"

"I've never liked that you called him that."

"I know," James chuckled. "You always got so angry at me, it was quite adorable. You would glare at me, see, like you're doing right now," he ran a hand through his hair.

"That really is an infuriating habit of yours," Lily said, still glaring at him slightly. "And now your hair looks like a nest, here, let me fix it."

They turned to face each other and that's when Lily noticed he wasn't wearing his tie. The top buttons of his shirt were undone and she could just make out the beginning of his chiseled chest. Without being completely aware of what she was doing, she placed both hands on his chest, feeling the warmth that radiated through the fabric, and parted the shirt further open so she could get a better look. She ran her fingertips along his pale skin, sending a shiver down his spine and making goosebumps erupt on his skin as well as hers.

"You know," she said, her breath tickling his skin. "You really should get a tan, you're incredibly p—"

But the rest of her statement was interrupted by James' lips crashing with hers, one of his arms snaking around her waist and the other threading in her hair. Her response was almost immediate, her hands sliding up his chest and around his neck, keeping his face firmly glued to her own. His lips felt hard and demanding, but so incredibly good at the same time. This kiss was not sweet or gentle or anything of the sort, but rather the release of months of tension between them. It was James giving up on his attempt at self-control, and Lily giving into all the times she had stared at his lips when they talked, wondering what it would feel like if they kissed.

And it felt bloody fantastic is what it felt like. He kissed her hard and she kissed him back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and they parted automatically, allowing him to savor her taste, which, if pressed, he would say was something sweet with a hint of spice, as though someone had spiked a piece of treacle tart with some strong licor. She gently bit his bottom lip and he moaned into her mouth, spinning them around until Lily felt her back slam against the wall behind them. She whimpered a bit into his mouth and felt him smile devilishly against her lips. She threaded her fingers into his hair as their lips continued to attack each other, all in a mess of lips and teeth and tongues battling for supremacy.

James' hands had abandoned their previous positions and were now roaming the sides of her body, desperate to hold on to her. His lips left hers for one agonizing second, only to thread a path of sucks and bites along her jaw and down her neck. She threw her head back and pushed her body against him, wanting more with every passing second. It was insane. She was full-on snogging James Potter where anyone could see or catch them. But, Lily thought with the small amount of focus she could muster as James continued to kiss her neck and she unbuttoned his shirt, that the fact that they could be caught and reprimanded at any minute made it all the more exciting. She finished the last of those enraging buttons and ran her hands along that fantastic chest she had lost minutes of sleep fantasizing about more than once, her nails scratching him slightly and drawing a soft groan from the bottom of his throat.

He abandoned her neck and went back to kissing her now slightly swollen lips, much to Lily's delight. He tasted delicious, like firewhisky and something else she couldn't pinpoint, and a bit like the cigarette he'd been smoking mere minutes before. It was intoxicating and she didn't dare stop him as he unbuttoned her shirt and went back to kissing her neck, collarbones and chest. It was only a couple of minutes though, before she had enough and gripped his neck, bringing him back up to her waiting lips. His hands went back to caressing her sides beneath her shirt, but it only took the graze of his fingers against the clasp of her bra to smack her face first into reality.

"Oh, _merlin_!" she gasped into his lips, though more from shock than from the fact that she had, up until that very instant, been thoroughly enjoying it.

Lily broke the kiss a second later, forcing James back about a foot. He looked at her questioningly as they both caught their breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked finally. Her hands had come up to cover her mouth and she was staring at him, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"We were—and I—and—_Merlin's wand_—how—" she stammered, unable to form a complete sentence. "James, oh my _god._"

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no—bloody hell, not at all but—oh my—we were—this is just _insane_." She buried her face in her hands and James looked more confused than ever.

"Lily, are you all right?"

"Yes," she let go of her face and began redoing the buttons on her shirt. "I just—I need to think, I'm—" she finished and looked up at him, at the confusion and concern in his hazel eyes. "I need to think," she said again, "I'm really confused and…" she trailed off and he nodded.

"All right," he said finally. "I just have one question."

"And that would be?"

"Do you fancy me?"

Lily groaned internally. She did, there was no point in denying it anymore. She nodded. "Yes, I— I think I do. But I need to think, this is too confusing."

James nodded. He buttoned up his shirt again and she watched.

"Are you mad at me?" she said when he was done.

"What?" James was startled by her question. "How could I? That was… Well, it was fucking amazing, to be honest."

Lily laughed a bit at that and blushed. "Come on," James took her hand and threaded his fingers through hers. "I bet my team is getting worried."

"That's an understatement," she snorted and they laughed, leaving the Astronomy Tower hand in hand. It wasn't anything substantial yet, but it was a start.

* * *

A/N: Finally! A full-on James/Lily snogfest! I enjoyed writing that, I really did.

**Love-what-is:** Oh, I am so using that. Eventually, I'll find somewhere to fit it in, brilliant idea.

Reviews are better than not having to go to the dentist. Which I have to do today. Ugh.

xo, Sam.


	21. Complicated

A/N: Hi guys! I have some news for you. The next chapter (the one after this one) will be the last for Part I of To Catch A Snitch. I should have it up probably tomorrow night or thursday. Thanks again for reviewing the last chapter (25 reviews for that one _alone_, you guys are too good to me) and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also, 200 reviews, I screamed when I saw it, I swear. I love you all entirely too much. Okay, I'll stop ranting now, bye!

Disclaimer: JK owns everything. Even my soul.

Recap: Madeline and Remus fight, things don't look too good for them. Lily is brewing the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus for the first time. Lizzy has a crush on James and a grudge for Lily since the ginger blew out on her after fighting with James before Slughorn's party. Gryffindor has the first match of the year coming up against Ravenclaw. James up and cancelled practice one day, Lily finds him atop the Astronomy Tower and he tells her his parents are divorcing. They snog—FINALLY!

P

* * *

Complicated

Or

_Girls – Marina & The Diamonds_

It was all Petunia's idea, if you got right down to it.

After all, it was Petunia who suggested Lily see a shrink after their dad died because she refused to talk to anyone, no matter how hard her mother tried to convince her otherwise. She'd even gotten Dumbledore to Floo Lily home every Monday for therapy. The shrink was called Dr. Mc-something-or-other, and he eventually got tired of Lily being a perfectly stubborn, typical fifteen year old and refusing to talk to him about anything remotely deep. That's when he suggested starting a diary for her to vent, or simply writing down what she felt once in a while. But, after four and a half months of failure, Daisy Evans brought the therapy fiasco of 1975 to a screeching halt and Lily never followed his advice.

But times change.

And snogging James atop the Astronomy Tower less than twenty minutes earlier certainly needed a good bit of ranting/venting. She couldn't just tell people. Charlie would take the mickey out of her before she even finished a sentence. Sirius might start sobbing and shouting it off of rooftops. Marlene was completely out of the question. Remus seemed caught up in a lot of other things and she and Peter just weren't that close.

So after arriving at Gryffindor Tower, she left James in the common room, taking advantage of the distraction that came in the form of his distraught and furious Quidditch team, and headed up to her room, closing the door behind her and leaning back against the hard, polished wood. After a few minutes of _oh my_ _Merlin_'s, she finally managed to catch her breath. There was a tangled cloud of thoughts in her brain that would likely evolve into Japanese or possibly some ancient language that modern civilization had not yet been able to translate, so she sat at her desk, grabbed some parchment and a quill with trembling hands and began to write.

* * *

_Holy mother of Merlin._

_I just snogged James Potter. _

_I snogged Potter. Rather enthusiastically too._

_And I don't mean it's-not-really-great-but-it's-not-bad-either-so-I'll-just-go-with-it enthusiasm. I mean wall-slamming, hand-roaming, hair-grabbing, shirt-unbuttoning enthusiasm. I got a good look at his chest, too. His fantastic, chiseled, jaw-dropping chest. I've developed a new level of appreciation for Quidditch thanks to that chest. I would lick chocolate off that chest. Scratch that. I would lick his chest, then douse it in chocolate and lick it clean again, possibly adding whipped cream and repeating the process. And his stomach? Merlin's wand._

_Oh Merlin, so many things are wrong with that statement. I think Charlie has been soaking my brain in Extract of Pervert while I sleep. _

_I can't believe I snogged James._

_I can't believe I admitted I fancy him. To his face._

_Oh, Merlin, I am a slag. A horrible, terrible, hormonally imbalanced, slag._

_I snogged a boy I'm not even dating at the top of the tallest tower in Hogwarts._

_Did I mention I let him open my shirt? And I'm wearing that peach bra Mum got me for Christmas last year. Daisy Evans: inadvertently making sure her daughter dies a virgin since 1933. As if I'm not doing a good enough job of ensuring that on my own. Or at least, I was until about a half hour ago. _

_I'm a slag. I deserve to have _TART_ stamped on my forehead and a scarlet _A_ embroidered onto my robes for all to see._

_This is so complicated. Beyond complicated. I just can't fancy him. Except I do, so that hippogriff's just been shot in the face. I can't fall in love with James. It's going to happen, but I can't let it. I can't get more attached and I can't let him do it either. It would be a huge distraction. There are classes, N.E. , Head duties, I have to get into Healer Training and he has Quidditch, plus the whole thing with his parents divorcing. Distractions are something neither of us can afford right now._

_What am I going to do? _

_At least he agreed to act as if nothing happened until both of us can sort out whatever it is that's going on. But this can't go on forever. I could barely look the bloke in the eye when we were walking back here_—_and we were holding hands. And yes, we've grown into a habit of doing that every once in a while. But just now, it felt so familiar and so… Comfortable. It felt right._

_And it bloody terrified me._

* * *

"Prongs, talk to me mate."

James looked up from his breakfast the following morning. It was Friday, a fairly uneventful day filled up with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and two free periods which he would likely use to write that Transfiguration essay that was due on Monday. Study time seemed thin on the horizon for that weekend, what with Quidditch practice that evening (he had gotten a pair of sixth years to cover his and Lily's patrol shift) and the match the following day. But right now, he was enjoying—or at least, attempting to enjoy—a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and toast, when Sirius plopped down on the chair in front of him, looking thoroughly concerned.

"Talk about what?" he asked innocently.

"James, come on. Something's off. You really didn't expect me to believe you cancelled Quidditch because you were in the Hospital Wing. I've watched you train with your arm in a sling and large quantities of Skele-Gro in your system."

James sighed and put down his fork. Sirius was right of course, and they were both rubbish at keeping secrets from each other. They knew each other too well for that.

"Mum and Dad are getting a divorce," he said quickly.

Sirius' eyebrows traveled far up his forehead. He ran a hand through his long hair (it was funny how people who spent a lot of time with James tended to do that) and sighed, looking at his best mate. "I'm really sorry, Prongs."

"It'll be all right mate," James sighed, going back to his breakfast. "I expect Christmas will be a pain in the arse, though, with Dad moving out. You are coming this year right?"

"I can't believe you still feel the need to ask that after six straight years of having me over for Christmas. Also, I practically live with you, mate."

James chuckled a bit. "Fair point. I couldn't get rid of you if I wanted to."

"You can't live without me, stuff it," Sirius said, pouring copious amounts of maple syrup onto his pancakes. "I'm the sun that lights up your dull mornings. Your life would be boring and meaningless without me to give you purpose."

"Oh, my heart's beating a mile a minute, Sirius, stop it."

"Sarcasm, James."

"How dare you suggest such a thing." And then they broke out into laughter, loud enough for several people to turn in their seats and stare at them. Eventually they fell silent and returned to their breakfast, until it was Sirius' turn to be grilled.

"You can't fool me either, you know," James stated casually.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Sirius replied, eyeing his half-eaten pancakes with such nonchalance, he might have fooled someone who knew him less.

"Something's bothering you," James said firmly. "Go on, spit it out."

Sirius huffed in annoyance. "I hate that you're so bloody perceptive all the time."

"I like to think of it as a gift," James replied, sticking a piece of bacon into his mouth. "And don't change the subject. Talk."

"It's Charlie," Sirius said. "She knows we're hiding something. The other day we were… Er…" he paused, blushing slightly and James suppressed a laugh. "Oh, come off it, we're not shagging," he said dryly and James actually snorted into his goblet of orange juice.

"Get to the point, Padfoot," he said. "You're killing me here."

"She noticed the scars," Sirius whispered. "How am I supposed to explain that, Prongs?"

"You'll have to tell her eventually, mate," James said. "It's not an easy conversation, but you can only postpone it so long."

"Yeah, I know," Sirius replied. "I just hate having to hide things from her."

* * *

Lily arrived at the breakfast table a few minutes after Remus, Peter and Charlie, looking a bit disheveled. Taking her usual seat, she mumbled a hasty "good morning", before shoveling down a couple pieces of toast and a goblet of orange juice.

"Everything all right, Flower?" Sirius chuckled a bit at the sight of her. Her hair was leaning towards the frizzy side, she had bags under her eyes and her tie had yet to be straightened.

"Just peachy," Lily replied, taking a blueberry muffin and stuffing it in her mouth in two bites as well. She swallowed. "I woke up early to check on your potion, Remus," she said in a lower voice. "It should be ready in a week, give or take a few days."

Remus nodded at her and opened his mouth, but Lily held up her hand to stop him. "You can thank me if it works."

Remus smiled and they went back to their breakfast until it was time to head to their first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, one of the only classes they all shared, except for Remus and Peter, who had Care of Magical Creatures. Before getting up from the table, Lily grabbed a couple more muffins and proceeded to eat them as the group left the Great Hall. A small group of Hufflepuff second years were babbling rather loudly in the entrance hall, before their gossiping was thoroughly interrupted by a temperamental Head Girl.

"Oi, you lot!" she yelled, startling the Hufflepuffs. "You're in the way, off to class with you! Go on, or it'll be ten points from Hufflepuff! _Each_!"

At her warning, the Hufflepuffs scattered. "Blimey, Flower," Sirius said, looking at her enraged expression as they continued on their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom on the third floor. "You sure you're feeling all right?"

"Perfect, Black," she snapped. "Oh and Potter, remember we've got the Prefect Meeting after dinner on Monday. Don't you dare be late or I'll hex your head off."

At this, James stared at her. "Lily, anything you'd like to share with the class?"

"No! Merlin, why are you so annoying today?"

"No reason, seeing as you almost Crucio-ed those Hufflepuffs back there…"

"Yeah, well, they're Hufflepuffs, they had it coming."

"_They had it coming_? Evans, are you even listening to yourself?" James said, shocked at her words.

"Lils," Charlie said. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, Charlotte," Lily rolled her eyes. When they all stopped and looked at her disbelievingly, she huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms.

"Fine," she said, lowering her voice. "If you lot _must_ know I woke up to find I'm _still _on the bloody rag—no pun intended— after four days of suffering and I'm not exactly in the best mood—"

"Yeah, we've noticed," Sirius snorted, earning him a glare from Lily.

"Do you have a death wish, Black?" she asked, ignoring the stunned look on James' face and the apologetic one on Charlie's.

"No, ma'am," Sirius said, his eyes wide.

"Right, then, let's get to class," she turned on her heel and continued down the corridor, leaving the other three behind.

"Remind me _never_ to ask her out during her time of the month," James said.

"Wise choice," Charlie deadpanned.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had all taken their usual seats for class and Professor Tremlett had stepped to the front of the room, wand in hand.

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor," they replied in unison.

"Right, let's get to it," she said, turning to the blackboard behind her and waving her wand, making a word appear in tidy writing: _Patronus Charm._ "Can anyone tell me what _that_," she gestured to the board, "is?"

As usual and despite her cramps, Lily's well-practiced hand was the first in the air. "Ms. Evans?"

Lily took a deep breath before explaining at top speed. "The Patronus Charm is used to evoke a Patronus or protector, a partially-tangible, positive energy source that can protect the witch or wizard conjuring it from creatures such as Dementors or Lethifolds."

"Well phrased," Professor Tremlett granted her a small smile. "Five points to Gryffindor." Lily smiled and their professor ensued to walk between the two aisles of desks, continuing her explanation as she went.

"Now, in the case of a corporeal Patronus, this one may take the form of an animal to match the witch or wizard in question, to match their 'heart' if you will. The animal may change if the person conjuring it has experienced a drastic emotional change, such as the death of someone close to them or even falling in love." She paused, allowing the stifled giggles of some girls in the back of the class to be heard.

_Bloody Hufflepuffs_, Lily thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and one lengthy explanation later, Professor Tremlett had moved all the desks up against the walls to give them room to practice the Patronus Charm. The first half hour went by pretty much uneventfully, until Gabrielle Pequet, a Ravenclaw girl, was the first to produce one, a lizard. Amelia Bones and Gregory Falke were next, and after five minutes, James managed to produce a stag, much to Sirius' amusement.

Lily barely noticed, as she was struggling with the charm, barely making whisps of white smoke appear. After both Sirius and Charlie managed to produce their own Patronuses, a dog (big surprise) and a Bengal tiger, the bell rang in signal of the end of class.

Lily left the class in a huff, feeling incompetent and determined to achieve a Patronus before the next class. Problem was, the next class was Monday, and none of her inherently 'happy' memories seemed to be doing the trick. She left her friends behind and headed for the library, ignoring her cramps along the way.

* * *

The next morning, however, Lily woke up feeling well and period-less, bustling with the contagious excitement that seemed to run amok through the castle and that signified the start of the Hogwarts Quidditch Season. After eating breakfast with Charlie, she ran back up to the common room and found the Marauders—and most of Gryffindor, in fact— getting ready to head down to the match.

"Nervous, Potter?" she teased him and he waved her off, his signature cockiness on a high.

"I'm never nervous, Evans," he replied.

"Going to give him a kiss for luck, Flower?" Sirius interjected with a wink.

"Not at all, Sirius," she replied calmly. "That's your job, after all."

"Oh come off it, Flower," Sirius stepped over to James and pinched the latter's cheeks. "He's bloody James Potter. My best mate, my Quidditch Captain, the snow on my Christmas morning, the filling to my treacle tart! Do you honestly think I'd deny him the snog he's been —lividly—dreaming of since we were a bunch of mere pre-pubescent troublemakers? I'm offended you'd think that of me, Flower."

Lily laughed as Sirius let go of James' cheeks and disappeared among the mass of students clad in red and gold. The Head Boy checked his watch.

"Oh bloody hell, look at the time," he said to Lily. Match starts in a hour," James rubbed his red cheeks and began to walk away, following the majority of the Gryffindor students now leaving through the portrait hole. "Don't be late!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she called back and started up the stairs. Once in her dormitory, she grabbed her cloak and her House scarf, as the temperature had begun to drop a week prior, and draped it over her jeans and red, longsleeved t-shirt. She headed down to the common room and stopped once she saw a pair of Quidditch gloves on one of the tables. Upon closer examination she saw the name _Potter_ stamped across the cuffs in gold letters.

"Oh, damn it all," she said, running towards the portrait hole in hopes of catching up to James before he headed down to the pitch. She expected to find him maybe in the entrance hall or perhaps on the grounds already. But she did _not_, by any means, expect him to be a few meters down the corridor, in a lip lock with Lizzy Hart.

* * *

A/N: I can practically feel your jaws dropping in shock at those last few words. To be honest I'm not entirely thrilled by this chapter as it's mostly filling, all the action is jam-packed into the next one. Patience, my dears. For those of you who asked about the Violet Potter bit in chapter 20, Violet is what Lily told James in chapter 17 she'd like to name her daughter if she ever had one (*sobs*) and James jockingly tells her 'Violet Potter' has a nice ring to it.

And **Maedaa**, I'm seriously thinking about a smutty scene or two but waaaaaaay down the line. I totally feel you, I am a bit of a pervert in that sense too. Whoops. Lol.

Reviews are Lily and James finally getting together and eating cookies and having thousands of adorable kids and no Voldemort. *sobs again*

xo, Sam.


	22. Gryffindor Quidditch

A/N: All right guys, this is it. Probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. It was one of the first ones I wrote and it's been rewritten at least 10 times (I'm not kidding, I have like five or six versions of this saved on my harddrive). I want to thank you all for your support and for loving this story as much as I do, I really can't tell you all how much it means to me. Enormous amounts of love for all of you.

Disclaimer: JK owns all that and then some.

Recap: Gryffindor is playing Ravenclaw in the first Quidditch match of the year. Madeline is Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain. James and Lily snog after he tells her his parents are divorcing and she finally admits she has feelings for him. Lizzy holds a mean grudge for Lily and fancies James. The day of the match, Lily leaves Gryffindor Tower in a rush to give James his Quidditch gloves, which he forgot, only to find him kissing Lizzy down the corridor. And, to quote **eva . lun'****s** dear cousin Louis, shit about to get real.

* * *

Gryffindor Quidditch

or

_You and Me – Lifehouse._

Lily stared, her eyes wide. Lizzy was a good eight or nine inches shorter than James, and the latter was leaning over her. She had her perfectly manicured hands gripping James' face, holding her to him. Lily skidded to a halt a couple of meters from them, James' gloves still in her left hand. She was suddenly, and for reasons unbeknownst to her, very aware of her wand in her back pocket. Barely a second after she stopped running, James and Lizzy broke apart and his face instantly knitted into a scowl directed at the brunette before him, before he noticed they were being watched.

James would swear later on, that he had never in his life felt more remorseful than he did when he turned to look at Lily. Her lips were parted in shock, her dark red eyebrows raised in surprise. Her eyes were wide but not filled with tears, for a self-respecting Lily Evans would _never_ give Lizzy the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Ignoring the girl beside him, who had basically forced him into kissing her (damn, her nails were _sharp_), he took a step forward towards the Head Girl.

"Lily, I—"

She held up her hand to stop his words. Her eyebrows knit themselves into a scowl and she glared at him. "You forgot your gloves," she threw them at him and he caught them.

"If that's all you want, Lily, I suggest you—"

"Elizabeth, _shut up_ and stay out of it."

James' words surprised them both, but no amount of surprise could've dissipated the anger in Lily's eyes. Lizzy however, was staring at James in shock, and Lily could practically hear as the bubble of smug joy the brunette had enclosed herself in shattered with a pop. She didn't stick around to hear Lizzy's reply, though, but rather spun on her heel and headed back to the portrait hole. She heard James coming after her, calling her name, but she barely halted, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and entering the now deserted common room.

She didn't stop there, but climbed the staircase towards her own dormitory, practically breaking into a run as she did. James still followed her, and she hastily whispered the password once she reached her door, but he was just quick enough to enter her room before she could close it.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" she echoed, her voice high. "That's really the best you've got, is '_I'm sorry_'?"

"What else do you want me to say? She forced me into it, I was walking and she just grabbed my face and— She must have seen you walking out of the common room and—"

"Oh yes, James, I completely believe that," Lily scoffed. "You know, I was right. I can't believe I was stupid enough to even consider giving it a shot with you after—after—You know what? Just forget it. Go, be with Lizzy. You obviously want it badly if you couldn't even wait until after the match."

"Don't you dare flip this over like that, Lily. You know perfectly well that I don't feel a damn thing for that girl, so don't make this into another one of your excuses!"

"They're not excuses, James! Don't you think if we really were supposed to be together it would've just _happened _without so many things getting in the way?"

"You can't keep denying it, you feel something Lily. You said it to my face!" His hands, which had been resting in his pockets until then, flew up into the air in frustration. "And even if you hadn't, you kissed me back. You can't kiss someone like that and then just not feel anything!"

"It was just a kiss, James!" Lily was shouting, they both were, and color rose to her cheeks as her temper flared. "It was just a bloody kiss and you're making a bigger deal out of it than it actually is!"

"I could say the exact same thing, Lily! I didn't kiss her on purpose, all right? I didn't want to and I still don't—I mean, do you know how many hours of sleep I've lost thinking about how you kissed me back?"

"You're wasting your time, James."

She turned away from him, feeling the sting of unwanted tears prickling in her eyes as she fought to keep her voice steady. She took a deep breath, blinking and managed to calm herself within a few seconds. She was _not_ breaking down in front of him, not again.

"Lily—"

"Just go, all right?" she said, still not turning to look at him. "Wouldn't want to be late for the match."

"But Lily—"

"I said, _go_."

James threw up his hands again. "You know what," he picked up his gloves and headed for the door. "I'm done with this. You hear me, Evans? _I'm done_."

She crossed her arms and braced herself, but still flinched when she heard him slam the door.

* * *

"All right you sods, listen up."

James stood before his team in the locker room, minutes before the match, just about to give his signature pre-match prep speech.

"We are ready. We're damn good and we've trained harder than any other team in this school to even consider letting Ravenclaw snatch the first match away from us. There's a reason we're the best bloody team here, so show them that. Caleb, Sirius, remember to aim for Johnson and Price, they both have a bad record avoiding Bludgers. Neal, you guard those posts like they're your daughter's virginity, don't let Runcorn anywhere near them. Emmeline, Mickey, we've got this, just don't lose focus. Turner," he stopped, looking over to Charlie. Her wild hair was down, held back from her face by a red and gold headband. She stared back at him with the fierce determination of someone who is not about to give away a match.

"Captain?" she said.

"You get that Snitch for us. I believe in you."

The look on Charlie's face shifted slightly. James had never, not in all her years on the team, told her he believed in her in so many words. It was always '_do it or die trying, Turner_' or '_get that Snitch or I'll turn your broom into a comb_', motivating stuff like that. She nodded firmly, feeling the added pressure of James Potter believing she could get the job done settle firmly on her shoulders. James gave the team one last sweeping look.

"Come on, huddle up." They did as he asked, brooms in hand, forming a small circle in the middle of the locker room and placing their free hands in the middle.

"Gryffindor on three," James said, his voice loud and powerful. "One, two, three, GRYFFINDOR!"

The team left the locker room and made their way to the tunnel that lead out to the pitch, the entrance suspended about ninety feet from the ground. The crowd was roaring already, emanating energy that only fueled the anticipation of the team.

_All right, _James thought. _Focus. You can do this. _

They lined up and mounted their brooms, just as Kurt Thomas' voice rang out through the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I give you, the Gryffindor House Team!"

"Keeper: Fulton!" Neal zoomed out and immediately made his way towards the Gryffindor hoops.

"Seeker: Turner!" Charlie kicked off and made to circle the pitch.

"Beaters: Grant and Black!" Caleb and Sirius followed, swinging their bats.

"And Chasers: Pacquin!" Out went Mickey.

"Vance!" Emmeline flew out, her long blonde hair streaming behind her.

"Aaaaand Captain: _Potter_!" Putting all thoughts of Lily behind him, James kicked off, zooming out of the tunnel on his Nimbus and circling the pitch, before landing in front of Madam Hooch, who would be the referee. The crowd went wild.

"And now," Kurt's voice went on. "The Ravenclaw House Team!"

"Keeper: Moore! Beaters: Dearborn and Corner! Chasers: Price! Johnson! Runcorn! Aaaaand Seeker and Captain: _Bailey_!"

The Ravenclaw Team came out of their tunnel and a few seconds later, Madeline landed in front of him, the Captain badge glinting on the front of her blue and silver Quidditch robes.

"Captains, shake hands."

James shook Madeline's gloved hand. "Whatever the outcome… No hard feelings?"

"None at all, Potter," she smiled. "Just promise you won't cry."

"Big boys never cry, Bailey," he said, letting go. "May the best team win."

"Oh, you know we will," Madeline replied with a wink, as Madam Hooch blew her whistle and tossed the Quaffle.

* * *

In all her years at Hogwarts, Lily had never failed to attend a Quidditch match. She had gone to every single one for six straight years, and this was the first time she had ever stayed up, alone in her dorm, while everyone else went down to watch the first match of the year.

But after her fight with James that morning, the very last thing she wanted to do was go down to the pitch and cheer him on, even if her best friend _was _playing Seeker. She would apologize to Charlie later.

She lay in her bed, staring up at the inside of her four-poster. She wasn't crying and she wasn't angry, she just didn't feel anything at all. After a while, she began to feel a bit restless and proceeded to pace around her room. After about twenty minutes of walking aimlessly around her dormitory, she stepped on something that caught her eye. A tiny silver locket, the size of a Sickle, shaped like a lion.

Lily picked it up and opened it. Inside there was one picture of her and James. She recognized it. Sirius had taken it during the two weeks they had spent at her house. They had gone out for ice-cream that day and the tiny James in the picture was trying to get a lick of Lily's cone while she tried to fight him off.

She laughed a bit, then noticed the parchment folded into the other window of the locket. Intrigued, she pulled it out and opened it, instantly recognizing the loopy, somewhat messy handwriting that belonged to James:

_For my favorite Gryffindor:_

_I was going to give this to you for Christmas, but I just couldn't wait. If you're reading this, it means we've won the first match, which is bloody amazing if you ask me. I love you Lily, forever and always._

_James._

Tears began prickling in her eyes. He was telling the truth about kissing Lizzy. He probably dropped the locket during their fight, but the way forward was clear now, in any case. She had a few ideas on her mind, but one more struck her.

Lily pulled her wand from her back pocket wondering if it would work, thinking again of James, of their almost-kiss by the lake the previous summer, of his arms wrapped around her in the forest, having firewhisky in the Three Broomsticks, of all the times he'd made her laugh…

"Expecto Patronum!"

Smoothly, with hardly any effort, a silver doe sprouted from the end of her wand. It stared at her innocently, and Lily felt her tears stop abruptly. It was as if the entire universe was cursing her for being so stupid. She did love him back. She loved James Potter. She laughed for a minute while she looked at the doe pacing her room, cursing herself for being so infuriatingly stubborn.

She lowered her wand and the doe faded. She knew what she had to do, she knew what she could do, but would it be enough? Or was it too late?

"There's only one way to find out," she told herself as she stuck her wand in her back pocket, put on her cloak and scarf and ran downstairs.

* * *

Lily knew that what she was about to do was completely mad. But, as she raced through the grounds, she figured that either she had left her sanity somewhere along the way or she simply didn't care anymore. The crisp October air whipped her face as she ran, and she was out of breath, but she didn't care. She barely noticed that the narrator's voice was booming out through the stands as she snuck inside the Quidditch pitch. She didn't care that everyone was going to stare at her and hear what she was going to say. She didn't care, because she was going to put herself out there, just as James had done for her countless times before.

She was laying all her cards out on the table for him to consider. She was going to put herself in the line of fire, to risk rejection, to risk getting hurt, because she miraculously didn't care about that anymore.

And as she raced up the steps towards the commentator, she further realized that this was what she had to do. There was no other way to do it, really. She was going to give him all the pieces and have him make the choice.

But she knew, as she finally reached the upper landing, that what she was doing was mad. She was sure that she had lost her mind entirely when she ran past all the professors and up to Kurt Thomas. She was positive that she should be in a mental institution when she yanked the microphone away from him, mid-sentence. And she was even more convinced of it when she heard her own voice booming out across the stands.

But, to prove her point, people do crazy things for love. And sometimes being sane does not indicate in any way that you are right.

* * *

James was in his element. He ducked under Alia Price and swerved to avoid a Bludger before scoring again. Kurt's voice boomed out across the pitch.

"And Potter has scored _again_! Gryffindor is in the lead, 130 to 70!"

_Damn straight I did_, he thought. The game went on.

"And Potter passes to Vance, she's making her way across the pitch, whoops, she's dropped it, looks like Johnson might get to it but oh! She's late and Pacquin's got it! That _had _to be on purpose, precise and calculated, all the markings of a Potter play, they're wiping the floor with Ravenclaw, just as everyone expec—"

But Kurt was cut off, and the game skidded to a halt. James whipped his Nimbus around just in time to hear the new voice magnified across the stands.

"James Potter!" it said.

_Oh, _Merlin_, _he thought. That was most definitely _not_ Kurt Thomas.

He saw her, her bright red hair glinting in the sunlight, a mere 50 feet from where he was suspended. The only sane thing he could think to do at that moment was to call for time out. Madam Hooch saw him and blew the whistle, though no one was paying attention to the game anymore.

"James?" Lily's voice rung out again. He approached her on the broom, until the only thing between them was the rail at the base of the stands. Her face was flushed and her eyes were filled with tears but bright and she had _never_ looked at him the way she was looking at him then.

James was sweaty and suspended in midair, but Lily didn't care. His expression was of confusion and utter shock. His brow was furrowed and his hazel eyes were questioning her. She took a deep breath, forgetting about the fact that hundreds of people were listening to every word she was about to say.

"Lily, what are you—"

"I love you," she said. James was stunned silent and she continued, the words spewing out of her mouth uncontrollably and into the microphone for everyone to hear.

"I love you because you're the only thing that has keeps me sane. I love you because you're so bloody stubborn, you don't give up on the things you want and you fight for what you believe in. I love you because you'd die for your friends, because your heart is always in the right place and your intentions are always noble. I love you because you're infuriatingly smart, you're confident to the point of arrogance and sometimes you're a mayor prat, but that makes me love you all the more. I love you because you keep me grounded. I love the way you run your fingers through your hair, even if I say I hate it, because it's actually really attractive and it makes it easy to read your thoughts. I love how your eyebrows furrow together when you're focusing, and how you can't seem to get through a meal without some of your food ending up on your face or your clothes or someone else," she laughed a bit.

"I love you because you're you and because you're exasperatingly adorable. I love you because you snore, because you make me laugh and because I don't know what else to do with you. I love you James, and I know that maybe I'm not good enough for you, and I'm sorry it's taken me a really long time to actually say—"

But she didn't finish, because at that moment, James leaned over the railing and wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively embracing her and pulled her into a kiss. It was much different than their previous one atop the Astronomy Tower, it was sweet but firm and passionate. Their lips pressed together in perfect synchronization, and she whimpered enthusiastically into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing her closer to him, almost knocking James off his broom altogether. She threaded her fingers in his soft, messy hair and pulled him closer still.

After what could have very well been a minute, or an hour, or a full week for all either of them knew, they broke apart. Lily rested her forehead against his, and for a moment they just concentrated on each other, their breathing wildly out of control. James' eyes twinkled behind his glasses, his face still flushed from the effort he'd been putting into the match. He stared at Lily with the biggest grin on his face, and she smiled back, a small laugh escaping her lips.

The entire stadium had fallen silent, so quiet that people could hear each other's breathing, until one voice rang out, magnified by his own wand so that everyone could hear, including James and Lily.

"_WELL, IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!_"

They turned to look at Sirius, suspended about fourty feet away from them, holding his wand to his throat and his Beater's bat in the other hand, gripping the broom with his legs and laughing.

At his words, the entire stadium (with the exception of the Slytherins, of course) broke out into cheers, cat-calls and whistling, and James turned to McGonagall, sitting a few feet from them. The look on her face was nothing short of proud, but she was still an avid Gryffindor Quidditch fan and she would have betrayed herself— and her students— had she not spoken.

"I do believe it's time we get on with the match, Mr. Potter," she said, though they could both tell she was suppressing a smile.

"Right you are, Minnie," he said. He reached to grab the microphone Lily had dropped and tossed it to Kurt, who was still standing there, surprised but smiling broadly at them.

"Back to your job there, Thomas," he said, and Lily laughed. He kissed her again, just as Madam Hooch blew the whistle, signaling the end of the timeout.

"Go," Lily said, beaming. "Go kick some Ravenclaw arse."

"As you wish," he said, winking at her before speeding off.

* * *

"And they're neck and neck, this is going to be close!" Kurt —along with every living being in the stadium— was on his feet, practically shouting into the microphone as Charlie and Madeline each tried to out fly the other, just feet away from the Snitch.

"They're so close, they swerve, oh _Merlin_, that bludger was close, nice Dopplebeater Defence from Grant and Black! And the Seekers dive, I think it's Turner, no it's Bailey… Turner, Bailey, no, almost, Turner, Bailey, Turner… AND SHE'S DONE IT! CHARLOTTE TURNER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! That leaves us 310 to 170, GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sides of the stands erupted into cheers, the crowd going ballistic. The Gryffindor Team flew towards Charlie, who was circling the pitch, the Snitch held in her outstretched hand. They tackled her and landed in a big, screaming mass of red and gold. Then James separated himself from the bunch, kicking off again and speeding off towards the stands. He swerved to a halt in front of Lily, picking her up over the railing and onto the broom in front of him.

"James, I really don't think—"

He silenced her with another kiss. "Hang on, Freckles."

He sped off and Lily screamed, louder than she ever thought she could, holding onto the broom for dear life until they landed near the still celebrating team and she was able to get off. She turned around with the full intention to murder James in cold blood but, true to character, he interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, shouting over the roar of the crowd.

Lily pulled the locket out from under the cloak, holding it up for him to see. "You dropped it this morning."

"That's all it took?" James asked incredulously. "That's really all it took for you to… To…"

Lily nodded. "I was an idiot, I was just being stubborn, I knew it all along really."

"You are the biggest prat I've ever met, Lily Sophia Evans."

"Oh shut up, you love me anyway."

"That I do," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "That I do."

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for another kiss, but was ripped away by a mass of red fabric and dark, wild, windswept curls.

"I KNEW IT!" Charlie was shouting as she hugged her best friend. "I knew it and you were so bloody stubborn—Oh, Lily, I am going to fucking _kill you_!"

"You won!" Lily was shouting too, as they jumped up and down. "You won, you caught it!"

"Of course I did, you tart!" Charlie held up the Snitch in her gloved hand. "You kissed James—and that was _not _your first kiss with him, you can't fool me! I told you so, I TOLD YOU SO!"

Lily looked over Charlie's shoulder to where Sirius was giving James a similar treatment, pounding him on the back as they laughed. She laughed too, laughed as James freed himself from Sirius' grip and jumped back towards her, throwing his arm around her shoulders and leading her after the crowd that was headed out of the pitch.

* * *

The celebration party was in full swing at Gryffindor Tower a few hours later. Bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky levitated themselves through the crowd and in a corner, Neal, Mickey, Sirius, Peter and Caleb were leading a very drunk and out of key chorus of _Odo The Hero_ while wizarding bands like The Weird Sisters and Heather and the Hippogriffs were blasted in the background.

Charlie had been congratulated just about a thousand times for catching the Snitch and giving Gryffindor the much anticipated victory. Lily had been able to separate her from the throng of well-wishers for a few minutes while she changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top and filled her in on what had gone on with James before the match, the kiss and Lizzy and everything, and after finally managing to leave the common room, she was headed up to her own dormitory with one purpose in mind.

Upon opening the door she found a very distraught looking Elizabeth Hart, being consoled by Mary MacDonald. Charlie didn't bother to apologize for the interruption, but rather crossed her arms and stood at the foot of the bed the two other girls sat on.

"Mary," Charlie said casually. "Do you think you could excuse us for a minute?"

Mary turned to look at Lizzy, her black, bone-straight hair whipping around in the process. Lizzy nodded at her friend and Mary left, closing the door softly behind her.

"Charlie, listen," Lizzy said, her voice fragile and cracking, not at all what anyone would expect perfect Lizzy's voice to be. "I really don't think—"

"No," Charlie cut her off, her eyes cold and unforgiving. "I'm going to talk and _you_," she pointed at Lizzy, "are going to listen." Lizzy stared at Charlie, tears streaming down her face, staining her cheeks with eyeliner and mascara. She swallowed and Charlie took her cue to continue.

"I'm not even going to ask why you thought it was a good idea to kiss James like that today. I'm guessing it has something to do with jealousy and the fact that you hold a mean grudge, or maybe you're just insane— which, for the record, I think you are—but that's none of my business. I don't think you realize that what you did almost shattered whatever chance they had of getting together, but maybe you did realize it and that's why you did it. But you don't _get it_, all right? James loves Lily, he bloody loves her and you almost fucked it all up! You don't know how long it took to get Lily to admit she fancied him. But I guess I have to thank you."

At this Lizzy, who had been staring at her hands ashamedly while Charlie ranted, looked up at this, her surprise evident despite the fact she was still crying.

"Oh, wipe that look of your face," Charlie was getting more annoyed by the millisecond. "If you hadn't done what you did I don't think Lily would've owned up to anything, so thanks for that. She needed the push." Lizzy looked smug for a second until Charlie stepped a bit closer to her, now brandishing her wand.

"But," the Seeker's tone was angry, to say the least. "If you even dare try to interfere with their relationship, you'll have me to answer to. And I'll have you know that I have borderline anger management issues and a low tolerance for people who stick their fucking heads in shit that they should stay out of. And so help me Merlin, I will hex you bald if you so much as talk to either of them in my presence."

And with that, she unceremoniously dismissed herself, slamming the door behind her and leaving a still weeping Lizzy to contemplate her words.

* * *

A couple hours later, the party was dying down as people retired to their dormitories and only a dozen people were left in the common room. Charlie had taken a near passed out Sirius up to his room a while back and Lily and James were currently sitting side by side on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. Their hands were intertwined and Lily's head rested against James' shoulder.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean all that—everything you said?"

She turned her head to look up into his eyes. "Of course I meant it. Every word."

"It just seems pretty surreal, considering we were screaming each other's heads off not twelve hours ago."

Lily laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess." After a minute, "Oh this'll be great to tell Mum. She kind of loves you already."

James chuckled. "I would kill to see the look on Petunia's face when you tell her. And Vernon?"

"You mean Vermin?" Lily replied. "That'll be a sight to see. He can turn such a lovely shade of puce when he's upset."

They both laughed and eventually curled up on the couch together, too lazy to get up and go to bed. Lily rested her head on James' chest and let his slow, even breaths relax her.

"I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, James."

James smiled contently, wrapping his arm snugly around Lily's waist and closing his eyes. The match had ended and the Snitch (both literally and metaphorically) was caught.

**END OF PART I**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of it! Don't despair, the next chapter (start of Part II) should be up in a week or so. I'm leaving for the beach this weekend so that means no writing for a few days. Again, thanks for being the best readers ever and for everything, really.

**Lizaluvsdoggies:** I laughed like a twelve year old at 'Jizzy'. It sounds so perverted, omg, I hadn't even thought of it.

**infalliblesnaps:** I would too. Drift = caught.

**Nikatsu: **I've considered just killing Lizzy off a few times. But, she has an important part in all of this, sadly.

Reviews are Nutella ice cream and chocolate chip cookies. Ugh, craving.

xo, Sam.


	23. Intermission, Part II: The Quaffle

A/N: Here it is, as promised, just something to start off Part II. Hope you all like it! Thanks so much for all your reviews, everytime I get a new one it makes my day *squeals with delight*

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is da Queen and she owns it all.

Recap: No, wait, no recap for this one as it's just a teaser. Tee hee. Next chapter is _really_ Part II.

* * *

Intermission

Or

_To Know Her Is To Love Her – The Beatles._

Everyone knows the basic rules of Quidditch. Three balls, two teams, fourteen players on broomsticks, six hoops. You have your Beaters, your Keeper, your Seeker and your Chasers. Your Quaffle, your Bludgers and your ever-feisty Golden Snitch. And you also have 700 ways to commit a Quidditch foul, which means you have 700 ways to mess up. It all makes for a thrilling and exciting sport, which can also sprout some pretty truthful relationship parallels.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Back to the players.

First off, the Beaters. They are the fists of Hades, if you will. They smash, they destroy, they maim. Beaters are usually big and burly, with muscled arms, broad shoulders. Some have pent-up aggression that makes them amazing players and, in ideal cases, an aim that is dead-accurate. They go hand in hand with the Bludgers. Bludgers are basically two black spheres of absolute annihilation, considering their main purpose is to knock players off their brooms—and if a few bones are broken in the process, all the better. No one in their right mind would want to be on the receiving end of a Bludger.

Then you have the Keeper. The three hoops are Keeper territory. And a good Keeper will always guard his hoops like his life depends on them. It's a pretty straightforward job, really. You keep the other teams' Chasers from putting the Quaffle through your hoops. Like I said, straightforward. But if moves like the Starfish and Stick are any indication, being a Keeper is by no means simple. Keepers are under a lot of pressure.

And then there's the Seeker. As with the Keeper, this player's job is pretty straightforward, but in no way simple. The Devil likes to take the form of a ball from time to time— a ball known as The Golden Snitch. The Snitch is walnut-sized, gold as the Crown Jewels and elusive as the day is long. It's basically all things evil, packed into a tiny winged package that attempts to avoid capture at all costs. But, if a Seeker is clever, persistent and most of all, fast, the Snitch will award his team one hundred and fifty points, and subsequently end the match. Like I said, it's not an easy job. And most Quidditch Captains are hard on their Seekers. (_Get the Snitch or die trying_ ring any bells?)

And last, but by no means less important, we have the Chasers. Three players who combine teamwork, accuracy and fast reflexes to form a seemingly effortless three-piece puzzle whose mission is to put that Quaffle through the other team's Keeper and into the hoops. The Chasers are usually the hyperactive type, and for a good reason—they are the players on the team who see the most action. Chasers don't wait around for something to happen, they go out there and _make_ it happen. They see what they want and they go get it. They score.

So, let's go over it again.

The Beaters destroy.

The Keeper protects.

The Seeker catches.

The Chasers score.

Do you still follow where I'm going? Perfect.

Now, earlier I mentioned that Quidditch can make for some amazing relationship analogies. And, if we're being thoroughly specific, it makes some damn good analogies for Lily and James' relationship.

Part I of this story is called 'The Snitch'. You all might have wondered why that is and I'm about to explain it, just for the sake of storytelling.

Imagine James plays Seeker—which, as a matter of fact, he actually did for a match or two in fourth year because Charlie had dragon-pox—and Lily, true to character, is the Snitch. What does the Seeker do? He purposefully waits for the Snitch to be in optimum position. Then he chases, he strives and he gives it all he's got. And the Snitch will do her job, she'll make it hard, she'll make him sweat for it. She'll avoid capture for as long as possible. But the Seeker is nothing if not dedicated. And a Snitch cannot avoid getting caught forever. Eventually, he'll _catch the Snitch_.

All right, now that we're all on the same page, we enter a new part of this story. The Quaffle. A large, leathery red sphere that flies like a dream. Chasers use the highest form of cooperation to maneuver the Quaffle; to tease it foot by foot to the golden hoops at the other end of the pitch. It's a job that takes more than one person. It requires reflexes, speed and precision. It's tough, grueling, exhausting work. But it comes with some pretty amazing job satisfaction.

James is a Chaser. And what do Chasers do?

They score.

* * *

A/N: I'm just noticing it now, this is _really really_ short. Oh well, c'est la vie.

Reviews are pizza. Mountains and mountains of pizza with extra cheese.

Love and Quaffles,

Sam.


	24. Of Blood And Other Curious Things

A/N: Let me just start this off by saying you lot have extremely perverted minds. Yes, James will eventually _get some_ if you catch my drift, but that wasn't what I meant with the whole 'Chasers score' bit. Oh well, you'll understand it eventually, I was a bit cryptic with it. Anywho, thank you lot so much for reviewing and pressuring me into finishing this chapter, I was at the beach for a few days and while the outdoorsy side of me enjoyed the sun and the tan, the hermit deep down suffered and I was happy to get back to what I like. Plus, I needed something to do while Jules finishes chapter 35 of TLAT because the wait is doing awful things with my sanity. Enough ranting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. As far as this disclaimer is concerned, I am completely pennyless and without a single possession to call my own. It is all J.K. Rowling's.

Recap: James and Lily are together (fangirlish squeals and happy dancing goes here). During the summer, Sirius is disowned by his family after a row about Regulus wanting to join the Death Eaters and being offered a leg-up by Lucius Malfoy to do so. Snape also receives an offer to join. It is suspected around the school that he, Avery and Nott are Death Eaters. Petunia is dating Vernon Dursley. Lily manages to produce her Patronus, which is a doe.

Ladies, gentlemen and house-elves, I am proud to—finally—present, the first chapter of Part II.

* * *

Of Blood and Other Curious Things

Or

_The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill – The Beatles_

All is a matter of perspective. Things always seem a lot worse from the eyes of the person they happen to, in the moment they are happening. But after a few days, or weeks, or months have passed, most of it doesn't really matter. And those insignificant details, that seem so incredibly cataclysmic in the moment, are eventually lost among other memories and pieces of knowledge that our brains ultimately deem more important. Because face it, five years down the road, the fact that Johnny Johnson was ten minutes late to your first date is not going to matter. In all probability, you won't even remember what color Johnny Johnson's eyes were.

It's common knowledge that most teenagers —or most people, for that matter— hate Mondays. The logic behind this is simple: Mondays mean getting out of bed at an ungodly hour to go to class or work after spending a nice— though not necessarily long— weekend relaxing or doing whatever it is that tickles your fancy. Mondays are a bit of a slap in the face for those who thoroughly enjoy doing nothing. But, as a matter of perspective, Mondays don't seem so bad once they're over—but they always seem catastrophic once they arrive. So all in all, it's logical that most people hate Mondays.

Obviously, Lily Evans was not like most people.

Lily loved Mondays. It might have been her perfectionism, the fact that she had a Type A personality through and through. For her, Mondays meant a fresh start, a new week. It meant opportunities to do things differently. She was usually cheerful on Monday mornings. And Monday, October 17th, 1977, was no exception.

Lily woke up that morning feeling revitalized. The sky was a clear blue; the temperature had begun to drop dramatically, just as she liked it. She felt perfectly content, even belting out the lyrics to _Somebody to Love_ in the shower. Everything seemed to be going marvelously. The past 48 hours of her life had been close to perfect, considering the events of Saturday afternoon. Sunday had been spent in the commodity of her own room with James for company, doing absolutely nothing but lie in bed all day talking, eating large quantities of Honeydukes sweets and playing some of her muggle records.

She put on her perfectly ironed uniform and pinned her Head Girl badge onto her robes before heading down to breakfast, humming to herself and cheerfully greeting everyone she encountered along the way. Except for Slytherins. There wasn't a good enough mood in the world to justify greeting Slytherins with a smile.

Lily paused at the doors to the Great Hall, searching for James amongst the Gryffindors at their table. But she didn't have to search for long, because he ran up behind her, effectively spinning her around and picking her up off her feet, stopping the surprised cry that fought to escape her lips with a sound kiss.

"Good morning," Lily chuckled once they separated.

"Morning, love," he grinned at her. "You're looking cheerful this morning."

"I love Mondays," she replied. A sound wave of whistling and catcalls brought her attention back to the Hall around them, and she looked around to find everyone staring at them. "Er… James," she said, beginning to blush. "I think you should put me down."

"Why? I like you here."

"People are staring."

"So? Let them stare."

"_Potter…_"

"All right, all right," he set her down, but kept his arms locked firmly around her waist. "Crikey, it's scary how much you resemble McGonagall when you say my name like that."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on," she said, taking his hand. "I'm starved."

"Aren't you always?" James smirked, following her to some free seats. Lily scowled as she began to load her plate.

"I'm kidding," James said, also serving himself.

"Yes, please, stop," Lily deadpanned. "I'm dying from laughter."

"Oh, really?" James raised his eyebrows and before Lily could do anything more than swallow, he began tickling her, right in her seat.

"James—I've told—oi—stop—_James_—I said stop—Merlin—stop it!" she howled.

"Say 'James you're hilarious'."

"James—you're—Merlin, stop—hilarious!"

"Now say 'James is an amazing kisser'."

"James is—oh, you prat—_stop_!"

She managed to swat his hands away but he grasped her wrists and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"Dirty git," was her reply.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, stop it."

They both turned to face the other side of the table at the interruption that came in the form of Charlie, closely followed by Sirius.

"You two are just so… Sweet," Charlie said, scrunching up her face as she sat down.

"It's rather nauseating, isn't it?" Sirius added. "I can't believe you would cheat on me like that, Prongs," he added with faux-suffering in his tone.

"You cheated on me first, Black," James replied, offended. "And now you just expect me to take you back? I'm too good for you." And he popped some bacon in his mouth for dramatic effect.

Charlie and Lily looked at each other. "How does it feel to be the other woman?" asked the latter.

"You'll get used to it," Charlie replied dryly.

Their banter was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. Dozens of owls of various sizes and colors flew through the upper windows and into the hall, dropping small packages and letters in front of their owners. Lily continued eating her generous helping of French toast until a small letter in a cream colored envelope was dropped in front of her. She looked up just in time to see Nivis fly away from the Gryffindor table and back through the window from which she had come.

"Who's that from?" Charlie asked.

"Probably Mum," Lily said, with a sideways glance at James.

"You told her?" he asked, his mouth full of food. Lily nodded as she opened the envelope to find not her mother's handwriting but a different one, sharper and angrier looking. Her eyes widened.

_Lily Sophia Evans,_

_I cannot believe you would do this. Of course by now we're all used to you being a freak, but I never would have thought you capable of going so far as to date another one of your lot, much less that boy. And I was even thinking of setting you up with Vernon's cousin, the accountant. I guess it's too late to hope for the novelty of all this nonsense to wear off. I am so incredibly disappointed in you, Lily. Mother is thrilled of course, I don't know what sort of hocus-pocus that boy pulled to get her to like him but there you go. I really hope you see reason soon. _

_Petunia_

_P.S- Don't even think about bringing him around for Christmas. _

Lily continued to stare at the letter after she finished reading it, an angry look on her face. Eventually it drew the attention of the other three, who stared at her until she snapped out of her trance.

"You know…" she said, in a voice that was eerily calm, handing the letter to James, "sometimes I think that whole 'having a sibling to share and bond with' thing is ridiculously overrated."

Sirius raised his goblet of pumpkin juice to Lily in a mock toast. "Truer words have never been spoken, Flower."

James' eyes scanned the letter quickly, his eyebrows rising in disbelief as he went. He finished and tossed it down on the table. Charlie picked it up and she and Sirius read it too, also sporting looks of surprise.

"Well, you weren't kidding," Sirius said finally. "She's a real—"

"Pain in the arse…" Charlie finished for him. "Jealous, pretentious, narcissistic, piece of work, who has pretty much the worst taste in men ever seen?" She looked at Lily. "Should I go on?"

"Nah, I think you covered pretty much everything," Lily said, attacking the remnants of her breakfast fiercely. "I mean, would it kill her to be happy for me just once? Honestly!" She threw down her fork. "I'm not even hungry anymore."

It was then that Lily decided that she would take back her previous statement on Mondays and join the vast majority of mankind that despised said day with the burning heat of a thousand suns. Mondays were rubbish.

"Lily," James set down his fork as well. "Look at me."

Lily turned to face him, her cheeks blushed bright pink in annoyance towards her elder sister. "Yes?"

"Petunia's opinion doesn't matter. You know that, right?"

"Yes."

"Because I love you."

"I love you, too."

"All right then. And of course I'm dropping in for Christmas. Like I'd miss seeing the look on her pointy little face, fat chance."

Lily laughed at that. "Come on," she said. "Let's get to class."

The first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, and it was only when Lily entered the classroom alongside James that she remembered what she had been able to do on Saturday just before heading down to the match.

"Oh," she gasped. "James, do you remember how I couldn't make a Patronus on Friday?"

James nodded, smirking. "And you left in a huff to seek answers in the library?"

Lily rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes… Well, er… Just so you know, I managed it. Just before I ran down to the match on Saturday actually."

James' eyes went wide and he looked at Lily. "Really?" he asked. "And what is it?"

"You'll see," she smiled mischievously at him and took her seat next to Charlie as Professor Tremlett began the lesson where they'd left off on Friday. Not long after, Tremlett ordered them to spread out around the room and continue working on their Patronuses. Lily allowed herself a few failed attempts, waiting until she saw James, produce his stag to try what she knew would work. Bringing back a few select memories involving him, she felt a surge of warmth run down her right arm and through her wand, and once again the bright silver doe burst from the tip of her wand, landing swiftly between her and James, who stood about ten feet away.

James' eyes went wide as he watched Lily's doe approach his stag. The stag perked up and tilted its head, staring at the doe questioningly. The deer stared at each other for a moment before the doe snuggled against the stag's neck. The entire room fell silent. A few who had managed to produce Patronuses lost their focus and the silver guardians around the room faded. Everyone turned to look at James and Lily and at the pair of deer between them.

"Oh, my..." Charlie said, her mouth dropping open.

"Merlin," Professor Tremlett finished for her. The elder witch was staring at her students as well, surprise etched on her angular face. Her eyebrows were raised. Every student in the room was watching, even the Slytherins.

"They match," Taylor Fischer said.

"Matching patronuses," Mary MacDonald echoed.

"That's brilliant," gaped Gregory Falke.

But to James and Lily, the rest of the room went completely unnoticed. James only stared from the doe and the stag to her, a bewildered expression on his face, though the joy in his eyes was only outshined by the look on Lily's face. She beamed at him, her eyes wide and shining. The happier they became, the brighter the patronuses shone. And to Lily, it had never been as clear as it was then, not even when she first cast the doe in her dormitory. She loved him. He loved her. Plain and simple.

"What does it mean, Professor?" Charlie asked. "Matching patronuses?"

Professor Tremlett looked at her questioning student and back to James and Lily, and their patronuses, which were still nuzzling each other.

"Two people's patronuses may match if they're close friends, or siblings, or even married couples," she answered. "But even then the occurrence is rare. It indicates matching hearts, perfect correspondence… What the more romantic type might call _soul mates_."

Lily watched the doe and stag fade, and though she could not recall making a conscious decision to do so, she walked towards James, a broad smile on both their faces.

"I love you," she said.

"Took you long enough," he chuckled.

And it was then that Lily decided to return to her previous posture on the matter of Mondays and their malignant tendencies. Maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all. Maybe Mondays, like a lot of things in life, were simply misunderstood.

* * *

James left Defense Against the Dark Arts approximately an hour and a half later, his arm around Lily's shoulder and a grin stretching his face from ear to ear. It was a magnificent way to start a week, really. The temperature was getting colder by the day, indicating that snow was only a few weeks away. As of the moment, Gryffindor was the best name in Hogwarts Quidditch. He was Head Boy, he was—finally—dating the Head Girl, the most sought-after girl in the entire school who had blatantly rejected him for almost three years. Things were going bloody fantastic for him, aside from the whole trouble with his parents, but he couldn't really deal with that until Christmas break—it could wait. And he wasn't planning on letting anything burst his happy bubble.

But James was a big boy, almost eighteen years old. He should've known by then that things rarely go as planned.

And the thing that burst his bubble—everyone's bubble, really— was noticed by Lily herself as they made their way down the third floor corridor. She stopped abruptly, her green eyes wide and her mouth open, shocked silent. It was a few seconds until they, and the rest of the students behind them, actually noticed what was going on. The crowd gasped collectively, a few people muttered and one of the younger students actually screamed.

"Merlin's wand," James felt his face fall into a grimace of shock at the sight before them.

It was a pair of girls, twins; second year Hufflepuffs by the looks of them. If pressed, James might have remembered their names to be Vera and Nora D'Angelo. They had chestnut colored hair, both of them, and they were identical except for the fact that Vera's eyes were blue and Nora's were gray. They were also muggleborn which, James would deduce a second later as the girls' identities surfaced in his memory, was the reason they were both in their current state.

They were unconscious, suspended in midair, about ten feet off the ground, pressed against the corridor wall by some invisible force. They were also incredibly pale. Below them, in foot-high letters—in what James desperately hoped was red paint— were the following words:

**THE DARK LORD IS RISING**

**MUDBLOODS BEWARE**

James felt the blood drain from his face as he read the words again. Barely thirty seconds had passed since Lily had noticed the girls in the corridor and yet it seemed like years had gone by. All sense of lightheartedness and contentment that had been in him since leaving the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom had long since left, replaced by a thin sheen of cold sweat and an uneasy feeling of terror in the pit of his stomach. Remembering that it was his job to calm everyone and—as his Hogwarts letter had said—_uphold the position as a leader to the student population_, he turned to Lily. She stared at him with wide, panicked eyes and nodded encouragingly, swallowing the heavy lump threatening to form in her throat. He cleared his throat and turned to the nearest Prefect he could find— Thomas Fernsby from Gryffindor.

"Fernsby," he spoke as clear and commanding as he could. "Get Dumbledore." The sixth year nodded at James and sped off through the growing crowd without a word.

"The rest of you," James went on, raising his voice and turning to face them. "Off to class."

The crowd hesitated. Lily turned, eyeing them as firmly as she could despite the fact that she was pale, shaking and terrified. "You heard him," she said. "Class. Now."

At her words, the crowd finally scattered, leaving behind only Charlie and Sirius. "We'll find Remus," Charlie said. "And tell him and any other prefects and—"

She looked back above them to the two girls, and her usual unwavering demeanor cracked and she also looked frightened. Lily nodded and Sirius took his girlfriend's hand.

"We'll get Madam Pomfrey, too," Sirius said. His face was lined with worry and, though he was Sirius Black and it would be hard work getting him to own up to it, he was also scared stiff by the sight before them. The pair sped off and Lily and James were left alone in the corridor.

"Oh, _Merlin_," Lily said, bringing shaking hands up to cover her mouth. "Do you think—are they—dead?"

James shook his head. "I don't think so," he said, not daring to consider the alternative. Taking out his wand: "We should get them down."

"But how?" Lily asked, though she took her wand as well. "I don't think _Finite Incantatem_ would work, do you? Not considering who probably did this."

That was it. In one simple sentence, she voiced what no one had dared to and what James had thought of the moment they encountered the scene in the corridor. Death Eaters. He knew it, Lily knew it. Dumbledore, who was most likely making his way there at that second, would know it.

But still, the thought of Death Eaters in Hogwarts was not only disturbing—it was terrifying. It meant that all their suspicions were most likely correct. That Avery, Nott, Mulciber and—Lily had to swallow another lump in her throat at the mere thought—Snape, maybe even Regulus Black, all those boys that had been deemed as Death Eaters by gossip and rumors based off of things like bloodlines and reputations, were in all likelihood, just that. Death Eaters. And here was their manifesto.

Their train of thought was interrupted by the pattering of feet behind them. Dumbledore, closely followed by the Heads of House: Slughorn, McGonagall, Flitwick and the elderly witch that was Head of Hufflepuff, Professor Clairegard, who taught Divination.

"Oh, heavens," Professor McGonagall was white as a sheet.

Slughorn looked as though he might faint, as did Clairegard. Flitwick immediately whipped out his wand and set to work on undoing the charms that held the girls up against the wall, and Dumbledore stepped over to James and Lily.

"How long ago were they found?" was his question.

"Maybe ten minutes, sir," James replied. "We're not sure how long they've been here for."

"Sirius went to get Madam Pomfrey," Lily added.

Dumbledore nodded. "The both of you have a meeting with the prefects scheduled for this evening, am I correct?" They nodded. "Given the circumstances of the attack, as well as the message, I think it wise to authorize the prefects to deduct points if they see any sort of anomaly. Though you should encourage them to report any odd occurrence they may come across, in relation to this incident or not."

James and Lily nodded in understanding. If Dumbledore was granting the prefects the power to deduct points, it was evident that he believed Hogwarts was not perfectly under control if these types of things could happen.

Professor Flitwick got the D'Angelo sisters down just as Madam Pomfrey arrived in the corridor, pale and shaking. She immediately got to work examining the two girls as the other Professors began their attempts to remove the message from the wall.

"They're alive!" Madam Pomfrey declared a moment later, to everyone's relief. "They've been put to sleep. And they've been tortured…" She looked at Dumbledore grimly. "I think it would be best to move them to the Hospital Wing before waking them."

"Very well," Dumbledore said, and both Lily and James could see the worry in his blue eyes as he watched Madam Pomfrey tend to the girls. He addressed Professor Clairegard. "Melinda, if you would please accompany me, we must inform their parents." He turned to James and Lily. "You may carry on to class. Keep an eye out, and don't hesitate to notify me if you learn anything on who might have done this."

They nodded and left the corridor in a haste, both visibly shaken. Lily forced herself not to look back at the unconscious D'Angelo girls as Madam Pomfrey levitated them onto stretchers. Once they were gone, it was Slughorn who spoke up.

"But surely this must be someone's idea of a sick prank, Albus," he said. "Death Eaters? In Hogwarts?"

"One must never be too careful, Horace," Dumbledore replied, watching as Madam Pomfrey and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick left the corridor with the two girls on stretchers. "Though I do hope your assumption is correct."

* * *

Later that evening, after the Heads meeting, Severus walked at a brisk pace in the general direction of the Slytherin common room. Potter and Lily—Evans, he mentally corrected himself— had given the prefects authorization to deduct points from now on, per Dumbledore's orders after the attack on the Hufflepuff twins.

Idiots. As if _prefects_ could stop the plan.

They were on track. No one suspected them of attacking the mudblood twins. Everyone figured they—he and Nott and Avery— had been in class and no one had noticed the three missing Time-Turners from McGonagall's office. No one had heard the girls scream when they administered the Cruciatus Curse. Their memories were wiped clean. It was a foolproof plan. But it wasn't complete. And he thought of it as he turned the corner and approached the entrance to the common room.

He would await his orders to make the next part of the plan work. Then, he would be in. They all would.

* * *

"Lily! Lily, wake up!"

Lily came to, a scream dying in her throat as she regained consciousness. Her room was dark and James was there. She was shaking and sweating and she felt tears sting in her eyes. She threw herself into his arms.

"It was so real," she whimpered.

"It was just a dream," James said. "You were screaming, I heard from across the hall."

"I—I was with them," Lily's breath shook with the effort it was taking her not to cry. "I was up on the wall with them and I screamed but no one came."

"Shh," James pulled her into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. "It wasn't real, go back to sleep."

"C—Could you stay with me?"

"Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

James laid back on her pillows, bringing her close to his chest and wrapping them snuggly in her crimson comforter. Eventually their breathing evened out and together, they fell asleep. Mondays were exhausting.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! This chapter is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, now I think on it. Things are quite intense when Voldy's attempting total world domination and all that jazz.

Reviews are James and Lily being together and sweet and all those sickening relationship-ish things that are adorable when they do it but that sadly, I will never experience because I will die a spinster woman with 89 cats after never finding a man as good as James sodding Potter.

I mean, reviews are kisses and a cookie.

Love and Quaffles,

Sam.


	25. The Truth of the Matter

A/N: BAM! And let it be known that this chapter was written whilst consuming liberal quantities of chocolate pudding, Coca Cola and Oreos, and while under the influence of nail polish fumes and a heavy case of TLAT deprivation. Consider yourselves warned. This chapter had its title changed about four times, maybe more because I eventually stopped counting. It's started out as _Wolves, Drinks and Bad Decisions_, then it became _Have a Drink_, passing over _Making Choices_ and even _Of Charlotte_. I also found, during the quirky adventure that is writing Part II, that I write better—and substantially more—if I stick to music within the 60s-70s time period. Expect a lot of The Beatles, Queen, The Rolling Stones and Bob Dylan. And after editing, I also decided to leave in the titles I put for some scenes—occasionally the titles are songs, and those are in _italics_. Aaaaaand (this is the last thing I'm saying for now, I swear) this chapter is also dedicated to the lovely **Ainsley Jean**, because that girl is just incredible and devoted to the cause that is stopping my procrastination. Love and Snitches for you, dear. Also, when you read this, you should totally PM me, I've got a couple of questions for you.

And now I'm done yapping. It's amazing how much of a rant I can get going in these things.

Disclaimer: A shout-out to JK-R, The Beatles, Butterfly Boucher along with David Bowie and the ever fabulous Bob Dylan, without whom the strokes of genius that sprouted this chapter would have never occurred. And for Merlin knows what reason, I thought of Barbra Streisand while writing this too, so exes and ohs for her as well.

Recap: James and Lily are together (can I get an AMEN?). Lizzy isn't too happy about that and Charlie threatens to (quote-unquote) hex her bald if she tries to get between James and Lily. Marlene tells Lizzy at the beginning of the year that she is in fact insane and that James isn't interested in her, leading to a bit of a row, though later they make up. Charlie and Sirius have been dating since the end of sixth year, but she is unaware of Sirius, James and Peter being Animagi and Remus being a werewolf. Lily met Damocles Belby, inventor of the Wolfsbane Potion, at one of Slughorn's parties and has since been brewing it for Remus, who has agreed to be a test subject in Belby's trial of the potion before the Ministry signs off on it. Remus dated Ravenclaw Prefect and Quidditch Captain Madeline Bailey for a while until he and Madeline fight after he attempts to keep his distance, afraid his condition could hurt or scare her. They eventually stop seeing each other (i.e. Madeline still has no idea Remus is a werewolf). There was an attack on two Hufflepuff second years, which we later learn was pulled off by Snape, Avery and Nott, who—under orders from Lucius Malfoy as part of an initiation into the Death Eaters—used Time Turners to slip out of class and torture the girls, hanging them up on a wall unconscious with a threat to Muggleborns written underneath.

And I have just learned that long chapters go hand in hand with long recaps.

* * *

The Truth of the Matter

Or

_Helter Skelter – The Beatles._

The final year of high school is in and of itself a milestone. It signifies the completion of a lifetime's worth of academic effort. The more melodramatic type like to see it as the end of a lifetime of torture, abusing the term _free world _in their haste to make their point come across. But in actuality, the final year marks the point where people stop being 'teenagers' and become 'adults', and in the end, you're launched off to take your first couple of steps into the real world, or so it's called.

And the last year of Hogwarts is no different. Not predominantly so for the graduating class of 1978, because you see, a great deal of very important, life changing things happened in the ten months between September of 1977 and July of 1978, for a very small group of very particular students.

One knew someone who got married.

Two got engaged.

One found she wasn't really one, but two.

One began dating a Hufflepuff. Yes, I know.

One landed a sweet deal.

Four were scarred for life. And I mean that literally.

One wormed his way into a tight spot.

One got the relief he needed.

One became immeasurably rich—overnight.

One started hanging with a different crowd.

Four got something incredibly valuable confiscated. Filch was thrilled.

One suffered a crippling loss. And I don't mean that literally.

One got on the Ministry's radar.

One got his heart broken. By two different people.

A holiday went by completely uncelebrated by a few.

One made a bad decision. Several times over.

Some of them had their life-long dreams fulfilled.

Another almost knocked on Death's door.

And another few were considered worthy, in the end.

* * *

October 21th, 1977

(Lily's Lack of Patience)

"Remus, Peter, Sirius, for the love of Merlin, _wake up_. Remus!"

Remus Lupin faintly heard a feminine (and annoyed) voice calling him from the clutches of sleep. "Five more minutes, mum," he mumbled, grabbing onto his pillow even tighter.

"I'm not your mum, get up!"

"Lily?" came Peter's voice, muddled by sleep.

"No, it's the bloody ghost of Christmas past! Get _up_, Sirius!"

Remus sat up in bed with some degree of difficulty to find that Peter was also doing the same. On the other side of their room, Lily, wrapped in a lavender dressing gown, was attempting to wake their other roommate, shaking him violently while muffled complaints rose from the heap of sheets, comforter and pillow that was Sirius Black.

"Bloody hell woman, would you let me sleep? I'm indecent!"

"No!" Lily fought the urge to laugh as she grabbed Sirius' pillow, almost knocking him off the bed altogether. "Get up!"

"Lily," Peter yawned from his own four-poster. "Any particular reason why you woke us up in such a gentle fashion?"

Lily's gaze narrowed in his direction, strolling over to the windows and opening the drapes. The boys shielded their eyes from the sun with groans of complaint. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because you and Sirius insisted I let you know when Remus' potion was ready? Or, I could just come back later when your Royal Highnesses are in a more cheerful mood?"

At this, Remus and Peter looked at each other, slightly more awake; Sirius sat up in bed, shirtless with his long dark hair tousled from sleep. Lily grinned scathingly. "That's what I thought."

"You finished it?" Remus asked.

"Barely fifteen minutes ago."

"What time _is _it?" Peter questioned, stifling another yawn.

"Half six," Lily answered, giving Sirius his pillow back.

"And why the ruddy hell isn't Prongs getting the rude awakening as well?" Sirius asked, indignant. "You _so_ like him better."

"Obviously," Lily smirked. She pulled a flask out of the pocket of her dressing gown and walked over to Remus' four-poster.

"Take a swig three times a day for the next seven days," she instructed him. "Let me know when you run out, there's more in my room."

"Thanks Lily," Remus replied, taking the flask from her hand.

She shrugged, sitting down at the foot of his bed. "It's really no problem, Remus. When the full moon comes, if it works, thank me then." Remus nodded, unscrewing the flask's cap and taking a swig. The other three watch as he swallowed and grimaced.

"Well," Sirius said. "I'm guessing it's no pumpkin juice."

"Bloody hell," Remus coughed.

"Blimey, Lily," Peter joked. "That must taste ghastly if it's got Moony swearing." Remus frowned and the other two laughed.

"Oh, Remus, there's one more thing," Lily said suddenly. "I know it's not your week to patrol, but do you think you could cover for Fernsby and Cassandra today? Somehow all the sixth years managed to piss off McGonagall and landed themselves in detention."

"Er…" He thought about it for a second. Lily pouted pleadingly at him. "Yeah, sure."

Lily sighed with relief. "Thanks. And don't worry, I'll let Madeline know."

Remus' heart sank so fast it was almost audible. The look on his face must've shown something, though, because Lily spoke up again. "Unless you have a problem with patrolling with Madeline…"

"No," Remus hesitated. "It's just—I don't think she'd be very happy patrolling with me."

This perked Sirius and Peter's attention. "Why not, mate?" asked the former.

"We had a row…" Remus explained, scratching his rumpled sandy hair. "I didn't want to mention it because—Oh, hell if I know. I couldn't tell her." He looked at the three of them with pain in his brown eyes. "I can't do that to her. It's bad enough that you lot know and I have to—to _burden_ you with my problem—"

"Oi, stop it," Lily said firmly. "You are not a burden."

"Damn straight you're not," Sirius added.

"Remus, mate," Peter ruffled his already messy hair. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You can't keep letting _this_," he whipped vaguely at the air around him, "control your life. It doesn't. You are not a bad person, Remus." He pointed at his friend. "You're a very good person to whom bad things have happened. It's not your fault."

"Remus," Lily said calmly. "Peter's right. And Madeline's a great girl—"

"Not to mention fit."

"_Black_..."

"Sorry, carry on."

"Madeline's a great girl," Lily repeated. "She likes you a lot. And I don't think she'll hold it against you."

"But what if she does?" Remus insisted.

"You'll never know if you never try," Lily said. Remus nodded solemnly, staring down at the flask in his hands.

"And I'm still asking her to patrol."

"Oi!"

"I have the power Remus, deal with it."

"Prongs' dictatorial tendencies are rubbing off, you know."

After a few moments of silence, Sirius rose from his bed and picked up a gray, faded t-shirt that lay discarded on the floor beside him. He sniffed it twice, shrugged and put it on while Lily and the others watched him.

"You are disgusting," Lily concluded with a laugh.

"What?" Sirius said defensively. "It's clean… Well, clean enough." He shrugged. "Plus, your best mate finds me irresistible," he added with a cocky grin.

"Yes, and I thought all those years slapping her on the back of the head hadn't done much damage," Lily remarked dryly. Sirius just grinned.

"Well," he said. "Not that I don't enjoy looking at your charming faces until I rot, but I'm out." He walked towards the door. "I reckon Prongs would appreciate my stunning eyes being the first thing he sees in the morning."

Remus and Peter immediately rose from their beds, mischievous smirks on both their faces. "Hold up," Peter said, putting on his slippers. "I wouldn't miss that for the world." Lily rose to follow them.

"We'll be needing the password to his room, Flower," Sirius smiled at her. Lily considered him for a minute before giving in.

"Haversacking," she said, and before she could get out another word, the three of them sped off, out the door and up the stairs towards James' room.

"Oi! You could at least wait for me!" she called after them. "Gits," she mumbled to herself, following them.

* * *

October 25th, 1977

(Slytherin's Reputation)

The Slytherin seventh year boys' dormitory was circular, like all the dormitories at Hogwarts. Its walls were characteristically green; the furniture was a dark, polished wood, almost black, and all the hangings, bedding and the like where silver and emerald. Like with the seventh year Gryffindor boys', it once was occupied by five students, but after Ignatius (or 'Nate', if you wish) Mulciber was expelled at the beginning of term, there remained only four: Richard Leon, Julian Avery, Derrick Nott and Severus Snape.

And at the moment, the latter three, plus young Regulus Black, were sitting side by side on Avery's bed, examining a letter that had just arrived, addressed to the four of them and sealed with the Malfoy family crest. Avery's dark brown eyes darted across the parchment at an almost frantic pace, as did Nott's and even Regulus'. But the pitch black eyes belonging to Severus Snape moved with the patience of a much older man. After he finished reading, Snape hopped off the bed, folding the letter carefully before stuffing it under his mattress with the others.

"So?" Avery asked him.

"So _what_?" Snape retorted, laying back on his mattress. "I think Malfoy was pretty clear."

"We're not thick, Snape," Regulus glowered at him. "We got the message, he wants to meet with us."

"What I meant," Avery went on, eyeing Snape, "is when is it, Mr. Prefect? The next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Third week of November, I think," Severus replied. "I'll find out for certain tomorrow."

"Let me know so I can owl Malfoy back," Avery said. "We can't muck this up."

"No," Snape conceded. "We can't."

"Not unless we want to end our lives unceremoniously," Nott added grimly.

"Scared, Nott?" Regulus taunted him, a grin spreading across his face, handsome, like his brother's.

"No," the blonde boy scoffed. "I'm anxious, is all. I'd like to get this over with."

"Patience is a virtue," Avery said, lighting a cigarette. "But it'll be worth it."

_Merlin, I hope so,_ Snape thought. He thought of all the things he had had to let go off to support the cause. Lily, mostly. He'd had to sacrifice the one thing he'd ever truly cared about… _Her_. Her friendship. She didn't care about him anymore; it was evident, no matter how much it killed him to know. And it was better that way, he thought. Because now she was with Potter—the name tasted bitterly, even in his head. He'd lost the chance he had with her, however small it might have been.

But he'd get over it. He had to, if he wanted to live up to the supposed "great expectations" Lucius Malfoy said the Dark Lord had of him. _Him_, Severus Snape, a half-blood, who knew more about the Dark Arts than 90% of the purebloods in Hogwarts. He, who had been best friends with a muggleb—a mudblood, for years. He, who had been at the mercy of gits like Potter and Black and his father all his life. It was his time now, to bask in the glory the Dark Lord had promised.

He was _not_ planning on running his only shot at it.

* * *

October 28th, 1977

(Savoir-Faire)

"Aaaand that's the last one," Remus declared, shaking his head and pulling a face before setting down the flask in front of him at their table in the library. The four Marauders were getting some last minute work done after class the afternoon of the full moon, and Remus had just taken his final dose of Wolfsbane Potion.

"Now there's nothing to do but wait," he declared.

"Look at the upside, Moony," Sirius quipped, eyeing the silver flask. "The entire student population is now so convinced you're a raging alcoholic, you don't have to worry about anyone finding out about your furry little problem."

James and Peter burst out laughing (Madam Pince peered around a bookshelf, shooting them an angry glare that went perfectly unnoticed) and Remus made an attempt at a scowl, but eventually he smiled as well.

"Sirius Orion Black," James said. "Knowing exactly how to lighten the mood since 1959."

"Don't you know it, Prongs," Sirius replied, nonchalantly taking a bite of his Sugar Quill. The _no eating in the library _rule was pretty much lost on Sirius' appetite.

"Now now, ladies," Peter interjected. He had the assigned Transfiguration textbook propped up against a stack of other books as he studied. "No marital problems in the library, you know better."

"Hush, Wormtail," James said. "What are you even studying for?"

"Let me just remind you for a moment that I'm not as brilliant in Transfiguration as the three of you," Peter said, pointing his idle quill at the three of them.

"Oh, come off it, Wormtail," Sirius said, picking up his bag. "I'm off, got to meet Charlie for dinner. I'll meet you two," he pointed at James and Peter, "in the entrance hall in an hour and a half, yeah?" They nodded. "Good luck, Moony," Sirius winked at Remus, who waved at him without looking up from his Charms assignment.

* * *

(_Odds and Ends_)

"Hullo, Lottie."

Charlie turned in her seat upon hearing Sirius' say his preferred nickname for her, feeling each of his hands rest familiarly on her shoulders moments later. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she said, craning her neck to give him a kiss.

"Gorgeous, aren't I?" he replied, and before she could give him one of her distinctive, satirical replies, he leaned over so his head was level with hers and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "What's that?"

"Muggle studies."

"I swear," Sirius replied, rounding the couch to sit next to her in the Gryffindor common room. "You and Pete need to learn to _not_ study the easy subjects."

"Why do you say that?" she questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Your dad's a muggle. I can't figure why you would actually study muggles if you already know all about them."

Charlie chuckled a bit. "Because, you great twat, you have to learn to see muggles from a wizarding point of view to study Magical Law."

"I thought that was just Plan B."

"It is," Charlie sighed. "But let's face it, what are the odds I'll get drafted by June? Pretty slim if you ask me."

"I don't see it that way," Sirius shrugged. "You're a fantastic player."

"Thanks, dear," Charlie put down her quill and leaned over onto Sirius' shoulder. He immediately put his arm around her. After a minute: "What are you planning on doing after we leave?"

Sirius thought about it for a minute. "I honestly have no idea. But I know one thing I wouldn't mind doing."

"And that would be?"

"I want to fight," he said simply. "All this madness, Voldemort and the Death Eaters… I want to help stop it. That'll most likely land me in the Auror department, so there you go."

Charlie smiled up at him proudly. "And nothing I say will talk you out of it, am I right?"

"Not a thing."

"Thought so," she patted his knee. "I'm starving, dinner?"

"Yes, please," Sirius could almost hear his stomach screaming for sustenance. "It's blokes' night out tonight and I'll need my strength."

"Right," Charlie took his hand and led him out of the crowded common room. "What'll it be tonight?"

"Drinks at the Three Broomsticks," Sirius said, avoiding her eye as they stepped out into the corridor. "The usual."

The forced indifference in his tone was not lost on Charlie. "Well," she said sardonically, "it's nice to know exactly _when_ you and James go and snog behind mine and Lily's backs."

"We don't snog," Sirius frowned. "Our relationship is much more evolved than that."

"Oh, so you're shagging now?" was her reply. It would have been funny had there been any actual humor in her tone. Instead, there was a cutting quality to her voice that clearly gave away the fact that she knew Sirius wasn't telling the whole truth and that she wasn't happy about it.

"Lottie…" Sirius groaned and she let go of his hand. Or rather, she flung his hand away and turned to face him.

"Don't _Lottie_ me, Black," she snapped, pointing an accusing, red nail-polish clad index finger at him. "Do you even know what day it is tomorrow?"

"October 29th," he answered automatically.

"Exactly. That makes four months, Sirius. Four months we've been together—and I'm not even counting all the sneaking around we did in sixth year. And we were friends for years before that. Yet, you _still_ don't trust me enough to tell me _what _you lot are up to all the time."

"I told you," Sirius shot back. "It's not my bloody secret to tell, and if you trusted _me_, you'd respect my decision!"

Charlie looked as though she might slap him. And then the anger and disbelief came: "_I _don't trust _you_? After—after—You fucking hypocrite!" She made a motion to go around him.

"Don't walk away from this, Charlotte!" Sirius' voice was raised. "I'm not done here!

"Well, I am!" she shouted, silencing him. "I can't even look at you right now." And she turned to leave again.

"I thought we were going to dinner." She paused but didn't look back.

"I've lost my appetite. And besides, you're a big boy, I reckon you can find the great hall on your own, yeah?" she replied over her shoulder. When he didn't respond, she added: "And don't bother waking me when you get in."

"Charlie…" Sirius took a step towards her but she was already speeding off, back to the common room and away from him, her dark curls bouncing with every step.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

Sirius loved being an Animagus. He did, honestly. Transforming into Padfoot was the most fun he could have, on days when Snape wasn't around for hexing or they weren't pulling a prank. It was exciting, being able to transform into a shaggy black dog at will. And it was a rather stunning compliment to his intelligence and talent that he'd managed it at the age of fourteen. But there were two things Sirius positively could not _stand_ about being Padfoot.

First, the fleas.

And second, the inability to keep his mind still for more than five and a half seconds, even when he wasn't transformed. And as he walked down to the great hall for supper, after his fight with Charlie, the train of thoughts in his mind was something akin to this:

_Damn it, damn it, fucking sod it all. _

_Oh, well good going, Black. You've _really _fucked it up this time._

_You have to tell her. You have to tell her. You can't keep the charade going on any longer because she's not buying it and if you keep it up she'll just get sick of you and leave._

_She can't leave._

_I love her. I can't let her leave. _

_And the way she looked at me. That look in her eyes. Her fantastically angry eyes. _

_And her hair when she walked away._

_I love her hair. Lottie's hair always smells nice. _

_I love calling her Lottie._

_But I'm betting she doesn't love me calling her that right now._

_Oh, bloody hell, what am I going to do._

_Look, the great hall. _Yum_, those house-elves have really outdone themselves this time. I wonder if I could get seconds after everyone's eaten. Bloody hell, is that _cake_?_

_Oh, look, there's James and Lily. And Pete. _

_Aaaaaaand they're staring at me. _

_They look concerned._

_Probably because I'm alone when Charlie was supposed to be coming down with me. _

_Damn it all._

_Oh, I was right. It is cake._

"Evening," Sirius slumped into a seat across from where James and Lily were eating, looking to be about halfway done; and next to a chewing Peter Pettigrew.

"All right there, mate?" Peter asked, not bothering to swallow.

"Sound as a pound—oh no, wait, my girlfriend hates me."

"Why?" Lily asked. "What happened?"

Sirius served himself a nice, healthy helping of chocolate cake, ignoring dinner and going straight for dessert. His mouth full, he answered; "I'm a bloody prick."

"Yes, well, we can't all be _me_," James jested and Lily smacked his arm. "Oi!"

"Sirius," Lily turned to the Marauder across from her. "I'm not a mind reader, you know. Spit it out."

Sirius swallowed the last of his cake and went for seconds. "She's angry because I've been keeping where we head of to every month from her." He dropped his voice. "I know I should tell her but—"

"But what?" Lily asked. "She has a right to know."

"It's not all my secret to tell. It's yours too," he pointed at James and Peter with his fork. "And Remus'. Especially Remus'. I can't—"

"You can and you should," James interrupted, and there was a certain finality to his tone; Sirius didn't answer.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Lily said. "Here." She handed James a muggle pen wrapped in parchment. A quill and ink was too much of a bother. "Send it with Nivis or Apollo and let me know how Remus reacts to the potion. I won't be able to sleep anyways, thinking about it."

"All right," James granted, eyeing the pen curiously before stuffing it in the pocket of his trousers. "I'll wake you when I get in."

Lily nodded. "I love you. Be safe, all of you," she eyed the other two Marauders.

"Love you, too," James replied before giving her a quick kiss, and she left the hall.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Charlie entered her dormitory in a huff, finding it already occupied by her three roommates: Marlene, Mary and Lizzy. Letting out a grunt of frustration and muttering every curse word she knew—which was a substantial amount—under her breath, she collapsed onto her bed.

"Men are rubbish," she declared.

"Join the club," Marlene replied from her bed. "We've got monogrammed coats and everything."

It was then that Charlie _really_ took notice of her three roommates. Marlene was on her bed, staring up at the inside of her four-poster's canopy with such an intensity it was a wonder the crimson fabric had not caught fire. Mary and Lizzy were sitting on the former's bed. But what truly distinguished the scene from any other night was the tear-filled condition in which Mary MacDonald found herself.

Mary was a really sweet girl, and anyone who knew her would attest to that fact. She was a sweet girl with black hair and brown eyes, seventeen years old, muggleborn. She had a sister named Katie who was ten. Her grades were average and she was not particularly ambitious. She was allergic to dogs. And she had been dating Hufflepuff's one and only Matthew Hurston, a boy who was _extremely_ average, for over a year. She _was _dating him, as Charlie would learn a minute later, until the afternoon of October 28th, 1977.

"That—that—_prick_!" Mary explained between sobs, "has been sneaking around with that _tart_ Alexis Mueller, for _six sodding months_!"

"I don't mean to sound rude," Charlie said. "But who in the bloody hell is Alexis Mueller?"

"The sixth year," Lizzy explained, conjuring yet another box of tissues with her wand for Mary to dry her tears and blow her nose with. Mary accepted it gratefully and Lizzy, seeing that Charlie still had no idea who Alexis Mueller was, continued. "You know, the one who dyed her hair red last year. Ginger doesn't suit her, really. It clashed horribly with her Hufflepuff colors. And those pink bows? _Gaudy_."

"So I obviously ditched the git, but not before I hexed his ears to twice their size," Mary went on, her tears slowing up a bit. "And I put Alexis Mueller in the Hospital Wing with a lovely set of hot pink tentacles sprouting from her face."

"Point for Mary," Marlene declared.

"And what happened with you, Mar?" Charlie asked.

"I don't believe anyone has taught Ravenclaws that after taking a bird out and subsequently snogging her, you're supposed to—at the very least—owl her back," Marlene said. "In other words, Samuel Cox is one rotten bloke. Woe is me," she added with peppering sarcasm.

"Monogrammed coats, you said?" Charlie questioned with a grin.

"They really are lovely," Marlene sat up in her bed with a smile. The girls laughed. It was one of those—rare—moments when all four of the girls that occupied that dormitory could get along. When their animosity could be put aside for a while and they could just be themselves with no petty drama to get between them. When it didn't matter that Charlie had threatened Lizzy's hair if she got between James and Lily, or that Marlene wasn't really getting along too great with her. And for a moment, it almost seemed as though they were friends.

* * *

(_Changes_)

Remus was used to the routine by now.

It was the same every full moon. He would spend the day in the Hospital Wing if he felt ill, and if not he would simply slip down there after his last class. Madam Pomfrey would take him down to the Shrieking Shack just before the sun went down, make sure he was comfortable and leave him to transform. The remaining three Marauders would arrive sometime after she left, sometimes before the transformation and other times after. And in the morning, when the sun came up, they'd take him up to the castle before everyone woke and he'd sleep in the Hospital Wing under high quantities of pain potion.

He was used to it.

It was, for the most part, bearable. The awful part was waking up the following morning—or sometimes, afternoon—not knowing if something had gone wrong or if he had hurt anyone. Those few seconds before his memory came into full focus were terrible. There was only one thing worse than that, really. The only thing worse than coming to, was going in. The transformation was pretty much the most physically painful thing Remus had ever had to endure. And that wasn't even the worst part about it. It was the feeling, on top of his muscles ripping and bones resetting and skin changing, that he himself was being torn out of his own mind. It was truly atrocious.

And there he stood —stark naked, as he had learned long ago that wearing clothes during his transformation only led to torn jumpers, shredded trousers and ruined trainers— well after sunset in the Shrieking Shack, in a secluded, shady corner. He stared intently at the patch of moonlight in front of him, because for once, Remus had no idea what to expect. He felt the pull of the moon's energy and knew he couldn't put it off much longer. He had no idea what was coming, but it couldn't possibly be worse than usual. So he took a deep breath and stepped forward, already expecting the usual pain.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt his form shift and melt, his bones rearranging themselves, but in place of the usual, burning agony, there was only a strong discomfort. He felt the usual silvery gray fur growing on his skin and he watched the room around him grow slightly larger as he reduced in size. When he felt it stop, he padded over to the remains of a broken mirror in another corner of the sitting room. And instead of a raging werewolf staring back at him, he found a small gray wolf, with curious brown eyes and an expression appropriate to being clubbed on the head.

He nearly fainted once he realized that he was calm—calm and perfectly aware of everything around him.

_Bloody hell,_ he thought. _It worked._

* * *

(Don't Worry, I Speak Girlfriend)

Lily knocked twice on the seventh year girls' dormitory door before opening it. Inside, she found an odd sight: Marlene, sitting on her bed, animatedly describing—a coat, or so it appeared; Mary (eating Chocolate Cauldrons from a family-sized bag) and Lizzy sitting on the former's bed, laughing and surrounded by what looked like used tissues; and last of all, her best friend, standing by her own dresser, evidently just changed out of her robes, also laughing at Marlene's description. Lily stood in the doorway for a few seconds, taking in the scene before her with wide—albeit amused—eyes.

"Hey Lils," Charlie greeted her.

"Everything all right?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean with Sirius?" Charlie asked. "Yes, well, not _perfect_, but it'll be fine."

Lily nodded, still standing in the doorway. It was Marlene who spoke next.

"Say, Lily," the blonde chirped. "You wouldn't by any chance be interested in purchasing a coat that read _Blokes Are Bollocks _on the back, would you?"

Lily laughed in spite of herself. "I'll have to think about it. But I could be persuaded, given the right circumstances. Mary, did I hear you put Alexis Mueller in the Hospital Wing?"

Mary nodded proudly, raising her Chocolate Cauldron as if she were about to make a toast. "Hot pink tentacles to match those ghastly bows she always wears!" she proclaimed.

"And you weren't caught," Lizzy added.

"Who says I wasn't," Mary snorted. "I got four detentions, McGonagall was furious."

Lily shrugged. "At least we didn't lose points."

"Oh, no, we lost about forty of those, too."

"_Mary_!" four voices shouted in unison.

* * *

(_On A Night Like This_)

A couple of hours later, after Lily had retired to her room, she was woken by the tapping sound of an owl at her window. Rolling over in bed, she found it was almost midnight, and the owl was in fact Nivis. Pulling her dressing gown over her t-shirt and flannel pants, she walked over to the window, opening it and letting her owl in. Nivis was grateful for the warmth inside the dormitory, fluffing her white feathers before extending her leg, offering Lily the tiny scroll of parchment tied to it.

_You've got to see this. Sirius says to bring Charlie. Meet you in the clearing from last time. Cloak's in my trunk. _—_J._

Tossing the note onto her desk, Lily grabbed her cloak, hastily put on some muggle jeans, a jumper and shoes and left her own dormitory, crossing the hall to James' door.

"Haversacking," she whispered to the door, and it unlocked. Locating the silvery material of the Invisibility Cloak in a matter of seconds, she stuffed it in her cloak pocked and left James' room, closing the door behind her before heading downstairs to the girls' dormitory. All four occupants were asleep, and Lily strived to make as little noise as possible. She walked over to the bed she knew to be Charlie's, parting the drapes.

"Charlie," she whispered. "Charlie, wake up."

"Bloody hell," came her friend's sleepy voice. Charlie sat up a bit and saw Lily in the moonlight streaming through the window. "What the fuck is so important that you couldn't wait until morning?"

"Get dressed," Lily said simply. "And come with me. There's something you need to see."

"Can't it wait?" Charlie groaned softly. "I was in the middle of a _really _good dream and—"

"_Now_, Charlotte," Lily hissed.

A minute later, both girls were headed downstairs, making as little noise as possible despite Charlie's yawns. Passing the empty common room, they went out into the corridor before Lily stopped. "Get under here," she whispered, pulling out the cloak.

"Is this—?"

"Yes, and that's just the first new thing you'll see, I expect."

Charlie complied, admiring the cloak with wide eyes, and after they were both properly hidden, they made their way through the corridors and down staircases until they reached the entrance hall, thankfully without encountering Filch or any patrolling prefects or teachers. The giant oak doors of the entrance were just open enough that they could slip out without moving them, and the chilly October air nipped at them though they _were_ wearing cloaks. Lily lead them down to the Whomping Willow and into the forest, remembering the way to the clearing where she'd met James the last full moon. The second they were concealed by the trees, Lily stuffed the Invisibility Cloak back inside their own, taking Charlie's wrist and leading them further into the forest.

"Lily, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, just be patient."

"Patience my arse, it's bloody cold out here!"

"Merlin's wand, you're cranky when you're sleepy."

"Well, _excuse _me for being pissed after being dragged out of my nice, warm dormitory in the middle of the night to do Merlin knows _what_ in the Forbidden bloody Forest!"

"We're here."

The two girls exited the secluded safety of the trees and entered the clearing Lily recognized as being the same one where she and James had met during the previous full moon, after she'd run out of Slughorn's party. A lot could change in a month.

"What are we doing here, Lily?" Charlie asked, growing impatient.

"Just give it a minute," Lily replied, her eyes scanning the trees in front of them. After a few seconds, she saw what she expected all along: a giant stag, with huge antlers, walking towards them. On the stag's antlers, a small brown rat rested and beside him, the shaggy dog Lily recognized as Sirius.

"What the—" Charlie's honey eyes were wide. "Lily, run."

"What are you talking about, we're perfectly safe."

"Well, dear, I don't know if you noticed the _giant bloody stag _and the rabid-looking dog heading straight for us."

"You forgot to mention the rat."

"_Lily_!"

"Charlie," Lily said, sighing. "Just give them a minute."

"_Them_? What the hell are you talk—"

But she was distracted by a sudden shift in the animals. The rat climbed down from the stag, standing on the larger animal's other side. The stag looked at the rat and back at the dog, who—Charlie thought for a moment she might be losing her mind—_nodded_. And then, the stag and rat did something that made Charlie sure she _had_, in fact, lost her mind. Their forms shifted until James and Peter, respectively, stood before them.

"Oh, my Merlin," Charlie breathed, pointing at Peter, then James and at the grass where the animals had been a moment before. "You—you—but—and—bloody _hell_—but if—you're _Animagi_?"

"Er… Yeah, we are," James said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, my _Merlin_," Charlie mimicked the gesture, mussing her wild curls even more than sleep had. "But if you're—_Wormtail_—" she pointed at Peter, "and you're _Prongs_—" she pointed at James, "then—"

She looked at the dog, which had come closer after Peter and James transformed. She knelt down onto her knees before it (James, Peter and Lily stepped back a bit) and looked it straight in the eye. The dog sat back on its hind legs, staring at her with nervous eyes—eyes, she now noticed, were unmistakably blue, a chaotic, stormy but all the same, brilliant blue.

"_Padfoot_," she gasped, her eyes growing even wider. Clapping both hands over her mouth, she looked at Lily, who nodded reassuringly, then turned back to the dog. Padfoot cocked his head to the side a bit and she hesitantly raised a hand to pet him. Her fingers stroked his soft, black fur for a moment (his tail was wagging madly) before he transformed back into Sirius, kneeling before her. Keeping his gaze firmly locked on hers, Sirius raised his own hand to meet hers—which was still in his hair, though her fingers had frozen.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said finally. "I just didn't know _how_ exactly to explain it and—well, like I said—it wasn't _all_ my secret to tell."

"Bloody hell," Charlie said. "You—you're an Animagus?"

Sirius nodded, giving her a minute to process it all. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Charlie just nodded. "Oh, my _Merlin_. And you—" she turned to Lily. "You knew?"

"Sworn to secrecy," Lily shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"We all are," James added.

"You had a right to know," Peter said. "It's just complicated to explain."

"Wait," Charlie said, looking around at all of them. "Where's Remus?"

They all looked away. "Like Pete said," Sirius looked even more nervous now. "It's complicated to explain." Lily looked at James questioningly and he only nodded, before turning his attention back to Sirius and Charlie. The former spoke again.

"There's a reason we're Animagi, see," Sirius began to explain. "We learned, in second year, that Remus has a problem—a furry little problem," the four of them who were in on the secret had to suppress smiles, "that can't be cured. So we tried to find a way to help him, to make the burden of it a little more manageable. We managed to transform in the beginning of fifth year. And a month ago," he gestured at Lily, "Lily-Flower here found _another_ way to help him. The Wolfsbane Potion."

There was a flash of understanding in Charlie's eyes, though she remained silent. "And it worked," Sirius went on. "So… If it's all right with you," Charlie nodded. "Oi, Moony!" Sirius called at the trees behind them.

The five of them stared into the trees. After a few seconds, a small gray wolf entered the clearing, trotting its way to where Charlie and Sirius kneeled in the grass. Lily looked at James and Peter with elation in her eyes, and they all smiled. Charlie stared at Remus, who approached her cautiously.

"You're a werewolf," she spoke finally, staring at the wolf's—at Remus'— brown eyes.

Remus nodded, his fur glinting in the moonlight. He looked at Sirius, signaling for the latter to speak. "Remus didn't want to tell you at first, because he thought you might be scared or you wouldn't want to keep being friends with him—or us."

Charlie looked back at Remus and he saw tears glistening in her eyes. Then, quite suddenly, she did something none of them expected. She threw herself forward, effectively embracing Remus, in his wolf form.

"You silly, stupid, stupid boys," she said. The other four breathed a sigh of relief, and after a moment, she released Remus. "There is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ bad about you, Remus Lupin," she told him. "You are an amazing person and a brilliant wizard and don't you let _anyone_ tell you differently, all right?"

Remus nodded gratefully. She turned to Sirius. "And you," she said. "If you _ever _keep something this important from me again, I will personally murder you, all right?" She hugged him. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too, Lottie."

Releasing him, Charlie turned to Peter, James and Lily. "That goes for all you prats… Except for the _I love you_, I mean, I love you all but not _in that way,_" she added and the five of them laughed, even Remus made a sound that was laugh-like. And just then, between the six of them, there was no war, no secrets. Just friendship. For the time being.

Because, like I said at the beginning, a lot of things happened between 1977 and 1978. And this was just the start.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is 19 pages long on Microsoft Word, holy hell. I was _not_ planning for it to be this long when I started.

Reviews are my new Oxford shoes. Those are some classy-arse shoes.

Love and Quaffles,

Sam.


	26. November

A/N: Top o' the mornin' to ya! Yeah… I totally have no idea why I said that. I blame it on lack of sleep and chocolate, sugar highs and all that. Anyway, I just finished this chapter after two days of non-stop writing, spell-checking and deleting, which led to more writing and well ... It's another long one, 21 pages I believe, and _a lot_ of serious shit goes down in this chapter, including—but not limited to—one or two of my teasers from the list at the beginning of chapter 25. In other news, thank you all for reviewing because those just make my day, I love you all entirely too much.

Disclaimer: Credit goes where credit is due, to JK Rowling, especially, as well as Bob Dylan, the most noble and ancient Rolling Stones, as well as Bill Haley & His Comets and Michael Jackson for his version of _Rockin' Robin_. I got a serious playlist going while writing this chapter.

Recap: Sirius runs away from Number 12, Grimmauld Place following a savage duel with his mother and Regulus, resulting in his disownment from the family, much like his cousin Andromeda. Charlie was attacked by Mulciber at the beginning of term, ensuing in his expulsion from Hogwarts. Charlie is also now aware of the Marauders' secret—that whole thing about being Animagi and Remus being a werewolf and them running rampant in the Forbidden Forest on full moons. Lily successfully brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus, which allows him to maintain control of his mind during the transformation. Before she and James got together, Lily went out with Nathan Davies, a Ravenclaw prefect who, after a few glasses of elf-made wine, turned out to be a perfect jerk. Lizzy Hart had a major crush on James but is ultimately pressed to get over it after Lily and James become a couple and Charlie threatens the well-being of her hair. Mary MacDonald was seeing a Hufflepuff named Matthew Hurston until she learned he'd been shagging another Hufflepuff—a pink-bow wearing faux ginger by the name of Alexis Mueller. Mary breaks up with Matthew and puts both him and Alexis in the Hospital Wing, losing forty points from Gryffindor. Gryffindor is currently in the lead for the Quidditch Cup after pummeling Ravenclaw, their strongest competitor, in the first match of the season.

* * *

November

Or

_Don't Think Twice, It's Alright – Bob Dylan_

It was Halloween.

Though, if it hadn't been for the calendar propped up on his desk, Charlus Potter would have remained completely unaware of the date. It was nearing 11pm on another late night of work at the Ministry, and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was at his desk, doing nothing particularly life-changing: signing warrants and drafting a press release on the capture of a possible Death Eater (though, odds were, the bloke was no more a Death Eater than Albus Dumbledore himself).

It was just another, typical night of work. The elder Potter had spent more than his share of nights cooped up in his office with mountains of paperwork and owls from angry members of the wizarding community; even more so after his wife had filed for divorce. And he was used to it, the monotony of it all. It was just another typical night.

Until the Minister of Magic walked into his office, that is.

Charlus rose immediately to greet the witch in emerald green robes before him. She was going on seventy years old the following April, but her hair was dark and her complexion was that of the average fifty year old. She was regal, commanding and intimidating. Her name was Evangeline Orpington.

"Charlus," she greeted and he shook her hand.

"Evangeline." He offered her the chair across the desk from his and they both took seats. "What brings you to my humble corner of the Ministry?"

"Always in such a rush to get to the point, Charlus," Evangeline smiled weakly. "I trust James is doing all right?"

"Fine as ever," the wizard replied with a chuckle. "He made Head Boy this year, shockingly. Though I haven't received any owls from Dumbledore on how he flooded some corridor or hexed some unsuspecting first years, so all's well." Evangeline nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Now," Charlus went on. "Are you ever going to tell me what brought you here? I can tell it's not a mere courtesy visit."

"No, you're right," a grim look flooded the Minister's face. "I come with bad news, sadly."

"What's happened now?" Charlus recognized the nature of her bad news from the tone in her voice—a tone that more often than not preceded news of death.

"I was just informed that Flicksham and four of the Aurors were killed in a raid in Falmouth."

"Flicksham?" Charlus was astounded. Barnabus Flicksham was the forty-something wizard who served as Head of the Auror Office. "You're kidding."

"I wish I were," Evangeline sighed. "And the investigation is pending, though the Dark Mark was set over the place where they were found, so I don't know how much good an investigation will do." She looked Charlus straight in the eye.

"I'm not telling you for this simply to inform you, Charlus," she began. "The truth of why I'm here is because I need to ask you to resign, and to take Flicksham's post. There is no one else with your experience at the moment that I trust to run the Auror Office, not with all the infiltrators we're catching every day."

Charlus stared at the witch in front of him for a few seconds, pondering her question. What did he have to lose by taking the job? His marriage was already in the gutter, his son was safe at Hogwarts—well, as safe as one could get in the current climate. And things didn't seem to be getting better, on the contrary; it seemed that with every passing day the situation got further and further out of hand. So Charlus, being a Potter, with recklessness pounding through his veins, did the natural thing.

"When do I start?"

* * *

It turned out that Charlus would take his post that very minute. After clearing out his old office, sending his things through the inner Floo Network into his new one, Mr. Potter left Magical Law Enforcement, chuckling slightly to himself. If only his wife—for the divorce had not even been settled yet, so she was still his wife; they were both even living at the Manor still, though in separate wings—could see him, finally leaving the post she had asked him to quit for years. And he also thought of the irony of the situation, for he was, in all certainty, only leaving a dangerous job for one that was three times as likely to get him killed. So all in all, if Dorea _could_ see him, she'd most likely give him a scolding about how he was reckless and delusional and would probably get himself killed if he wasn't careful.

He entered the chaotic mess that was the Auror office with his hands in his pockets and a confident quality to his walk that had been clearly inherited by James. Clearing his throat, every soul that was currently bustling about the office, answering owls and in general trying to calm the pandemonium that had followed the death of their Head Auror turned to look at him. A few, who looked as though they were either interns or Aurors in training, stared at him in awe, their jaws hanging open.

"Evening," he said in a clear, commanding voice. "My name is Charlus Potter and I've been appointed your new Head. Who's in charge here?"

In unison, every member of the department pointed a finger at a tall black wizard in blue robes. He was shaved bald and looked to be about twenty two, quite young, in fact, to be the second in command. Though, Charlus thought, as the wizard stepped towards him and extended his hand, that he must have earned the post for some reason and it was best not to underestimate him.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Charlus shook the wizard's hand firmly.

"What's your name, son?"

"Shaklebolt, Kingsley Shaklebolt."

"Any relation to Andrew and Leticia?" Charlus asked, the last name reminding him of a pair of Aurors, husband and wife, who had worked in the Office back when he was still working as an Auror.

"Er… Yes, in fact, they were my parents," Kingsley answered, a now sad look in his eyes. Andrew and Leticia Shaklebolt were murdered by Death Eaters five years prior, when the attacks had begun. It was this, Charlus would learn later on, that had motivated Kingsley to become an Auror in the first place.

"Yes, I was quite fond of them," Charlus replied, with a smile. "Great people, and wonderful at what they did. They'd be proud of you, you look young to be the second in command."

Kingsley smiled broadly at his new boss at that. "Thank you, sir. I'm assuming you'd like to know everything we have on the current situation."

"Yes, in fact," Charlus said. "So if you would follow me," he began to walk towards his office. "The rest of you… As you were."

And as Kingsley followed him to his private office, talking rapidly about the current state of things, the chaos that had reigned before he entered the office resumed itself somewhat, though in a much more dignified manner. But barely a half an hour after Kingsley had left Charlus' office with new orders, another known face rushed into the Auror office, her short blonde hair windswept and her blue eyes wide with alarm. Ignoring the staring interns, she marched straight towards Charlus' office and opened the door without knocking. Charlus looked up startled from the paperwork he was examining on the incident in Falmouth, and then looked stunned as he saw quite literally the last face he expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Asking for a job," she replied. "And I'm not taking _no_ for an answer."

* * *

(_One Too Many Mornings – Bob Dylan_)

The thing about news—good or bad, or simply shocking pieces of information in general, is that they come when you least expect them. And James knew that better than most people. So, naturally, he was completely oblivious when he sat down to breakfast on the first day of November. He was the first of the seventh years to arrive at breakfast that day, as he was—in Lily's words—an annoyingly early riser (to defend her point, she only got up early for something important like, for example, to check on Remus' potion). So, as he waited for the others, he filled his plate with the usual: bacon, eggs, toast and sausages, and filled a goblet of orange juice before a large barn owl he recognized as Achilles, one of his father's favorites, dropped a letter along with that day's Daily Prophet before him.

Now, had James decided to read the paper before the letter, his reaction to both their contents might have been quite different. But, in sight of the contents of the last parental letter he had received, he thought it best to open that one first—whatever else was happening in the world could wait. And also, because he had had a fairly great relationship with his father for most of his life, and he thought he owed it to his old man to at least give the letter a shot—after all, who knew what was inside it.

So, setting down his fork with tremendous care, James took the letter from Achilles and, handing the owl a piece of toast, and opened it.

_James, _

_I hope this letter reaches you before tomorrow's_—_or rather today's_—_Prophet, but if it doesn't, I'm guessing the contents of this letter will be no news to you, though I also hope that you'll read it, all the same, and that you know I never meant for you to hear any of this from anyone except me_—_or perhaps your mother._

_As you are well aware, after Moody left his post and I moved to Magical Law-Enforcement, they appointed a man called Barnabus Flicksham as Head of the Auror Office. Well, earlier tonight_—_or rather, last night_—_during a raid Flicksham, along with four aurors, were murdered by Death Eaters in Falmouth. Needless to say, things have been utter chaos since, and just now (about 3 am) is when I had the chance to sit and write this. The point is, about an hour after the incident, Minister Orpington came and offered me Flicksham's job, and well, taking into account the current situation the Wizarding world is in at the moment, I accepted. _

_I assume the irony of this situation is not lost on you_—_my finally resigning the post as Head of MLE as your mother requested multiple times, only to immediately accept a far more hazardous job. You may call me reckless if you wish, but the thing is, son, that things are dark out there. You all are very sheltered at Hogwarts_—_though, from what I've heard, things aren't exactly picture perfect in there, either. But it's getting worse and worse every day, James, and being my son I think you'll agree: someone's got to do something about it._

_Which brings me to my other piece of news. After reports of the casualties began to leak, naturally the Daily Prophet got wind of it and, by consequence, your mother did as well. And, well… after she heard, your mother did the very last thing I ever expected to see her do. She barged into my new office as I was just moving in and demanded I accept her back into the department. Obviously, what with the current situation and the amount of Aurors currently dropping dead, I couldn't very well refuse and I accepted her back. And she also accepted me back._

_So, with all of this, I guess what I_—_we, she's actually reading what I'm writing over my shoulder at the moment_—_want to say is that the divorce has, as of right now, been cancelled._

_We'll write again as soon as things clear up a bit._

_We love you,_

_Your parents. _

James almost choked on his scrambled eggs when he reached the final paragraph of his parents' letter. He stared at it, stared at it for quite some time, until finally Lily arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat beside him.

He, however, continued staring at the letter.

"James," Lily called to him as she served herself some breakfast. "James!" she began waving her hands. "Oi, earth to James Potter! _Potter_!"

"Huh?" he was startled out of his trance. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry, it's just—oh, _Merlin_," a smile spread across his face. "You have to read this," he handed her the letter. Lily's bright green eyes darted across the parchment, at first concerned but ultimately smiling as she finished reading the letter in a minute.

"Oh, James," she looked fondly at her boyfriend. "I'm happy it's all working out." James kissed her just before the Marauders, plus Charlie, made their morning appearance.

"Oi, Flower, hands off my man," Sirius snapped, though the smile on his handsome face gave away the joke. James, without breaking the kiss, simply retorted to giving Sirius the finger, and he and the others laughed before taking seats across from the couple.

"Do you write to your mum with that hand?" Sirius asked sardonically and after Lily and James continued kissing without paying the three of them any attention, it was Remus' turn to intervene.

"Oi, there are first years! And we eat in this place," he said indignant and finally the couple broke apart, chuckling.

"Please tell me _we_ weren't like that when we first got together," Charlie asked Remus and Peter, pointing at herself and Sirius.

"Oh, Merlin no," Peter laughed. "You were much, _much_ worse."

James and Lily laughed and Sirius scowled. "Just wait, Wormtail," he warned. "When _you_ get your own bird, I'll take the mickey out of you so often you won't _have_ time for snogging."

"All bark and no bite, Sirius, I swear," Peter chuckled.

"Oh, just wait."

"Boys, boys, ease up," James smiled. "I have some pretty good news."

"Your parents got back together?" Charlie asked, shock in her voice as she chewed on her waffles. The others, particularly James and Lily, looked at Charlie with wide eyes, and she swallowed. "What?"

"How did you know that?" James asked.

"It's in the paper, look," Charlie gestured to the issue of the Daily Prophet in her hand. It was the one that had arrived with his father's owl and that James had, up until that moment, completely forgotten. Charlie began to read aloud: "_Following the murder late last night of Head Auror Barnabus Flicksham and four other members of the Auror Office, the well-known Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Charlus Potter, resigned his previous post and was appointed as Flicksham's replacement. Mr. Potter and his wife Dorea, who was also reported to have returned to the Auror Office yesterday, were undergoing the separation of their estate, following Mrs. Potter's petition for divorce in early October. However, sources informed the Prophet that the Potters have reconciled and are currently working on stabilizing the department, as the death toll on Aurors has risen to 17 in the past six months. Neither of the Potters were available for comment, and Minister Orpington has yet to release a statement as to who will be replacing Charlus Potter as Head of Magical Law Enforcement._"

Charlie finished reading and handed James his newspaper back, which he accepted. "Well," he said. "That's pretty much the gist of it."

"That's fantastic!" Peter said.

"Yes, well—except the part about the five dead Aurors," Remus added. "But it's great, Prongs, I'm happy for you."

"Just don't get any ideas of nepotism in your head," Sirius chuckled.

"Like I would ever even _think_ of becoming an Auror," James replied with a snort, digging into his breakfast.

"Please," Lily cut in, "like you could ever pass _Stealth and Tracking_ in training. Tracking, sure, but stealth? You're dead clumsy."

"I am not!" James said indignant, waving a hand—which just happened to knock over a near empty jug of milk. Lily raised an eyebrow and the others laughed.

"You were saying?"

* * *

(_You Can't Catch Me – The Rolling Stones_)

"Remind me again _why_ we're going to the match?"

Charlie groaned as they climbed the steps up to the stands. "_Because_, our amazing boyfriends were smart enough to land themselves in detention and the team needs someone to spy on Slytherin's tactics. And because there are supposed to be scouts from the Wimbourne Wasps coming to watch today."

"Yes, well," Lily replied, "that's why _you're_ going. Why am _I _going, again?"

"Because you're my best friend and you love me to bits and pieces."

"Right… Yeah, rather not loving you so much at the moment."

"Oi, don't get all snarky with me. I'd _much_ rather be up in the common room snuggling up to the new issue of Witch Weekly, but duty calls. If this is anyone's fault, it's James and Sirius'. Also, have you ever even heard of a Head Boy getting detention?"

Lily snorted. "There's a first time for everything, I suppose. And just when I thought they had reformed." They reached the top of the Gryffindor stands and commenced the unpleasant process of searching for seats during a Quidditch match.

"Lily! Charlie! Over here!"

Both girls turned at the same time to see Marlene and Mary calling them over to where they sat. They made their way over, dropping into the two empty seats beside the girls. It was extremely chilly that day, and everyone was expecting snow at any moment, donning gloves, scarves and warm jumpers under their cloaks even though it was just the first week of November. Mary had accessorized her typical Gryffindor scarf with a red knit cap that complimented her dark hair, pulled into two low pigtails and Marlene had resorted to letting her blond curls drape over her scarf and cloak.

"Where'd Lizzy get to?" Charlie asked as they waited for the match to start.

"She's over at the Ravenclaw stands," Mary replied. "Nathan Davies asked her to come to the match with him."

"Tell her to watch out," Lily said. "Davies is charming enough but he's a complete git."

"And he doesn't take too kindly to elf-made wine poured on his head, or so I've heard," Marlene smirked at Lily, who blushed a bit.

"In my defense," she said to the blonde next to her. "He completely deserved it."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Lily," Marlene replied. "He's dated _at_ _least_ half the girls over fourteen at this place. And I'm not even counting the younger ones."

"Is it bad that I don't really want to root for anyone?" Mary asked. "I mean really, Hufflepuffs are _not_ my crowd at the moment.

"Shh," Charlie said suddenly on Lily's other side, taking out a note pad and pencil. "There's no room for love lives in Quidditch, MacDonald. It's starting," she added.

And to prove her point, the narrators voice sounded loud and clear through the stands. A Ravenclaw fifth year by the name of Karen Jordan would be filling in for Kurt Thomas today, as Madam Hooch had demanded an impartial commentator during every match for three years now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome, welcome to the second Quidditch Match of the season: Slytherin versus Hufflepuff! Before we begin, let me remind you all that the winning team today has to have a final score of at least 180 points to overpass Ravenclaw and at least 320 to kick Gryffindor out of first place!"

"Highly unlikely," Charlie snorted.

"And now," Karen went on, "without further ado, the Slytherin House Team!" her presentation was stalled for a few moment by mad cheering from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw stands, and ensuing booing and general bad-mouthing from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sides.

"Keeper: Bulstrode!" A large, burly fellow named Alexander flew out of the Slytherin tunnel to his spot by the hoops.

"Seeker: Black!" Regulus Black, his dark hair glinting in the sun, flew once around the pitch with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I can't wait," Charlie muttered to Lily, "until we play Slytherin and I get to pummel that smirk off his face." Lily chuckled.

"Beaters: Tanith and Blishwich!" But the scowl was wiped right off Charlie's face when she saw the muscular Medea Tanith exit the tunnel alongside Gerald Blishwich.

"Now _her_, I'm not too eager to play against," she gulped.

"And Chasers: Malfoy! Higgs! Aaaand _Yaxley_!"

The final three players, Roxanne Malfoy, Lawrence Higgs and Nicole Yaxley, left the tunnel. Yaxley, being Captain, landed in front of Madam Hooch to await the other team.

"And now, the Hufflepuff House Team!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands. "Keeper and Captain: Falke!" And Gregory Falke made his entrance, landing in front of Madam Hooch as well.

"Seeker: Gaspari! Beaters: Finnegan and Pasternack! And Chasers: Gaspari, Preese aaaaand _Acosta_!"

"Bloody hell," Charlie said.

"What?" Marlene asked.

"Look at them. The Hufflepuffs. Most of them are brand-spanking new."

It was true, as Karen would confirm a moment later while Madam Hooch instructed the Captains. "Now, Hufflepuff is under a lot of expectation today, and after holding extensive tryouts, this is the first match for four of the players: Parker Pasternack as Beater, Gibson Acosta as Chaser and both Gaspari sisters: Allegra and Georgina as Chaser and Seeker respectively! Let's hope Falke, as well as Chaser Olivia Preese and Beater Amanda Finnegan have shaped them up well for this first match, though, all in all, I'm _very_ sorry to say that things aren't looking too good for Hufflepuff today."

"They don't stand a chance," Lily gasped.

"No," Mary agreed, looking at the smirks on the Slytherins' faces. "They don't."

* * *

(An hour later)

"The score is 60 to 90 with Slytherin in the lead, after a _fantastic _save by Falke," Karen Jordan announced. "He passes to the nearest Chaser, Preese… And Preese is making her way across the pitch, ducks under Higgs—_ouch_, Preese takes nasty Bludger to the ribs, she flies it off but she's lost the Quaffle—Slytherin's in possession now, Roxanne Malfoy making quick progress back to the Hufflepuff posts—She passes to Yaxley, who passes to Higgs—back to Yaxley, she dodges a Bludger, dodges Acosta, she's almost there and—oh! Yaxley collides with Allegra Gaspari and Hufflepuff is back in possession."

"Hufflepuff is really not bad," Lily near-shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"No," Charlie conceded, pausing from the frantic notes she'd been taking the entire match.

"_And Slytherin scores!_"

"But they're not exactly _good_ either!" she added, adding something else with great haste.

"Wait," there was a sudden change in Karen's tone as she narrated. "I do believe Georgina Gaspari has spotted the Snitch—and Regulus Black is all the way on the other side of the pitch! Holy Merlin—she's got a sighting!—Gaspari dives, and Black is on the move but she's closer, and he's almost there—"

The entire pitch, in one swift motion, was on its feet, the different sides cheering Regulus and Georgina on. The Hufflepuff Seeker was barely a spot of yellow near the ground, chasing desperately after the elusive Snitch. Regulus was almost completely flattened out on his broom in his hurriedness to reach her, but Georgina almost jetted herself completely off _her_ broom to get the Snitch and—

"She's got it! Georgina Gaspari just earned Hufflepuff an extra 150 points—that leaves us 210 to 100, HUFFLEPUFF WINS!"

"Well," Lily mused, as Charlie stared on with wide eyes as the sixth year Seeker was tackled by her younger sister and the rest of the Hufflepuff team. "At least you've got one good thing to tell Sirius—his brother missed the Snitch… By about thirty feet."

But Charlie found the entire situation completely humorless, the hand holding her notepad limply falling at her side:

_Gryffindor - 310_

_Hufflepuff - 210_

_Ravenclaw - 170_

_Slytherin - 100_

"And to think," Charlie said, her voice tainted with sardonic humor as she watched the scouts on the nearby stand where the professors sat look approvingly at Georgina Gaspari, "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be sorry to see Slytherin lose a Quidditch match."

And 1977 just kept the surprises coming.

* * *

Sirius Black evidently had a reputation for landing himself in detention. His personal record of 73—topped only by James' 76—was a clear indication of that. But in all his 73 times serving detention, this had to be the first time he had ever been summoned to the Headmaster's office after already _being_ in detention. And curiously, as they both followed Professor McGonagall down the third floor corridor to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the same thing was going through James' mind. Really, they hadn't _meant_ to taunt Filch's cat—or subsequently levitate her around in a volleyball-like fashion (not that either of them even knew what volleyball _was_). It just sort of happened. And that was what some of their pile of detentions were—things that resulted in amusement, but that just plain happened.

"Cockroach Cluster," McGonagall told the gargoyle and it stepped aside. James and Sirius stole a disgusted look.

"_Cockroach Cluster?_" James mouthed.

"_That's bloody disgusting!_" Sirius whispered back.

"Potter, Black," McGonagall turned and eyed them over the rims of her glasses. "I'm not getting any younger, you know."

The both of them, having a very vivid flashback to the first time they were both sent to Dumbledore's office—way back when in first year—followed McGonagall onto the spiral staircase, hands in their pockets with the very well-practiced look of shame they had perfected over the years grazing their features. Once outside the door, McGonagall shooed them past the door, closing it behind them and leaving them alone, face to face with Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, boys," Dumbledore greeted them, looking over his half-moon spectacles and beckoning them over to sit in the two chairs in front of his desk. "You look confused," he said thoughtfully. "Might I ask why?"

"Well, sir," James replied, running a hand through his hair. "With all due respect, we've been through detention loads of times…"

"But usually, we're summoned to your office _before_ the detention starts," Sirius finished for him, a small grin on his face. Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, well," he replied with a chuckle. "I don't think I've ever had a Head Boy who landed himself in detention," James blushed. "But there is a first time for everything I suppose. I actually wanted to talk to you, Sirius," Sirius looked even more confused.

"Though, considering the friendship you two share, I see no harm in James knowing what I am about to tell you. I should tell you that I have bad and good news, though I've learned that it is best to share news of the first nature prior to those of the second."

Sirius and James looked at each other, then back at Dumbledore, who continued, the smile now gone from his face.

"I'm sorry to say your Uncle Alphard passed away a few days ago, Sirius," he said finally. James looked at his friend, who reacted with raised eyebrows.

"Oh," Sirius said. "I—Well, I'm sorry to hear that—I mean, I haven't—hadn't—seen my Uncle in years, Professor, but he was a great person… I wish I could say the same for the rest of my family, save for my cousin Andromeda."

"It was she who informed me, actually, because after examining your Uncle's will… It seems that he left the entirety of his estate… To you."

Sirius' eyebrows knitted together in confusion and surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"It seems," Dumbledore repeated, "that the entirety of your uncle's financial estate—" he glanced at the letter on his desk, "eight hundred thousand galleons, to be exact, were left in your name, and have now been transferred to your vault at Gringotts."

Now Sirius _really_ looked surprised. His stormy blue eyes widened as his brain tried to conjure the number in his head. _Eight hundred thousand galleons. _Eight hundred thousand galleons was enough that he,his children, should he have any, and quite possibly his children's children, could live exceptionally comfortable lives without having to work a single day in their lives.

"Holy shit," he said finally a broad smile spreading across his face, and Dumbledore chuckled again, as did James. "I mean—sorry, Professor, it's just—did you say _eight hundred thousand_?"

"Yes, I did in fact. Here," he handed Sirius what appeared to be Andromeda's letter. "See for yourself."

Sirius read the letter from his cousin with bright eyes, the smile on his face getting bigger and bigger as he went on. "Wow," he said finally.

"Wow, indeed," Dumbledore smiled. "Well, you may keep that letter in case you would like to get in touch with Andromeda. And that's all for now," he added, effectively dismissing them. Both boys thanked Dumbledore and headed for the door, but James paused and looked back.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have to go back to detention?"

Dumbledore smiled again, peering at them over his half-moon spectacles as he had when they first entered. "I think not," he replied. "My best to Miss Evans and Miss Turner." Both Sirius and James smiled and nodded, letting themselves out.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said once they reached the corridor. "Eight hundred thousand galleons…"

James laughed. "You weren't expecting it, were you?"

"Not at all," Sirius shook his head. "I mean, I knew Uncle Alphard was loaded, and the old bloke was rather fond of me… He and Andromeda were the only ones who supported me when I got put in Gryffindor—but I never thought he'd be mad enough to leave me all that."

"Just don't spend it all in one place," James said.

"Actually," Sirius grinned. "I have a couple ideas. Well, I've had them for a while, but they'll be easier to pull off now."

"Humor me."

"Charlie's birthday is in a week, on the sixteenth."

"Yeah, I know that, so?"

"I need your help with two things," Sirius said, the mischievous grin on his face spreading even wider.

"What are you thinking, Padfoot?" James grinned.

"Do you still know how to get into the Room of Requirement?" Sirius asked.

* * *

(Totally James' Fault)

"Knock, knock."

Lily looked up from her potions essay. She had been sitting on her bed, still in her uniform shirt, skirt and socks, working on it for the better part of two hours and was almost done, until an interruption in the form of James opened her door. She smiled and he closed the door quietly behind him, reaching her bed in two strides and crawling up towards her. Lily had a wireless radio in her room, and she had somehow worked it into tuning in a muggle radio station, so muggle music was playing in the background.

"Attempting to seduce me into not finishing my homework?" she teased, putting her essay to the side as he crawled on top of her, his face inches from hers.

"Ah, love, you're the one who put down the quill. My intentions could've been perfectly noble," he replied, a grin on his face.

"_Could have been_," Lily replied. "Which means they aren't."

And then he kissed her, slipping his velvety tongue into her mouth and she gave in with a quite moan, resting back onto her pillows. She immediately got to work on the buttons of his shirt, having them completely undone in a matter of seconds and once again relishing in the act of running her hands up and down his muscled chest. Whether her brain had been soaked in Extract of Pervert or not, the bloke was built like a greek god.

_He can't possibly be this good of a kisser_, Lily thought, sighing into James mouth as she felt his hands retract from the small of her back and work their way upwards, undoing the buttons of her shirt. They continued kissing almost hastily, as if they couldn't get enough of one another. Lily threaded her fingers in his hair, her nails scratching his scalp and eliciting a low, rough groan from the bottom of his throat. She giggled and he moved his lips to her neck.

"Giggling are we?" James asked, his voice husky and perfectly irresistible, "that is _unacceptable_." And with this, he bit down a bit on the skin just at the hollow of her throat, and Lily gasped audibly. James chuckled lightly to himself before going back to kissing her collarbones, then further down to her breasts, clad in a navy bra. Her skin erupted in goose-bumps at his touch and she found herself threading her fingers into his hair more firmly, holding him to her, for every second that his lips weren't touching some part of her was a thousand years of agony to her muddled brain. And then James rolled them over so she was on top of him, straddling his lap. They broke apart after a few more minutes of kissing and Lily rested her forehead against his and smiled at him, her hair now a perfectly wavy red mess.

"There's a reason for that charm that keeps boys out of the girls' dormitories, you know," she said, slightly out of breath.

"I know," James laughed. "Actually Sirius _is_ that reason, after a rather unfortunate incident back in fifth year, though _why_ they just forgot to put it on the Head dorms is beyond me. It's rather irresponsible."

Lily laughed loudly at that. "You are incorrigible," she said.

"You love me that way," he replied cockily.

She muttered something that sounded like "conceited arsehole", though a smile still played on her features. "What was that about my arse?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I said nothing about your arse," Lily replied, still smiling. "You know, it's a wonder that skinny neck of yours can support your huge head."

"I have a huge head?"

"Massive. Gigantic. Of incalculable proportions."

"That could be read as an innuendo, you know."

Lily grabbed a cushion from the bed and hit him playfully with it. "I swear, Potter, the only thing larger than your head is the ego it constantly tries to contain."

"Like I said," he shrugged. "You love me that way."

"But you wrinkled my essay!" she protested, holding up the slightly mussed parchment.

"Nothing a wand can't fix," he said, wagging his eyebrows. Lily laughed. Then suddenly fell silent, listening to the wireless play in the background.

"I _love _that song!" she said, and promptly began to sing along much to James' amusement. "_All the little birdies on Jaybird Street, love to hear the robin go tweet, tweet, tweet,_" she sang, pinching the fingers of both hands together to mimic a bird's beak on _tweet, tweet, tweet_. She then began to dance around on the bed to the chorus, still straddling James' legs while he laughed until he felt tears coming on.

"_Every little swallow, every chick-a-dee,_" she sang along.

"_Every little bird in the tall oak tree _

_The wise old owl, the big black crow _

_Flappin' their wings singing go bird go_

_Rockin' robin, rock, rock, rock_

_Rockin' robin' _

_Blow rockin' robin _

_'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight!"_

James finally clapped a hand over her mouth but she wrestled away, and kept singing and dancing until the song was over. Then they both collapsed side by side on the bed, their faces red and their eyes misty from laughing.

"I love you," James said. "But I must say your talent does _not_ lie within the musical arts."

Lily slapped his arm. "Prat. And I love you too."

* * *

(Birthday Surprises)

(_Rock Around the Clock – Bill Haley & His Comets_)

Charlotte Adriana Turner was born on November 16th, 1959 in London. Her father, Logan Turner, was a Muggle who had been working as a lawyer in a firm, where he met Avery Rodriguez, a witch of Spanish and English parents who had recently moved to London and was working at the firm tending to the parents of Muggleborns and that sort of thing, under the wing of the Ministry.

Charlie attended a muggle elementary school until she turned eleven and left for Hogwarts, with a burning passion for Quidditch encouraged by her mother's brother, her Uncle Aiden. She met Lily Evans on the Hogwarts Express and, to her parents' surprise (they had been expecting Charlie to be in Ravenclaw), she was sorted into Gryffindor. She got onto the House Team in her third year as Seeker, and kept her grades up despite the grueling practice schedules. Her parents wanted her to study law, muggle or magical, and she wanted to play Quidditch. They compromised: Charlotte would train as hard as possible and keep her grades up during the remainder of her stay at Hogwarts. If she was drafted by a professional team before she left, she could play. If not, she would get an internship the Magical Law program at the Ministry. She technically—though no one, not even Lily, knew—had begun seeing Sirius Black in the middle of sixth year, though they never made it official until the end of term. She had gotten O's in her History of Magic, Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs , and (after a great deal of tutoring sessions with Sirius) an E in Transfiguration, as well as in Charms, Potions and Herbology, though she dropped the last one in sixth year.

Charlotte Adriana Turner turned eighteen on November 16th, 1977, a Saturday. She opened her eyes, staring up at the inside of her four-poster with a broad smile on her tan face. She _loved_ birthdays. It was exceptionally warm inside the castle, though a glance outside her window told her the first snowfall of the season had dropped during the night.

_Brilliant._

Smiling even wider, she opened the drapes to her four-poster to find her three roommates, plus Lily, standing by her bed, the foot of which was concealed under a mountain of presents.

"Happy Birthday!" the four girls chorused. The redhead was holding a cake—chocolate— with eighteen lit candles on top. Ignoring the unholy mess that was her hair in the morning, as well as her choice pajamas of shorts and a ratty _Holyhead Harpies_ t-shirt, she blew out the candles.

"Thanks so much," she stood up and hugged each of them in turn, even Lizzy. "You lot are too good to me."

"Nonsense," Lily said, pointing her wand at the cake and slicing it up, and waving it again to magic the pieces onto levitating plates. "You only turn eighteen once."

"You only turn _every _age once," Charlie pointed out, taking a bite of her cake.

"Don't be a smart-arse, Turner."

"Language, McKinnon."

"You're one to talk," Marlene countered, and they laughed.

"Open your presents!" Mary chirped, jumping up and down with excitement.

Charlie obliged, beginning to unwrap the multicolored packages. She got a new set of quills from Lizzy, a red jumper from Mary, a new copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ from Marlene, a broom servicing kit from Remus, Peter and James, and a new pair of dragon-hide Quidditch gloves from Lily. Her parents bought her a lovely white coat, thick and wooly with black buttons and a new pair of leather, high-heeled ankle boots (which she had no idea when she would ever wear), and her Uncle Aiden had sent fifty galleons along with a new _Harpies _t-shirt and a promise to take her to the first Quidditch match they could find that summer.

"I insist," Charlie said, shaking her head. "You lot are too good to me."

"Yes, we know," Lizzy said.

"Wait," Lily said. "What's that large one?"

There was one package left in the pile. It was a wonder they hadn't noticed it before, as it was extremely long, about as long as Charlie was tall and very wide, almost larger than her trunk. Charlie took the card.

_Something for you to sweep them all out of their seats. _

_I love you, happy birthday. _—_S._

Unwrapping the red, shiny paper—red was Charlie's favorite color—she found a long black leather case with gold fastenings, and pressed into the leather were the words _Quality Quidditch Supplies, _and underneath there was a logo: a racing broom, with flames for a tail and a lightning bolt behind it.

"He didn't," Charlie said blankly. The other four girls crowded around her as she—very slowly—opened the fastenings to the case. Inside, nestled snugly into the red velvet interior, was the most magnificent broom Charlie had ever seen. It was mahogany, with perfect twigs bound together by a gold metal fastening that curled neatly into a point at the end and a slightly curved, polished handle. She didn't need to hold it to know it would balance out like a dream and fly at speeds that her old Nimbus 1200 could only dream of matching. And near the tip of the handle, imprinted in gold, was the same logo as on the case, followed by the name: _Firebolt_.

"Holy hell," Lily said.

"Well, I'll be damned," said Marlene.

Lizzy and Mary said nothing, but only stared from the broom and back to Charlie, who was eyeing the Firebolt with wide eyes, her mouth gaping open. But, to be perfectly fair, even if they had said anything, it would have been completely drowned out by the sound of the ear-splitting, mind-boggling scream that came out of Charlie a moment later. It was heard outside of the girls' dormitory, down the steps, across the hall and up the steps that lead to the boys' dormitory, where a triumphant smirk spread across Sirius' face. A minute later, there was a banging on the boys' door.

"_SIRIUS ORION BLACK, YOU OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT THIS SECOND!_"

Sirius glanced at Remus, Peter and James, who by chance was also in their dormitory and gulped, heading for the door Charlie was banging on with surprising enthusiasm. He opened the door uncertainly; prepared to duck behind it should she send a hex or a slap his way. He found the witch on the top step, her hair mussed from sleep and still wearing her pajamas, her hands balled into fists and resting on her hips.

"Have you gone completely _insane_?" she asked.

"I'll take it you saw your present then," he smirked. "Happy Birthday, Lottie."

"I can't accept a thousand galleon broom, Sirius."

"Of course you can, it's your birthday."

Charlie growled. "It's too much, I can't accept it."

"I'm not taking it back," Sirius said firmly. "It's yours." It was then that Charlie spotted something in his eyes that completely gave him away.

"You used your inheritance money, _didn't you_?"

"Yes, what else is money for if not to spend it?"

"Sirius!" Charlie groaned, running a hand through her hair. "Listen. It's a great gift, brilliant actually. But I can't accept it, it's too much, you should spend your money on something important, not—"

"Oh, no you don't," Sirius cut her off, placing a finger on her mouth to silence her. "It's my money, and there's nothing more important than you, all right? And you can cut the act, I know you. You've wanted that broom since we first got on the team."

Charlie rolled her eyes and finally sighed. "You are either the biggest prat or the best boyfriend in the world. I haven't decided which."

Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. She wrapped hers around his waist and looked up at him before he gave her a sound kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Lottie."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him again. "Moronic prat."

And Sirius just laughed. "You haven't seen a thing yet."

* * *

"All right, Black, spit it out, where are we going?"

"We're almost there."

Sirius led her down by the hand down a corridor on the seventh floor that night. It was odd, because the Gryffindor common room had been almost completely deserted, Lily and James, along with the other seventh years were nowhere to be found, though Lily had left her a note on the bed with instructions to put on the outfit she left out: dark skinny jeans, a dark red long-sleeved shirt and her gray knit scarf, along with the boots her parents had gotten her, and to meet Sirius in the common room at eight. Charlie did as the note instructed but her curiosity—and her lack of patience—were getting the best of her.

Sirius stopped abruptly before the tapestry of Barnabas de Barmy and the dancing trolls, then released Charlie before pacing in front of the tapestry three times, looking deep in thought. After, he took her hand again.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"What for?"

"Just do it."

"Fine. They're closed."

Sirius waved a hand in front of Charlie's face and when she didn't flinch, he lead her by the hand towards the tapestry, opening it.

"Mind the step."

"Step? What the ruddy—"

"Eyes still closed?"

"_Yes._"

"All right, over here. Good, now… Open them."

Charlie saw nothing for a couple of seconds except pitch black darkness, then the torches lit themselves abruptly and she found herself in a room full of people. The Room of Requirement, no less.

"_Surprise_!"

Charlie gasped. Standing before her were _at least_ sixty or seventy people: most of Gryffindor including all her friends, as well as some of the elder Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. The room was decorated with gold and red balloons and streamers and a large banner hung on the wall read _HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHARLIE. _Lily stepped over to her and hugged her, and suddenly everyone was laughing—probably at the stunned look on Charlie's face. She began greeting and thanking everyone who wished her a happy birthday, just as the music began at a loud volume, coming from a large record-player in the corner of the room. Bottles of butterbeer, firewhisky and several types of muggle liquor levitated themselves through the crowd. After making the rounds, Charlie found Lily again.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," she said, though she smiled.

"Sirius swore us all to secrecy," Lily replied. "He's quite the party planner."

The girls laughed loudly and eventually Lily found herself in James' arms, a bottle of butterbeer in her hand. "This is great," Lily said to him, watching Sirius and Charlie talking on one of the couches spread around the room. "She hasn't been the same since—you know."

James nodded. "She looks pretty happy. They both do."

"Everything _is_ going sort of grandly, isn't it?" Lily said, looking at him again.

"Sort of?" James raised his eyebrows. "It's bloody fantastic."

Lily laughed, then turned away at the mention of her name. "Lily!"

She saw Charlie beckoning her over, then raising a hand to her ear. "The song!"

Lily listened for a second before recognizing the tune, an old muggle song they used to dance to during summers and holidays spent at either of their houses when they were younger. "Come on!" Charlie said, nodding to the dance floor. Lily shook her head. "No, no Charlie, no!" But Charlie had run over, pulled the butterbeer from her fingers and handed it to James with a wink before dragging her friend over to the dance floor.

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock_

_Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock_

The girls reached the middle of the dance floor and began dancing, shaking their arms and hips to the beat and soon forgetting there was an entire party going on around them.

_We're gonna rock around the clock, tonight_

_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_

_We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock, tonight_

Lily saw James and Sirius watching them from the edge of the dance floor and gestured them over, but they shook their heads and she shrugged. Turning to Charlie, the two girls began to dance and intertwined their arms, doing a complicated move Lily's mum had taught them. They each grabbed the others hands, looped an arm around their own head, then released the hand nearest to their own head, sliding the other hand down the other's arm until their hands met, promptly bursting into laughter afterwards.

_When the chimes ring five, six, and seven,_

_We'll be right in seventh heaven_

_We're gonna rock around the clock, tonight_

_We're gonna rock, rock, rock, 'til broad daylight_

_We're gonna rock, gonna rock around the clock, tonight_

After the song ended, they both went to sit at the nearest vacant seats, almost doubling over from laughter. After a minute they calmed down, then looked at each other and burst into giggles again.

"Look," Charlie said, pointing to a corner. "Isn't that Mary with that Hufflepuff bloke?"

Lily turned to see where Charlie was pointing. "That's Reg Cattermole, isn't he friends with Hurston?"

Charlie shrugged. "I guess. They look like they're having fun, don't they?"

"Yeah," Lily said. Just then, three of the four Marauders went to sit with them. "Where'd Pete get to?" she asked.

"I saw him chatting up that Ravenclaw sixth year, Sabrina," Sirius replied, in a tone that clearly indicated he was not about to compliment the extraordinary physique of Sabrina Toulson.

"Good for him," Charlie said, sipping butterbeer calmly. The others laughed, then quickly started up conversation.

"So all in all, good birthday?" Sirius asked.

"The best," Charlie said with a smile. "You're going to have your work cut out for you next year."

"I'm sure I'll think of something," he grinned, then kissed her as the party continued to rave on around them.

* * *

A/N: And that's it! I took the liberty of toying with the date a bit and made November 16th (which is actually my birthday, too) a Saturday instead of a Wednesday like it actually was in 1977, just for the hell and commodity of it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

Reviews are chocolate cake and Firebolts.

Love and Quaffles,

Sam.


	27. A Not So Very Merry Christmas

A/N: Hi guys! Terribly sorry for such a late update, I've had the craziest, most distracting couple of weeks, which didn't leave much time for writing, on top of a mild case of writer's block and oh well, here I am. Also, this story just passed 40,000 views and 300 reviews! You guys are amazing. Clarification time: yes, I am perfectly aware that there was no such thing as a Firebolt in canon 1977, and I knew that when I wrote the chapter, but that's fanfiction for you. Also, after finally checking out the new chapters on Pottermore, I discovered that Evangeline Orpington was actually Minister of Magic during the 1800's, so I apologize for that, but I really didn't know, so. Who knew that chapter would be so… Canon shattering. It seemed so harmless when I finished it, lol. There's a lot of drama going on in this chapter, which seems fitting seeing as there's a lot of drama going on in my life right now. It's one of those long chapters where a lot of stuff goes down, so I hope you enjoy it, though well… Just read.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except for OC's and plot. Her possessions include but are not limited to: the Harry Potter universe, the Marauders era, Petunia Evans' ghastly taste in men, James Potter's abs and my soul. Credit to Bobby Helms, Queen, Ray Charles, Dr. Seuss and The Beatles.

Recap: Charlie and Sirius began dating at the end of sixth year. Lily meets James' parents at King's Cross the day they return from Hogwarts. Sirius runs away from 12 Grimmauld Place that summer and is subsequently disowned by his family—but no biggie, because his Uncle Alphard was completely loaded and left the bloke about eight hundred thousand Galleons, so now Sirius is loaded. Under orders from Lucius Malfoy as part of an initiation to the Death Eaters, Snape, Nott, Avery and Regulus attack a pair of students at Hogwarts and spread Death Eater propaganda. Lucius has a fifteen year old sister at Hogwarts named Roxanne, who is a prefect and plays Quidditch. James' parents reconciled, and his father is working as Head of the Auror Office. Charlie's parents are lawyers, they want her to study Magical Law but she wants to play Quidditch for a living. Charlie is attacked at the beginning of term by Mulciber and he is expelled.

* * *

A Not So Very Merry Christmas

Or

_Jingle Bell Rock – Bobby Helms_

* * *

(_The March of the Black Queen_)

Roxanne Malfoy was pretty enough. She had straight, platinum blonde hair, always tousled to the left, almost to her elbows; classic Malfoy hair. Her face was sharp, with a pointed nose and high cheekbones that gave her an aristocratic air. She bore a great resemblance to her elder brother Lucius, though her eyes were completely different from his. Instead of the typical Malfoy eyes, gray as steel, her eyes were an icy blue and piercing, the type of eyes that seemed to look straight through you and your soul. She also had the most stunning smile, if you were ever lucky enough to see her do such a thing. Roxanne never smiled. Her face appeared perfectly stoic, almost bored on most occasions, as though emotions themselves were beneath her. The most one could expect to get as a reaction from Roxanne was a scowl or a rare smirk. But never real sentiment. The truth was that, even at the age of fifteen, people aggravated her. The petty squabbles the Slytherins could get themselves involved in annoyed her to no end.

Her brother was no exception. Bloody Lucius and his precious _cause_. Of course, she was a pureblood, not to mention a Malfoy, and she'd rather be caught dead than showing sympathy for a Mudblood. There was the family values and reputation to uphold, after all. But still, she found he was acting stupid and childish, and most of all reckless, to risk everything: their status, their reputation… Hell, he could be sent to Azkaban for life if the Ministry ever got wind of his involvement. And the worst part, was the favors he'd ask of her, all in the name of _the cause_. Like right then, for example. It was barely a couple days before the students of Hogwarts were scheduled to leave for the holidays, and she'd received yet another letter from her brother.

Bloody berk.

In the first few, he'd only asked that she keep an eye on his new 'recruits' without their knowing. The seventh years: Nott, Avery and Snape; and Regulus Black, who was in her year. Simple enough. And they had actually surprised her, being smart enough not to get caught after the attack on the Hufflepuffs and overall being very discreet about the whole thing. Only at the moment, she felt quite like strangling dear old Lucius. Spying on fellow Slytherins was one thing—but sneaking them out of the castle to Hogsmeade so he could meet with them? Reckless, stupid and completely unnecessary.

People really aggravated Roxanne.

* * *

Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and just about everything around and in between was covered in a dazzling blanket of white snow. Roxanne Malfoy, wrapped snugly in her cloak with her hood up—to hide her rather conspicuous hair—was walking down one of the side-streets of Hogsmeade, followed closely by four Slytherin boys, all taller than her, of course, also wearing their hoods.

"In here," she snapped, opening a door to their left that looked a lot like the back entrance to one of the shops. The boys entered and she closed the door behind them. The room was lit primarily by the lit fireplace in the center of the wall to their right, giving them much appreciated warmth after the long tread in the snow from the castle. Across from the fireplace, the room was only occupied by a circular table, and directly across from the door they had entered, sat a young man, twenty two years old, with steel gray eyes and a long sheen of platinum blonde hair.

"Hello sis," he smirked.

Roxanne dropped her hood, revealing her expression—stoic as ever. "Lucius," she nodded. "I brought them," she added, gesturing for the boys behind her to come closer. They obliged, all four of them removing their hoods and doing their best to hide the obvious excitement they felt.

"Wonderful," Lucius smiled. Gesturing to the other chairs around the table: "Sit."

"Now, I'm sure you're curious as to my intentions for arranging this meeting, but the nature of the information I am about to relay to you is too important—and confidential—for simple owl post," He paused. "The Dark Lord has expressed his wishes to have the four of you join our ranks," there was a flash of elation in the eyes of Nott and Regulus, one of greed in Avery's, but Lucius could make out nothing but deep interest from Snape. "The four of you have proven your loyalty by attacking the Mudbloods and spreading the Dark Lord's message within the school. The time has come," he said, with such finality that it was clear what, exactly, Lucius Malfoy was offering them. The four students before him sat a bit straighter in their chairs.

"You will present yourselves at Malfoy Manor precisely at midnight the night before Christmas Eve. The wards will allow you to Apparate just outside the gates. In the case of young Regulus," he gestured towards the youngest boy, who, being only fifteen, was not yet old enough to Apparate, "you will be collected at Grimmauld Place by your cousin Bellatrix. You will not bring anyone to accompany you. That is of utmost importance. Dress in black." And with that, he dismissed the boys as well as his sister.

* * *

(_You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch_)

A lot can happen in three and a half months.

_That _was a lesson Lily thought she had learned when she stepped off the Hogwarts Express two days before Christmas Eve. She was wearing her blue gloves, one hand heaving her trunk, the other's fingers laced with James. That in and of itself was a milestone—she'd rejected the bloke for almost six years. She'd also managed to brew the most complicated potion of her entire life successfully not once, but twice—not counting the batch she sent home with Remus for holiday. She thought she had learned the lesson.

She thought.

"Looking for Petunia?" James asked her.

She shook her head, not even realizing she'd been looking around the crowd. "She always waits outside the barrier."

Petunia never came to get her directly on Platform 9¾—the last time she'd stepped onto the platform was the last time both their parents came to see Lily off, at the beginning of fourth year. So Lily wasn't surprised when she didn't see her blonde hair and her long neck sticking out of the crowd like a sore thumb. As people began to find their parents, it soon became time for goodbye. Remus and Peter found their parents almost immediately and Charlie, Sirius, James and Lily were left to maneuver their way through the crowd of parents and students alike.

"There's Dad," Charlie said, craning her neck. "I'd better go. Let me know how dinner with the bundle of hostility known as Petunia goes."

"Oh, that should be fun," Lily snorted, hugging her. "I'll call you later tonight."

"You'd better." She turned to hug James. "I'll see you, Captain."

"Merry Christmas, Turner," he said fondly. When Charlie turned to say goodbye to Sirius, James and Lily took their cue to turn away. They'd seen enough of their snogging to last a lifetime.

"There's mum and dad," James said. "Want to come say hi?" he added to Lily. She nodded and James turned back to where Sirius and Charlie were still saying goodbye. "Oi, Padfoot, I'll meet you by the barrier in five minutes or I'm coming back to break your faces apart."

The couple was actually bickering—though that wasn't a rare occurrence. Charlie and Sirius' relationship was much like Lily and James', in that they often landed themselves in a provoke-fight-snog type of routine. James chuckled and, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulder as he pushed the trolley that held both their trunks with his other hand. Lily felt her stomach do several somersaults in a row as they approached the couple. Mr. Potter had his arm around his wife's shoulders, much like James held Lily and they were both smiling broadly at the both of them.

"James! Lily!" his mother cried out and rushed forward to embrace them both. "It's lovely to see you both. Was the train ride all right? How's school? Are you hungry? Lily, you look lovely, dear and—James Archibald Potter, what in the name of Merlin happened to your hair? It looks like a woodland creature crawled atop your head and died, don't you _own _a comb—"

"Dor!" Mr. Potter exclaimed finally, holding up both hands and glancing at James and Lily apologetically. "Let them breathe, will you?" Turning to his son: "There's my boy."

They hugged and Mr. Potter turned to Lily as his wife fussed over the state of James' hair and he argued that it was '_fine, mum_' and '_it's not going to lie flat anyways_'. "And Lily," he said fondly, hugging her. "I trust you're doing well?"

Lily finally gained control of her nerves—though _why_ in the name of all things holy she was nervous was completely unbeknownst to her, as she had already met the Potters the previous summer. "Perfect, actually," she smiled. "How're things at the Ministry?"

"Hectic as ever," Mrs. Potter answered with a sigh. "But we're hopeful. We actually managed to get a few days off, seeing as its Christmas and all."

"We were actually hoping you would come over, we're holding a little party on Christmas Eve," Mr. Potter added. "Nothing too formal, just a little get-together with some people from the Ministry and some of our old friends. Your mother would be welcome as well, of course, and your sister."

"Oh!" Lily looked to James, who just then had the urge to run his fingers through his hair and shrugged contritely. She turned back to the Potters. "I'd love to," she smiled. "I'll be sure to let my mum know."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Potter beamed at her. "Now, where's Sirius?"

_Sucking on my best friends face_, Lily thought, fighting back a smile, and a sideways glance at James proved he was thinking the same thing.

"He and his girlfriend are just—" James coughed in a shameless attempt to hide his sniggering. Almost as if on cue, Sirius appeared seemingly out of nowhere beside Lily.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Potter," he said with a grin. Then he turned to address his adoptive parents.

"Sirius! Dear Merlin, your hair has gotten long. And where did that girl of yours get to? I was going to invite her to come on Christmas Eve," Dorea began to fuss over Sirius as well, and Charlus rolled his eyes in a way that made the three teenagers laugh.

"She had to leave rather quickly," Sirius apologized, not quite meeting Dorea's eye. "I'll owl her later." Lily noticed the slight shift in his demeanor, but said nothing. After saying goodbye to the Potters, plus Sirius—who made sure to catcall when she kissed James—she pushed the trolley that held her trunk and Nivis, in her cage, towards the barrier and out to platforms 9 and 10. Once outside, she looked around for Petunia, but was instead met with a face she actually wanted to see.

"Mum?"

"Lily!"

Her mother rushed forward to embrace her and Lily felt a smile stretch her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't come get my baby girl?" Daisy Evans took the trolley from her daughter and led them both out of the station. They loaded the trunk and Nivis onto the family station wagon while Daisy interrogated her daughter on everything from James to classes to her Head Girl duties, thoroughly eliminating any chance Lily might've had to inquire about the punctuating—albeit welcome—absence of her older sister. After agreeing to go to the Potter's Christmas party, Daisy doted on James for a full twenty minutes, earning the occasional eye-roll from Lily. Eventually, her curiosity got the better of her and she had to interrupt her mother's inquisition.

"Really, mum, what happened with Petunia that you're not telling me?" she asked, when they were nearing the house. Her mother pulled up to a red light just then and looked at Lily with a sad and apologetic expression.

"The thing you have to understand about your sister, Lily," she began, chewing on her lower lip nervously as she started the car again, and Lily suddenly understood where she'd gotten the habit from, "Is that she is an opportunist. She's proud, too, and heaven knows Petunia has the best intentions," —Lily fought back a snort—"and I love her to death, but she's an opportunist. She always seeks what's best for her and her social standpoint in the long run."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where this conversation is going?" Lily mumbled, folding her arms across her chest. Her mother gave a slight inclination of her head and sighed, as if agreeing with her.

"In short, she and Vernon are spending Christmas with his parents— your sister's engaged," and just like that, she spit it out, with another heavy sigh. "She's going to marry Vernon."

Lily could not say she hadn't seen it coming. Vernon had been with Petunia for just under a year now, and he had outlasted most—if not all—of Petunia's other boyfriends. But even so, it came as a bit of a shock. The worst part was that she could picture it, picture her sister in fifteen years, with a noticeably larger Vernon, in a cookie-cutter house with a white picket fence and 2.2 kids. No dog, though. Petunia hated animals on principle.

"Oh," was all she could come up with at first. Another glance at her mother's face and pursed lips and an obvious question came to her mind. "You're not very pleased with the joyous union, I take it?"

"No, I—" Daisy shook her head, her short brown waves, slightly streaked with gray swaying in time with the movement. "I'm happy for Petunia, really, I am." It sounded as though her mother wasn't just trying to convince Lily of that fact, but herself. "And Vernon's a good man. Sometimes I wonder, though," she added as she pulled into their driveway in front of their snow coated house, "if she isn't just rushing into things so she'll have the one-up on you."

"Mum, I really don't think that's—"

"Lily, really." She took the keys from the ignition and sighed. "I know my girls. All your bickering, it's just one of you trying to one-up the other. And I know Tuney feels like you were always the favorite. And just as your world, magic and all of that, is _your_ thing; she felt like boys were always _her_ thing, where she could have the edge on you. And when you wrote home with the news on James…" another sigh, "she didn't take it very well. Wrote you that reply and stormed out of the house with Vernon. I know it may not seem like it to you, but you and James seem pretty serious, from all I've gathered from your letters, and maybe this is Petunia's way of showing you she's still got the one-up on you with that."

Lily stared at her mother with blank eyes. "I hope not," she said finally. "I mean, I know we're not friendly or anything, but I'd hate to see Petunia get married just for the sake of it, just because of a petty argument of who's the better sister."

"I really wish you girls could work it all out."

"I do too, mum," Lily replied. "But I think that ship has long since sailed."

Daisy nodded and opened the door to the car. "Come on," she said to her daughter, smiling a bit. "It's freezing. Let's get you unpacked and we can order that Chinese food Petunia hates and watch that _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ cartoon like we did when you were little, all right?"

Lily smiled and walked around the car to give her mother a hug. "That sounds perfect, mum."

* * *

(_Hit The Road, Jack_)

Charlie stared at her plate as her parents talked over dinner, wondering how she could possibly break the news to her mother. She picked at her food and snuck a glance at her father. Logan Turner eyed her with a _you have to tell her_ sort of look. Charlie had always been closer to her father than her mother. Even so, _Mum, I have a boyfriend_ are the words you spit out when you've just gotten together with said boyfriend, not six months after the fact. She swallowed, glancing sideways at her mother, who was too immersed in the conversation to notice. As she pondered _how_ exactly to say those five simple words, stuck at the base of her throat like a large bite of pie, she thought back to her conversation with Sirius just before they parted on the platform:

* * *

"_Should I go say hello to your parents?" Sirius said._

"_No, er… I think they're in a bit of a hurry and…" she trailed off, not meeting his eye._

"_You still haven't told them, have you?" Sirius said, a hint of accusation to his tone and a glare forming in his stormy blue eyes. Charlie bit her lip and looked up at him._

"_Yes, I mean_—_I told Dad, and he took it pretty well, but Mum is just… Different. We haven't gotten along particularly great the past few years… I'm not sure how well she would take it, she'd see it as a distraction I don't need."_

_Sirius looked… Well, angry. "I really don't get _why_ you can't just spit it out! _'Mum, I have a boyfriend'_, it's not like you're confessing to murder!"_

_Charlie's eyes snapped up at him, all previous embarrassment gone and replaced by annoyance. "No, Sirius, you _don't fucking get _it. You may be completely free from the burden of family poking their heads in your business but I'm not, all right? So, sue me if I don't tell my mother everything. I've been through hell and back the past three months_—_and before you ask, no, they don't know about the Mulciber thing either. I'm eighteen, Sirius, and I'll tell them when I'm good_—_and_—_ready!"_

_They glared at each other for a few seconds before Sirius finally spoke. "Well, if you keep waiting, you might not have anything to tell her soon."_

_The ultimatum hit Charlie in the chest like an iron-clad punch and she glared at him, pushing her trolley through the crowd and leaving him there without another word._

* * *

The owl had come barely an hour after she got home. James' parents were hosting a Christmas party and had invited Charlie as well as her parents. She _could_ decline the invitation, just say that they had already made plans for Christmas Eve—which they hadn't. But she could just hear the threat in Sirius' words play over and over again in her head and she knew, that if she did decline the invitation, he'd see right through it. And he'd know that she did it because she was too afraid to just open her mouth and tell her mother. And he'd know that that fear had become more important than their relationship itself. And it would be over.

Or maybe she was just overthinking things.

Charlie dropped her fork with a _clang_ against the table. Both her parents fell silent and looked at her. "I have something to tell you, mum."

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you," she repeated. She looked straight at her mother's brown eyes, almost identical to her own. Charlie was, at least physically, almost identical to her mother. "But I need you to promise that you'll let me say everything I need to say and that you won't interrupt."

Avery Turner stared at her daughter as though she had never seen anything quite like her. Finally, she nodded. "All right. What is it?"

Charlie took a deep breath and let it all out. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Sirius Black and he's in my year at Hogwarts. He's a Gryffindor, too. His best friend is James, Lily's boyfriend and he plays Beater on the Quidditch team with me. He's really smart—he's that bloke I told you helped me with Transfiguration for OWLs. And I know the name sounds familiar, and yes, he is one of _those_ Blacks, but he's not like them at all. He ran away last summer because he didn't agree with the pureblood-mania and the fact that his parents support Voldemort. They disowned him for it and he lives with James and the Potters now, but he's looking for his own place, since his uncle died and left him—pardon the language—a shit-ton of gold. He bought me a Firebolt for my birthday, which I repeatedly tried to give back but he wouldn't take it. And the Potters are having a party on Christmas Eve and they invited us, so I had to tell you. And Dad knows, I wrote him a few weeks ago and told him," she glanced at her father who nodded encouragingly. "And I know I should've told you but I was scared you wouldn't take it well and you'd think he's an unnecessary distraction, but he's a really, really great bloke, mum. He wanted to tell you from the beginning. I love him," she said softly. "I love him and I really hated keeping it a secret from you for so long, and I hope you're not mad at me."

Charlie watched as her mother stared at her for a few silent minutes. She cursed the fact that, both her parents being lawyers, they had the best poker-faces she had ever seen. She could practically hear the wheels turning in her mother's head as the elder witch stared her down, but her face betrayed no emotion and Charlie didn't look away. Eventually her mother pursed her lips.

"Excuse us for a minute, Charlotte," she said and Charlie rose from the table and left the dining room, though she stayed just outside, in the hall, from where she could still hear their conversation.

"Have you met this boy?" she heard her mother ask.

"Not yet," her father answered. "But from everything Charlie's told me, he sounds like a good lad."

"She's too young for this, Logan." Charlie heard the sound of a chair being pulled away from the table and the heavy footfalls that indicated her father had gotten out of his chair.

"She's eighteen, Avery. She's a legal adult—both in the Muggle world and in the Wizarding one. You had already left your parents' house when you were eighteen, if my memory serves."

Her mother fell silent for a moment. "It'll be a huge distraction; she can't afford distractions right now."

"She's fine. Her grades are still up; Quidditch is going as great as ever… We raised a smart girl, she's not about to let something as trivial as a relationship ruin all her hard work."

Her mother was silent again for a few seconds. "She's happy," her dad said. Charlie fought back the urge to laugh. Happy? After the past couple of months, _happy_ was a long shot. _Coping_ might be a more appropriate term. It was expected. Of course her parents didn't know that—they didn't know about any of it. She had told Dumbledore not to write them after the incident and he'd complied; she was seventeen, after all.

"I still don't like it," her mother said. Then she whispered something Charlie couldn't quite hear. She held her breath. "Charlotte?" she called out and Charlie stalled for a few seconds before entering the dining room again.

"Yeah?" she said, slipping her hands in her front pockets.

"At what time will the Potters be expecting us?" her father asked.

A broad smile broke out on Charlie's face. "Six o'clock."

* * *

(Morsmordre)

The room was large and dark, lit by two dozen candles suspended in midair. Voldemort stood in the middle of the circle formed by his five new initiates: Mulciber, Avery, Nott, Black and Snape. They were surrounded by about twenty members of Voldemort's inner circle, including Bellatrix and Lucius, and they were all wearing black cloaks. Everyone except Voldemort had the hood of their cloak pulled up, obscuring their features in the shadows.

"You have all proven your loyalty to our cause," Voldemort spoke in a hiss barely above a whisper, and yet his voice commanded more power than if he were shouting. "You have earned the highest of honors awarded to my followers and tonight, you will join our ranks in the most noble of fights: to preserve the purity of our blood and to rid our world of those who attempt to tarnish it. So now, my brothers, I ask you: Do you accept the eternal glory that will come with our triumph?"

"Yes, my Lord," answered the five in unison, without hesitation.

"Do you accept a life of sacrifice for our noble cause?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you pledge yourself to rid wizardkind of mudbloods, blood traitors and muggles?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you promise to serve and honor the cause above all else, even your own lives?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then, my friends," he added with a final hiss, than raised his wand. "_Mortissigno_."

The five boys flinched when the spell hit them and Voldemort continued speaking with a grim smirk as the Dark Mark branded itself onto their skin with a strong burning sensation. "Welcome, to a life of honor, sacrifice and glory. Welcome, to the Death Eaters."

* * *

(Impeccable Timing)

"You don't _have_ to find a flat, you know," James said.

"I know," Sirius said. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and they were having lunch in Potter Manor's vast kitchen, and Sirius was perusing the Daily Prophet for real estate adds. "And if you say the words '_you can stay here for as long as you like_' again, I begin to fling meatballs at you." James chuckled.

"But really mate, I'm not pushing you or anything," James went on. "You're always welcome here. Merlin knows my mother's grown attached to you."

"Everyone knows she loves me more than you, mate, don't be bitter about it," Sirius sniggered. He continued looking at the paper, briefly dodging the meatball James threw at his head.

"Oh look, here's one. Florean Fortescue is renting out one of the flats above his shop."

"That sounds pretty good," James replied. "Florean was always a nice bloke. Also, fuck you."

Sirius laughed. "I'll head on over and check it out," he said, rising from the table.

"Mum'll have your head if you're late," James warned, doing the same. "And isn't Charlie coming tonight?"

"Yeah, and she's bringing the parents," Sirius frowned.

"You'd better not be late then," James teased. "Wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

"Relax, Prongs," Sirius glanced at his watch. "It's barely three, I'll be back with plenty of time. Make yourself pretty for me, will you?"

"Don't I always?"

* * *

The thing you have to understand about Sirius Black, is that he had the type of look that positively screams _rebel_. With his long black hair, aristocratic good looks and stormy blue eyes, he had a certain James Dean air going for him. So when he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron at four o'clock on Christmas Eve, wrapped not in a cloak but in a leather jacket— an early Christmas gift from Charlie—it was perfectly understandable that the eyes of the small group of people occupying the pub immediately turned to him. He strolled on in like he owned the place, with that cocky strut he and James had perfected over the years. After nodding at Tom, the bartender, he exited the pub to the dingy alleyway in the back and tapped the appropriate bricks to gain entrance to Diagon Alley. The place was still crowded with last minute Christmas shoppers, but the crowd seemed to part before him as he walked past the shops towards Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

After a few minutes of chit-chat with Florean, a forty-something wizard with a sunny personality and a big smile, he asked the man to show him the flat above the shop and followed Florean up the industrial-like lift to the second story of the building.

"It's completely furbished," Florean told him as he opened the door. It was nice, not particularly large but spacious all the same. There was a couch and a loveseat, a dining room table complete with chairs and a kitchen. "The lad who lived here got himself killed 'bout a month ago, poor bloke. Anyway, the family took everything they wanted to take and told me to sell the place along with the rest of his paraphernalia. It has two bedrooms and one bath, just off that hallway there."

But Sirius wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were drawn to the massive black motorcycle parked next to the wall in the sitting room. It was black, with polished chrome pipes and leather seats. It was _gorgeous_. He stepped closer and ran a hand along the cool, polished handlebars while he vaguely heard Florean talking about plumbing in the background. It was love at first sight if he ever experienced it.

"Five thousand for the place, you said?" Sirius asked and Florean nodded.

"It's got a lovely view of the alley and the noise is barely noticeable—"

"I'll take it," Sirius cut him off, his eyes still on the bike.

Because the thing you have to understand about Sirius Black, is that he had the type of reckless, devil-may-care attitude that positively screams _rebel_.

* * *

(_You're Gonna Lose That Girl_)

The Potters' Christmas party was in full swing. Lily's mum was off chatting with James' and Charlie's parents, and the guests were rapidly filling up the Potters' ballroom, completely decorated in red and gold, with a massive Christmas tree set up in the corner. Everyone there seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for the three young students standing by the bar wondering where the fourth member of their group had gotten to.

"I'm going to murder him," Charlie said.

"He'll be here," Lily, wearing a deep purple gown, tried to calm her friend. "Won't he?" she added to James, who also looked worried.

"He went to check out a flat in Diagon Alley this afternoon," James replied. "But he said he'd be back by six, damn it. If he doesn't show up soon, my mother just may have a heart attack."

"If he doesn't show up soon, _I'm_ going to have a heart attack," Charlie said, turning to the barman. "Firewhisky on the rocks."

"Charlie, I really don't think drinking will solve the issue," Lily said.

"No," Charlie granted. "But it'll help me deal with my nosy mother until Sirius _does_ decide to show his face." And, grabbing her drink, she strode over to where their parents were, her long red gown trailing a bit behind her.

James and Lily stayed at the bar, worrying, until they heard a strange sound, something vaguely resembling a motorcycle, echoing across the grounds. Lily ran to the large window just in time to see Sirius leave the bike in the snowy driveway and run inside the main doors. Barely a minute later, Sirius burst into the ballroom, still wearing his leather jacket and jeans, his dark hair windswept and dusted with snowflakes. Completely ignoring the staring guests, he ran across the dancefloor, straight to James.

"I am so, so sorry I'm late," he panted. "But I need your parents. Now."

"What? Sirius, what's going on? You're an hour and a half late and you have a motorcycle?"

"Yes, I'll explain later, where are your parents?"

"Over there," James nodded in their direction.

"Talking with my mum and Charlie's parents," Lily added. "Remember?"

Sirius slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh, bloody hell. Come on," he said to the other two and strode over to where the parents were talking.

"Charlus, Dorea, Mrs. Evans," he greeted. "So sorry to interrupt." The five adults, plus James, Lily and Charlie, stared at him, and the latter looked as though she might fling the firewhisky at his head. He stuck out his hand to greet Charlie's parents. "Sirius Black, I don't believe we've met."

"No," Charlie's mother answered finally. "We haven't. Avery Turner."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Logan Turner," Charlie's dad intervened. "The pleasure is all ours."

"Sirius, what happened to you?" Dorea asked.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I just—Wait, you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Charlus asked.

"Blimey, I figured someone from the Ministry must've reached you," Sirius said, dropping his voice. "Death Eaters. In Diagon Alley. I barely got away, that's why I'm late."

"Oh, Merlin," Dorea gasped.

"You're sure?" Charlus pressed.

"Absolutely," Sirius said. He gulped, and that's when the three teenagers noticed he was hiding something. Only someone who knew Sirius that well would've seen it.

"I'm going to the office," Charlus declared. Turning to his wife: "Stay here. Keep everyone safe and don't alarm them." Dorea nodded and the elder wizard disappeared. The rest of the adults resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened, though alarm could be seen in everyone's eyes. James and Lily tried to keep their respective mothers calm and Sirius made his way to the bar, closely followed by Charlie.

"Sirius! Sirius, are you even listening to me?"

"What?" he turned around sharply. Charlie's eyes flashed with anger.

"That's it," she said. "Come on." She took him by the wrist, ignoring his protests when her nails dug into his skin and led him straight out of the ballroom, down the hall outside until they were far enough away that no one would overhear. She released him, then turned to face him and let him have it.

"Would you mind telling me what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's your problem?" he asked defensively.

"You just march in here almost two hours late, looking like hell, then you say you were attacked in Diagon Alley by Death Eaters?" Her voice was smothered in harsh sarcasm and she didn't bother to hold back her anger or keep her tone in check. "And you don't even bother greeting me because why the fuck would you want to do that, right? And _then_—oh it just gets really fantastic here—you meet my parents and you don't even bother to try and make a good impression, even after months of taunting me about the fact I hadn't told them about our relationship! I mean, really, Sirius, _what the fuck?_"

"So that's it, isn't it? You're embarrassed by me?" Sirius shouted. "You have no idea what I've been through in the past two hours!"

"And _you_ have no idea what I've been through in the past three months, Sirius!" Charlie countered.

"_My brother is a fucking Death Eater, Charlotte!"_ Sirius shouted, shocking her silent. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be there, fighting a bloke, and then his mask falls off and you realize it's your fucking _kid brother_? No, of course you don't! You never think about anyone but yourself!"

"You're calling _me_ selfish?" Charlie was indignant. "You seriously have the balls to call _me_ selfish? Oh, for Merlin's sake, you're Sirius Black! You're the sodding definition of selfish! You never listen!" Her voice cracked and tears began to spill from her eyes. "You have no idea what it's like to have to deal with what happened to me and not being able to say a damn thing to anyone! _You're_ the one who never thinks about anything but himself, and what's worse is you don't even give a damn! Everyone else can rot in hell for all Sirius Black cares, because he's got bigger problems!" he flinched and she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're a prick, Sirius. You're an arrogant, selfish bastard!"

"I'm sick of this!" Sirius said, throwing up his hands. "I am sick of fighting you and I am sick of the drama and the theatricality of all of _this_! Why can't we just be like regular couples and _not_—_fight_—_all_—_the_—_sodding_—_time!_"

"Because we aren't like regular couples, Sirius!" Charlie was crying freely now. "We're flawed and selfish and fucked up and I'm sick of it! And yes, I'm annoying and bitchy and sarcastic and I've always been that way! But it's exhausting to be this way—to fight and shout and be _so fucking angry_ at you, all the time! I'm sick of having to put up with your tantrums! When I said I wanted to be with you, hell if I knew I was getting into a relationship with a five-year-old! And if you're that sick of me, why don't you just leave, break it off and be done with me?"

"Why don't I?" Sirius asked with cold irony. "I don't even fucking know anymore! You know, the girl I fell in love with wasn't like this. She wasn't such a bitch!" Charlie flinched, still crying. "And you know what? I don't even know that girl anymore!" He circled around her, heading in the direction opposite the ballroom.

"So that's it, isn't it?" She said, and Sirius stopped in his tracks, turning to face her again. "You're just going to give up, because it's too hard and you're tired of it?"

"You just said it yourself!" Sirius fired back. "If you're sick of me and I'm sick of you, then why—please, Merlin, tell me _why_ are we still together?"

Charlie wiped the tears from her cheeks before resting her hands on her hips. "You know," she said, softer. "The worst part is I can't even think of an answer to that question. And you're right," she looked up at him, at his stormy blue eyes that had always captivated her. "We just don't belong together anymore. We're done."

Sirius pursed his lips as though he was about to say something, but she interrupted him. "Aren't you listening?" she sobbed. "We're done! So just go already!"

And he did. He walked away without looking back and Charlie fell to her knees, her gown pooling around her as she sobbed into her hands. Seconds later, she heard running footsteps coming down the hall from the ballroom and Lily sat on the floor next to her before she even had time to pray it wasn't her mother. James shot her one apologetic look before running after Sirius, calling his name.

"Oh, Merlin, Charlie," Lily said sadly, hugging her and Charlie sobbed into her friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

"We b—broke it," Charlie wept. "He's g—gone."

They could hear James' shouts of "Sirius!" but seconds later, the same roaring engine of the recently acquired motorcycle sounded outside the Manor's walls and disappeared into the night. James appeared moments later.

"He's gone," he said simply. Charlie continued to cry and Lily stroked her back, trying to calm her.

"You'll be fine," Lily said. "You'll be fine."

"Bullshit," Charlie replied, the sobs ripping through her throat and sending shivers down her spine as if she were standing in the snow outside.

* * *

A/N: Merlin, such a sad chapter. I'm depressed now, I really am. I'll just go make cookies and sob over Charlie and Sirius breaking up.

Reviews are that last scene in this chapter never happening.

xo, Sam.


	28. Lady and The Tramp

A/N: Hello! First off, I'm sorry for that ending in the last chapter, it really hurt to do that and it made me really, really sad afterwards. I know you guys have noticed the absence of major Jilyness in these Part II chapters and there's a reason for that. Part I, being the Snitch, focuses more on James and Lily's relationship and how that came to be. Part II, being the Quaffle, starts to branch out a bit and you get more of the other characters, too, and a lot of Sirius and Charlie because they are just my favorites. I barely finished this chapter to be honest. Yesterday was election day in Venezuela, my country, and President Chavez apparently won with 54%, earning him another six years in office on top of the fourteen he's already had. My country has officially entered a dictatorship and I'm really depressed about this right now. So thank you guys for supporting this story and giving me something else to focus on.

Disclaimer: JoRo, Queen, Fleetwood Mac, Bob Dylan and John Green for that phrase I snuck in at the beginning…

Recap: It's the Christmas holidays. Charlie and Sirius had been dating for six months, though they were sort of sneaking around in sixth year before actually getting together. On Christmas Eve, Sirius goes to Diagon Alley to check out a flat. He buys a motorcycle and ends up in the middle of a Death Eater attack, which causes him to be late to the Potter's Christmas party where he was to meet Charlie's parents. They have a _major_ row and subsequently break up.

* * *

Lady and the Tramp

Or

_The Millionare Waltz – Queen_

Christmas went by and Charlie barely even noticed it. She'd always loved Christmas, it was her favorite time of year. But this year, she lacked holiday spirit and she simply resorted to lying in bed all day. No one bothered her. No one except Sirius' unwrapped gift, which sat on her desk in clear view from her bed, taunting her. It sat there, a tiny, seemingly harmless square box in shiny red paper with a gold bow on top, laughing at her. She had half-heartedly opened all her gifts, except that one. She didn't have the guts. So instead she rolled over and stared at the wall. Her mother came in and Charlie heard her set something on her bedside table.

"I know it seems like the end of the world now, but it'll pass," she said. "It'll be fine."

But mothers lie. It's part of the job description.

So she spent the better part of the holidays in bed, staring at the wall. Charlie's room was nice. It wasn't red, for starters. She got her yearly fill of red and gold decor at Hogwarts. The paint was two shades of turquoise in vertical stripes along the walls, with white trim. Her bed rested against one wall, with bedding that matched the walls. All her furniture was white and she had a cream colored armchair in one corner, between the window and her desk. Her Nimbus rested against the armchair, there was a poster of the Holyhead Harpies logo, and the doors to her bathroom and closet were side by side just underneath the spot where her first broom—a Cleansweep One—was hung up on the wall. It was a nice room. But to her, it was more akin to a padded room in a madhouse, or possibly a jail cell. And yet she had no desire to leave the room anytime soon.

She vaguely heard her mother and father arguing outside one late afternoon (she could only tell by the light in the room). Her mother was insisting they force her out of the room and make her do something and her father countered that they should leave her alone and let her cope. _Thanks dad_, she thought. At least someone knew what she needed. But it seemed that her father lost the argument because moments later the door opened and the distinctive _clic clac_ of her mother's heels made its way across the hardwood floor.

"You've barely moved in three days, Charlotte."

"Mother," Charlie croaked, her voice brittle and hoarse from lack of use. "I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone."

She heard her mother sigh and the footsteps that indicated she left the room.

"That's it," she heard her mother say once the door had closed. "I'm calling the big guns."

_Merry fucking Christmas,_ she thought.

* * *

"Mate, it's time to surface. It's your birthday, for the love of Merlin."

Sirius lay on his side, on his bed in his room at the Potters'. He'd barely moved since he returned to the house well after midnight on Christmas, only to eat when one of the house-elves brought him food. Even so, he ate out of habit. He wasn't hungry. It was his birthday then? That meant it was December 27th. Three days.

"I don't want to move," he replied.

"I know," James said. "Which is why I brought back up."

This sparked just the tiniest bit of interest in Sirius. Conjuring all the strength he could at the moment, he rolled over in bed. James was standing in the doorway, flanked by Remus and Peter.

"You know, when Prongs owled us that you were practically inert and it was time for an intervention, I didn't think he was being so literal," Remus said casually, leaning against the doorframe. Sirius sat up just a bit in bed and they walked over, also sitting on the bed.

"So," Peter said in an attempt at lightening the mood. "Padfoot, tell us. How _does _it feel to be a Hufflepuff?"

"Oh, bugger off, Wormtail," Sirius scowled and the other three chuckled.

"We're taking you out," James said. "We're going to celebrate another year of you wreaking havoc the right way."

"Which would be?" Sirius asked.

"Going to the pub and drinking until there's more alcohol in our veins than blood."

"You lot always know how to cheer a bloke up," Sirius grinned.

"But seriously, mate," Remus said. "What happened?"

Sirius sighed and looked around the room. Perched on his desk chair was the leather jacket. Her Christmas gift. Sitting there, taunting him. The worst part about it was that it was a fantastic gift. It suited him perfectly. He wondered for a moment if she had opened _his _gift.

"You know," he said finally. "If I hadn't been late to that very first Charms class in first year, things might've gone very different."

"Oh no," Peter said. "He's going into _storyteller_ mode."

"We lost him," James declared.

"Are you sods going to listen to the story or not?" Sirius snapped.

"Yeah but can we still go to the pub afterwards?"

"Wormtail, if you don't shut up I swear to Merlin…"

* * *

September 3rd, 1971.

_Sirius was running. It was barely his third day at Hogwarts_—_it wasn't even lunch time yet_—_and even so, he was late to class. Charms, if we're being thoroughly specific. He ran down the corridor as fast as his short eleven-year-old legs could carry him, thinking on the way of a tiny list of excuses he could slip to the teacher once he got there. He was so immersed in thought_, _in fact, that when he turned the corner, the collided head-on with something_—_some_one_._

"_Oi, bloody hell!"_

_Sirius blinked. It was a girl, another Gryffindor first year by the looks of her, with curly dark hair and big eyes the precise color of honey. Her hair looked a bit disheveled from the collision and she had dropped the books she held in her arms. _

"_Oh, sorry," he said, "I didn't see you."_

"_That much is obvious," she snorted, leaning down to pick up her books at the same time he did, and their heads knocked together. _

"_Oi!" they said at the same time. The girl rubbed her forehead as they stood up and Sirius handed her the books. "Thanks," she said, blushing faintly, though it was hard to tell from her tan skin._

"_Sorry again er…" he said, trailing off, gesturing for her to tell him her name._

"_Charlie," she said instantly. "Charlie Turner."_

"_Sirius Black," he grinned and they shook hands. "Charlie, huh? Isn't that a boys' name?"_

_She looked a bit offended, but answered proudly all the same. "It's short for Charlotte," she answered, as if it was an obvious thing and he was an idiot for not thinking of it._

"_Oh, right," Sirius said. "But still, I'd feel awkward calling you Charlie to your face."_

_Charlie shrugged. "I'm used to it."_

"_I'll have to get you a new nickname," he half-grinned and she smirked._

"_Like what?"_

"_I dunno." It was Sirius' turn to shrug. He thought about it for a minute. "'Lottie' is short for Charlotte too, isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

"_Then I'll call you that," Sirius grinned triumphantly and Charlie smiled. "All right."_

"_So Lottie, where are you headed?" _

"_Charms."_

"_But you're going the wrong way, you know."_

"_I am not!"_

"_Of course you are, it's down that corridor and up two floors. Who gave you directions?"_

"_A Slytherin prefect_—"

"_Well, of course you're going the wrong way, if you're trusting Slytherins…"_

"_You show the way then, if you're so clever."_

"_After you, then."_

_Sirius did know where the Charms classroom was. They were still ten minutes late to class and lost ten points to Gryffindor_—_each_.

* * *

(_Landslide_)

A few hours later (or so Charlie guessed, she couldn't really be sure), the door opened again, but this time it wasn't just one pair of footsteps.

"Mum, I don't know _what_ exactly you plan on doing, but I am not moving from this bed. Go away."

"Now really, is that anyway to greet us?"

"That's just rude, Turner. Have you even showered this week?"

"Marlene, really. Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean, Lily. She's practically unconscious."

Charlie's eyes widened. She rolled over in bed to set eyes on the girls standing in her room: Lily and Marlene. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Your mum called," Lily answered. "Asked me to quote-unquote _bring the big guns_. So I owled Marlene and we Apparated here."

Charlie nodded. There was a very pregnant pause. "Well, don't just stand there like idiots," she said. "Sit."

They laughed at the return of her bossy tone. Lily sat next to her on the bed and Marlene sat near the foot of the bed, resting her back against the wall. "How've you been?" Lily said.

"I've been better," Charlie replied, tears instantly filling up her eyes. "Hell, I've _smelled_ better. I haven't showered in two days."

"We can tell," Lily said dryly and they chuckled.

"What's ironic about all this is that I'll barely be able to get away from him at Hogwarts," Charlie said, carefully avoiding Sirius' name.

"What do you mean by that?" Marlene asked.

"He's everywhere," Charlie said simply. "Quidditch, the common room, the kitchens… I probably wouldn't even _be_ on the team if it wasn't for him."

"What do you mean you wouldn't be on the team?" Marlene asked.

"And why haven't I heard that story?" Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Well—" Charlie began, but Marlene cut her off.

"Wait, wait." The blonde reached inside her bag for a family-sized bag of Chocolate Cauldrons, a pack of Licorice Wands and an extra-large box of Bertie Bott's. Grabbing the bag of Chocolate Cauldrons: "All right, go."

"Well, it was third year…"

* * *

September 9th, 1973.

_Charlie was flying. Literally, she was flying. It was the second Sunday since term started and the Quidditch pitch was open and empty that day and she had decided to bring her broom and her Snitch out for a spin. It calmed her. And for a while it was just her and her Nimbus and the wind whipping through her hair. She caught the Snitch four times in a half hour, spinning and turning and whipping around in midair, until she noticed someone sitting in the front row of the stands, watching her. She caught the Snitch hovering around her head and flew towards him, landing on the stands and sitting down next to him._

"_What are you doing here, Black?"_

"_Just watching you fly, Lottie. You're pretty good at that," he nodded to the Snitch in her hand. _

"_Thanks," she said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. _

"_Tryouts are next week," Sirius said nonchalantly. "I'm going out for Beater, but James told me they need a new Seeker, too."_

"_Break a broom," Charlie said._

"_Oh, Merlin, I hope not," Sirius replied. "I only got the one and it'd be a shame."_

"_It's how you wish people good luck in Quidditch," Charlie said with a laugh. "Though if you didn't know that I think it's best you don't try out."_

"_I knew, I was just teasing you," Sirius said, bumping her shoulder with his own. "So are you going to try out?" _

"_No," Charlie snorted. _

"_Why not?"_

"_I tried out last year, wasn't good enough, remember?"_

_Sirius pondered this information for a minute. "So you're just going to give up based on what someone said a year ago? Second years almost never get picked, you know that."_

"_And third years do?" she quirked an eyebrow at him. Sirius shrugged._

"_They do if they're really damn good," he said. "Which you are. Besides, it'd be a shame to let such a nice broom go to waste," he nodded at her Nimbus._

_Charlie didn't answer but rather released the Snitch in her hand, letting it hover in front of her. Just before she caught it again, Sirius stood up and snatched it, millimeters from her fingers. She looked up at his face to glare at him and he grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. _

"_Give me my Snitch, Black."_

"_Not until you promise to try out."_

"_What? No!"_

_Sirius raised his eyebrows. Charlie scowled. "Fine. I promise."_

"_Not like that," he frowned. "Say '_I solemnly swear that I'll try out for Quidditch'_."_

_Charlie laughed. "Melodramatic, much?"_

"_Just say it."_

"_I solemnly swear that I'll try out for Quidditch."_

_Sirius smiled, then tossed the Snitch over his shoulder and it flew off. Charlie gasped and ran for the railing just in time to see a speck of gold flying towards the opposite side of the pitch. _

"_What was that for?" she asked, indignant._

_Sirius shrugged. "Extra practice."_

_And with a final scowl, she kicked off and headed after the Snitch._

_The following Friday, the tryouts were held and on Saturday morning, the results were posted in the Gryffindor common room:_

Selected Players for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Sirius Black – Beater – First string

Andrew Jacobson – Beater – Second string

Katie Graham – Chaser – First string

Velma Singleton – Chaser – Second string

Charlotte Turner – Seeker

* * *

"Oh, look at me, I'm pathetic," Charlie said, falling back onto her pillows.

"You're not," the others immediately told her.

"No, but I am," she insisted. "I mean, it's his birthday, he's probably out getting smashed and don't give me that look Lily, I know him. And I'm here, rotting away in my own bed and my hair probably looks like something died up there and you know what?"

She stood up abruptly and leaped over Lily to get off the bed, landing unsteadily on the floor. She marched over to the bathroom, turned on the shower and stripped before the other two girls even had a chance to react. They waited and she was out again in less than ten minutes, wrapped in a robe and drying her hair with a towel.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked.

"I'm perfect!" Charlie replied. "I am _done_ moping and crying and letting myself die," she declared. She draped the towel over her desk chair and began combing out her curls. "Because I don't _need _to mope, _I_ ditched _him_ for Merlin's sake!" And then she saw the scissors on her desk and the bottle of straightening hair potion on her dresser, and the idea just popped into her head.

"Hand me my wand," she said to Lily, and when she did, she marched right back into the bathroom and Lily and Marlene followed, now looking alarmed. Charlie was in front of the mirror, pouring a blob of the thick potion onto one hand and then lathering it onto her hair.

"Charlie, what is that?" Marlene asked.

"My mum's extra-strength hair straightening potion," Charlie replied. "She uses it all the time." Charlie finished applying the potion to her hair and took her wand, running it down her hair as one would a flat-iron nowadays, drying it instantly into silken sheets that almost reached her elbows. When she was done, she grabbed the scissors.

"Wait," Lily grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I need a change, Lily," Charlie said. "It's a new year, and I need to rid myself of everything that isn't absolutely necessary—including Sirius Black and nine inches of hair. All right?"

Lily and Marlene looked at each other and finally surrendered, watching as Charlie took the scissors and cut into her hair, and the straight, ebony locks dropped to the tiles of the bathroom. She continued to do so until her hair barely reached the base of her neck in a smooth, even layer. It was the absolute antithesis of what her hair used to look like. Whereas Charlie's hair was known for being wild, unruly and long, it was now shorter than she'd ever worn it and straight as if it had been cut with a ruler, without a single hair out of place.

"Ladies," Charlie said, setting down the scissors and admiring her reflection. "I give you, the new Charlie Turner."

"She's lost her mind," Marlene whispered.

"Mental," Lily agreed. "Completely mental."

* * *

One Week Later – January 4th, 1978

(_Like A Rolling Stone_)

"Bloody hell, how many people went home for Christmas?"

Sirius and James tried to maneuver their way through the crowd of students and parents to get on the Hogwarts Express, with barely a half-hour before the train left. The platform was packed as usual and finally they accepted the fact that both of them wouldn't be able to maneuver their way onto the train at the same time, so Sirius went ahead with both their trunks while James attempted to find Lily, Remus and Peter.

He lugged the luggage onto the train—which was not an easy task—and found a compartment quickly as the car he had gotten onto was still empty. After lugging their trunks onto the shelves near the roof of their compartment, he placed a fairly effective locking charm to keep everyone out and left the compartment to find the other Marauders.

And that's when he saw her.

She was at the other end of the car, heaving her trunk into a compartment. That's why he knew it was her, because the trunk almost fell on her foot and she swore—loudly. Because to be perfectly honest, she looked nothing like herself. Instead of her long, characteristic curls, her hair was pin-straight and very short, topped with a dark red beret and barely reaching the collar of the white coat she was wearing, the one her parents had gotten her for her birthday. She was wearing tight, black pants and leather, high-heeled ankle boots—also very atypical. Charlie was a bit of a tomboy in the sense that she never wore heels _just because_. And he stood there, like a complete idiot, staring at her—because she looked absolutely gorgeous. Anyone who didn't know her would've never been able to tell all that she had been practically catatonic up until a week ago (not that he knew that). And then she became very still and slowly, very slowly, she turned her head and saw him.

And then it all came rushing back to him.

* * *

October 29th, 1976.

_Sirius stepped out of the showers in the boys' bathroom just off the Gryffindor locker room, wrapping a towel snugly around his midsection. It was after practice, and James had very unceremoniously taken the shit out of them for losing against Slytherin in the first match. He had taken his time in the shower, letting the hot water relax the sore muscles in his back and arms, and he wasn't expecting to find anyone in the locker room. Least of all, he wasn't expecting to find one of his teammates in just her underwear, rummaging in her locker for something, with her back turned to him as she leaned over_—_praise the heavens. And he did what any self-respecting sixteen year old male would do:_

_He stared._

_Her knickers were black, but it appeared to be that Charlie wasn't the type of girl who matched her bra and knickers, for the former was white. She wasn't the type of girl who hid her figure either, but just then, as his eyes roamed her body, he realized that whatever he could've hoped to glimpse over the years didn't do her justice. Then she pulled a bottle from her locker and began running her cream-covered hands through her hair, throwing her head back to reach the tips and his mouth actually dropped open. Sirius was no innocent virginal angel, not by a long shot, but he couldn't help it. She was _fit_. Her legs were toned and slightly muscular, as was her back, splattered with water droplets from her hair, and her arms, but she still had that distinctly feminine curve from her ribs, where he could just make out the pronounced curve of her breasts, to her small waist and down to her hips, and then_—_Sirius felt like a complete pervert for thinking it_—_her _fantastic _arse. Then she leaned over again to grab something else from her locker. Sirius felt a shift in his nether regions no doubt a result of the visual stimulation and promptly snapped out of it. He retreated a few steps, thinking of drowning puppies, broken broomsticks, of his mother in her knickers_—that _effectively stopped any possible arousal. Hoping to appear as if he had just entered the locker room, he cleared his throat loudly._

"_Oh, bloody hell," Charlie whipped around way too fast and smacked her hand against the metal locker. "You scared the shit out of me."_

"_Sorry," he said, looking at the floor though every male instinct in his body told him to look up. "I can go if er…"_

"_Oh, right," Charlie looked down at her clothes_—_or lack thereof_—_and blushed. "Close your eyes then, pervert." He didn't. "I'll be out of here in less than a minute, just let me_—_oh, bloody hell." She grasped the hand she'd hit against the locker and pinched her eyes shut._

"_Here," Sirius said, walking towards her until there was only one of the locker room benches between them. "Let me see."_

"_If you're doing this just to get a look at my chest, Black, I'll rip your eyes out."_

_Sirius chuckled. "Marauder's honor," he said. _

_Charlie held out her hand reluctantly, cursing under her breath when he took it with one of his own to examine it, keeping a firm grip on his towel with the other. "Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered._

"_Sorry," Sirius said, examining her fingers. They were a bit red and a small gash spread across. He noticed her knuckles were scarred. "Doesn't look too bad," he said. "Probably a sprain. Nice scars, though. I feel sorry for the bloke who was on the receiving end of that punch," he chuckled and Charlie smiled. "Let me get my wand and I'll fix it for you…"_

"_Here," Charlie leaned down to grab her own wand, resting on the bench between them. Sirius raised his eyebrows, eyeing the wand. Wizarding etiquette on wands was clear: if you gave someone your wand to use, it showed the highest level of trust. "Ash and unicorn hair, thirteen and a half inches," she said fondly. "Go on. Take it. Wouldn't want you to lose your grip on that towel," she added and he sniggered. Muttering the incantation, he waved her wand and the redness in her fingers, as well as the pain, disappeared instantly._

_Charlie admired her hand without quite releasing Sirius'. "Not bad, Black. Though if it hadn't been my wand hand, I would've been perfectly capable of doing it myself."_

"_I have my talents," he shrugged._

"_Do those talents include sneaking up on an unsuspecting, scantily clothed teammate?" she smirked, releasing his hand and Sirius backed up a step._

"_I didn't sneak up_—"

_Charlie laughed and leaned forward, pulling a t-shirt over her head in seconds. The part of Sirius' brain that was mostly fueled by testosterone and that handled desires of the below-the-waist kind cursed the irony that he was watching her put her clothes _back on_, instead of the other way around. And then she pulled on a pair of jeans, slipped into her shoes and slung her bag over her shoulder, side-stepping around the bench to approach him. She watched him curiously and he didn't break her gaze, though he tightened his grip on the towel, all the same. That was when he really noticed the color of her large eyes__: a very light brown with tiny flecks of gold near the pupil_, _framed by long, dark lashes._

"_Might I ask _why_ you're staring at me like that?" he asked finally._

"_I'm trying to decide if I should Obliviate the sight of me in my bra and knickers from your mind."_

"_That's entirely unnecessary," he said with such an air of nonchalance that she almost believed him. But not quite._

"_Uh-huh," she said finally. She reached up_—_Sirius was at least four inches taller than her by then__ and lightly fingered his wet hair. "Have you ever considered cutting it?"_

"_Never." _

"_Good," she said, and she was so close that Sirius could feel the heat emanating from her on his bare chest. "Because short hair wouldn't suit you. It would be extremely unattractive."_

_And before he had a chance to respond, she leaned ever so slightly forward and brushed her lips against his. He tipped his head forward to kiss her properly and she pulled back just before their lips met, a mad grin spreading across her face._

"_You are such a tease," he said, shaking his head as she stepped back._

"_And _you_, my friend, are a major slag." Turning towards the door: "And don't you dare stare at my arse or like I said, I'll rip your eyes out."_

_He stared anyway. And after she was gone, he sat on the bench in front of his locker, resting his elbows on his knees._

"_I _like_ that girl," he said, smiling in spite of himself._

* * *

She stared at him with wide eyes and for a moment time seemed to halt, pressing both of them to see who would break and talk first.

"Hey," he said finally.

"Hi," she answered back.

And then his feet moved of their own accord and he walked over to her. She looked even more beautiful up close, wearing just a bit of makeup. "Er… D'you… Do you need help with your trunk?"

She hesitated. "Er… Yeah, sure. Thanks."

He lifted her trunk and set it up on the compartment shelf with ease. "There." An awkward silence. "Did you get my Christmas present?"

Charlie froze, not wanting to meet his eye. "Yeah," she said. "I did." It wasn't _entirely _a lie. His present was actually in her trunk that very minute, still wrapped.

He nodded. "I should probably go find Lily," she said, fiddling with a lock of her short hair for a moment. "Thanks again."

"Er… Yeah," Sirius replied. She made to leave the compartment. "And Lottie?"

She turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"You look good," he said honestly. "Different… But er… Yeah."

She almost smiled. But not quite. "Thanks."

And just as quickly as she'd appeared, she was gone.

* * *

A/N: And that's it. I hope you guys weren't expecting them to get back together right away or something, but this chapter and the next will sort of explain how they got together and why they broke up. Thank you guys for the brilliant reviews!

**Elizabeth:** I'm not on Charlie's side or Sirius'. They've both been through some pretty horrible shit and it's both their faults for being arses. They still have a lot of growing up to do.

**Eldar-Melda: **Thank you! I think I just sort of channel whatever I'm feeling into how I write. If I'm stressed or angry or sad, it'll reflect on my characters emotions as well. And I use way too many adverbs, lol.

It'll get better guys, I promise.

Reviews are French fries dipped in chocolate ice cream.

xo, Sam.


	29. Unexpected

A/N: Hi guys! First off, thanks to all of you for reviewing and reading and following—reached 200 follows since the last update, which is just completely insane, honestly. Not a lot to say at the moment, so happy reading and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is entitled to the Harry Potter Universe. We're just living in it. Also, hats off to The Who and The Beatles.

Recap: After being rejected by Lily at Slughorn's party at the start of term and after James and Lily get together, Nathan Davies begins to go out with Lizzy Hart. Sirius bought Charlie a Firebolt for her birthday with the money he inherited when his Uncle Alphard died. Charlie and Sirius broke up on Christmas Eve, prompting Charlie into a week-long depression that ended with her chopping off her hair and straightening it in an attempt at reinventing herself for the New Year. They meet on the train and Sirius has a flashback to the moment when he first realized he liked her.

* * *

Unexpected

Or

_My Generation – The Who._

1978 was a good year, all in all.

The Yankees won the World Series in 1978.

_Grease_ came out in 1978.

Bob Dylan put out two albums in 1978.

But during January and February of 1978, things at Hogwarts became everything _but_ great. It would seem, during that month, that most people in the castle were losing their minds. All hell broke loose during the early months of 1978, in more ways than one.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

Simply for the sake of understanding and keeping all the facts straight, we'll go chronologically back to the event that lit the fuse on all the unexpected things that occurred in that time span. _It_—the event that started it all—took place on the second week of January, during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, when Professor Thalia Tremlett, Auror and former Ravenclaw, decided it was a fine time to drop the bomb on her seventh year students. She called for order and they all watched from their seats as she struggled to find the right words.

"Well… I'll just go on and spit it out," she said with a sigh. "Given the current situation, the attack on Diagon Alley,"—Charlie looked away pointedly—"and the fact that Death Eater sightings are reported every other day, I've been forced to resign my post and return to the Ministry. My replacement should be here on Monday, for your next lesson. I'm very sorry that I have to leave this place," she smiled sadly, "as well as all of you, but things out there…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say or how to say it.

The entire room sat in silence as the tension reached a point where it could be sliced with a spoon. Peter stared from Professor Tremlett to Remus to James. James looked at Lily, who swallowed, then looked at Sirius, who was very clearly trying not to look at Charlie, who was looking at Lily. The rest of the room made about in a similar fashion, all of them staring at each other, trying to let the news sink in. It made sense, of course. The Ministry needed as many trained Aurors on the field as possible. People were dying. But the fact that it made sense didn't make the news any lest shocking. And the news of Professor Tremlett's resignation only made the danger that lurked outside the castle's walls—as well as inside—that much more real.

* * *

(_I've Just Seen a Face_)

In the first few days back at Hogwarts, a lot of people complimented Charlie on her new hairstyle. Benjy Fenwick of Hufflepuff was overheard saying she looked _bloody gorgeous_. A group of Ravenclaw girls, including Sabrina Toulson, Noelle Acosta and Barbara Corner, discussed how the straight edge of her cut complimented her bone structure. And even Sicily Crabbe was rumored to have said that at least Charlie didn't look _like a foreign, savage plant took up residence on her filthy half-blood head_—which, to be completely sincere, was as close a compliment as anyone could get from _her_. Most everyone seemed to at least like how she looked now.

But not _quite_ everyone.

Sirius positively hated it. He hadn't at first, not when he first saw her on the train or when he saw her again in the Great Hall that evening or even when he caught a glimpse of her entering the girls' dormitory later on. His hatred for his ex-girlfriend's straight, severely cut tresses only hit after a couple of days. Sirius wasn't a jealous lad, if you asked him. If you asked anyone else, their eyes would widen and they'd nod. He _did_ hate that all the blokes in Hogwarts were paying even more attention to Charlie than they already had. It was no secret that the seventh year Gryffindor girls were amongst the best-looking at Hogwarts. And yes, she was free to flirt with whomever she liked. But still. He hated it when Adam Dearborn offered to carry her bag when she was on her way to Muggle Studies. He hated that Samuel Cox asked her to sit with him in Transfiguration. He hated, absolutely loathed the way Gregory Falke had blatantly stared at her arse and legs when she had reached up to grab some ingredients from a high shelf in Potions. And he hated the way she shot each boy that even toothed, brilliantly white smile of hers, that shot up just a bit more on the left than on the right, giving the appearance of a constant half-smirk. Her attitude had changed, too. She was a bit more reserved and gentle now and most frighteningly of all, she wasn't swearing. Ever. Along with the new hair came a new Charlie without that mouth—a mouth that could make a sailor blush.

But what he disliked the most about the change, was that it made the process of finding her in any given place a hassled operation. The thing about Charlie's old hair—wild, unruly, dark and long—was that it was unique. There was no other girl at Hogwarts whose hair even came close to it. And it made it especially easy to find her in a classroom, the grounds or the Great Hall. He was accustomed to it, to scanning every room he entered with his gaze until he saw that unmistakable mass of ebony ringlets. And the fact of the matter was, he missed it.

He missed the unholy mess it was in the mornings. He missed how she would be bothered by the suffocating heat it caused, and she would put it in a plait that would always rest on the left side of her neck and end in one shiny curl at some point past her clavicle. He missed the smell of it—fruity, like her shampoo. And most of all, he missed being able to plunge his fingers into the depths of her curls before bringing her lips up to meet his. Even after Quidditch practice had started up again, for James didn't mind training in the snow, he never got to see her curls after she showered.

She would straighten her hair before leaving the girls' bathroom and leave before he even worked up the nerve to talk to her—not that he had any idea what he could say. He just knew that he missed her. He missed her in the way one would miss a vital organ, or the desert would miss the rain, or the ocean would miss the waves. He missed the sound of her voice when she got excited about something. He missed the way she would throw her head back when she laughed. He missed how she'd scowl at him when he was acting like a prat, and how he'd rest his head on her lap and she'd run her fingers through his hair. He was acting like a lovesick puppy, and that made him very angry. He was Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake. He was supposed to be the bad boy—the bloke who hexed first years and Severus Snape for sport, who once got a month's detention for asking McGonagall to be his Valentine and then kissing her in front of half the student body, the bloke who was the living, breathing reason for the charm that kept boys out of the girls dormitories (and the bloke who worked out a way around it). He was the bloke who ditched girls and didn't think twice about it. He didn't commit. He did _not _fall in love. Except he had, he'd done both things and now he was left to deal with the aftermath.

After a couple of days of this, Sirius—and everyone else—grew tired of his brooding. So he devised a system. Whenever he felt like he missed Charlie or he longed to hold her, to kiss her, to punch whatever git attempted to approach her, he'd simply think back on one of their fights. When they fought about her parents. About Regulus. About his misbehaving and hexing everything that dared step into his path. About his full moon scars. And that time he'd suggested she cut back on her desserts—that one had earned him a slap and twenty four hours of the silent treatment.

So that was what he did. He'd think about the bad times to avoid missing the good ones. He'd focus solely on all the things about her that drove him up the wall so he wouldn't have to dwell on the things that made him fall for her in the first place.

It's safe to say it wasn't working.

And it didn't help much that she'd been slipping up in practice for days now. James' nerves were on edge and while the Captain hadn't said anything more than a fair scolding on the field as was warranted, Sirius knew that if she didn't step it up, James would be livid. And there was the other thing… She needed to know that. That would give her the push she needed to get her game back on track.

He went down to practice earlier than was needed that day. And it was just his luck that just after he'd finished changing into his Quidditch gear, she showed up in the locker room, still in her school robes but wearing the Quidditch uniform they wore under the red and gold robes—beige trousers and a crimson jumper with one wide, horizontal golden stripe. She only faintly nodded in greeting as she sat on the bench across from him, and began strapping on her boots. He could have said anything. From _I still love you _to _I miss you and I'm fucking miserable _or even _just come here so I can kiss you_. And what he chose to say was:

"Why aren't you using the Firebolt?"

She froze mid-motion in the process of pulling on her gloves, and looked him dead in the eye. He saw it then, saw that it had been bothering her too, and he also saw that she didn't have a valid answer to that question. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she shook her head, resting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward.

"You don't _have _to," he went on. After a moment of silence: "did James tell you when the first match is?"

"February 3rd," she replied without hesitation. Two weeks until the match. She was still looking him in the eye.

"Right," he said. "We're playing Slytherin." He paused and she knew exactly what he was thinking just then. She'd have to beat Regulus—his brother, the Death Eater—to the Snitch. She nodded. "And I heard something else too, from his dad. I thought you'd like to know."

She stared at him. James' father was very well connected, having friends on most of the Quidditch teams in Britain. And she knew what Sirius was going to say just before he said it.

"Charlus told a friend of his on the Harpies about you… And they're sending a scout to watch the match." She stared off into space and soon footsteps could be heard outside the locker room that signaled the arrival of the rest of the team.

"I'd get some practice time in with the Firebolt," he said and stood up, exiting the locker just as the others came in.

* * *

(Hell Is A Teenage Girl)

It goes without saying that what Sirius told her threw Charlie completely off. She flew with her Nimbus that day, and absolutely blew it when they practiced some new plays, and even some old ones that they hadn't run in ages. And by the time James told them to hit the showers, he'd had enough. They were all packing up after practice, and once a couple of them had left, James stood up and walked towards the door.

"Turner," he called. "A word."

Sirius watched as she set down her bag and followed James out into the hallway, and distracted himself by discussing buying new bats with Caleb. Outside, James rounded on Charlie.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, and his tone wasn't Concerned Friend voice #3. It was Angry Quidditch Captain Who Is about to Snap Your Broom in Half voice #9. "You're blowing the drills, you can't remember any plays and you nearly knocked Neal off his broom!"

"Why didn't you tell me the Harpies were sending someone to watch the first match?" she countered.

"Do you honestly think we _need _you to be even more distracted?" James said. "You've been off for days now and I don't see you getting any better. And if you don't step it up, I'll put in Cootes in your place, don't test me!"

"Oh like hell you will!" Charlie was _really _angry now. "You and I both know I could kick your second-string Seeker's sorry arse on my worst day with my hands tied behind my back. And don't stand there lecturing me about how I'm distracted!"

"You are! And it's costing the lot of us who do want this badly a lot to have to pick up your slack!"

"Don't you dare, Potter!" she was livid. "Don't you dare try to tell me that I don't want it badly enough! You don't_ get _to say that, all right? You have no idea how fucking badly I want this! I have worked my arse off for this team for four years and you know it! So just do me a favor and shut the fuck up about it!"

James smiled smugly and crossed his arms. She glared at him for another minute and he patted her on the shoulder before turning to leave.

"Good to have you back, Turner," he said, and she stared after him, her mouth gaping open. She turned towards the doorway back into the locker room and saw Sirius leaning against the frame, a smirk toying with his handsome features.

"What're you smirking at?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he said with a grin as he left. "Oh, and Lottie," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Are the curls ever going to make a comeback?"

She smiled in spite of herself. "In your dreams, Black."

"Every night, Lottie, every night." He winked and walked away, leaving her thoroughly feeling like she was fifteen years old again, crushing on her handsome rogue of a teammate, shaking her head as she fought the smile threatening to widen on her face.

* * *

Lily sat in the common room, working on an essay. James and Sirius had returned from Quidditch practice mere minutes prior, and she sat huddled against James' chest while Sirius pleaded with James that they either practice during the day or cut back due to the icy chill and snow that remained the norm at Hogwarts.

"No way, Padfoot." James was relentless. "There's a reason we're still undefeated after three matches—"

"That our Captain is a lunatic who makes us train in the freezing cold? I swear Prongs, if I have to thaw out my balls one more time—"

James threw a cushion at Sirius, who caught it and laughed. "You are so _crude_," he said.

"I'm blatantly honest, Prongs," Sirius replied. "Don't act like you haven't had to thaw out _your _balls after practice."

"I'm sitting right here!" Lily said finally.

"Sorry, Flower. So rude of me not to ask… Have you been helping Prongs warm up after practice?" Sirius raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Ugh," Lily snorted and laughed while James scowled. "I am not even going to dignify your filthy mind with a response."

"You lot are no fun," Sirius crossed his arms. Just then, Charlie entered the common room, bundled up and looking rather frantic. She strode over to Lily and without a word, grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her off the couch and up the stairs, not even listening to Lily's inquiries and protests, and not noticing James and Sirius' looks of confusion. She didn't stop until they reached Lily's dormitory door, and she gestured for her friend to state the password.

"Mint chocolate chip," Lily said and once the lock clicked, Charlie once again grabbed her wrist and hauled her into the room. "Charlie, what is going on?"

"I don't know what to do, Lils!" Charlie shrieked, throwing up her hands. She tossed her bag on the floor and sat on Lily's trunk at the foot of the bed. "I don't know what I'm doing, I—what happened to me?" she questioned, and Lily didn't know what to say.

"I chopped off all my hair," Charlie said sadly, fingering the tips of her straight locks. "I loved my hair… And I swore today. Swore for the first time in weeks and it felt fucking fantastic!" Lily continued to stare at her as if she was torn between feeling sorry for Charlie or questioning her sanity.

"And your boyfriend—he knows I've been playing like shit lately and he pushed me, and he kept that thing about the Harpies scout coming to the match a secret until I cracked and couldn't stop being—_me._ He's one smart bloke, I'll give you that." She laughed lightly. Lily sat next to her on the trunk.

"I've been worried about you," she said, and Charlie looked up. "I mean, after you and Sirius broke up and you chopped off all your hair… You haven't been yourself lately."

"That's an understatement," Charlie scoffed. "I talked to him today," she added in an undertone.

"Really?" Lily smiled. "What did he say? What did you say?"

"Bloody hell, calm down," Charlie smirked. "He asked me about the Firebolt," she said calmly. "I haven't even used it yet… It's just too big of a reminder, you know?" Lily nodded. "And after James yelled at me and shocked me back to being myself, he just stood there, in the doorway with the strangest look on his face. And of course I asked him what he was smirking at and he just chuckled. Then he asked if my curls were ever going to make a comeback."

"Are they?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded. "But not yet… I think I've had enough of an emotional breakthrough for today."

"And that would be?"

"Damn it all… I still love him," Charlie admitted, more to herself than to Lily. "And we were awful to each other, we still can't be in the same room without some degree of awkwardness, but I love him. I mean back in the locker room he made me feel like some fifteen year old, hormone-riddled tart and I swear to Merlin, my stomach _flipped_ when I saw him just now."

Lily leaned back onto her palms. "Really, was that so hard?"

"Oh, sod off," Charlie snapped and Lily laughed loudly.

"Merlin, I missed you," she said.

* * *

(When In The Library)

Lily was in the library the next day—in true Lily fashion as James was in practice and she'd taken the extra time to get her homework done. She had just finished with Herbology and Arithmancy and was moving on to Charms, when an unexpected face dropped into the seat in front of her quite unceremoniously.

"Lily."

"Hullo Lizzy," she smiled faintly.

"I need your help," Lizzy said, and Lily could tell the brunette was stressed. She could see it in her eyes and the way her hands were shaking slightly. "I'd normally tell Marlene or Mary but they've been busy and I didn't know who else to talk to or who…" she sighed.

"What happened?" Lily said, setting down her quill. "Are you all right?"

"I have no idea," Lizzy covered her face for a minute, then placed her hands on the table, grasping Lily's desperately. "You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," Lily said, her green eyes wide. "What's wrong?"

"I—I can't be _positively_ sure but… I—I'm—I'm _late_, Lily."

Lily stared. "You're _what_?" Lizzy sighed again.

"What I mean is… I—I think I might be—_pregnant_."

"You're _what_?!" Lily said, a tad too loudly, so that Lizzy shushed her and Madam Pince glared at them. "Sorry," she added and the librarian returned to her business.

"I'm not entirely sure," Lizzy said. "But I haven't gotten… _You know_, for weeks now. And I was on the potion and it was only a couple of times but you know how those things are… You're the only one who knows, I haven't even told _him_."

"And _him _would be?"

Lizzy blushed and looked thoroughly miserable for a moment. "Nathan Davies," she mumbled.

"Oh, Liz… You have to tell him."

"I know," Lizzy bit one of her fingernails. "But I'm stressed about it enough as it is, and I don't want him to worry if it's just a false alarm. But I need to know for sure."

Lily nodded. "Come on," she said, gathering her things. "Let's see if we can find a book." Lizzy sighed and shot her a genuine, grateful smile.

"Thank you, Lily," she said. Because that was Lily's main rule for things she didn't know. When in doubt, consult a book. And eventually they found one, in the Restricted Section which Lily had access to on account of being Head Girl. They searched until Lily found a spell that could tell them for sure if Lizzy was or not pregnant. Jotting down the incantation and technique on a spare bit of parchment, the two girls left the library and practically ran to Lily's dormitory. Lily pointed her wand at Lizzy's stomach and, waving it in a circular motion, muttered the incantation. Lizzy began to feel a sudden warmth coming from the spot Lily had pointed her wand at. Lifting up her jumper and shirt, she saw that she was glowing—quite literally _glowing_ yellow.

"If the light turns green, it means you aren't," Lily said, biting her lip. "If it turns purple—"

"It means I'm fucked," Lizzy finished for her, staring at her glowing stomach. After a minute or two of torturous yellow, the light began to change in color and eventually, it settled on one, alarmingly accurate, unmistakable shade of...

Purple.

It was purple. There was no way around it.

Lily felt heartbroken as she watched Lizzy fall to her knees and begin to cry. She approached the brunette and hugged her, and Lizzy sobbed on the shoulder of the girl she once considered her enemy.

"What am I going to do?" Lizzy sobbed.

"I dunno," Lily said honestly. "But you're not alone, all right? You have me, and Mary, Marlene, even Charlie…"

"I can't tell them," Lizzy said. She released Lily then firmly gripped the ginger's shoulders, still crying. "You have to _promise _me that you won't tell anyone, Lily."

Lily nodded, though it went against her better judgment. "I promise."

* * *

The one thing Charlie detested about school was History of Magic. She positively hated it, with a burning passion. She hated that it was so incredibly dull and so time-consuming, and so unbelievably torturous to study. Too many facts, too many dates and too many names to remember. History of Magic was really a loathsome subject. So late one night, while she was in the library studying for a test Professor Binns had assigned, she was really in a foul mood. And just then, one of the more detestable people in Hogwarts decided it was a fine time to drop in and say hello.

"Hello, Charlie!"

Charlie looked up at the sound of an incredibly feminine voice. It belonged to the girl standing next to the table Charlie occupied alone, a girl by the name of Julia Cradley. And Charlie was left to wonder how girls like Julia Cradley were even _allowed_ in the library.

Julia Cradley was blonde. Not strawberry blonde like her sister Cassandra and not platinum blonde like Roxanne Malfoy. Her hair was more a golden blonde hanging in straight sheets past her shoulder blades, with sharp bangs cut just so they hid her eyebrows, and her eyes were brown—a plain, uneventful brown. Most people would say that she was nice, albeit a well-known gossip, but she wasn't _mean_. But when she sat down next to Charlie and spilled out the following words, she might as well have been the Devil himself.

"How've you been doing? I heard about you and Sirius. It's sad, dealing with a break up, isn't it?" Pure evil.

"That's neither here nor there to you," Charlie replied as calmly as she could, and tried in vain to resume her studying.

"I just figured, especially since that whole thing about him and Bianca Taylor getting out," Julia said, inspecting her fingernails. Charlie froze.

First, a clarification. Bianca Taylor was a Gryffindor sixth year, with black hair and blue eyes. She wasn't particularly ambitious, she wasn't particularly smart and to be perfectly fair, she was a bit of a tart. Bianca Taylor had been the center of a particularly nasty bout of gossip—and general hatred—two years prior after she was caught in the fourth year girls' dormitory with a shirtless Sirius Black's hand up her skirt, nearly shagging during a Quidditch victory party. It was _that_ incident that had caused the charm on the girls' dormitories all through Hogwarts to be put up. And after that, Sirius had wanted nothing to do with Bianca, though it was rumored that she still harbored a fancy for him.

"What about Bianca Taylor?" Charlie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Julia's eyes widened so that her mascara-loaded eyelashes blended in with her blonde bangs.

"Evidently not," Charlie replied, her voice thick with sarcasm. "I'm asking for a reason here, blondie."

"What?"

"Just talk."

"Right," Julia looked confused but carried on with her tale. "See, Renée told me that she heard from Noelle Acosta that Ava Garcia—well, you know Ava, Bianca's friend? The one with the blonde highlights? Well, Ava told Noelle that _she'd_ overheard Bianca rejecting Thomas Fernsby when he asked her out, because apparently, she was already going out with someone. And obviously, Ava decided to get to the bottom of that, so she asked Bianca about it, and do you know what she said?"

"Enlighten me," Charlie said, using her sardonicism to cover up the fact that she was terrified of what Julia might reveal.

"She said that she'd been meeting up with Sirius Black in that broom closet down the hall from Transfiguration, I mean, can you imagine that? What a tart, right?"

"Right," Charlie said, focusing on her work. "Tart."

"Well, anyway, I should be going," Julia said. "It's past curfew already, wouldn't want to get detention- See you around, Charlie!"

"See you," Charlie said. After the Hufflepuff was gone, she leaned back in her chair and sighed. Bloody, buggering, sodding hell.

* * *

(_Eight Days A Week_)

Lily Evans was not the type of person who would skive off duty. The James Potter of days gone by might have had an inclination towards that type of thing, if it wasn't for the fact that prior to being named Head Boy, James _had_ no sort of duties to skive off. If you didn't count class, that is. No matter how much he had matured in recent years, James was a Marauder through and through, and he was prone to some type of irresponsibility on occasion. But not without good reason. And Lily, being Lily, was firm and stubborn, and annoyingly responsible.

But James, being a Lily expert of sorts, knew _exactly _how to persuade her of skiving off.

And that included effectively sneaking up behind her whilst patrolling, pushing her up against a wall and snogging her senseless, capturing the surprised moan of appreciation that escaped her lips with his own. They kissed for a few minutes, his hands sneaking underneath her skirt and playing with the fabric of her knickers until finally, Lily broke away just enough to catch her breath and grasped his wrists, pulling his hands out from where they'd been gripping her bottom.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Neglecting duty," he said, biting her lip and causing her to moan. He snuck his hands underneath her skirt again, to the apex of her thighs and slowly began to tease her through her knickers. Lily whimpered but still attempted to make him see reason.

"But James, we can't—"

"Of course we can." He kept kissing her, still stoking her through her knickers.

"But someone will see us." He stopped for a moment, eyeing her with that very James-esque look of mischief.

"How do you feel about empty classrooms?"

* * *

A/N: I know you guys are really wanting Charlie and Sirius to get back together, but at least this chapter has a _lot _of drama and a nice, kinda smutty Jily cliffhanger at the end to sort of balance it all out. And I know the Lizzy thing was a bit of a shocker—believe me, I _know_.

**TonksReincarnation:** I hope I delivered with the Jily, at least a bit.

**roflshvuakomail: **there should be some Remus approaching in a few chapters, patience is a virtue c:

**twilightstargazer:** thanks so much :3 I'm glad you love them, because I do too.

**horsegirl275:** welcome to the jily fandom, where we ship the most canon ship of the entire shipping culture and then sob because they die *sobs histerically*

Reviews are a great way to vent feels.

xo, Sam.


	30. The Ballad of the Firebolt

A/N: This chapter is just… Wow, all over the place. Which, considering how I am all over the place 90% of the time, is perfectly justifiable. The love life has been dreadfully dull recently which is why I've found myself pouring every last ounce of my being into these chapters so I don't have to deal with how much of an antisocial weirdo I've become. Ergo, the long chapter. Anyway, this is an early birthday present for my friend Brooke, happy not-quite-your-birthday-yet, sweetie. A lot of fangirling may occur during the reading of this chapter or possibly after finishing it. That goes for all of you, you have been warned. And, if you're interested in some of my own fanart for this story, pics have been posted on my profile (I apologize for the pink nature of some of them as the lighting in my room absolutely sucks during the day). Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: The inspiration for this chapter is derived almost entirely from Fall Out Boy's Take This To Your Grave, with a few exceptions (from other Fall Out Boy albums, as I'm going through a bit of a nostalgic phase with them). JK owns the rest.

Recap: Sirius and Charlie broke up during Christmas holidays. He bought her a Firebolt for her birthday. Charlie hasn't been herself since the break-up, chopping off most of her hair, straightening it and she stopped swearing. She wants to play Quidditch professionally after leaving Hogwarts, preferably for her favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies. Sirius tells her that James' father got his friends on the Harpies to send a scout to watch her play at the upcoming Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. She confronts James about it when he's yelling at her about her poor performance in practice and riles her up enough that he shocks her into being herself again, sailor mouth and all. She confesses to Lily that day that she's still in love with Sirius. The next day, Lily is in the library and Lizzy Hart comes to her for help. They find out she's pregnant. Later, Charlie is in the library when resident Hufflepuff gossip, Julia Cradley, informs her that Sirius is supposedly hooking up with sixth year Bianca Taylor in a broomcloset near the Transfiguration closet. Drama, drama, drama.

* * *

The Ballad of the Firebolt

Or

_Homesick At Spacecamp – Fall Out Boy_

Lily often wondered what her younger self would say if she knew she'd end up dating James Potter. The younger Lily would probably laugh and scoff and say that she'd rather be caught dead than being Potter's girlfriend. Given her mood, she could possibly be angered or even outraged by the notion that she would one day give in and go out with him. And she would have been _shocked_, absolutely shocked, and possibly nauseated by what the Lily of 1978 was doing at that very moment.

Which was, of course, having a steamy snog session with her boyfriend of nearly four months, one James Potter, in an empty classroom after curfew.

She was sitting on the teacher's desk. He stood, with her legs wrapped around his hips. His shirt had long since been discarded and hers was unbuttoned, her peach colored bra that she hated so much—but that James didn't seem to mind—exposed along with her creamy skin. They were in that frenzied place where the mind is completely oblivious to everything that is not the other person and the instincts, the senses take over. _Everything _was touch, smell and taste.

And just then, for Lily, everything was James. He was everywhere. His hands, currently gripping her hips feverishly, would move and touch every bit of her he could reach. His lips attacked hers and his tongue roamed the crevices of her mouth freely, biting on her lower lip and drawing a moan from her. Her hands gripped his shoulders, neck and arms, her short nails scratching him and leaving red trails on his skin. When she ran her hands down his chest, her nails catching in the fine hair just above the edge of his trousers, a mere inch from the sizable bulge making an appearance there. He hissed and gripped her hips ferociously, grinding himself against the ache between her legs and Lily very nearly lost it. And then, for some cursed, unknown reason, her conversation with Lizzy that afternoon and finding out her former roommate was _pregnant_ and Nathan Davies, all popped into her head at once.

"James," she gasped as he kissed her neck. "James, darling, stop."

"What is it?" he said, panting, immediately searching her face for any sign that he'd done something wrong.

"Nothing," Lily replied shaking her head. "I'm just being silly… You—you know it's not going to _happen_ tonight, right?"

James quirked an eyebrow. "Of course," he said. He put on his shirt and smirked. "I don't know about you, but I'd much rather our first time together was somewhere _else_, where I wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting us."

Lily blushed and bit her now swollen lower lip. After a minute: "This is going to sound so odd but… What would you say if I told you I was—pregnant?"

James stared at her for a minute, his eyes wide. Then he sat down on the desk next to her while she buttoned her shirt. "Well, first I'd ask who's the bloke you've been shagging… For obvious reasons."

"No, I mean… Hypothetically."

"I'd probably pass out," he answered honestly.

Lily nodded. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said instantly. "I've just been thinking, that's all."

* * *

(Charlotte's Web or _Calm Before the Storm_)

Charlie walked straight out of the library exactly twenty minutes after her talk with Julia Cradley on Thursday, January 19th, 1978. It was the day after her conversation with Sirius in the locker room, and though she knew that it was mad, that she should _not_ believe rumors that girls like Julia Cradley spread around and much less going straight to the source to confirm said rumors, she couldn't help herself. She had to know. It was just her luck that she was a very jealous bird. And knowing what she knew about Sirius—and what she knew about that tart Bianca Taylor—she recognized that it was highly unlikely that what the Hufflepuff blonde proclaimed as truth actually _had_ a basis in fact. But 'highly unlikely' just didn't do it. She needed to know for sure or she wasn't going to get a moment's sleep that night, anyway. So she gathered her things and left the library, taking the staircase down to the ground floor instead of up to Gryffindor Tower.

She made her way to where Classroom 1B—the habitual Transfiguration classroom—was located and, a little ways further, found the broom closet that Julia had mentioned. That hallway, at that particular hour of the night was just too much of a déjà vu for her; though, admittedly, the last time she'd wandered that particular corridor late at night had been completely different from the situation she was in now.

And she didn't much care that she wasn't Sirius' girlfriend anymore and that therefore he could do whatever—and whoever—he fancied doing. She didn't care that she had no right to be jealous or to feel intensely bitter at the thought of another bird kissing him or shagging him. She was just curious, really. So, taking a deep breath, she approached the closed door of the closet where rumors placed her ex-boyfriend and Bianca Taylor and slowly, very slowly, turned the doorknob and pulled.

* * *

June 28th, 1977.

_Charlie and Sirius had left the Great Hall in the middle of the ball, after being caught kissing on the dance floor by James and Lily_—_an odd occurrence in and of itself, as Lily had refused to attend the ball with him and was not, in general terms, a card-carrying member of the I Love James Potter club. They had left their friends on the dance floor and Sirius had led her out of the hall, past the marble staircase and down the corridor that lead to Transfiguration._

"_Run, run, run, run, run!" Sirius said, dragging her along and she had to use her free hand to hold up her dress so as not to trip._

"_Where are you taking me?" she asked, giggling and out of breath._

_He stopped just at the end of the corridor, beside one of the long, arch-like windows that looked out onto the courtyard. "Somewhere we could talk," he said simply. "It was getting rather noisy in there." He nodded in the direction of the Great Hall. _

_Charlie rested her back against the archway. "You stopped kissing me and led me out of the hall to a dark, deserted corridor to talk?" she asked skeptically._

"…_Among other things."_

"_Uh-huh," Charlie said, still in that disbelieving tone. "Well, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Us."_

"_Us?" _

_A minute of silence passed and all they could hear was the sound of each other breathing and the faint sounds coming from the ball._

"_I like you," he said suddenly._

"_No shit," she said with a smile. "I noticed." Sirius scowled. "Sorry," she added, still smiling. "Continue."_

"_I do, I like you. And I don't usually like girls, well_—_I usually _like _girls if you catch my drift, I mean, I'm not gay or anything I just_—_This isn't coming out right." Charlie bit her lip, holding back the urge to laugh when he took a deep breath and started over._

"_See what you do to me?" he shook his head. "I mean, I'm Sirius Black! I'm supposed to be smooth and collected and I'm supposed to know how to act around women. But with you, I don't know… It's different. You completely throw me off, it's like I'm some inexperienced first year. And I like that about you_—_I like that you're witty and snarky and completely unlike any other girl I've ever met. It makes you incredibly interesting_—_because I'm used to liking birds because their fit or they're great kissers_, _which you are, but what I'm not used to is _still _liking a girl after all of that."_

_Charlie stared at him for a minute. "Wow," was all she said._

"_So, what I was going to ask was if you wanted to—" She stopped him, placing her finger on his lips. Her brown eyes pierced his own and she studied them, studied him, carefully. Finally she smiled._

"_If you still want me tomorrow," she said. "And want me for real, no games… Find me on the train. And ask me then."_

_Sirius looked confused. "Why?"_

_She shrugged, walking past him and back towards the hall. "It's more fun that way, isn't it?" she said, watching him for a minute and then walking away, a smile on her face. "And stop looking at my arse," she called back._

_Sirius laughed a bit. "I _like _her," he said to no one in particular._

* * *

It was empty.

The broom closet was empty, empty of any hormone-riddled fifth years, empty of Bianca Taylor and most definitely empty of Sirius Black. Charlie chuckled and then cursed herself for being thick enough to listen to what a gossip like Julia Cradley would say. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and, laughing madly, spun around, basking in the sheer joy that was knowing that her ex-boyfriend-with-whom-she-was-still-in-love was not shagging a tart with a magically acquired nose such as Bianca Taylor. She laughed madly as she walked back down the corridor, passing by the door to Transfiguration. She laughed.

Until she heard a shuffle and the distinct sound of muffled voices that came from the inside of Classroom 1B.

_Shit_.

Charlie swore she could feel—really feel—the muscles of her stomach contract as her organs did a violent, collective somersault. She was so stupid. So incredibly, unfathomably _thick_, to actually believe for one minute that Sirius wasn't capable of doing that, that Julia was misinformed, that it was all just a rumor. Of course it was true. He was Sirius Black, for Merlin's sake. Before dating her, he was _known_ for those types of things. He was the type of bloke who was seen with a different bird every other week.

But _still_. She had to know. She _had_ to see it with her own eyes. She could not—would not—put one-hundred percent of her faith in the veracity of rumors and gossiping Hufflepuffs and odd noises heard in deserted corridors late at night. She had to know.

So she turned to face the door to her immediate right, a wide door made of a wood likely to be as old as Merlin himself. Perhaps older. And with the same nerve-wracking patience as she had with the other door, she placed a hand on the cold doorknob and turned, all the while thanking every deity she could think of that the ancient door made no noise.

None of the inside torches were lit, but she could just make out the silhouette of the couple behind McGonagall's desk. They weren't snogging, just sitting side by side atop the desk with their backs to her. The girl's head was on his shoulder and they were both completely unaware of her presence. But something was off. The girl's hair was ginger in the moonlight, and the boy's was much to short and messy to be Sirius', to be anyone's in fact, except for—

"James? Lily?"

The whipped around immediately in shock. "Charlie?" Lily stood up at once and made her way to her best friend, a look of concern on her face. James followed.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Charlie breathed a heavy sigh of relief, placing a hand on her chest. "Thank bloody Merlin it's you."

"Is everything all right?" Lily asked.

Charlie laughed. "Perfect actually," she said. And then she laughed some more. For a minute she laughed and they stared and it was only when her laughter turned to tears that Lily became really worried.

"Oh, no," she said. "It's not all right."

Charlie shook her head. "Bloody Julia Cradley and her bloody rumor mill and—"

James raised his eyebrows. Lily took her friend and led her to one of the seats in the room. James conjured a handkerchief for Charlie which the latter accepted gratefully. "What happened?" Lily asked.

"I—I was in the l—library," Charlie tried to speak through her tears. "And Julia waltzes over and s—sits with me." Lily nodded for her to go on. "And then that _bitch_ starts talking about how it's a shame we're not together anymore and how I must be so sad and whatnot—"

"This is about Sirius?" James spoke finally. Charlie cried.

"Of c—course it is!" she said, as though it was an obvious thing and James was daft for missing the point. "Let me fucking finish!" He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender and Charlie went on.

"And she says she figured I must be all d—depressed and shit because of the thing about him and Bianca Taylor getting out—"

"_What_ thing about him and Bianca Taylor?" James and Lily asked in unison.

"That's what I asked!" Charlie said. Pausing to blow her nose, she continued. "And sh—she said she'd heard from Renée Abbott that N—Noelle Acosta was told by Ava Garcia that Bianca rejected that F—Fernsby bloke because she was meeting up with Sirius in the broom closet down the hall from here. And _I_, like the complete fucking imbecile that I am, believed it and let my sodding curiosity get the better of me. S—So I ch—eck—ed the closet but it was empty and just as I was leaving I h—heard you two in here and thought it might be them and—and here I am!" she finished finally, still crying.

James and Lily looked at each other, then at Charlie. "You know that's not true—the rumor, I mean," James said. Charlie looked at him.

"What?"

"He—Padfoot—he can't _stand_ Bianca Taylor. Since that incident, well, he got two and a half month's detention for it and then it took us another six months to work out how to get into the girls' dormitories—"

"You know how to get into the girls' dormitories?" Lily and Charlie asked him, Lily with a slight glare on her face. James chuckled.

"Really?" he asked. "_That's_ what you want to focus on?"

"No."

"Thought so. Well, the point is that Sirius isn't sneaking around with Bianca Taylor."

"He's not?" Charlie asked.

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"On a scale of one to t—ten, how positive would you say you are?"

"He's my best mate. Twenty."

Charlie nodded. After a few minutes she calmed down and finally realization dawned on her and she looked up at them. "Oh bloody hell," she said. "I interrupted you, didn't I?"

And they laughed.

* * *

(_The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes_)

The following Monday was their first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson following Professor Tremlett's resignation. The seventh years filled queued outside the classroom to wait for their new teacher, chatting animatedly. Charlie and Lily stood at the head of the queue, just ahead of the Marauders. The former was still donning her straight hairstyle, and it was this that the girls discussed before class.

"I've been doing some research," Charlie said. "Because if I just start wearing it curly when it's this short it'll look ghastly. So Marlene's been helping me look for a spell to get it back to its original length."

"Yes, please, keep the curls long," Lily said with a laugh. "We don't need a repeat of the pseudo-Jackson-Five Incident of '74."

"It was a phase," Charlie said, glaring at her best friend. "And I thought we had agreed never to speak of it again."

"I couldn't resist, dear, sorry. Just get a move on with the hair thing."

"Why?"

Lily lowered her voice. "Because the sooner you get your hair back to how it used to be, the sooner you can move on to other, more _important_ matters." She gave a quick jerk of the head in Sirius' direction.

"Subtle, that," Charlie deadpanned.

"I do try," Lily shot her a smile and batted her eyelashes. Charlie scowled.

Just then, the door to their classroom opened on its own. The seventh years all looked at each other and filed into the classroom, taking their seats. Lily sat with James, and once she saw that everywhere else was taken, Charlie was forced to sit with Sirius in the table to the right of the couple. She made sure to sit just far enough from him that their legs wouldn't touch and sending a hearty glare towards Lily, who smiled innocently. After a couple minutes of silence, a tall man with long dark blonde hair and a goatee walked inside, eyeing them all with suspicious dark eyes. He strode over to the desk at the front and crossed his arms, still studying them all with his glare.

"My name is Jasper Hinton," he said, and he looked to be about thirty, with a deep voice and a thick accent. "I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year, though I assume we'll get to know each other plenty in the next six months," he smirked at Lily, who sat in the front row, and Lily felt James tense up beside her. She saw him glaring at Hinton out of the corner of her eye. This, obviously, did not go unnoticed by their new professor.

"You, in the front row," he nodded at James. "Anything the matter?"

"The name is Potter. James Potter," James practically snarled. Lily gripped his arm under the table to keep him in check. "And no, nothing."

"Hmm," Hinton stroked his goatee, narrowing his gaze. "All right then. Starting over there," he pointed at Sirius. "Stand up and state your name."

Sirius rose with his hands in his pockets, eyeing Hinton suspiciously mistrustfully. "Sirius Black."

"Black, eh?" Hinton raised an eyebrow. "Well, with what I've heard about the Blacks, it's a wonder you'd even need this class." Sirius' gaze immediately turned to stone. Lily gasped audibly and all three of the remaining Marauders shot daggers through their eyes at Hinton. Some of the Slytherins in the back began to snigger. Charlie reached up and took Sirius' hand—the first intentional physical contact between them since they'd broken up—and tugged slightly to force him to sit down before he did something regrettable. He reluctantly sat down and this too, was spotted by Hinton. The elder wizard turned to her. "You, next to Black."

She stood up, releasing Sirius' hand and crossing her arms. "Turner. Charlotte Turner. And my eyes are up here," she added when she noticed him staring at her chest.

"These Gryffindors have sure gotten spirited in recent years," Hinton said to no one in particular. He smiled hungrily at her. Charlie looked disgusted, as did many of the others in the room. Sirius' hands clenched into fists.

"Sit." And sit she did. Lily was next. She stood up and stared at him defiantly. "Lily Evans," and she sat back down before he had a chance to add a rude comment. James continued to glare at him.

"Again, Mr. Potter, is there anything I can help you with?"

James stood. He unpinned the Head Boy badge from his chest, rubbed it against the lapel of his robes and blew on it before putting it back on. "Nothing much, _Professor_," he said. Hinton eyed the badge with amused eyes. "I was just wondering if you could possibly stop gawking at girlfriend as if she were a piece of meat."

Hinton—and the entire room as well—tensed up at his words. Sirius had to fight back the urge to laugh and Lily shook her head, bringing up a hand to cover her eyes.

"Funny how you think that badge on your chest saves you from discipline," Hinton said. "But this is my class, and we operate under my rules. Detention, Potter."

"Worth it," James said, sitting down.

Hinton continued to go student to student, adding choice comments when he reached female students to the point where almost everyone's blood was boiling by the time he finished. The operation was so time-consuming that mere seconds after the last student had sat down; the bell rang, signaling lunch time. They all left the classroom quickly and silently.

"What a pig," Lily said with revulsion. "I can't believe Dumbledore's letting him teach."

"If he even dares come near you, I'll beat the stuffing out of him, I swear," James growled, putting an arm protectively around her shoulders.

Remus—who had tensed up considerably when Hinton was harassing Madeline Bailey—snorted. "If you want any help, let me know."

"It really is a wonder an idiot like that ever became a professor," Sirius said, shooting a glare over his shoulder to the now distant door to the classroom.

"What a slimeball," Peter agreed, shaking his head.

The only one who said nothing was Charlie. Sirius noticed this immediately, as did Lily, who shot him a glare and mouthed _talk to her_. James nudged him in the ribs. He nodded and went around the couple to approach her.

"Oi, Lottie." She turned.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She glanced at the others, who were already ten feet ahead. Lily turned around and smiled at her encouragingly. "Er… Sure." They walked over beside a suit of armor where they wouldn't be in the way of the students heading to lunch.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine now," she replied, looking down at her hands. "It's just… The way he looked at me, reminded me of… Well, anyway, I'm fine. Really."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Are _you_ all right? I mean, after that thing he said about your family…"

Sirius looked away from her brown eyes, studying him intently like they had countless times. "I'm fine now," he echoed her words. "It did take most of my self-control not to pummel him when he said that… But I'm fine."

Charlie laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, I just—I worried about you—because, you know, just because we're not—it doesn't mean that… Well, yeah."

Sirius smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm thinking you should sit with me in Defense from now on… Just in case you need someone to sink his teeth in."

Charlie laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," she said.

"Let's get some lunch, yeah?" Sirius said and she nodded, following him. "All that glaring at Jasper what's-his-face made me ridiculously hungry."

"You have no idea," Charlie agreed.

* * *

(Lily Is Older Than James)

James was an _annoyingly_ early riser.

Lily, being a perfectionist, would never allow herself to sleep late, except on the weekends, and only when she didn't have massive amounts of homework to do. She was a heavy sleeper, though, so even when James got out of bed before her, in whichever of their two rooms they may be, she rarely woke up.

Except when he was willing to risk her wrath to wake her.

He woke up that morning the way he usually did. They were in Lily's room. She was curled up on her side facing away from him and his hand was draped over her waist, cuddling her. In the first few seconds of consciousness he realized his face was almost smothered by ginger locks. He brushed them away and slowly propped himself up to look at the alarm clock on Lily's nightstand. Just past 8 o'clock. Perfect.

James propped himself up a bit more, leaning over to whisper in Lily's ear. "Evans. Oi, Evans. Wake up. Evans."

She stirred a bit but didn't wake. "Evans. Lily," he whispered, shaking her shoulder a bit. She groaned.

"Lily's not here at the moment," she mumbled without opening her eyes. "Leave a message after the beep. Beep."

James chuckled softly. "Come on, Evans, wake up."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"But it's your birthday."

"Sleep's more important."

"Now, you _know _that isn't true."

She groaned again. James rolled her over so she was on her back and he was on top of her. He then began tickling her lightly with his fingers while pecking her forehead, nose, eyelids, cheeks and everywhere he could reach.

"James, stop it!"

"No."

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Stop trying."

"No, Merlin—"

"Lily, come on. Open your eyes."

She did, but only to glare at him. He smiled, that crooked, off-to-one-side and yet perfect smile she adored and that seemed to melt through the block of ice that was her heart at eight in the morning on a Sunday.

"Happy birthday, love."

"I _am _older than you now, Potter. Show some respect."

"I'm not going to let you go back to sleep."

"Oh, like hell you aren't."

* * *

(_It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I'm Thinking It Must Be Love_)

"Where the bloody hell is it?"

Charlie was late for the match. She was late, damn it, and she couldn't find her left glove. She had completely dressed already, in the beige trousers, red jumper, brown leather boots and elbow pads and the crimson robes with gold trim that read_ TURNER_ and the number 14 on the back. But she was missing her left glove. She hadn't even packed her old gloves after Christmas break and couldn't find the other one of the pair Lily had given her for her birthday. Everyone had gone down to the pitch already and she was the last one left in the dormitory—probably the only person left in Gryffindor Tower. It was 2:43 and the match started at three o'clock.

"Fucking hell, _where is it_?"

She ran around the dormitory frantically throwing around pillows and cushions and stray pieces of clothing. She checked under the beds, under the dressers, under the nightstands and even in the loo, shower included. She then went back to check her trunk for the fourth time, throwing her things haphazardly onto her bed. Then she saw it.

"FOUND IT!"

And it was during the process of slipping her fingers into the glove that she saw what had been underneath it. It was Sirius' Christmas gift, the one she still hadn't opened. The wrapping paper had peeled off a bit from all her rummaging in the trunk and the gold bow was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly hit with a burst of curiosity, she grabbed the small box, tore off the rest of the shiny red paper and opened the black box inside.

She gasped. It was a gold charm bracelet, with only one charm hanging off it. A Snitch, a Golden Snitch, barely the size of a knut, with diamond encrusted wings. Turning it over to examine it, she saw the words engraved on the back.

_Catch me a Snitch, Lottie._

That was it for her.

It was their _thing_, even before they were together. He'd first said it just before they left the tunnel during their first match, third year. She'd been so incredibly nervous that time that she hadn't even responded. But eventually it became a tradition. Just before they went out, he'd say it and she'd reply _I always do_. And she nearly always did. And suddenly all of it, the cutting off her hair, the not talking, their awkward conversation on the train, made no sense whatsoever. It wasn't supposed to be like that between them, was it?

And then the clock ticked 2:50 and, grabbing her cloak and the Firebolt from the pile of stuff on her bed, she ran, the bracelet still in her hand.

* * *

(The Match or _XO_)

James was pacing around the locker room, about five seconds and a piece of bad news away from a heart attack. Around him, five of the six other members of the Gryffindor team were checking the straps on their gear or boots, as they had less than ten minutes left until the start of the match. They were all tense and anxious because of the match, but more so because of the pointed absence of their Seeker.

"Where the _fuck_ is Turner?" he said for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes.

"She'll be here," Emmeline assured him, for what also seemed to be the hundredth time.

"She'd better," Caleb said. The third year looked pale.

"I wouldn't be worried except for the fact that Neal's here," Mickey added, re-tying the laces of his boots for the third time. "And no one is _ever _later than Neal."

"Oh, shut up," Neal said.

"She'll be here, mate," Sirius said to James, who continued pacing as if his sole intention were to make a hole in the concrete floor of the locker room. Just then, the sound of running footsteps from the hall outside made them all look up. Charlie walked in, carrying the Firebolt and wearing her cloak, hood and all.

"If you were another minute late," James said. "I would've killed you."

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she panted. "I just—"

"Forget it," James said, waving her off. "It's not worth worrying about now. Just _please _tell me you've got your gear on under that cloak." She nodded.

"All right," James said. He addressed the entire team. "I'm not even going to tell you to pummel them, because I know you will. But I want you to _slaughter_ them. Make them cry like baby girls. Make them beg for their mums. Make them _want _that Snitch to be caught so it'll be over. I want the memory of their screams to sing us to sleep tonight. This is Slytherin we're talking about. You show them no mercy and you show them what we're made of. Now come on." He gestured to the other door that led to the tunnel from where they always made their entrance and the team followed, except for Sirius and Charlie, who was still wearing her cloak.

"I was getting a bit worried," Sirius admitted, gripping his bat. "You're playing with the Firebolt, then?"

"I'm not thick, Sirius," she said and he smiled. "I've been practicing with it on the weekends and free periods. Flies like a dream."

"I knew you'd like it," he said. After a moment of silence: "Well come on then, we've only got about two minutes before they call us."

She bit her lip and finally turned away from him, opening her locker. He watched as she unhooked the silver fastenings of her cloak and finally pulled down the hood. She heard the sharp intake of breath and she could almost feel his gaze burning into the back of her head. She hung the cloak up.

Sirius smiled. He had been expecting the short, straight bob he had reluctantly gotten used to over the past month. Instead, it was her hair. It was the long, flowing, wild curls that fell just past her shoulder blades and never shaped themselves the same way two days in a row. She closed her locker and turned to look at him and he saw that she had put on her headband to hold them back, except for that same renegade curl that never stayed put.

"I knew they'd make a comeback," he said with a chuckle, grabbing his broom. "You loved your hair too much."

"I'd love crushing Slytherin even more," she said, leading the way towards the tunnel.

"Catch me a Snitch eh, Lottie?" he grinned.

"Don't worry," she held up her wrist, pulling back the cuff of her glove and paused while he examined the bracelet on it. His Christmas gift. And the tiny, golden Snitch charm with the diamond-encrusted wings. "I always do."

And then she winked and ran ahead to her spot in the formation, behind Neal. Sirius followed her and they mounted their brooms. They waited, the sound of the roaring crowd outside fueling their eagerness to get out. Charlie gripped the handle of her Firebolt tightly, closing her eyes and indulging in a few seconds to focus.

_You can do this_, she thought. _You can do it. Regulus doesn't have a thing on your skills. You're the best Seeker here. Show them. Show them how good you are. You got this._

Then the voice of the commentator rang out: a Gryffindor fifth year by the name of Harley Cooper. She welcomed them all to the match and began announcing the Slytherin team:

"Bulstrode! Black! Tanith and Blishwich! Malfoy, Higgs aaaaand _Yaxley_!"

"And now, the Gryffindor House team!"

"Give 'em hell!" James shouted from the back of the queue. Charlie smiled but rolled her eyes. "Opaleye 20!" he called the play.

"Fulton!" and out went Neal.

"Turner!" she kicked off and zoomed out of the tunnel at a maddening speed. She made to circle the pitch above the crowd, literally blowing their hair as she went. It hadn't snowed since Lily's birthday, but the wind was still freezing against her face and nearly drowned out all sound as the other members of the team were called.

"Grant and Black! Pacquin! Vance aaaaaand _Potter_!"

Charlie positioned herself towards the Gryffindor hoops as the play demanded, watching as James landed in front of Madam Hooch and Nicole Yaxley, and the elder witch discussed the rules with both Captains. The crowd rumbled with anticipation.

"Now," Harley went on. "Everyone's excited to see the _undefeated_ Gryffindor team—sorry Professor," she added when McGonagall glared at her. "As I was saying, everyone's excited to see this match play out, especially after what we've seen from the Gryffindor Team. Captain James Potter is the longest standing member on the team, with five years, closely followed by Beater Sirius Black and Seeker Charlotte Turner, who has yet to miss a Snitch this season and who's flying today on a brand-spanking new Firebolt—This should give her an edge on the Slytherin seeker Regulus Black, who lost the Snitch in Slytherin's first match against Hufflepuff but has since redeemed himself—All in all, it's going to be a _very _interesting match!"

In the Gryffindor stands, Lily stood in the front row with Mary, Marlene and Lizzy, watching as the match began.

"I can't believe Charlie managed to grow her hair back," Lizzy said.

"I can't believe how _fast _that broom is," Marlene marveled. "Sirius' brother'll have his work cut out for him." And almost to prove her point, Gryffindor scored their first goal. They cheered.

"He's not that great at spotting Snitches," Mary said once the game went on. "The chase is no problem for him _if _he's close enough to get to the Snitch before the other Seeker, if not; he's in a serious disadvantage."

The other three girls stared at her. Out of the four, Mary was the one who boasted the least knowledge on Quidditch, much less an individual player of any team other than Gryffindor.

"What?" she said defensively. "I went out with Gregory Falke a couple weeks ago. He gave me a few pointers."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Marlene said and they laughed. Mary scowled.

"Tart."

* * *

"We are forty minutes in and the score is tied at seventy points!" Harley Cooper announced. "Slytherin is in possession! Roxanne Malfoy makes her way to the Gryffindor hoops—nearly hit by a Bludger from Grant, rather unfortunate that she miss—"

"Miss Cooper!"

"Sorry Professor! Malfoy passes to Captain Yaxley, she aims—goes for Neal Fulton's left hoop—and it's a save! Absolutely _fantastic_ save, nice Starfish and Stick from Fulton! And he passes to Vance!"

"Joberknoll 93!" James shouted and Emmeline nodded, shouting it to Mickey who carried on the message to Sirius, then to Caleb and finally Charlie. She moved, making her way around the pitch towards the Gryffindor side again when she saw it. The Snitch. It was circling around the middle hoop on the other side, just a speck of gold. Everyone else was so preoccupied watching Emmeline score that no one had noticed. Well, almost no one. She felt his gaze and looked to her right to where Sirius was flying about twenty feet away. He glaced behind him and she followed his gaze, about thirty feet away towards the other side of the pitch where Regulus was circling. She nodded and went the opposite way to James, when Mickey scored another goal for them.

"Gryffindor leads 120 to 80!" Harley Cooper called.

"Potter!" she called and he understood, signaling for time out. They all landed.

"I saw it," she said and they all looked at her. "It's over on Neal's side."

"Why the hell didn't you get it?" Caleb gaped at her.

"Because," Charlie said. "We're only forty points up. If we get thirty more and I get the Snitch then—"

"We'll have them 300 to 80," James finished for her. "They'll never be able to bring the total back up, that completely cuts their chance at the Cup. That's—that's overkill. I love it."

"See?" Charlie said with a smile.

"Ten seconds!" Madam Hooch called.

"All right, here's what we're gonna do," James said. "You two," he pointed at Mickey and Emmeline. "Focus on keeping that Quaffle, don't let them snatch it. We're doing great. Neal, save _everything_. We can't afford to have them score another goal." To Caleb and Sirius: "Keep the Bludgers moving. Focus on Yaxley's arm, she hasn't been throwing as straight since that collision with Higgs a while ago. And you," he said to Charlie, "keep your eye on that Snitch. Act casual but don't let it out of your sight until we reach 150—then go for it. Let's go."

And they mounted again. Neal saved another two goals in the first five minutes and James scored another goal. _130 to 80_, Charlie thought, keeping her eye on the Snitch still circling the Gryffindor posts. Regulus hadn't the faintest clue where it was, as he was still circling over the Slytherin side. Then Mickey scored again. _Just one more._

"And Yaxley takes a _nasty _Bludger to the arm from Sirius Black! The Quaffle is still moving—Potter to Vance—Vance to Pacquin—back to Potter—he shoots—_Gryffindor scores!_"

_That's it,_ Charlie thought. She began diving, trying to take it slow but the slightest push sent the Firebolt rocketing forward.

"Hold on!" Harley said into the microphone. "I think Charlie Turner has spotted the Snitch!"

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

It was almost as if the Snitch had _heard _that Charlie saw it. It dashed away from the goalposts, towards the other side of the pitch and Charlie swerved to follow it. She was still far but before she could do more than lean forward to gain more speed, Regulus slammed into her from the side, nearly knocking her off the broom altogether. She grabbed on with her left leg and arm and managed to hoist herself back up, but Regulus still pushed her, trying to knock her off as they both raced for the Snitch.

Charlie was strong, yes. She wasn't particularly short. But Regulus still had the physical edge on her and she was barely hanging on to the broom. If she could just hang on for one more minute, she'd get it, but his constant pushing wouldn't allow the broom to steady enough for her to speed forward. It was then that Charlie followed the basic rule of Snitch-chasing Seekers. She blocked her ears, completely ignoring the voices of both the frenzied commentator and the insane crowd. And it was a good thing too, or she would've been distracted from both chasing the Snitch and near-wrestling Regulus by this:

"Holy _hell_—he almost knocked her off! The Seekers are going at it, the game's almost stopped entirely, and Regulus Black is _still _trying to knock Turner off her broom—but it looks like—wait a minute, _what_ is Sirius Black doing?"

And what Sirius was doing was this: he raced over to the Bludger nearest to where Regulus and Charlie were still duking it out, swung the bat with as much strength as he could muster—which was a lot—and aimed it at Regulus. It was by chance alone that Charlie almost fell of the Firebolt again and heard when Harley mentioned Sirius aiming at Regulus. And a split second later the Bludger hit him squarely in the back. Regulus faltered for a moment, swearing in pain and Charlie rolled over in midair to get away from him, shooting forward towards the Snitch.

"And it worked!" Harley gaped. "Regulus Black falls back after a nasty Bludger from his brother—and Charlotte turner shoots forward, she stretches, almost there—_and she's got it_!"

Charlie's gloved fingers closed against the struggling Snitch and she smiled when she heard the announcement.

"_GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_

She shot up, circling the pitch once with the Snitch in her outstretched hand, laughing madly. The Gryffindors were already spilling out onto the field and she landed, allowing the other members of her team and House to congratulate her. She hugged Lily, Marlene, Lizzy and Mary, as well as James, Remus and Peter. She pushed through the crowd, scanning it for his face, the only face she truly wanted to see at the moment. And then she saw him, right in the middle of the screaming mob, still holding the bat with one hand and looking at her with a quizzical half-smirk on his face. She ran forward, pushing aside first years and whoever got in her way until she reached him. And then, without hesitation, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His response was instant, his arms wrapping around her and picking her up. Their lips fell into a familiar rhythm and they kissed, kissed like two people who had been deprived of kissing each other and hadn't remembered how much they enjoyed it until they started doing it again. After a minute they stopped, and Sirius set her down. The crowd around them was still too busy celebrating to notice. They looked at each other for a moment until Charlie held up the Snitch in her hand.

"As promised," she said, but he wouldn't take it.

"I only want it on one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me again."

* * *

A/N: CHARLIUS IS BAAAAACK, OH YEAH!

This chapter is 18 pages long and it was supposed to be longer but I was just dying to post it because FEELS. Oh, it felt good to get them together again.

Reviews are Charlie getting her curls back.

xo, Sam.


	31. Troubles of the Hart

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all characters, places and themes relating to the Harry Potter universe. Kudos to George Gershwin, Taylor Swift, Blink-182 and All Time Low for their genius. That's a bit of an odd mix, isn't it?

Recap: Remus dated Ravenclaw prefect and Seeker Madeline Bailey for a while at the beginning of the year, until he couldn't tell her about being a werewolf and they broke it off. Things are awkward. During Christmas, Petunia got engaged and Charlie and Sirius broke up. Lizzy was seeing Ravenclaw Nathan Davies and whoops, she's pregnant and Lily's the only one who knows. Gryffindor plays Slytherin in a Quidditch match. Charlie's favorite team, the Holyhead Harpies, is sending a scout to watch her play. During the chase for the Snitch, Regulus is roughing up Charlie so she'll fall off her broom. Sirius retaliates with a Bludger to the back for his baby brother. Charlie catches the Snitch, earning Gryffindor the win by more than 200 points. Charlie and Sirius kiss on the pitch amidst the celebration, thus reconciling and bringing back Charlius.

* * *

Troubles of the Hart

or

_Rhapsody in Blue – George Gershwin_

"There's no room for love lives in Quidditch."

That had pretty much been Charlie's motto for years.

Quidditch was one thing that didn't mix with love. It caused distractions; it more often than not made players lose their focus during a match. She needn't be reminded of the time in her second year, when the Slytherin Seeker before Regulus let the Snitch slip through her fingers because she'd let the announcement of her boyfriend (one of the Chasers) taking a Bludger to the back of the head distract her. It was just the kind of thing that happened when people dated their teammates.

Sirius had never paid attention to the rule. And his blatant disregard for it had put a stop to that sort of thinking, and soon the phrase by which Charlie lived her life began to take on a different meaning. Hell, he'd proven her wrong, to a certain degree, hadn't he? He'd smacked his own brother on the back with a Bludger for her—the little bugger had thankfully-not-so-thankfully not been injured.

And she really couldn't help but laugh when she saw James drag Sirius by the arm and haul him out of the locker room, shouting apologies and something about a stash of firewhiskey and muggle liquor along the way. Charlie finished dressing and followed the rest of the team out of the locker room a few minutes later; they walked up to the castle together in the late afternoon sun until she heard a voice call her name.

"Charlotte Turner?"

She turned. "I prefer Charlie," she answered before really looking to see who was asking.

The woman approaching was tall and had a strong build. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with short, blonde hair, dark eyes and a tanned complexion. She walked briskly towards Charlie and extended her hand. Charlie recognized her immediately, and her eyes went wide when she saw her. It was a wonder she could hold it together enough to shake the woman's hand.

"I'm Verena Moreau," she said. "Captain and Beater for the—"

"Holyhead Harpies," Charlie finished for her, entirely bemused.

"You look surprised," Verena mused. "I thought you knew we'd be sending someone to watch you."

"Yes, I knew," Charlie replied. "I just had no idea it'd be you. It's such a pleasure to meet you," she added, biting back the words _I'm a huge fan_.

"The pleasure is all mine," Verena smiled. "That was some catch you made, how you just rolled out of the way when he took the Bludger and caught the Snitch mid-roll, absolutely _fantastic_."

"Er, thank you," Charlie blushed. "I couldn't have done it without my team, really."

"You haven't missed a Snitch yet this season, from what Mr. Potter has been telling me."

Charlie didn't waste time thinking on if Verena was referring to James or his father. "Yes, well it hasn't been easy," she answered sheepishly.

"Quidditch never is," Verena chuckled. "I've heard you're interested in playing professionally?"

"Oh, yes," Charlie said. "It's been my dream since I can remember."

Verena nodded. "Well, if you keep making catches like that, we'd be happy to offer you a spot on the team when Annette Deck's contract expires in August."

Charlie stared. "I'd be honored."

"I'll be in touch, yeah?"

Charlie nodded and watched as Verena walked away. "Keep up the good work, Turner."

"Will do."

And, with a massive smile spreading across her face, she entered the castle just as the sun set on the mountains surrounding Hogwarts.

* * *

It didn't take long for the celebratory party in the Gryffindor common room to rev up. The Marauders—or rather, James and Sirius, with help from Peter and a few disapproving glances from Remus—had brought out select bottles from their hidden stash of liquor: firewhiskey, gin, rum and vodka, along with butterbeers. Lily brought out her records and soon the record player in the common room was blasting Heather & The Hippogriffs as drinks started to go around and people began to dance. The rest of the team, closely followed by Charlie entered a few minutes later, greeted with a chorus of cheers from the entire House. It was then that James, with an arm around Lily's shoulders and a glass of firewhiskey in the other hand, decided it was time to make a toast.

"Quiet down you sods!" And they did. "Thank you. Well, I'm just going to say this now before I become better acquainted with this drink and less so with the ability to speak coherently." Lily slapped his chest softly and smiled.

"I'd like to propose a toast," James went on, "To our wonderful, magnificent and _undefeated _Quidditch team." He raised his glass towards his two fellow Chasers: "To Emmeline and Mickey, without whom this handsome hunk of a Captain would've never been able to put that Quaffle past Bulstrode's beady eyes—fifteen times." This was met with a chorus of laughter and James turned to Caleb.

"To young Mr. Grant here," Caleb smirked, "who despite being the youngest in our ranks, still managed to give the Slytherin Beaters a run for their money and leave Miss Malfoy with a few bruised ribs to remember him by." The entire room applauded.

"To Neal, who stopped almost all of Slytherin's shots and was also stripped of the title of being the tardiest player on the team," James grinned. Neal made an attempt at a scowl but laughed when Caleb clapped him on the back and ruffled his dark blonde hair. Finally, James turned to Sirius and Charlie. The former had his arms wrapped around her waist, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, though Charlie had the bottle.

"And lastly, to these two people. It is likely that I would not lose my temper so often in the locker room if it weren't for them, but it would be a bore, wouldn't it?" They both smirked. "Sirius, mate, Yaxley's broken arm sends its love, as does that massive bruise on Regulus' back," the room laughed and Sirius raised his glass with a wink. "And Turner, thanks ever so for getting that Snitch, because it would be a shame to have to snap that fine broom of yours in half," Charlie stuck her tongue out and Lily laughed. "And also, thank you both, for realizing how thick you were being and getting back together, because I simply could _not _make it through another breakfast of Sirius moping and lusting after you, Turner. You've got this one on a leash," they smiled at the inside joke. "Anyways, I could launch into a dramatic description of how this is all a reflection of my wondrous leadership skills and whatnot, but seeing as how you lot are anxious to return to the party—and Evans here might hex me," Lily rolled her eyes, "I'll simply say this: To the Gryffindor team, and may we pummel Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff in the final, because we sure as hell won't be seeing Slytherin there!"

The entire room erupted into cheers, raised glasses and bottles and a general atmosphere of celebration as the party started up again. Charlie whispered in Sirius ear that she needed to speak with him and gestured towards the portrait hole. Sirius took her hand to lead them outside.

"Oi Turner!" James called after them. "Be careful! Wouldn't want to spoil his virtue!"

Charlie gave him the finger, and she and Sirius left him to deal with a raging party and a laughing Lily.

* * *

(_Red_)

and then

_(Shut Up_)

They went out into the corridor—earning a harsh look from the Fat Lady—and away from the ruckus, leaning against one of the open corridor windows that overlooked the grounds. Sirius had left behind his glass of firewhiskey, and he noticed the fact a moment later.

"Oh, bloody hell," he said. "I left my drink."

"No worries, Black," Charlie replied with a smirk, holding up the near-full bottle of firewhiskey she had procured before James' speech. "I got it covered."

He grinned and took the bottle from her, taking a swig expertly. "Merlin, I love you."

Charlie grinned in spite of herself. "Good to know," she said, taking the bottle from him and drinking.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Say it back to me."

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"I love you, git," she said and kissed him softly. Sirius smiled against her lips and then pulled back. She studied him like she always did. Then she looked troubled and he frowned.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That night," she said simply, her voice soft. "Everything I said to you… Merlin, I was such a vicious _bitch_," she shook her head. "You know I'm sorry, about everything I said, right?"

"I know," Sirius said, taking her hand. "Hell, I said some things that we're out of line, too. And I'm just as sorry as you are; I'm not innocent in this."

"I suppose it is both our faults," Charlie granted; the bottle of firewhiskey in her hand all but forgotten. She leaned against his shoulder and Sirius put his arm around her.

"Merlin, I missed you," she said after a minute.

"So did I," he chuckled. "I was going mental for a while there."

"I _was _mental. One hundred percent, certifiably out of my mind. I chopped off ten inches of hair, fucking hell."

"Yeah, don't do that again," Sirius said gravely. "Ever."

"Not planning on it, love."

"Good." Remembering why they were out in the corridor: "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Charlie straightened up and looked him in the eye, grinning like a Cheshire. "You'll never guess who came up to talk to me after the match."

"Who?"

"Verena Moreau."

"As in _Captain of the Holyhead Harpies_ Verena Moreau?"

"Yes," Charlie smiled even bigger. "She was the scout they sent to watch us play today."

"And?" Sirius egged her on, grinning as well. "What did she say?"

"She congratulated me and said I did a great job, and she raved about that catch," Charlie said.

"I'm sensing an '_and'_ lingering in the air here."

"_And_…"

"Merlin's beard, woman, do you really enjoy making me suffer?"

Charlie laughed. "She said that if I keep it up, they'd be happy to have me once Annette Deck's contract expires in oh, say… Six months?"

Sirius' eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"As dragon pox," Charlie smiled, gripping the bottle hard when Sirius decided to pick her up and spin her around, both of them laughing. After a minute he set her down and she kissed him.

"Well, isn't that just touching?"

Leaning against a pillar about fifteen feet away, hands in his pockets and bad intentions etched on his face, was Regulus Black. He smirked at them. He was handsome, of course, all the Blacks were, but he lacked that air of bravado that Sirius had. They had the same dark hair, though Regulus wore it short and his eyes were a dark shade of brown.

"What do you want?" Sirius said.

Regulus ignored him. "I almost didn't believe it, you know. When Yaxley told me in the locker room after the match. I didn't want to believe that my own brother would smack a Bludger to my spine—which was almost broken, by the way, not that you'd care—just so _she_," he pointed accusatorily at Charlie, "could get the Snitch. I thought it was all about the game. House rivalries and all that bollocks."

"What do you want, Regulus?" Sirius said for the second time.

"I merely wanted to confirm the rumors," Regulus shrugged, stepping closer to the couple. "I wanted to see if it was true… That my _blood traitor _brother and his half-blood bint were back on."

"Ah, Reg, don't make me hex you," Sirius said, the joking tone he used betrayed by the enraged look in his eyes. "I think your pride's been hurt enough for one day, no?"

Regulus' gaze turned to stone and he stepped closer to Sirius, who by sheer instinct swept Charlie behind him. She watched with wide eyes as Sirius whipped out his wand in less than a heartbeat and held it to Regulus throat. The tension in the air could've been sliced with a spoon. "Careful, Sirius," said the younger boy. "I'm not a little kid anymore. I've done things you wouldn't dream of."

"I'm not scared of you," Sirius spat. "And to think… I even felt sorry for you, leaving you in that madhouse. But you're a coward. You're your parents' puppet, Reg. Nothing more."

"They're your parents, too. Disowned or not, blood traitor or not, you're still their son."

"Like hell I am. If I could just rid myself of the stinking surname, of everything, believe me, I would."

"You still have it, though, don't you?" Regulus growled. "Whether you like it or not, you're still my brother."

Sirius' voice was barely a whisper, menacing and ice cold in the night air. Had Regulus and Charlie not been standing so close to him, they might not have heard him at all. "I said it once, Reg," he said. "And I'll say it again. No brother of mine will ever be a Death Eater. You stopped being my brother the moment you got that Mark on your arm."

Slowly, very slowly, Sirius removed his wand from Regulus' throat. "Walk away, Reg. I really don't want to fight you right now, but I will if I have to."

Regulus stared him down for a minute, his jaw set. Then he slowly stepped back and walked away. "I'd be careful if I were you," he called over his shoulder.

"Is that a threat?" Charlie found her voice, speaking before Sirius had the chance.

"Heavens, no," Regulus looked back at them, smirking, and the look on his face was one that Charlie would try very hard to forget. "It's a promise."

* * *

(Studying with Ravenclaws)

Remus Lupin did not believe in luck.

And it was just as well, because if he _had_ believed in it, he would've most likely considered himself the most unlucky bloke he knew.

He was positively swamped with homework at the moment because the entire weekend had been spent in celebration over Gryffindor's victory. So, before dinner that Monday, he practically ran off to the library with the full intent to catch up.

But it was just his luck—or lack thereof—that every single table in the vast expanse of the library was occupied. Every one of them was packed except for the one where a very familiar dark-haired Ravenclaw girl sat alone; poring over a book, most likely for one of the lengthy essays they'd been assigned. It was, of course, Madeline.

And right then, when Remus was contemplating his options (to either sit with her, assuming she hated his guts; or run away and attempt to find peace and quiet elsewhere) it occurred to him that he _was _the most unlucky bloke he'd ever met. Sure, it was a lot less uncomfortable nowadays, since the patrol schedules had changed after Christmas But he figured that it couldn't be that bad and, swallowing the nervousness that had settled in his throat upon seeing her, he walked towards the table.

"Er… Madeline?"

She looked up from her essay, recognizing his voice immediately. Her eyebrows were arched in surprised and her lips slightly parted. They stared at each other for a few awkward seconds and she was the first to react.

"Remus," she said.

"Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing to the empty chair across the table from her. She shook her head, gesturing with her quill for him to sit down. She was left-handed. Remus wondered vaguely how he hadn't noticed it before. He took out his things and began working on a Charms assignment, all too aware of the witch in front of him, though she said nothing. But she was fidgeting; jiggling her leg like mad, biting her quill, ruffling through different books. Every once in a while she'd huff or sigh and scratch her head, ruffling her thick, dark hair. After about a half hour of this, Remus decided it was time to intervene, smirking a bit when he saw her face scrunched up in either focus or frustration.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Perfect," Madeline replied, looking through yet another book while knowing on her quill. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I dunno," Remus shrugged. "But it looks like your teeth and that quill are fighting a pretty savage battle. 'Odds don't look to great for the quill."

She smiled a bit at that. "It's just this blasted essay for Defense!"

Unfortunately, her outburst was loud enough to earn them glares from the students occupying the tables around them and for Madam Pince to send a _shh_ their way.

"That—that—_pervert_," Madeline went on in a furious whisper, "had me do an extra essay, due tomorrow, after class this morning. I'd much rather he'd just have Flitwick give me detention! Thank you, for standing up for me, by the way," she added.

Remus grinned at her insult towards Hinton. During class that morning, Hinton had been harassing her during a demonstration and she'd hexed him rather violently. He'd defended her on the spot, almost earning himself a detention. "That was nothing," he waved her off. "I take it you're having trouble then?"

"Something like that," she sighed, setting down her now ruined quill. "I got all the information he asked for, I'm just having trouble putting it all together."

"D'you want some help?"

She glanced at his half-finished Charms essay. "You're not too busy with that?"

"No, it's no problem, really."

"All right, then," she said, gesturing for him to join her on the other side of the table.

"What's it about?" he asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Werewolves."

Remus became tense immediately but tried to appear casual as he sat down to help her with the essay. His mind was going a mile a minute as he helped Madeline organize the different points Hinton had demanded she put in the essay. Other than an added bit of tension to his voice when they went over the part on how to identify a werewolf, Remus managed to conceal his uneasiness. But inside, he was practically jumping up and down frantically.

Hinton knew he was a werewolf.

_That_ was actually not much of a surprise, when he thought about it in the scope of the bigger picture. All of the teachers knew. After all, his absences were always excused. It was expected that Dumbledore would've told him so he wouldn't publicly question where Remus went every month.

But apparently Hinton was, aside from a pervert and a complete arse, a very smart bloke. He had been able to deduce that Remus had feelings for Madeline and it seemed to anger him, or else he wouldn't have assigned that particular subject for her essay. And Hinton's intentions were perfectly clear: he was using the essay to make Madeline realize the truth about Remus' condition, because he assumed—and Remus could not blame him for doing so—that one Madeline became aware that Remus was a werewolf, she would want nothing to do with him.

Jasper Hinton was truly a sick bastard.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Madeline mused when they were almost done.

"Er… Not really," Remus shrugged, still struggling to keep the casual façade.

"I think that does it," she declared, dotting her last sentence and holding up the parchment to inspect for any ink stains. She rolled it up and placed it in her bag. "Oh, Merlin, look at the time," she glanced at her watch. "I really should be going. But thanks."

"Really, it was no problem," Remus grinned and she smiled back.

"No, honestly, you were studying and helped me anyway," she said, picking up her bag. "We should study together sometime."

"Oh, I don't know—"

"Come off it, Lupin," Madeline grinned. "I could help you with Charms; you don't look like you're too great with Charms."

"I'll have you know I'm great at Charms, _Bailey_," Remus shot back, making a mental note to punch himself later for how much he sounded like Sirius when he said it.

"Amuse me," she insisted.

Remus considered her for a moment. "I'm not too great at Potions," he said finally.

"Well, lucky for you I'm a potions _genius_. Meet you here tomorrow before dinner?"

"All right then," Remus said and she walked away, looking over her shoulder.

"Bye, Remus."

"Bye, Madeline."

* * *

(_The Girl's A Straight Up Hustler_)

"You have to tell him, Lizzy."

"But Lily—"

Lily was headed down for dinner Monday evening, Lizzy tagging along at her side. The latter had still not told Nathan—or anyone else— about being pregnant. And her time was running out, because all their estimates placed her at just under two and a half months and it would start to show in a matter of weeks.

"Look," Lily said. "I understand if you don't want to tell Mary or Marlene. And I'm not going to rat you out. But you _have _to tell Nathan. It's _his_, for Merlin's sake. And you'll have to tell McGonagall eventually because it will become problematic."

"I know," Lizzy sighed as they entered the Great Hall. "I'll tell him… But Merlin, how could I be so stupid to let this happen?"

"You weren't stupid, Liz. It could happen to anyone," and as she said it, Lily realized how true that statement really was. It _could_ happen to anyone. It could've happened to Mary when she was dating Matthew Hurston. It could've happened to Charlie, it still could. It could happen to her, except she and James weren't _there_ yet. It was just Lizzy's rotten luck, because the fact of the matter was, _it_ could happen to any of the girls at Hogwarts who were sleeping with their boyfriends or who enjoyed an occasional shag.

Bloody hell, being a woman really was rubbish.

Lizzy managed to get through dinner without breaking down. She rushed to meet Nathan outside the Great Hall after dinner, as they usually did before going up to their separate dormitories. She watched him approach and the nervousness in her stomach from the words she was about to say settled in her stomach, just above the spot where she knew her—their—baby rested.

"Hey babe," he said, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hi… Er… I have—I have to tell you something. Something important."

Nathan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong? What is it? Are you all right?"

"I'm… Nathan," Lizzy's voice faltered for a moment as she struggled to find the words.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: *suspense music* CLIFFHANGERRRR! Now, am I the only one who started reading chapter 35 of TLAT with the biggest grin on her face and was sobbing buckets by the end? No? Thought so. *feels* I refuse to believe Sam Dearborn is dead. Also, go to my author's page and check out the one-shot I wrote for the Jily October Tumblr Challenge. It's called A Mid-Summer's Day. And before any of you put it in a review, no I did not mispell "Heart" in the title and yes, it is a pun for Lizzy's last name.

**Lizaluvsdoggies**: Your review put the biggest smile on my face. Thank you, you lovely being you.

**marshmallow . xx**: J.K. Rowling confirmed in an interview that James actually played Chaser when he was on the House team. However, that was after the release of Philosopher's Stone, so that's why in the movie they say he's a Seeker.

**Annie2000**: she already grew them out, lol. Magic.

**TonksReincarnation**: I'll try to mix in some fluff along with all the *omnious voice* DRAMAAAA.

**infalliblesnaps**: lakhdakjdh feels.

**roflshvuakomail**: lol, too many bombshells to keep track of, I'm afraid. I do have a tumblr, it's lilyfanciesprongs. Go, follow me and hit up my ask box!

**Mia M . J**: Glad you liked it and thank you!

Reviews are hot chocolate with marshmellows.

xo, Sam.


	32. Plus One

A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm really sorry this took so long, I had a massive writers block and could not get it out for the life of me. The majority of this chapter was actually written in the past four or five days, as you could probably tell if you follow me on Tumblr, if not, go do that, it's **lilyfanciesprongs**. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but alas, I'm not JK. Nor am I a member of Green Day or Imagine Dragons, and I most certainly am _not _the fifth Beatle.

Recap: Remus and Madeline dated at the beginning of the year but they aren't dating anymore. Madeline angered new live-in pervert/Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a bloke named Hinton, earning her an extra essay due the next day, on werewolves. By an odd stroke of fate, Remus ends up sitting with her in the library and helps her finish the essay, suspecting it to be a ploy on Hinton's part to make Madeline realize Remus is a werewolf so she won't be interested in him. Charlie and Sirius are back together. Lizzy Hart is pregnant with Nathan Davies' child, but only Lily knows until she finally can't stall it any longer and decides to tell him.

* * *

Plus One

or

_Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) – Green Day_

"I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Nathan stared at Lizzy blankly. Then slowly, his eyes went wide as saucers and Lizzy watched as all the blood drained from his face. "W-what?"

"I'm pregnant, Nathan," she repeated, making sure to keep her voice down so none of the passing students could hear them. Nathan's breathing was shallow. Lizzy allowed him a few minutes to calm down once she saw he wasn't angry. He was just, well, shocked. She crossed her arms over her chest in a subconscious effort to get a grip on herself. It wouldn't do for both of them to have a meltdown.

"Y-you're—Are you _sure_?" he asked finally.

"Of course I'm sure, do you think I would joke about something like this?"

Nathan just nodded, covering his face with his hands. "Who else knows?" came his muffled inquiry.

"Just Lily and now you. She was the one who helped me find out for sure."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, a smirk tugged at the corners of Nathan's mouth. "Lily really is too nice for anyone's good."

Lizzy snorted. "And you're telling me." Then the smile faded from her lovely face and for a moment, she looked as if she were about to cry. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

Nathan pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms tight around her shoulders. "Sh… Don't cry," he pleaded. "We'll figure it out."

"How?" Lizzy asked, her voice muffled against his chest, filled with fear and panic. "How could we possibly fix this, Nathan? I'm still 17, you're barely 18. How are we supposed to bring a child—a living, breathing _person—_into this mess of a world when we're not even real adults yet?"

"Well figure it out," Nathan repeated, though in reality he felt just as lost and scared as she did. "How—how long have you…?"

"Just under two and a half months."

"So that would mean…"

"Around the end of November, yes."

A few grim seconds of silence ensued before Nathan spoke. "First time's the charm, I guess."

"Please refrain from elaborating on the sheer irony of it all," Lizzy said rather dryly.

"I won't."

"Good."

"Liz."

"Yeah?"

"We have to tell Dumbledore."

Lizzy sighed and Nathan released her. Most people—Dumbledore included—had left the Great Hall by then, and the entrance hall was fairly empty as well. They knew it was unlikely that anyone would notice them leave together towards Dumbledore's office. She stared up the marble staircase. She took a deep breath, because she was Elizabeth Anne Hart, damn it, and she had already been breaking down entirely too much as of late.

"No time like the present, is there?"

"I guess not," Nathan replied.

Breathing heavily again, she turned towards the marble staircase, Nathan's fingers intertwining with her own. Lizzy thought just then that it didn't really matter who was there to hold your hand, because that first step is always the hardest either way. But it _did _matter, and it _was _better, to not take the rest of the walk alone.

* * *

(_Dizzy Miss Lizzy_)

Lizzy stood outside the girls' dormitory almost two hours later, her eyes red from crying but otherwise in the exact state as she had left the Great Hall—feeling nervous and still very much pregnant. She didn't have much time left, and she could only hope that her three roommates were still up. It was time to come clean, and who knew that she'd be coming clean to almost every important person in her life in the span of barely three hours. And so she opened the door.

Her three roommates were there as was Lily—thankfully, because it would be better to just get it all out once, and only once. They were spread out across the room; Mary on her own bed and Lily and Charlie on the latter's bed, Marlene on the window sill between the two four-posters. They all looked up when she entered and closed the door behind her.

"There you are!" Mary said. "We were just wondering where you'd gotten to."

"I was in Dumbledore's office, with Nathan," Lizzy replied, sitting on the edge of Mary's bed. Lily's eyes flashed with understanding but the other three looked as confused as ever.

"Why were you in Dumbledore's office?" Marlene asked finally.

Lizzy looked up from her hands, which were resting in her lap. "Because I had to tell him."

"Tell him _what_?" Charlie asked. "You're scaring me, Hart."

And somehow Lizzy thought that they all knew it a split second before the words left her mouth. "That I'm pregnant."

It was a few seconds before any of them reacted. Lily simply shot her a sad, but all the same, proud smile. Charlie's eyes went wide and she muttered a simple _oh, fuck_. Marlene looked shocked, her jaw slacked. And Mary, sweet, innocent Mary Elizabeth MacDonald looked at her best friend as if the latter had sprouted an extra set of arms from the top of her head.

"You're… Oh _Merlin_, Elizabeth, how could you keep this from us?" Mary asked, covering her mouth with both her hands.

"I…" And then Lizzy glanced at Lily, and decided in that moment that if she was going to tell the truth, she might as well get it all out there while she had the chance. "Lily knows."

Marlene, Mary and Charlie looked from Lizzy to Lily. "Don't be mad at her, I didn't know how to find out if I was or not, and she helped me. I made her swear not to tell anyone. So if you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at me."

Marlene and Charlie shared an understanding glance with Lily but Mary was livid. She stood and glared at Lizzy. "Angry? _Angry_? Angry doesn't even begin to cover it. What ever happened to trust, huh Liz? I'm supposed to be your best friend and you couldn't find it in your heart to tell me?"

"Mary, I—"

"Oh, don't '_Mary_' me! You knew very bloody well what you were doing. You could've told me, you could have said something between any _say Mary, did you finish that Potions essay? _or _Mary, have you seen my comb_? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I was scared!" Lizzy shouted, also getting up and effectively putting a stop to Mary's rant. "Holy hell, Mary, I'm bloody terrified! So excuse me for forgetting to think of how you might possibly react to it. You have no idea what it's like, to realize that all of a sudden you're responsible for someone else, that life as you knew it has changed entirely and that no matter how hard you wish you could take it all back you just can't and now you're left to deal with your own ruddy mess!"

She turned away from them, breathing deeply to hold back the tears. She heard the shift of fabric when Mary sat back down on her bed. There were a few moments of silence while Lizzy managed to hold herself together and the others—save for Lily—attempted to digest the news. Finally, it was Charlie who spoke.

"What did Dumbledore say?"

Lizzy took a deep breath and turned to face them. "He took it well, I guess. He called McGonagall and Flitwick after Nathan and I told him and then he flooed Dad and Nathan's parents. They didn't bother flooing my mother though, last I heard from her, she was in the Swedish Alps with husband number four," she added bitterly. "I think McGonagall almost died when Dumbledore told her, I'd never seen her so pale." They all managed smiles at the thought.

"What are you going to do?" Marlene asked after a moment, her voice thick.

Lizzy gripped the post at the foot of Mary's bed, her knuckles turning white and her eyes pinching shut as if the words she was about to say were causing her physical pain. "I'm leaving," she blurted out. The other four froze, staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths. She didn't notice though, as her eyes were still closed. "Dad is paying for a private tutor so I can finish up all the coursework from home, and I'll be back for NEWTs at the end of May. And Nathan and I will get married this summer; he's staying."

The others stared at her silently, until Lizzy calmed down enough to let go of the bedpost and look at them. Finally Mary took a step towards her, her brown eyes glistening.

"Lizzy…"

"It won't do to cry, Mare," Lizzy cut her off, though she seemed to be holding back tears of her own. "I'll write you all so much you won't have time to miss me… And I expect you to keep me up to date on all the gossip. It'll be fine."

Mary took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It _will _be fine, Liz."

Lizzy looked from Mary's sweet face to Marlene, Lily and Charlie. When she spoke, her voice was cracking from unshed tears. "Will you help me pack?"

"Of course," Lily said. The other two nodded in agreement and stood to join in the hug Mary was now giving Lizzy. And there, in a tangle of arms, blonde, black, ginger, brown and curly hair, they all cried.

* * *

September 1st, 1971.

_Charlie and Lily walked up the stairs together towards their new dormitory, where the Gryffindor prefect had explained they would find their trunks. It was the door to the left on the first landing, and read _First Year Girls_, across from the boys'. _

"_Ready?" Lily asked Charlie, her hand on the doorknob._

"_Not at all," Charlie answered and they laughed a bit before Lily opened the door. _

_The dormitory was gorgeous really, and decorated in the same gold and red scheme as the rest of what they'd seen of Gryffindor Tower. It was circular, with a dark red carpet. There were five four-poster beds with red hangings. In between four of the beds there were arched windows with sills big enough to sit on. Their trunks were at the foot of their beds, and Lily sighed with relief when she saw Charlie's next to her own. There was also a door to the far left of the circular room, presumably to a bathroom. Their three roommates had already arrived: one was blonde, the other brunette and the third had short black hair._

"_Oh look," the blonde, who was placing a camera on the window sill, said to the others. She addressed Charlie and Lily who stood by the door. "You must be our two missing roommates. Good, I was just about to take a picture of all of us." _

_They walked over to the bed where the other two girls were sitting. "I'm Marlene, by the way," the blonde went on. _

"_I'm Mary," said the girl with black hair._

"_Elizabeth," said the brunette. "But you can call me Lizzy."_

"_I'm Charlotte," Charlie said. "But no one calls me that, either. I go by Charlie."_

"_I'm Lily," she said and they all shook hands. _

"_I think I got it!" chirped the girl named Marlene and she rushed to sit in the middle of them all before the camera snapped the picture. "Smile!"_

_The flash went off and Marlene went to retrieve the camera. "Have any of you met the boys yet?" _

_Lizzy, Charlie and Mary shook their heads. "I have," Lily said. "Well, just two of them. The one with the long hair, Sirius, I think, and the one with glasses: James. I met them on the train."_

"_Oh, he was rather cute," Lizzy swooned. "For an eleven-year-old, I mean," she added quickly._

"_Yes, because you're at the ancient age of a hundred and seven," Mary quipped and they laughed. _

"_So, Lily," Marlene went on. "What are they like?"_

"_Well, that James boy was a bit of a prat on the train, but he apologized later… Sirius seemed nice enough," Lily said. "He mentioned something about his whole family being in Slytherin."_

"_Yeah, I've heard about his family," Charlie spoke up. "The Blacks, the whole lot are purebloods and they're a bit notorious."_

"_Aren't any of you Muggleborn?" Mary asked shyly. _

"_I'm half-blood," Lizzy said. "My mum's muggleborn."_

"_I'm half-blood, too. My dad's a muggle," Charlie said._

"_I'm Muggleborn," Lily said, again blushing. Mary sighed, relieved._

"_I'm pureblood," Marlene said. "But it doesn't really matter, much less in Gryffindor. If you weren't a real witch, you wouldn't be here. The Slytherins are a bit uptight about it, though."_

_Marlene's words resonated in Lily's head, reminding her of Petunia and everything Severus had said all at once. Severus, who was probably in his own dormitory in Slytherin's quarters at that moment. She shrugged it off, and she and the rest of her roommates went to bed late that night, getting to know each other and swapping stories._

* * *

(_Demons_)

Madeline didn't really understand.

She did though, but it was still puzzling all the same.

James was Quidditch Captain, Head Boy. The natural leader.

Sirius was the bad boy, the long-haired James Dean persona.

Peter was a bit of a nervous fellow, but all the same good-natured and fun to talk to.

But Remus… Remus was completely different. She couldn't quite pinpoint him. There was just something about him. You wouldn't quite notice it just by looking at him. Sandy hair, brown eyes, about 5'10''. Sure, he had those odd, faded scars. He had a faint shadow under his eyes from time to time that suggested either illness or a severe lack of sleep. But that wasn't what made him a complex puzzle, in her eyes.

There was somethingabout him. Something about the way he carried himself. He was shy, but after you knew him a bit you could tell there was _something_ bubbling underneath the surface that was extremely fascinating. And distracting, now that she really thought about it. Which she shouldn't have been. Thinking about him, that is. But she was.

"Oh, bugger all," she cursed, tossing her quill on top of her almost-finished Transfiguration essay. Almost being the key word. It was nearly ten o'clock, and since Remus had randomly sat at her table in the library she'd been able to think of nothing except the tall, intriguing Gryffindor prefect.

"What's wrong?" came the voice of one of her roommates, Gabrielle Pequet, from the dormitory bathroom. Madeline was sitting cross-legged on her own four-poster, attempting to finish some homework.

"I can't focus!" Madeline whined, picking up her already finished Defense Against the Dark Arts essay to triple-check for mistakes.

"Oh, Mads," piped up Alia Price. "I heard you were getting all cozy with Remus Lupin in the library today. I thought you weren't going out with him anymore."

Madeline flung a blue cushion at Alia's blonde head and continued to read her essay. "I was doing nothing of the sort," she snapped. "And we aren't going out… We never did really _go out_, it was just the one date and—"

"Rubbish, Bailey. You were _totally _going out with him."

"Leave her alone, Alia," scolded the fourth roommate, Miranda Dillow. "He's a nice bloke, Lupin."

"If by nice, you mean odd," Alia snorted. The others scowled. "I'm not being mean, it's true. He's been absent consistently once a month since anyone can remember, and he always looks so—_haggard_. And all those scars he has. It's not normal, is it?"

Madeline froze at Alia's words. Discarding the Charms essay she had picked up in the last few seconds, she went back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay—the one about werewolves. She skimmed it, completely oblivious to the new conversation her roommates had started up. Random sentences, in her own handwriting, started leaping at her from the parchment.

…_person in question will appear ill…_

…_punctuated absence for one or more days surrounding the Full Moon from otherwise consistent activities…_

…_facial scars or on other parts of the body…_

…_premature aging and general fatigue…_

"Merlin's beard," Madeline whispered, still staring at the essay with wide eyes. She barely noticed when the fifth roommate, Eloise Garcia, stuck her head in the dormitory door.

"Oi, come down to the common room. Flitwick wants to talk to all of us," said the new arrival. The others rose to leave but Madeline stayed put.

"Snap out of it," Alia said, tossing her the cushion Madeline had hurled at her earlier. But the other girl wasn't listening. She was thinking.

And it seemed to her that suddenly, Remus Lupin made all the sense in the world.

* * *

(Hidden Talents)

James' eyes opened at dawn the next morning. Lily was already up, sitting in cross-legged next to him in the bed with her hands in her lap, staring out the window. For a moment, he thought it might be much later than it actually was, but a glance at the faint light pouring through Lily's dormitory windows eased his worries. Putting on his glasses to see her better, he sat up, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"You all right?" he asked. She shrugged, still staring blankly out the window at the rising sun. She'd come crying the night before, and told him everything. How Lizzy was more than two months pregnant, and now that Dumbledore and the teachers knew, she'd be leaving the next day and the girls had all helped her pack. She'd cried for a while against his chest, mumbling about how shocking it all was.

"Lizzy's allergic to peanuts, did you know?" Lily whispered after a minute.

"No, I didn't."

"I didn't either, until yesterday. It's strange, how you can live with someone for six years and not know that type of thing about them until they're gone."

"She's not dying, Evans."

"I know that," Lily said. "But still…" She trailed off. After a minute or two: "What don't I know about you?"

"What?" James asked, taken aback by her sudden question.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

James thought about it for a moment. "I used to play guitar."

Lily turned her head to look at him, surprise on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. And I'd sing a little, but Sirius always said it sounded like a dying animal."

Lily laughed. "I want to see. Would you play for me?"

"I don't have a guitar here," James answered.

"That can be easily remedied." Leaning over to grab her wand from the bedside table, she waved it and effortlessly transfigured her desk chair into a honey-colored acoustic guitar.

"You're getting better at Transfiguration," James said with a grin as she levitated the guitar onto the bed with them.

"What can I say," Lily turned around, tangling the bedding, to face him. "I've had a fairly good tutor."

"I rather think the bloke is brilliant," James said.

"If by brilliant you mean a complete prat, then yes," Lily replied. James scowled.

"Potter."

"Evans?"

"Play."

James picked up the guitar a bit reluctantly and settled it on his thigh, running his hand up and down the neck for a few seconds. Then he tuned it, fiddling with the pegs until he was satisfied. He was just about to settle his fingers on the strings when he looked up at Lily.

"Just so you know, I haven't done this in almost a year and—"

"James…"

"—I wasn't really that good to begin with—"

"James…"

"—and my singing really isn't good, either—"

"James!"

He finally stopped his babbling, pushing his glasses farther up on his long nose. "Just play," she said. He looked at her curiously, then adjusted his grip on the guitar and started playing. Three whole seconds had not gone by before Lily recognized the song. She watched him with wide eyes, completely entranced as he started singing.

_I give her all my love,_

_That's all I do,_

_And if you saw my love,_

_You'd love her too…_

_I love her…_

_She gives me everything,_

_And tenderly,_

_The kiss my lover brings,_

_She brings to me…_

_And I love her…_

Lily watched, a smile creeping onto her face, as James' fingers moved swiftly with the guitar and his voice filled the dormitory.

_A love like ours,_

_Could never die,_

_As long as I,_

_Have you near me…_

_Bright are the stars that shine,_

_Dark is the sky,_

_I know this love of mine,_

_Will never die,_

_And I love her…_

Their eyes met. He didn't stop playing, but rather finished the song looking straight at her with the most sincere, loving look in his hazel orbs.

_Bright are the stars that shine,_

_Dark is the sky,_

_I know this love of mine,_

_Will never die,_

_And I love her._

He stopped playing, setting down the guitar beside him and looking a bit embarrassed. "Like I said, I'm a bit rusty…"

"That was… Wow," Lily said finally. "Sirius must be completely tone deaf because you actually _do _sing well."

"You sound surprised," James said with a grin.

"I do, don't I?" she mused, creeping onto his lap. "I think I should be used to it by now."

"Used to what?"

"You being good at _everything_. Honestly, is there anything you _can't _do?"

James pretended to think about it for a moment. "I don't think there is, no…"

Lily slapped his arm playfully and they both laughed.

* * *

(_Demons _Part II)

At four o'clock that afternoon, Remus entered the library. As agreed, Madeline was waiting for him at the table where they'd met the day before. He let out a sigh of relief as he sat down with her and they started working on something for Potions. He searched her features for any sign that she'd discovered his _furry little problem_ but found nothing.

"Did you hear about Lizzy?" he asked after a while.

"Flitwick told us all last night," Madeline replied, staring absently at the books in front of them. "That's just… Well, it's shocking, really. Poor Nathan, and poor her. How was she?"

"I dunno," Remus shrugged. "She left this morning. But the other girls have had it pretty rough. Especially Mary and Marlene."

"Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, those three have been best friends since anyone can remember. But I guess that just goes to show you."

"What?"

"How… _fragile_ everything is," Madeline mused, looking at him. "How everything can just change in the drop of a hat."

Remus pondered this. "I guess that's true."

"What do you want to do when you leave here?" Madeline asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Remus answered honestly. People didn't exactly line up to hire a werewolf. "Try for a job at the Ministry or somewhere else, I guess."

"I've barely got it together," Madeline said. "Healer Academy is the only thing that's ever occurred to me."

"I think you'd be a good healer," Remus said.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"But if you have any hopes of getting into the program, we'd better get back to studying."

She laughed. "Too right. Where would I be without Remus Lupin to keep my nose in the books?"

"You're starting to sound like Sirius," Remus smirked. "Merlin forbid you'd be slacking off like he does."

Madeline laughed again and they got back to work. Remus _was _a good bloke. He was sweet and considerate. It made sense that he hadn't wanted to tell her about his condition at the beginning of the year, as he was obviously uneasy about it all. It didn't make much of a difference really, except she understood him just a bit better. Merlin knew how he'd react if he found out she knew. She wouldn't tell him yet. She'd let things play out, because Remus really was a sweetheart.

And it had already been too hard trying _not _to fancy him to begin with.

* * *

A/N: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed. The song James played/sang to Lily is _And I Love Her _by The Beatles. Next chapter should be called 'Red', I'll leave you all to theorize why. Any questions, feel free to ask in a review or hit up my tumblr ask box. Lots of love to all of you.

**lizaluvsdoggies: **Remadeline sounds adorable, omg. Again, thanks for a long, lovely review that made me very, very happy. x

**that-mad-girl-in-the-corner: **my tumblr is **lilyfanciesprongs**!

Again, I'm sorry about the late update and I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner.

Reviews are mozzarella sticks in marinara sauce. Because they're just fucking delicious.

xo, Sam.


	33. Red

Disclaimer: I own nothing except OCs and plot. Credit to the ever-fabulous Panic! At The Disco and the muse that inspired this whole story, Regina Spektor.

Recap: Madeline knows about Remus' lycanthropy and she doesn't mind, but he doesn't know she knows. They've been meeting in the library to study together. Lizzy is no longer at Hogwarts. Hinton is teaching DADA, he's a perv and everyone hates him. Since the beginning of the year, there have been sporadic attacks on Muggleborns at Hogwarts, the most recent being in late October. There is a small group of Slytherins within Hogwarts that are already Death Eaters, but only Sirius and Charlie know that Regulus is one of them. Petunia's getting married to Vernon Dursley and Lily isn't happy about that.

* * *

Red

or

_Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) – Panic! At The Disco_

(3:26pm)

He was running.

Running like a madman.

Running like beasts and demons from the fiery pits of hell were on his tail.

Running like his life depended on it.

Only it wasn't his life, it was hers.

Even if _that_ particular thought was a bit dramatic.

If there had been any doubts of his feelings for her up until now, there weren't anymore.

He ran through the corridors, thankful for the fact that he didn't encounter anyone. Almost everyone was in the dormitories and common rooms, for the prefects began rounding everyone up as soon as word got out. He should've been in Gryffindor Tower, but he was nowhere near it. He ran as fast as his long legs would carry him… In the direction of the Hospital Wing. He knew she was safe—well, safer than she'd been a while ago—but he still had that nagging, urgent need to see her. To know how she was.

So he ran like hell.

* * *

(6:28am)

"Bloody buggering _hell_; is it absolutely necessary to be _singing at this unholy hour_?" Charlie groaned from underneath the concealing warmth of her comforter. When the only reply was the screeching of both the annoying love song playing on the wireless and Mary's voice singing along, she sat up and pulled back the drapes of her four-poster, glaring at the brunette.

"Macdonald," she began, with as much composure as she could muster, "why, in the name of all that is good and holy, _why _would you be singing Celestina Warbeck of all sodding people at an hour when the vast majority of mankind is still sleeping? Merlin, is _nothing _sacred to you?"

"Lighten up, Charlie," Mary said, calmly walking over to the wireless and turning down the volume. Charlie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, heavily aggravated.

Marlene stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, watched them both for a moment, and then laughed. Turning to Charlie, she said, "don't you know what day it is today?"

"Monday."

"No—well, _yes_," Marlene replied, "but that's not what I meant." Charlie opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"It's Valentine's Day, dimwit," Mary said finally, giggling. Charlie made a sound somewhere between a retch and a groan and got out of bed, stomping towards the lavatory. Closing the door behind her, she began brushing her teeth with reckless force.

"I honestly still don't understand _what_ you have against a harmless holiday, Turner," Marlene called out.

"Valentine's Day is not a holiday," Charlie managed to reply despite the toothbrush in her mouth. She spit. "It is a pathetic, commercialized excuse for blokes to spend all their savings attempting to impress girls they don't actually like in order to get laid; and furthermore, it is a torture device, intended to make single people feel incredibly inadequate and awkward about the fact that they can't _get_ a lay. It's wretched."

"Honestly woman," Marlene went on. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't have a boyfriend, with how bitter you are about the whole thing."

"Stop it you two," Charlie heard Mary scolding. "I happen to love Valentine's Day."

"We know," Charlie snapped through the door. "Celestina belting out "_A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love" _at half-bloody-six in the morning was enough of a reminder."

"Please, as if you don't know every word," Marlene scoffed.

"Fuck off, McKinnon," Charlie muttered, turning on the shower and praising deities she didn't believe in when Marlene didn't reply.

* * *

(Pranks and Pancakes, 8:06am)

Lily stood in the doors to the Great Hall, arms crossed and a rather smug grin on her face as she admired her handiwork. The Great Hall was decorated tastefully with red and pink with streamers and bubbles shaped like hearts floating around the place. It was by far the least gaudy Valentine's Day decoration in recent years, and she felt proud that they'd managed to put it all together. The bubbles, in particular, had involved a few tricky charms. James stepped over to stand beside her and let out a low whistle.

"We're _good_," he said approvingly.

"I sure am," Lily nodded.

James chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her over to the Gryffindor table. "This is sure going to be a departure from tradition, with us being together. I don't even remember what I used to do for Valentine's Day."

"You harassed me until I hexed you within an inch of your life," Lily reminded him with a grin.

"Ah, yes," James smirked. "_Now _what will I do with all this free time?"

"Don't get any grand gestures in your head just yet, Romeo," Lily said as they sat down. "We've got a meeting with the prefects before dinner."

"Blimey, I'd forgotten that," James frowned. "And who the hell is Romeo?"

Lily laughed and began serving herself some breakfast. The pancakes, French toast, regular toast and eggs had all been cooked in the shape of hearts. The house-elves really went all out, making red and pink muffins and putting small baskets of heart-shaped chocolates at random intervals down the tables.

They started eating and a couple minutes later, Charlie dropped into the chair across from Lily, a scowl on her face. "This is all your doing, isn't it?" she hissed.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Lily said casually. Charlie glared at the festive food but began eating, stabbing her heart-shaped pancakes with a bit more force than was necessary.

"Am I missing something?" James asked finally, looking from Lily to Charlie and back.

"Charlie isn't particularly fond of today," Lily told him.

"Correction," Charlie said with another glare. "Today, Potter, is a combination of two of the days I hate the most: Mondays and Valentine's Day. Not only do I have to deal with absurdly-happy-Monday-Lily, but also hopeless-romantic-slash-Valentine's-Day-enthusiast-Lily. It's horrible."

James blinked, then let out a low chuckle. "Why do you hate Valentine's Day? It's completely harmless."

"It's absolutely ridiculous!" Charlie burst out, the change in volume frightening a few jumpy first years who were sitting nearby. "It's cheesy and obnoxious and it makes me want to poke my eyes out with a rusty knife."

"Let me guess," Lily said, fighting a smile. "Mary was playing Celestina this morning."

"At half-_fucking_-six in the morning, Lily!" Charlie whined. James laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Just then, Sirius made his appearance and took the seat next to Charlie, kissing her on the cheek. Charlie continued to mutilate her pancakes until they no longer resembled anything close to a heart.

"If you even dare say a single Valentine's Day-related thing to me, I'll hex you into your next lifetime," she said. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"'Wouldn't dream of it," he replied, still grinning. "I'm actually a tad fond of _this _decade."

An interruption arrived in the form of the mail. The usual amount of parental letters was joined by a hailstorm of red, pink and frilly cards dropping down on unsuspecting, hormonal teenagers. Soon the entire hall was filled with girlish squeals and numerous other sounds of excitement, particularly from the Hufflepuff table.

"And in case you needed another reason to justify my hatred for Valentine's Day…" Charlie trailed off, pointing out a group of Hufflepuff girls squealing at a pitch only dogs could understand. The others glanced over; James and Sirius winced when another Valentine dropped into the lap of one of the girls, who then began to jump up and down, screaming.

"Hufflepuffs," Lily said with a shrug, as if that explained everything. She glanced over to the staff table, where Hinton was talking to Professor Flitwick. The latter looked thoroughly unhappy to be engaged in conversation with the younger man.

"I _really_ don't want to go to double Defense Against the Dark Arts," she groaned, grabbing another piece of toast.

"Yes, because I'm just delighted to watch Professor Pervert stare at my chest for three hours," Charlie replied dryly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about getting to class," Sirius told them as Remus and Peter took their seats. "We have a little surprise for Hinton."

"What kind of surprise?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at them. James smirked.

"Just a little something to spark his Valentine's Day spirit, love," he said.

"Nothing too drastic," Sirius added hastily. Lily looked to Remus and Peter with a pleading expression.

"Don't look at us," Peter said.

"We had absolutely nothing to do with it," Remus assured her, with such an air of innocence Lily almost believed him. _Almost_.

She glanced at James and he pointed with his fork towards the professor in question. The entire group looked over to the staff table to watch him. Hinton's mail had also arrived: he was currently unwrapping a shiny, pink, heart-shaped box of chocolates. The wizard poked around the box, obviously searching for a card, but found none. Realization dawned on Lily and Charlie at the same time.

"Oh my Merlin."

"What did you _do_?"

The Marauders donned four identically devilish grins and James took a swig of orange juice, still keeping his eyes on Hinton. The elder wizard took one of the bonbons in the box and popped it into his mouth with manners that would've made Petunia cringe. James grinned. "There he goes…" Turning to Remus: "Clock him, Moony."

"Aye, Captain," Remus said with mirth in his eyes, watching the gold hands turn on his watch. Hinton popped another chocolate into his mouth. "Give him another minute."

Their own breakfasts all but forgotten, the six of them watched as Hinton ate one, two, three more chocolates in less than forty seconds.

"What a pig," Charlie said, utterly disgusted.

"Wait for it…" James began.

"Ten," Remus said, his eyes still on his watch. "Nine. Eight."

"Seven," the others joined him in whispers. "Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

Lily half-expected Hinton to spontaneously combust, or to shoot out of his chair towards the charmed ceiling in a massive display of fireworks, or possibly sprout wings and feathers: anything except what Hinton actually did. The man chewed once, twice more before he stopped. His eyes unfocused; then he gave his head a slight shake as if to clear it.

"There he goes," Sirius said, echoing James.

Before any of them could react, Hinton stood up abruptly, his chair making enough noise to make every person in the Great Hall turn towards him and fall silent. Even the professors were watching.

"_Minerva_!" he screamed suddenly, running around the end of the staff table and dropping to his knees in front of McGonagall.

"Holy mother of Merlin," Lily muttered. The four Marauders had to bite their own tongues to suppress the laughter threatening to overwhelm them as they watched Jasper Hinton declare his love for McGonagall, while the witch in question stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Your presence is the sun that illuminates my days!" Hinton was saying. "Without you I feel lost, hopeless! I can only hope that one day you will love me as I love you!"

And with that, the entirety of the student body promptly burst into fits of laughter.

"You gave him a bloody love potion!" Charlie said, struggling to breathe and laugh at the same time. Lily was red up to the roots of her flaming hair, her entire face scrunched as her shoulders shook with giggles.

"Not just any love potion," Peter said.

"We gave him Amortentia!" Sirius finished, positively pink in the face.

"Minerva!" Hinton yelled. Even Professor Dumbledore could be seen trying to suppress chuckles. "A name so flawless it sounds like it was thought up by the angels themselves!"

"I love you so much right now," Lily whispered in James ear as Hinton attempted to grasp McGonagall's hand. When the witch recoiled with a look of sheer, unrestrained disgust on her face, they all had to clutch their midsections and wipe tears from their eyes. Until—

"Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew!" McGonagall yelled. "My office! _Now_."

"Aw, shit," Sirius gaped.

* * *

(10:17am)

"I still can't believe you pulled it off," Charlie said as the six of them lounged in the common room, her head on Sirius' lap.

"And with no detentions," Sirius added. "It almost takes the fun away from the whole ordeal."

"It was almost _too _easy," Peter mused.

"Honestly," Lily said. "Only _you _four would successfully put a teacher in the Hospital Wing for the exact amount of time needed to cancel his class and _not _get detention."

"Well, what do you take us for? Amateurs?" James asked indignantly.

"All right then, Mr. Pranking Expert Extraordinaire, how did you do it?" Lily asked, one ginger eyebrow travelling up her forehead.

A smirking Remus was the one to reply first. "Like Pete said, it was almost too easy."

"All we did was order a box of Honeydukes' Finest, spike them with some Amortentia we nicked from Slughorn and send them with one of the school owls," James explained flippantly.

Lily, ever the Potions expert, voiced another doubt. "But you need hair from the object of the obsession for Amortentia to work—for any love potion to work, really. How did you get McGonagall's hair?"

"Summoning Charm," Remus replied.

Sirius made a show of examining his cuticles. "Remember when I got detention last week for hexing Bertram Aubrey again? I served it in her office."

"Well, I'll be damned," Lily replied, resting back against the couch. James set his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, please," James said. "It's not like the bloke didn't deserve it."

"No one's saying he didn't—doesn't," Charlie cut in. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"Not much, really," Peter said. "I mean, it's obvious they know it was us, but the old bloke just lectured us for a bit and we were free to go."

"I could've _sworn _I saw McGonagall crack a smile for a moment there, too," Sirius grinned.

Lily laughed. "All in all, it's looking to be an interesting Valentine's Day."

"Speak for yourself," Charlie muttered. "_You _weren't woken up this morning with Celestina Warbeck."

"You're still going on about that, aren't you?" called a voice. They all looked up to see Mary and Marlene entering the common room.

"I hold a mean grudge," Charlie shrugged.

"Oi, look," Peter said suddenly, pointing out the window. They all turned to look. "It's snowing."

"Probably the last time we'll see Hogwarts covered in snow this term," Lily frowned.

"What do you say, fellas?" James grinned. "Snowball fight?"

The remaining Marauders grinned. The four girls looked at each other apprehensively.

"Unless, you know, you're scared," James added. "Perfectly understandable, considering the strapping, manly hunks of testosterone you'll be up against."

Mary blushed. Marlene's eyes narrowed. Charlie looked to be on the verge of spewing profanities. Lily scowled. She looked James dead in the eye and her green irises narrowed to slits.

"You're on, Potter."

* * *

(News You Don't Want To Hear, 1:51pm)

"Bloody hell, tomorrow I'll have bruises in places I didn't even know I had," James groaned as he and Lily made their way through the castle towards the Head's office, where Lily had left her homework. After a good two hours of playing in the snow with the other Gryffindor seventh years, they had all gone inside for lunch, drying themselves with their wands along the way.

"That's what you get for saying I hit like a girl," Lily smirked.

"Well, I didn't know you could hit like _that_."

"Of course you did, you just decided to forget. Merlin knows I've slapped you around enough times."

"You were so violent in fifth year."

"And you were annoying," Lily said as they entered the office.

"Oh come on, Evans," James raised his hands to defend himself. "I was _infatuated_, entranced by your beauty, bewitched by your kindness and wit."

"Be still my beating heart," Lily said dryly.

"Now, really," James pouted. "That was some of my best material!"

Lily laughed, shuffling through some papers on the desk. "At least now I know where Hinton got those cheap lines he shot at McGonagall this morning."

James gasped. "Take that back!"

But Lily wasn't paying attention anymore. Nivis had just set herself onto the sill of one of the office's two windows, a heavy-looking envelope tied to one of her talons. Lily walked over to the owl, petting her affectionately before taking the letter.

"Sorry girl," she whispered. "I don't have any treats here. Come by the dormitory later." Nivis hooted indignantly and flew off before Lily could get in another word.

"Who's that from?" James asked.

"Probably Mum or Petunia," Lily replied, breaking the seal as carefully as she could. "Or both."

She pulled out the first piece of paper from the envelope. It was a heavy to the point where it resembled parchment, cream and imprinted in loopy, elegant gold letters were the following words:

_Mr. and Mrs. Angus Dursley and Mrs. Daisy Evans_

_request the honor of your presence at the marriage of _

_Vernon Angus Bradford Dursley_

_and_

_Petunia Elaine Evans_

_on Saturday, the First of July, 1978 _

_Four o'clock_

_St. John Divine Church_

_Richmond, Surrey_

Trying desperately not to dwell on the unwanted invitation, she handed it to a curious James and moved on to the next item. A smile spread across her face when she recognized the handwriting.

_My dearest Lily,_

_First off, my love to you —and James, because I can imagine he's reading this over your shoulder. Don't be nosy, dear. I hope the both of you are doing well and that you're not driving each other insane just yet. _

_Things have been crazy enough around here, what with your sister's wedding plans and well, you know Petunia. If it's not perfect, it's not happening. I swear, I've had to make my appointments to get my hair dyed more frequently, with all the grey hairs she's giving me. If this wasn't all making your sister incredibly happy, I might have shot someone by now. Kidding, dear. Though if I have to sit through another explanation of how eggshell and seashell are completely different shades of white, I don't know how I'll react. Thankfully, Vernon's parents insisted on paying for everything so that's one less thing to worry about. Though between you and I, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are not exactly the most pleasant people I've met. Nor is Vernon's sister, Marge, though you'll meet them all when you come for Easter. _

_Enclosed you'll find the wedding invitation for you, and James of course, as well as a picture of the dress Petunia's picked out for the bridesmaids. Fair warning: it's pink. I'm sorry, and believe me, I tried to make her reconsider the color since pink does absolutely nothing good alongside your hair, but you know Petunia. It should be flattering style-wise though. I'll need your measurements in your next letter so it can be ready for fitting on Easter. Write back soon and tell me all about how school's going. My best to James and Charlotte._

_Love, _

_Mum._

Handing the letter to James and trying not to cringe, she pulled out the last of the envelope's contents: the picture of the dress her mother had mentioned. It was a Muggle picture, of course, and in it was one of Petunia's friends and Lily's fellow bridesmaid, a girl named Sarah with nondescript blonde hair. Lily's eyes widened as she took in the dress.

It was pink, all right. Very pink. As in baby-clothes-pink. The kind of pink that managed to clash very horribly with Lily's red hair. She groaned internally and resumed her inspection of the dress in the picture. It was calf-length, with an A-line skirt and cap sleeves, fitted to the top half of the body. It had a pink sash, just a shade or two darker than the rest of the dress. Overall, the dress _would _be rather flattering, but Lily hated it all the same. It was pink and much too frilly for her taste.

"Well," James said finally, "I never thought I'd see the day when I'd find something more pompous than Vernon Dursley himself. Though I must admit, he gives _me_ a run for my money with not one, but two stuffy middle names."

Lily giggled in spite of herself. "Have you seen what I'll be wearing?"

James glanced at the picture. His eyebrows rose and Lily could tell he was trying hard not to laugh at the idea of her in the pink dress. "It's… _Nice._"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I'll look like a bloody pastry!" She turned around and rested her head against his chest.

"A very nice pastry," James said after a few moments.

"Do I _have _to go?" she mumbled miserably.

"She's your sister, Lily."

"I'm well aware of that fact, thanks. I mean, it's not enough that she didn't make me Maid of Honor—not that I'm complaining of course— but she promised! And I really don't feel like watching my sister become the Jonah to Vernon's Whale."

James chuckled a bit, though, being a pureblood, he didn't understand the reference. "It'll be fine—"

He was interrupted though, by the sound of someone barging into the office. They both jumped and turned to face the newcomer. It was Thomas Fernsby, Gryffindor sixth year prefect, and he looked out of breath and slightly terrified.

"Potter—Lily—I'm—" he struggled to breathe. "Professor—Dumbledore sent me—"

"What's happened?" Lily asked.

"We need—to get everyone to the—dormitories," Fernsby went on. "There's been another attack."

James and Lily looked at each other, now equally scared. "Who was it?" James asked the younger boy. Fernsby gulped and finally caught his breath.

"Madeline Bailey."

* * *

(Controlling Chaos, 3:04pm)

As they rounded up the prefects, sent them to find members of their respective Houses and then send everyone to the dormitories, Thomas Fernsby filled James and Lily in on everything that had transpired in the last hour.

Madeline Bailey was found in a bathroom.

It was Alia Price was on her way to Charms, who happened to stumble into the girls' toilet on the third floor and found her; pale as death itself and lying on the stone floor in a scary looking pool of blood. Alia nearly fainted on the spot, but thankfully had the wherewithal to yell for help. After a few minutes help arrived in the form of a few younger students and Professor Flitwick, who determined that Madeline wasn't dead, but in fact Stunned. They still had no idea where the blood staining her uniform was coming from until they reached the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey could examine her properly. The girl was still unconscious, even after the mediwitch cast an _Ennervate_. She'd been put into a magically-induced sleep so she wouldn't be in any pain while her injuries were tended to.

Madeline had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse a few times, or so it appeared. She had also been hit with a _Silencio_ as well as the Stunning Spell. The former explained why no one had heard a thing, though she had evidently put up one hell of a fight. But the most terrifying thing about Madeline's attack was the bloody words roughly scratched into her stomach: _Sanguis Immundus—_Latin for 'dirty blood'.

Classes had been cancelled for the rest of the day. That, combined with news of the attack rapidly spreading and an early curfew, put a damper on any Valentine's Day celebrations. It didn't help that until Madeline did wake, no one knew whohad attacked her and everyone seemed to be pointing fingers.

The Gryffindors blamed the fact that imminent threat of Death Eaters in the castle had been ignored.

The Ravenclaws blamed human stupidity, for it was one of their own who was attacked in an incident that could've been prevented.

The Hufflepuffs blamed no one, as they were quite diplomatic that way.

The Slytherins blamed everyone else so no one would blame them.

It turned out that rounding everyone up had been much more of a difficult task than Lily and James had anticipated. Given the sheer size of the castle, they'd eventually split up to cover more territory, agreeing to meet outside of Dumbledore's office to report when they were done.

Lily found herself in the corridors near the library, and after sending off a group of frightened looking second years, she rounded a corner and ran into the last missing prefect, heading out of the library with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Remus!" she called and he turned.

"Lily!"

He approached her and immediately his face fell into lines of concern. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Lily blinked. "You mean you haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard what?" he asked, evidently confused.

She dropped her voice as another group of students rushed past them in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower. "Another muggleborn's been attacked. I need you to help me round up any students you see and send them to their dormitories."

Remus' eyes widened. "Holy hell. Are you all right? Who was it?"

Lily looked up at him sheepishly, wondering how to say it. She teetered on edge of speech for a moment and Remus became more and more agitated as the possibility he didn't want to consider came to the forefront of his mind. "Lily, who was it?"

"Remus… It—it was Madeline."

Remus was very still and his eyes were blank. For a moment, Lily wondered if he had actually heard her. Then he paled, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes for a moment.

"Remus—"

"What did they do to her?" he asked, eerily calm.

"Remus, I don't think—"

"_What did they do to her_?" he repeated, a bit more forcefully.

Lily's face was set. "The Cruciatus Curse," she said finally, not able to look him in the eye. "And they—they carved _Sanguis Immundus _into her stomach," she choked out. She counted the breaths Remus took while it all sunk in. One, two, three. The horrifying concept of not being safe, even within Hogwarts secluded walls. Four, five, six. Then he sidestepped her, walking off in the direction of the Hospital Wing without another word. And she watched him go, not able to think of a single thing that might stop him.

* * *

(Back to the beginning, 3:28pm)

When Remus ran into the Hospital Wing, looking out of breath, frantic and slightly disheveled, he startled Madam Pomfrey.

"Mr. Lupin!" she exclaimed, clutching her chest and nearly dropping the tray of potions she was carrying.

"Sorry," he muttered. "Wh—"

"If you're here to see Ms. Bailey," she interrupted. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. I've just dismissed her roommates as well."

Remus didn't even try to hide his frustration. "But ma'am—"

"No buts, Mr. Lupin. Ms. Bailey needs to rest and besides, she's unconscious as it is."

He looked at Madam Pomfrey with pleading eyes. "I just want to know if she's all right."

The elder witch sighed. "I—"

"Madam Pomfrey?" called a voice from the curtain a few meters behind her. Remus looked up. He knew that voice. Madam Pomfrey gave him a pointed look and walked away. Straining his ears, he heard her set down the tray.

"Ms. Bailey, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore," he heard Madeline admit.

"Yes, well, that's expected, considering what you've been through," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Drink this, it should help with the pain. I tried to minimize the scaring on your wounds but we'll have to wait until you make a full recovery to fully eliminate them. Do you remember—"

"Who attacked me?" Madeline interjected. She paused. "No, just that well, it was a boy. I could tell from his voice but—he—he blinded me."

Rage began bubbling inside Remus and he lost track of the conversation for a few moments until he heard Madeline mention his name.

"Was that Remus I heard out there?"

He didn't hear anything but assumed Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Could I see him? If he's still there, I mean."

"Ms. Bailey, you need to rest. You've been through a very traumatic experience today."

"It'll just be for a little while," Madeline insisted softly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and reappeared moments later. "Try not to agitate her much, Mr. Lupin. Remember, she needs—"

"To rest, I know," he said. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and disappeared, evidently fed up with being interrupted by teenagers. Remus ran a hand through his hair—damn it, he needed to spend less time with James—took a deep breath and walked past the curtain.

* * *

(_Two Birds_, 3:39pm)

Madeline was sitting up, which was impressive, considering the circumstances. She gave him a faint smile and gestured to the chair beside her hospital bed.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, taking the seat.

"As well as the next person would, I guess," she replied with a shrug, though she winced when the movement caused pain in her stomach.

Remus nodded. "I came as soon as I heard," he said. "Lily was rounding everyone up, they put up an early curfew just in case."

Madeline nodded. "This just screams inside job, you know," she said after a moment.

"I know. You really don't remember anything?"

"Just—voices. The pain. It was dark enough in that bathroom and the Blinding Spell hit me before I could even react."

"It takes a real coward to just blind someone like that and…" Remus trailed off through gritted teeth. He didn't realize he'd been clenching his fists until Madeline took his clenched hand from her sheets and intertwined her fingers with his. She examined the scars on his hands for a moment before speaking.

"I know," she said softly.

That was it. Just two words, and he knew what she was talking about. It was the way she said them, two words that carried a much heavier meaning. And he knew, from the way she held his hand and the fact that she'd persuaded Madam Pomfrey to let him stay with her, that she didn't mind it at all.

"How long have you known?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Since I did that essay for Hinton," she admitted sheepishly. Remus nodded. "I guess that was the whole point of it," she went on, blushing slightly. "He wanted me to find out about your condition so I wouldn't…"

"Wouldn't what?"

"Wouldn't fancy you anymore."

Remus blinked. "But I'm—I'm a werewolf," he said in a whisper. "I'm the monster parents warn their kids about, Wolfsbane Potion or not."

"You can't tell me you honestly believe I think of you like that," she said.

"How can you _not_?"

Madeline smiled at him as if he was being the stupidest person to ever grace the earth. "In case you're forgetting, Lupin, I'm muggleborn. I wasn't raised to be prejudiced about these types of things. I'm not going to judge you for something that isn't your fault."

He pondered this for a moment, still very much aware of her hand in his, slightly worn from Quidditch. "I'm guessing now you understand why things didn't work out between us, you know, _before_. It wasn't because I didn't—or don't—fancy you."

She nodded. "I don't resent you for that, either."

"But you should," he said.

"I don't think I've ever met a more self-deprecating bloke than you," she said with a grim chuckle. He managed a smile.

"I just don't see a reason to burden someone on my account, because of my problem," he said.

"Well, you know what they say… It's easier if you have someone to help you carry the weight," she replied with a ghost of a smile. "You should be able to do what you want."

Remus smiled back. "You're too good for me, Bailey."

"I think you should leave that for me to decide," she replied. "So, what do you say?"

Remus ran his free hand through his hair and finally sighed. He leaned in, careful not to hurt her healing wounds. Just before their lips touched, Madeline spoke.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Remus was frightened for a moment that she was regretting her words, but when he looked in her eyes, he found nothing but mild curiosity.

"Taking your advice. I'm doing what I want," he said. "Something I should've done a long time ago."

And he broke the final inch between them when their lips met.

* * *

A/N: Feels with that last scene, honestly. That was long overdue. I wanted to post this _longasschapter _sooner, but it was my birthday last Friday (finally 18, whoop!) so last weekend was lacking in writing time and this week was just hectic. I'm still fighting off a bad case of the flu too, so that got in the way. Therefore, I must warn you: this chapter was written whilst consuming copious amounts of birthday cake, cocktails and later on, flu medication and lots and lots of tea. Also, a big thank you to Sofie (_mcprices_ on tumblr) for beta-ing this chapter for me, you're a doll and a lifesaver.

**Lizaluvsdoggies: **the only reason I am still single is because James Potter is fictional. HOW CAN A BLOKE THAT PERFECT NOT EXIST? It's just plain unfair, really.

**theinfalliblesnapsevans: **OH, STOP IT YOU. You're too sweet. Thank you.

**roflshvuakomail: **hope I delivered!

**jg13145** and **LilyJamesShipper: **sadly, you were both wrong with your "Red" theories. It referred to both Valentine's Day and the blood thing with Madeline. I was a bit evil though, seeing as there was no way you could've figured that out lol. Good guesses though. x

**SuperSpecialAwesomeFanfictio n: **thank you so much! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.

**Cassie C: **thank you!

**Teimosa: **well, to answer your question, I've been wanting to write a full-blown long story with intricate characters for a while, but I didn't have the time while I was still in school. I started writing this just before graduation and since I don't start at the University until January (long story, too long for an author's note) I've had too much free time, just enough to finally put this all together.

Reviews are the flu leaving me alone!

xo, Sam.


	34. Canis Canem Edit

A/N: Will you look at that, I finished it!

Disclaimer: 34 chapters in and I'm not JK Rowling yet. I am also not Regina Spektor or Brendon Urie, for that matter.

Recap: Lizzy left Hogwarts because she's pregnant, but she's still taking her NEWTs. Before Charlie and Sirius got back together there was a rumor running around that Sirius had gone back to shagging a girl by the name of Bianca Taylor. Gossip sources at Hogwarts claim that Bianca still has a crush on Sirius. Muggleborns have been attacked at Hogwarts: first the D'Angelo twins from Hufflepuff and on Valentine's Day, Madeline Bailey was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and then her attacker carved _Sanguis Immundus _(dirty blood) into her stomach. She's in the Hospital Wing. Remus finds her there, she reveals she knows about his condition and they kiss. It is still Valentine's Day, and no one knows who attacked Madeline.

* * *

Canis Canem Edit

or

_Call Them Brothers – Regina Spektor._

It's always the quiet ones.

No one ever suspects that quiet, well-behaved kid who sits in the back of the class and for the most part manages to stay below the radar.

No one ever guesses that the people you wave to in the corridors between classes are capable of the most horrid things.

No one ever expects the kid who had the best upbringing to turn sour.

No one ever doubts a clever Ravenclaw.

No one mistrusts a friendly Hufflepuff.

No one questions an outspoken Gryffindor.

No one suspects a cunning Slytherin.

In short, no one thinks twice about things that seem to be the way they should.

And, you see, that's sort of the whole problem.

* * *

(Unexpected Offers, 4:19pm)

James knew something was off the moment he saw Lily approaching the gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office. He had finished up rounding up the students on his part of the castle and was waiting for her, per their earlier agreement. But when he saw his favorite ginger turn the corner at the end of the hallway, he knew she was troubled.

Lily was shaking so hard her feet stumbled more than once on the stone floor and she was wringing her fingers; her trademark nervous habit. She was gnawing on her lower lip in a way that would surely draw blood in a few minutes and her green eyes were frightened. James automatically went into _concerned boyfriend mode _and took her shaking hands in his own once she reached him.

"Lily, love… What is it?"

Lily tried to slow her erratic breathing and tried to blink back the nervous tears forming in her eyes. "I'm—I'm just—I'm_ scared_," she breathed. "That's the third Muggleborn attacked this year, four people total if you count Charlie and last year it was Mary… I just—I can't help thinking that maybe—I'm next?" she finished it off as a question, unsure. "I mean, it's always a possibility—"

James wrapped his arms around her and abruptly halted her ranting. "Lily, listen to me. Nothing's going to happen to you, all right? I will _Crucio _myself before I let anyone hurt you."

"I'm so scared, James," Lily whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and settling herself so her left cheek was pressed against his heart. James gripped her tightly, rubbing a hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"You'll be fine," he said. "I'll be there."

"But what if you're not?" Lily continued. "Say that if by chance you aren't around to protect me, what happens then?"

"You can't be serious, Evans," James chuckled. "You're the witch who I once managed to piss off so much she inflated my head to twice its size. I think you could do very well for yourself, if the need arose."

Lily managed a smile and a shaky laugh. "I'd forgotten about that… And then I found out you used the same hex on Bertram Aubrey, poor bloke. He still can't be in the same room as you without cringing."

"He was flirting with you!" James said defensively. "He always followed you around like a lovesick puppy."

"So did you," Lily said, laughing. "More than Bertram, if you recall."

"Even so," James rolled his eyes. "He had it coming."

"Still, he didn't deserve _that_."

"Well, what can I say? It was a good hex."

"Of course it was a good hex," Lily said with a grin. "I, unlike someone I used to know," she gave him a pointed look, "don't get away with mediocre hexes."

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing," she said, feeling much better than she had a while ago. "Come on, Dumbledore awaits." She tugged on his hand to drag him over to the gargoyle.

"Wait," James said, digging his heels into the stone floor. Lily had a surprisingly strong grip. "Going up to see Dumbledore or staying down here in this—oh, will you look at that—" he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, "_deserted_ corridor."

"Oh, no you don't," Lily extricated herself from his grip. "Focus, Potter."

"You're no fun," James pouted.

"Think about it this way," Lily said, her voice low. "The faster we're done here, the faster we can go up to your dormitory. It _is _Valentine's Day, you know. And you promised me a grand gesture."

James' interest peaked. He cleared his throat. "I reckon we shouldn't keep the old bloke waiting."

Lily chuckled. Turning to the gargoyle: "Acid Pops."

The gargoyle stepped aside and they climbed the ascending staircase to Dumbledore's office. James raised his fist to knock the door, but stopped it in midair when he heard the voices coming from inside the office. Lily heard them too, and looked at him questioningly.

"Those sound a lot like…"

"Yeah," James said. "But you don't think…"

"Open and see," Lily shrugged.

James knocked twice and turned the handle. The voices became clearer as the door opened. Dumbledore was chatting with a couple seated at his desk, a woman with short blonde hair and a man with graying, messy locks: The Potters.

"Mum?" James was dumbfounded. "Dad?"

"Jamie!"

Dorea jumped up and rushed over to embrace her son. Her husband rolled his eyes, Dumbledore and Lily chuckled. James blushed beet red.

"What are you doing here?"

"Business," she replied plainly. Stepping back to study him: "Merlin's beard, what have you been doing? You get bigger every time I see you."

"Just Quidditch, Mum," James replied as his father walked over to greet Lily.

"Ah, yes, the cult. But really, James. Training _in the snow? _No wonder your team hates you."

"They don't hate me," James scowled. "And playing in the snow isn't _that_ bad, it builds character."

"I'll remind you to tell the team that the next time they have to thaw out their boots just to get them off," Lily said with a chuckle.

"Oh, Lily dear!" Dorea greeted her with a hug. "You're doing well I presume?"

Lily nodded. Dumbledore stood by while the Potters said a quick goodbye and promised to write soon, before ushering Lily and James towards his desk.

"I trust you didn't have too much trouble getting everyone to the dormitories?" Dumbledore took his seat across the desk from them. Lily and James shook their heads. "Good. Ice Mice?" He offered them sweets from a box on his desk. Lily took one, James politely declined. Dumbledore studied them over the rims of his half-moon spectacles.

"I must say congratulations are in order," he said finally. "The both of you conducted yourselves wonderfully today, from what I've been told. I see my choice in Heads for this year was, as they say, _spot on_." They both looked flustered, James in particular. This was not lost on Dumbledore.

"You know, most of the staff questioned my sanity when I appointed you as Head Boy, James. Minerva in particular wanted to send me to a Healer." Lily smiled as James turned an even darker shade of pink. "But I guessed that you would be a good leader and that you would do well paired with Ms. Evans here. And, from the marvelous job you've done as a team so far, I think you'll agree that my guesses are usually fairly good. I have another reason for summoning you here, though."

"Sir?" they asked in unison.

"I understand it that your ambition is to become a Healer, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked Lily.

"Yes, sir."

He turned to James. "And you wish to play Quidditch, no?"

"That I do," James grinned.

Dumbledore chuckled, unsurprised. "Well, the real reason I have called you here is to make you an offer."

Lily was the first to react. "What kind of offer, sir?"

"Since the work of the Death Eaters and, by extension, Voldemort," they both tried not to cringe at the name, "has become notorious; it has been rumored, as I'm sure you know, that I lead some sort of secret society aside from the Ministry, that works to combat the Death Eater's efforts."

They both nodded. There had been a time, particularly during their fifth year, when it was thought that Dumbledore had founded a supposed private army to fight back against Voldemort's plans. Since the Ministry's efforts had become somewhat futile, these rumors had resurfaced.

"I am here to tell you that such rumors are true," Dumbledore said calmly, with the air of someone who isn't revealing life-altering information. "There is a group of people that, under my lead and with occasional aid from certain members of the Ministry, assist in the ongoing battle against Voldemort and his followers." He gave James a pointed look that plainly meant his parents were among those people who fought from within the Ministry.

"This society of sorts is known to its members as the Order of the Phoenix."

Lily's eyes were wide, an expression of deep interest and surprise on her face. James was intrigued and at the same time, he looked completely flabbergasted at where the conversation was evidently headed.

"It is, as you can imagine, a secret group. The only people are aware of its existence are those who are either members, or who have been offered a position in our ranks. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to know there are people outside the Ministry working against him."

Lily and James looked at each other.

"You want _us_, sir?" James asked finally.

"I do," Dumbledore nodded. "You possess many of the qualities I value most: bravery, resourcefulness, cleverness; and if I may say so, a certain disregard for the rules." James looked embarrassed for a moment. "The decision is entirely up to you, of course."

Lily looked at James. She nibbled her lower lip a bit, pondering her options. Sure, Healing Academy was a great choice, but there wasn't much she could do from there to aid in the war. This—the Order of the Phoenix—would give her that chance. Then she thought back to the attack on Charlie, the D'Angelo twins and on Madeline, her constant fear for her own life and for her mother, very much exposed in the muggle world, and her decision was quite clear.

"To be perfectly honest, sir," she began, taking James' hand in her own. "The Death Eaters and—_Voldemort—" _she said the name as if it stuck in her throat, "have done enough damage in my life. They attacked my friends. They're killing innocent people out there for no reason. They consider me and those of my birth unworthy of our magic… I'd be mad if I didn't want to fight back." She felt James' hand give hers a squeeze.

"I'm in if she is," was what he said. "All this nonsense has gone on long enough. I'd—" he looked at Lily and back at Dumbledore, "_we'd_ be honored."

Dumbledore smiled proudly at them both, before thanking them and sending them off with instructions to spread the news that the castle had been secured and dinner would be served as usual.

"Oh," he called just as they opened the door to the office. "If you have anyone in mind that you think would also be up for the task, I'm open to any suggestions."

* * *

(_I Write Sins, Not Tragedies_, 4:42pm)

Madam Pomfrey kicked Remus out of the Hospital Wing roughly an hour after he had come barging in. He went up to Gryffindor Tower, entering the common room wanting nothing more than to blend into the surroundings and sneak up to his dormitory. Most people—the muggleborns in particular—were still shaken up from the attack earlier and for this he was grateful, as he managed to slip through the small crowds of students with ease. He wanted to avoid the questions that would no doubt arise on his whereabouts because he _really _didn't want to answer those. Muttering a quick _Mandragora _to the Fat Lady, he passed the portrait hole into the typically crowded common room and snuck behind a group of third years, making his way towards the dormitory staircase when—

"And just _where _have _you _been?"

Remus muttered a long string of colorful curse words under his breath and turned to face the couch in front of the fireplace. It was Sirius who had called him, but Charlie and Peter had also turned to watch him.

"Hello," he said lamely, walking over to the couch with his hands in his pockets. "Fancy meeting you lot here."

"Don't avoid my questions, Lupin," Sirius said.

"Leave him alone," Charlie cut him off, going back to reading the paper in her lap.

"I'm serious!" her boyfriend replied defensively. "And if you even hint a pun in that I will smother you in Valentine's Day related things."

Charlie snorted. "As if. You're too terrified of the imminent possibility I'll sneak into your dormitory tonight and murder you in your sleep."

Peter rolled his eyes at the couple and turned back to Remus. "So, are you going to tell us where you've been or not?"

"I asked first!"

"Sirius, really, you're getting a tad possessive over me, don't you think?" Remus teased; eager to shift the focus of the conversation off of him.

"I worried!" Sirius said defensively. "Is that really so bad?"

"You know," Charlie mused calmly, eyes still trained on the newspaper. "This whole thing where you and your mates have consensual, homosexual relations whilst you and I are together is really getting old."

Sirius scowled, mumbling profanities under his breath. Remus and Peter laughed.

"Thanks for coming to my aid, Charlie," Remus grinned.

"He was obviously visiting Madeline in the Hospital Wing, dunces," Charlie added nonchalantly.

"_Aaaaand_ I officially take back what I said," Remus grimaced as the other two looked at him, jaws slack.

"You went to see her, _didn't you_?" Sirius pointed a finger at him, a gleeful smile spreading on his handsome face. "Did you snog her?"

"And Pomfrey let you in?" Peter gaped.

"Did you snog her?"

"Was she conscious?"

"Did you snog her?"

Remus suddenly became very interested in a stray thread on his jumper.

"Sweet holy hippogriffs!" Peter exclaimed. Sirius covered his mouth with both hands, his eyes wide as saucers.

"You snogged her!" Sirius practically shouted, and Remus shushing him before they attracted the attention of the entire common room.

"Will you be quiet?" Remus hissed.

"You totally snogged her," Sirius smirked triumphantly, leaning back and putting an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Three suspected Death Eaters were caught today and all you lot are excited about is the fact that Remus got snogged," Charlie shook her head; though it was evident she was fighting a smile.

"Moony getting snogged is completely worthy of the front page of the _Prophet_," Peter declared. "Someone hand me a quill, I'm writing Rita Skeeter!"

"That old hag?" Charlie looked disgusted. Remus groaned.

"Who's Rita Skeeter?" Sirius asked.

"Remember when that Wizengamot member got caught with an intern and there was this big scandal?" He nodded. Charlie went on. "She's that blonde bimbo who reported the whole thing. She's barely twenty-five but she looks at least thirty. And the _Prophet_ was so impressed by her work they gave her a weekly gossip column. The woman's a menace, if you ask me."

"Everyone's a menace if we ask you, Lottie," Sirius grinned. Charlie gave him the finger. "Blimey, can Valentine's Day be over now so I have my loving and adorably cheerful girlfriend back?"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Remus said.

"I never took you for a brave soul, Lupin," Charlie said. "I always thought you were put in Gryffindor because of nobility and all that bollocks."

"Well, it takes real bravery to be friends with _these _prats, considering the outrageous things they've gotten me to do in the past seven years," Remus said.

Charlie laughed. "Fair point."

"So, are you going to tell us what happened with Madeline or not?" Peter asked.

"She knows what I am," Remus said, his voice barely a whisper. The other three looked at each other and then at him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"How?"

"Remember that day she 'accidentally' hexed Hinton during class?"

The others nodded in unison. "Well, as punishment, he had her write an essay… On werewolves." And then he told them about sitting with her in the library, helping with her essay and their subsequent, almost daily study sessions every since.

"So _that_'s where you've been disappearing to," Sirius said. "I _knew _it had something to do with a bird."

Remus rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I'm still shocked she wants to…" he trailed off, not quite finding the words.

"Snog you senseless?" Sirius supplied.

"Jump you?" Peter offered.

"The bird was _Crucio_-ed today, for Merlin's sake," Remus replied. "Could you _be _any more insensitive?"

Sirius and Peter looked slightly ashamed of themselves. "How was she?" Charlie asked finally, setting down her issue of the _Prophet_.

"A bit shaken up, as expected," Remus shrugged, talking in a low tone so as not to be overheard. "Madam Pomfrey kept insisting she sleep but she let me stay a while."

"Did she say who attacked her?" Sirius asked. Remus shook his head.

"Whoever it was hit her with a Blinding Spell and a _Silencio_," he said bitterly. Any further comment was interrupted by a tap on the window nearest them. Charlie stood up to let in a tawny owl she recognized as belonging to Lizzy. She grabbed the letter and handed the owl a couple treats from a box that sat discarded on a table nearby, before closing the window.

"I'm going to find Mary and Marlene," she told the three Marauders and made her way around the common room.

"Oi," she called to a few sixth years. "Have any of you seen Mary MacDonald or Marlene McKinnon?"

The group of girls all shook their heads and Charlie was just about to head in another direction when a voice made her double back.

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend, Charlotte?"

It was Bianca Taylor, of course.

Charlie cursed it all. Stupid faux-holiday that got on her nerves. Stupid stress levels that had been on the rise since they'd all been confined to the House dormitories. And stupid Bianca Taylor.

Tucking Lizzy's letter in her skirt pocket to show to the girls later, Charlie very carefully straightened her tie and turned to face the sixth year. Bianca had stood up, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow in a way that only aggravated Charlie further.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" she said.

"You heard me," Bianca taunted. "It's Valentine's Day, isn't it? Why aren't you with your boyfriend? Let me guess…" her blue eyes narrowed. "Trouble in paradise?"

Charlie almost laughed. The common room had now fallen silent and almost everyone, including the Marauders, were watching the scene with interest. Sirius made to approach Charlie but she didn't notice. "I'm sorry, were you dropped on your head as an infant, or do you come by the stupidity naturally?" Bianca opened her mouth to retort, but Charlie wasn't having it.

"First off, no one calls me _Charlotte—_who do you think you are, my mother? Secondly, the fact that you would even consider including me in the group of moronic people who a) think of Valentine's Day as an authentic holiday and b) actually celebrate it, offends me to no end. Thirdly, I have to conclude that you are indeed, as rumors have indicated throughout the years, completely bat-shit crazy; since you have," this was said with almost hurtful sarcasm: "_most intelligently_ decided that today of all days was a good day to get on my bad side. Congratulations though, as you have managed to prove that dreadful stereotype about us Gryffindors being brave to the point of recklessness and that we just _love_ to show off."

At this point, the portrait hole opened and in walked James and Lily, looking appropriately confused. No one paid them any attention, however, for Charlie was still talking.

"And lastly, I really don't understand how you could possibly deduce that just because I am not joined at the hip with Sirius every waking minute of the day and I'm currently looking for my roommates, there would be—as you so eloquently put it—_trouble in paradise_. But I guess we could just relate all this to what I said before—your having little to no brains—and that tiny piece of information that you seem to think everyone here has forgotten: you're jealous."

Mary and Marlene appeared from thin air at their mention, watching as Bianca turned a deep shade of red to rival the walls of the common room around her. "I am not jealous!" she near-shouted, and Charlie smirked triumphantly when she felt Sirius come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lottie—"

"Give me a minute, I'm on a roll here," she told him, barely whispering so no one else would hear. She turned back to the angry, raven-haired girl in front of her.

"You _are_ jealous, Bianca," Charlie said. "That's why you spread that story about you and Sirius supposedly getting together in that broom closet—you're just jealous! And—oh, for Merlin's sake, wipe that look off your face, I'm not going to hex you. In fact, I'm not falling for another of your shit attempts to get in my head. I'm done here, and you'll stay the hell out of my fucking way if you know what's good for you."

And with that, Bianca Taylor decided to promptly burst into tears and run off towards her own dormitory.

"That was rude," spoke up another of the sixth years, Ava Garcia.

"Yes, well… Newsflash, sweetheart," Charlie replied disdainfully. "I'm not known for my congeniality. See, Lily here is the diplomatic one. Mary is the sweet one. Marlene is the fun one," she pointed to each of her roommates in turn. "I'm of the 'easily-fucking-irritated' variety. And unless you want to end up in tears like your friend over there, I'd suggest you clear out."

Shooting Charlie one final look of loathing, Ava Garcia left the common room, most likely to console her upset friend. Charlie turned to the rest of the people still watching.

"Well, get back to your own business, you nosy little shits."

"You heard her," Lily cut in, ever the voice of authority. "And dinner will be served tonight as usual."

The gathered crowd of Gryffindors eventually dissipated, and Charlie was soon joined by Marlene, Mary, Lily and the four Marauders. The four girls sat on the couch together and the others took to the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"I just want to take a moment to appreciate how badarse that was and how proud I am of being able to call you my girlfriend," Sirius said, leaning down to kiss her before sitting down.

"Oh, hush," Charlie smiled. The Marauders laughed and soon turned to their own conversation, filling James in on the current developments of Remus' love life.

"This is why I was looking for you," she told the girls, pulling out Lizzy's letter from her pocket and handing it to Mary. "It's from Lizzy."

Mary opened the letter and the four of them leaned closer together so they could read Lizzy's curvy handwriting.

_Girls,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't written since I left. I know, it's been over a week and I feel like a terrible person. I hope Mindy doesn't take too long to reach you._

_Things have been absolutely crazy around here. Dad finally managed to track down my mother where she was staying with that boy-toy of hers in Switzerland. He didn't tell her what was happening at first, just that it was extremely important that she haul her overly-tanned behind back to England, ASAP. I'm not sure there are words to describe the satisfaction I got watching the look on her face when Dad told her. It almost made the whole thing—leaving Hogwarts, having to see her, and everything else—worth it. And Francisco (that's the husband's name; he's Spanish, apparently) almost keeled over. Even Dad had to admit later it was funny. The downside of all this is that Mother and Francisco are now staying with us. Sure, it's not like the house isn't big enough that I don't run into them constantly, but still. What a nuisance. _

_I've been to see both a Healer and a muggle doctor per my mother's insistence and they've both agreed I'm at fourteen weeks—so your estimates weren't that far off, Lily. I'm already starting to show but it's still too early to know if it's a boy or a girl, but Nathan wrote me a few days back and we're already discussing names. The upside is all that awful morning sickness is finally gone. Thank Merlin. _

_In other news, I finally met that tutor Dad hired for me. A crazy old witch who is about a thousand and one years old and apparently was the governess to the Royals. Go figure. Her name is Gretel and she had reference from everyone and their mother, so Dad has her here, making sure I'm finishing a proper education before NEWTs. _

_She's driving me crazy, though. The other day I stubbed my toe and muttered some choice curses and she gave me a half-hour lecture on how '_ladies don't curse_'. I spent the entire time picturing what Charlie would say to this woman. _

_Like I said, it's been a busy couple of weeks and even so, I can feel myself withering away from sheer boredom. Write back soon and tell me all the gossip, will you? _

_Lots of love to all of you, _

_Lizzy._

* * *

(Slytherin 7th Year Boys Dormitory, 6:03pm)

"What do you mean _you don't know who did it_?"

Avery was livid. He, Snape and Nott had summoned Regulus to their dormitory, taking advantage of the absence of their fourth roommate. They were trying to figure out _who_ had attacked the Bailey girl earlier, as it was evident that none of them had done it.

"I don't bloody know, Avery!" Regulus shot back. "I've told you a million times—"

They were all so busy fighting they didn't notice the fifth year boy enter the dormitory. He leaned back against the door, ran a hand through his blonde hair and patiently waited for someone to notice his presence. When none did, he decided it was time to speak up.

"If you didn't do it, then who?" Nott asked Regulus.

"I did," the boy said. The other four looked at him, obviously surprised by his presence, taking in exactly who was claiming responsibility for the attack.

It was Bartemius Crouch, Jr.

Better known as Barty, like his father.

"You?" Snape sneered. "Don't make me laugh. Wasn't it _your_ father who was appointed Head of Magical Law Enforcement in November?"

Barty shrugged. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Come on, Crouch," Regulus scoffed. "Why would _you _of all people be attacking Mudbloods?"

"Easy," Barty grinned. "I want in."

Avery was the first to react. "What?"

"You heard me. I want in. With the Dark Lord. And _you _lot are going to help me."

"Even if we were so inexplicably inclined," Snape said, carefully choosing his words, "What makes you think we could help you do that?"

"Let's just say Occlumency isn't among Regulus' many talents," Barty said, eyeing his roommate. "Keeping a secret isn't, either. I saw his Mark weeks ago and got the rest of the information I needed from his own memories."

The other four could not deny that they were impressed, though they were angry all the same. "Answer this then, smart-arse," Nott said. "Why would we help you?"

"I thought you'd say no," Barty conceded. "But you see, boys; you're in a serious disadvantage here. If you refuse, I can simply waltz over to Dumbledore's office and tell him _you four _attacked the girl. He'll believe me because like Snape said, my father is the Head of Magical Law-Enforcement. Everyone assumes I have the same moral compass as him. And with all due respect lads," the younger boy grinned at the grimaces of shock on his Housemates' faces. "You're the ones with the Marks stamped to your forearms, not me. And no amount of Glamour Charms will stop mad old Dumbledore from finding those once I've told him where to look.

"So what do you say boys? Yes or no?"

* * *

A/N: Oh snap. Was _that _unexpected or what? Thank you all for your sweet get-well and birthday wishes. Also, this story passed 400 Reviews, 250 alerts and 150 favs since the last time I updated! Thank you guys so much, I love you and ksjdhkajdshkja *squeals of joy here*

If any of you are into Dramione, I posted a one-shot on my author profile a few days ago, called _I Have Friends In Holy Spaces _that I'm in love with and I hope you enjoy.

Oh! And the title of the chapter, _Canis Canem Edit_, is latin for 'dog eat dog'.

Reviews are gingerbread cookies and nice cold weather and all that good stuff that comes with Christmas being only three fucking weeks away! I'm entirely too excited.

xo, Sam.


	35. Coffee Break, Part III: The Bludger

Disclaimer: I know it's been a while, but I'm still not Regina Spektor nor have I acquired the rights to Harry Potter since I last updated. Cheers.

* * *

Coffee Break: The Bludger

or

_Laughing With - Regina Spektor._

If there's one place you really, truly do not want to be, it's the delivery end of a well-aimed Bludger.

Just ask Regulus Black.

Bludgers are known for leaving destruction in their wake. They're known for breaking noses, cracking ribs and handing out express tickets to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Any Quidditch player who's ever taken a Bludger to the head, for instance, will—aside from being lucky to have lived to tell the tale—be able to tell you how awful it is to be on the pitch one minute, and lying on a bed with Madam Pomfrey hovering over you the next.

It's even worse once you discover you'd been knocked out for a couple days.

Bludgers are not something people mess around with. They tend to appear out of literally thin air when you least expect them to, and hit twice as hard as you foolishly hoped they would. In rare, fortunate cases, they knock the wind out of you and move on to the next target. In others, they've been known to cause injuries so serious—no pun intended—that they've ended players' careers. When you get right down to the point, two metal spheres with the force of your average cannonball flying around of their own accord with the sole purpose of sending an unsuspecting player on a nice, hard fall to a certain injury... It's not surprising that most mothers view playing Quidditch in general as an unnecessarily risk.

I say Bludgers add excitement—spice, if you will—to what would already be a thrilling sport.

Not every sane person shares my opinion, unfortunately.

Lucky for all of us, there are such things as Beaters.

When you think about it, wars are a lot like Bludgers.

It takes skill and timing to land a hit, or to avoid one.

Wars bring out the worst in people.

The destruction spreads like wildfire and Death, like a Bludger, isn't particularly picky with whom he chooses to take out. Wars affect everyone involved, winning or losing side, friend or foe, adult or child.

Lucky for all of us, there are such things as Beaters.

Lucky indeed, that the team has two strong pillars to defend them—and if a player or two of the opposing team is taken out in the process, well...

That's even better.

* * *

A/N: I had a feeling the author's note on this one would be longer than the teaser itself but I'll try to keep it short. Six months, has it been, since I last updated? I'm awful, I know. Life—who knew I'd ever have one of _those— _got in the way. Now the semester's over, and hopefully I'll be able to get over that writer's block that's been eating away at me. What was really supposed to be Chapter 35 is still in the works... I'll probably end up scrapping the whole thing and starting from scratch. To be honest, this whole thing was written in the last hour on a whim... I really hope it doesn't suck.

Reviews are all you lot forgiving me for being practically M.I.A for six and a half months.

Merlin, is it good to be back.

xo, Sam.


End file.
